Nirvana
by Iphanna
Summary: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus. Vanven.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif*

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci ma bêta Hagarendrawer. Et à toi SomeoneNobody Mari, Kiss à vous!

Note 3: Enfin ma deuxième fic sort! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que ce que j'ai laissé à la fin du chapitre aussi.

Bonne lecture.

Kiss.

* * *

Nirvana

Résumé : Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Nirvana : nm dans le bouddhisme, extinction du désir humain, état de béatitude extrême. Dans le langage familier, _nirvaṇa_ désigne un « bonheur suprême », un plaisir des sens atteint notamment par la sexualité , des objets ou des situations hautement agréables. Il s'agit alors d'un sens dévoyé, à peu près synonyme de plaisir intense, assez éloigné de la notion de paix intérieure.

Chapitre 1:

 _ **I** nconnu._

 _ **Tôt ou tard la vie te donnera ce que tu mérites.**_

 **\- Les filles sont chiantes.** Je me tourne vers lui en soupirant, plus exaspéré.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ne généralise pas !**

 **\- Elles font que de crier!** Je lève les bras au ciel désespréré.

Riku réfléchit un court instant avant de me répondre avec une pointe d'amusement.

 **\- Tu parles de ta petite amie de la semaine?** Avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

 **\- Comment ça, de la semaine? ça fait une vingtaine jours qu'on est ensemble j'te rappelle. Ma plus longue relation... Bref, hier soir on-**

 **\- S'il te plait Vanitas ne me dis pas. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! Surtout si ta phrase commence par « hier soir on » !**

Je fais la moue, l'ignorant royalement et dis ce qu'il m'est arrivé la veille. Et qui m'a plutôt lassé.

 **\- On a couché et elle faisait que de gémir. C'était assez lassant.**

 **\- Assez lassant?** Il fronce les sourcils et en affichant un fin sourire sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

 **\- Bon, c'était carrément énervant. J'avais mal aux oreilles comme pas possible...**

Il rit pendant quelques secondes, puis se redresse un peu et me regarde dans les yeux. Je le fixe aussi.

 **\- Peut être que tu es tombé que sur des filles vocales.** En souriant. **Ne les mets pas toutes dans le même sac, elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça.**

Je hausse les épaules l'air désinvolte. Je ne pense pas que se soit ça. J'ai la poisse avec les filles avec qui je sors. Je crois que je vais rompre avec elle, de toute façon elle commençait déjà à m'irriter en temps normal à tout le temps être jalouse... Je n'aime pas qu'on soit sur mon dos à toujours vouloir savoir ce que je fais, où je suis et avec qui je suis... je me sentais oppressé, pas libre.

Pas comme je veux l'être...

 **\- Tu sais quoi Vanitas?** Me demand-il en affichant un sourire **.**

 **\- Non, qu'est ce qui y a?** Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu devrais peut être essayer avec un mec.** Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes le temps que ses paroles montent jusqu'à mon cerveau. Et sans bouger d'un centimètre, à cause du choc, je lui réponds avec un sourire espiègle:

 **\- ...T'es sérieux là?**

 **\- Bah oui. Ça t'apportera de nouvelles expériences et de nouveaux plaisirs au lit, puisque les filles ont l'air de ne plus te faire grand chose. Elles n'ont jamais fait grand chose d'ailleurs, pour toi en tout cas.**

Il fait un de ces sourires malicieux qui ont le don de m'énerver, je lui donne un coup dans les côtes, ce qui ne lui fait pas mal, étant donné que je me suis peut-être un peu retenu.

 **\- Je suis pas gay. Je ne le ferai pas avec un mec!** Je hurle.

 **\- Il y a des garçons qui ne sont pas gays et qui se font sodomiser. Et ça leur plaît.**

Je frisonne. Comment Riku pouvait dire une chose pareille, sans aucune gêne? Je ne pourrai jamais me faire sodomiser, ça doit faire un mal de chien. Rien que d'y penser j'ai mal au cul. Du plus, même si c'est moi qui sodomise, je ne me vois pas du tout rentrer mon sexe dedans, je ne trouve pas ça très hygiénique.

 **\- Bref oublie ça! Je ne ferai jamais ce genre de chose.** Dis-je en ayant un frisson.

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis, Va-ni-tas.**

Il se lève des marches et s'étire comme si ça faisait deux heures qu'on était assis sur les marches de l'intérieur du bâtiment, alors que ça fait à peine quinze minutes. Je tends ma main pour lui demander de me soulever. Il me traite de flemmard, puis empoigne ma main et me soulève d'un coup, je percute son torse. Il le fait tellement facilement que je me demande si il n'a pas fait de la musculation. J'aimerai bien avoir un corps musclé comme le sien, certes le mien l'est, mais légèrement.

 **\- Bon il faut qu'on aille en cours.** En soupirant bruyamment.

 **\- Oh non je n'aime pas le cours de science.** Je déclare un ton moqueur.

 **\- Arrête de mentir, t'adore le décolleté que porte cette prof.** Affirma-t-il.

C'est vrai que les fixaient de temps en temps, discrètement bien sûr, mais pourquoi elle porte ça ? Elle veut tromper son mari avec un prof ou un élève? Sur le chemin de la salle de classe, je mets mon bras sur les épaules de Riku.

 **XxX**

Je fais de va-et-vient sans m'arrêter et en accélèrant, je finis enfin par jouir. Elle gémit de plaisir, la respiration haletante, tout comme moi. J'ai le corps humide et chaud, les cheveux qui me collent un peu au visage. Je la regarde sans la trouver spécialement jolie, pourtant je veux l'embrasser encore et encore ! Est-ce que ses lèvres auront encore ce goût de cerise comme la dernière fois?

Je me retire sans douceur ce qui la fait frisonner de plaisir. Je retire mon préservatif, le noue et laisse sur le sol. Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle me retourne s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et dépose des baisers sur mon cou. Elle pèse lourd, en plus elle est sur mon bas ventre ! Pourquoi elle s'assoit sur moi? je ne m'assois pas sur elle, moi ! Elle pourrait avoir un peu plus de respect pour la personne qui l'a faite monter au septième ciel il y a même pas une minute !

 **XxX**

Quand je me réveille, elle n'est plus là. Elle est partie hier soir après qu'on l'ait fait. Je regarde mon portable, il est huit heure passé. J'ai pas du tout envie d'aller en cours, je dirai à mes parents que je suis malade et comme ça ils ne m'obligeront pas à y aller.

Maintenant que j'y pense, mes parents doivent déjà êtres parti, comme ils commencent à huit heure.

Je ferme le yeux et essaye de me rendormir. J'espère que Riku ne va pas se demander où je suis, même si je suis qu'il va se le demander. Quand je me tourne dans mon lit, une chose me pique le ventre.

P'tain, ça fait mal !

Je me redresse, et prend le petit objet sur mon lit. C'est une boucle d'oreille. Je soupire, même pas fichue de récupéré ses affaires avant de partir.

Je me lève, encore nu comme un ver et me dirige vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre, et balance sa boucle d'oreille, en haussant les épaules. Elle n'avait qu'à pas l'oublier, c'est sa faute pas de la mienne. Quand je retourne dans mon lit, je me laisse tomber lourdement dessus.

Avant de fermer l'œil je pense aux paroles de Riku sur des nouvelles expériences qu'un garçon pourrait m'apporter... Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

 **XxX**

Le lendemain, je suis en route pour aller en cours, j'écoute de la musique CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! de Justin Timberlake , je fredonne des parties de phrase, quand je m'arrête en sursaut alors qu'on m'enlève un de mes écouteurs. C'est Riku, je lui souris, puis continue à avancer.

 **\- Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui s'est passer hier !** Presque me donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

 **\- Riku tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu me dis ça. Donc dis moi déjà la réponse.**

 **\- T'es pas marrant, tu pourrais jouer le jeu de temps en temps. Allez !** En faisant les grands yeux.

Je hausse les épaules en soupirant. Il fredonne deux paroles de chanson avant de me dire avec un grand sourire :

 **\- Hier, quand t'étais pas là, parce que TU as séché.** Il me fixe quelques secondes. **Un mec de notre classe est venu me voir pour me demander pourquoi. T'imagines?** Il sourit. **Dire qu'on parlait de mec avant hier.** Il rit d'une façon hautaine.

 **\- C'est qui?** Demandé-je.

 **\- Ça t'intéresse?** Il fait un sourire malicieux comme je les déteste.

 **\- Bien... bien sûr!**

 **\- J'ai pas envie de te le dire.** En faisant une bouche en cul de poule.

 **\- Pourquoi!?** Crié-je.

 **\- Parce que.** En tirant la langue.

Je commence à lui faire des chatouilles, comme je sais qu'il y est vraiment sensible, il arrive à enlever mes bras qui l'enlacent et tente de fuir. Je n'abandonne pas et lui cours après, les gens autour doivent nous prendre pour des fous... mais je m'en fiche, de ce qu'ils pensent de _nous._

Quand je le rattrape, on est juste devant Kingdom Hearts, notre école. Je l'enlace de mes bras et mets mes mains sur son ventre pour lui montrer qu'à tout moment je pourrai utiliser son point faible, les chatouilles.

 **\- Bon tu vas me dire qui c'est? Je veux savoir c'est qui ce mec qui s'intéresse à ma vie.** Je commence à m'impatienter.

 **\- C'est Ventus.** Il déglutit.

Ventus? C'est qui celui-là? Son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose... Ah oui c'est le petit blond assez mignon qu'il y a dans notre classe. On ne s'est jamais parlé pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi d'un coup ?

 **\- C'est le petit blondinet, qui est dans notre classe... Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre?** Est-ce que je voulais qu'il réponde oui ?

 **\- Rien, mais il avait l'air de s'en faire un minimum pour toi.** Avec un sourire malicieux.

 **\- Oh. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut.** Avec un ton blasé. **»**

 **\- Il veut peut être te sodomiser !** Il commence à rire, et sans le vouloir je commence à sourire et à rougir de gêne.

 **\- A-arrête de raconter des conneries ! Je, je me ferai jamais sodomiser!** En criant.

Je sais que Riku me dit ça surtout pour me taquiner, mais c'est super gênant! Il n'y a que Riku qui peut me mettre dans des états de gêne comme ça... !

Ventus... Il m'intrigue, peut être que je devrais lui parler... ou le laisser faire. Après tout je me suis bien porté sans lui jamais adresser la parole et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Quand on arrive dans la salle de cours de maths, je vois Ventus discuter avec un mec châtain, Sora. Je regarde le blond, il a plutôt un beau visage. Je porte surtout mon attention sur ses lèvres qui ont l'air tellement appétissantes. Je me force à détourner les yeux, de peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus tard. Il a des lèvres ourlées comme je les aime !

À cause de Riku quand je le _regarde_ , j'ai des pensées malsaines. J'ai un frisson.

Pendant que le prof parle avec un autre devant la porte de la salle, Riku me parle du dîner qu'il a eu avec ses parents qui entretiennent une relation de plus en plus bancale. Ils se sont encore disputés sur son futur. Ses parents lui pourrissent la vie, à tout le temps être sur son dos. Le pauvre, même ma mère n'est pas aussi sérieuse avec moi. Riku déteste qu'on s'intéresse trop à lui. Et ses parents s'intéressent beaucoup trop à lui, sur son futur, alors que c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut faire, et pas à eux... Il a l'impression qu'aux yeux de ses parents c'est le centre de monde.

Soudain, je détourne mon attention de Riku quand j'entends Ventus rire à pleins poumons. Je le regarde se plier en deux sur sa chaise. J'aime bien son rire, il n'a pas un rire bizarre comme Tifa, qui ressemble à un rire de... sorcière. J'espère qu'il rira fréquemment, parce que je veux entendre une nouvelle fois ce son doux pour mes oreilles.

Riku me donne un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. Et qui par la même occasion me fait faire une grimace.

 **\- Eh tu m'écoutes pas ! Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?** Me demande t-il.

 **\- Rien rien.** J'essaie de répondre avec le plus de détachement possible.

 **\- Tu crois que je vais te croire ?** Il fronce les sourcils.

Il me pince la joue droite puis regarde dans la même direction que moi il y a peine quelques secondes. Quand il voit Ventus, il tire un peu sur ma joue, et affiche un sourire malicieux que je déteste !

 **\- Tu fixais donc Ventus. Pourquoi ?** Me demande t-il alors qu'il connait déjà la réponse.

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je le l'observe? J'ai droit de le détailler, que je sache.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu te justifies autant ?** En relâchant enfin ma joue qui devenait douloureuse. **Tu veux lui parler ?** Me questionne t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux et répond aussitôt presque en criant:

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Je l'observais c'est tout. Je ne veux pas lui parler.**

Riku se mord la lèvre, puis regarde devant lui en mettant son visage baisser dans le paume de sa main. Et dit, presque à voix basse :

 **\- Ventus lui a l'air de vouloir venir te parler. Il te regarde, comme si tu étais une la septième merveille du monde.**

La comparaison de Riku me fait sourire, moi une merveille du monde ? Je suis pas si beau que ça... ? Si ? Je tourne lentement la tête pour apercevoir Ventus, et voir Ventus _me_ regarder. Droit dans les yeux, je le regarde aussi, et lui fais un clin d'œil, il semble plus que surpris, rougit et se retourne pour continuer à parler à son ami. Sa réaction me fait sourire un peu plus.

Riku me regarde avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si il avait prévu que j'aies cette réaction. Ça m'énerve qu'il puisse connaître mes intentions ! Mais en même temps... ça veut dire qu'il me connaît beaucoup trop bien, et ça, ça me fait très plaisir.

 **XxX**

Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'interpelle ma future ex-copine. Elle semble surprise, puis me suit un peu plus loin. Sa main frôle la mienne plusieurs reprises. Pour éviter ça je mets mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Je lui dis en douceur que je ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble, elle me demande des explications auxquelles je ne réponds rien parce que je n'en ai pas. Je veux juste plus être avec elle, c'est tout.

Je me demande ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise ? Qu'elle ne me plaisait pas dès le début et je suis sorti avec elle juste comme ça... Parce que je pensais que j'allais vraiment l'aimer. ?

Elle commence à s'énerver, j'espère qu'elle va pas faire comme une autre fille avec qui j'étais sorti, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. C'était pathétique, je ne la prenais pas du tout au sérieux, jusqu'au jour où Riku m'a dit qu'elle avait pu avoir ses règles... Heureusement qu'elle avait menti... Moi papa, je frissonne. J'aime pas les gosses, ça fait que des caprice enfin je généralise mais bon.

 **\- Va te faire foutre Vanitas !**

Je lui souris, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. Puis elle part, le visage rouge comme après avoir couru le marathon. Je n'éprouve pas une once de tristesse ou même de regret alors qu'elle disparaît. Sortir avec elle ne m'a donc rien apporter, comme d'habitude...

Quand je trouverai une personne que j'aimerai vraiment... ?

 **XxX**

Quand j'arrive chez moi, il n'y a personne. Je monte lourdement les escaliers qui vont me mener jusqu'à ma chambre. Je dépose mon sac à côté de mon bureau, et me laisse tomber sur le lit en gémissant de plaisir. Je prends mon téléphone, et me connecte à mon facebook. Instinctivement, je tape Ventus dans ma barre de recherche.

Je tombe sur son profil, je le feuillette par curiosité. Et quand je dis feuilleter c'est surtout regarder ses photos. Il a plus de trente photos. Toutes plus belles que la précédente. Il y a une photo qui retient mon attention, sur celle-ci il est sous la neige, avec les lumières de la ville en second plan, il a un sourire est si lumineux et si joyeux qu'il me fait sourire. Je reste plusieurs minutes à regarder cette photo, ses lèvres, ses yeux d'un bleu tellement pur... Même dans une photo je me noie dans son regard.

 _Non..._

Sans le faire exprès, je lâche mon portable qui tombe sur mon visage. Je lâche un « putain », puis me redresse sur mon lit, si brusquement que j'en ai la tête qui tourne légèrement. Je me rassois quelques secondes, puis me lève plus doucement. Et me dirige lentement vers mon bureau.

 **XxX**

Mon premier réflexe du matin: éteindre mon réveil et me rendormir, sauf que j'ai tout prévu hier et en ai mis un deuxième beaucoup plus fort que le précédent. Je me lève péniblement, en ayant un mal de crâne pas possible.

Je descends les escaliers et vais dans la cuisine, me prépare un bol de corn-flake, en compagnie de ma chère sœur Tifa en pyjama. Elle me parle la bouche pleine, c'est dégoûtant, en plus je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle me dit. Quand je finis mon p'tit dèj', je monte prendre une douche. Je règle l'eau pour qu'elle soit glacée, mon corps est parsemé de frissons, mon sang se glace dans mes veines... J'aime bien cette sensation.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain et vais dans ma chambre, je porte juste mon pantalon qui me colle à la peau. Quand je rentre dans ma chambre je vois Riku assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Comme à son habitude.

 **\- Riku ça va faire plus dix ans qu'on se connaît et je crois t'avoir déjà dis, qu'il y a une porte fonctionnelle au rez-de-chaussée.**

 **\- Mais j'aime bien monter par là moi.** Répond-il avec un sourire.

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis descend du rebord de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir lourdement sur mon lit mal fait, ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude non plus.

 **XxX**

Quand on arrive dans notre salle de cours je m'assieds comme toujours au fond avec Riku, mais cette fois Riku va s'asseoir à côté de Sora. Je le regarde interrogateur, il commence à articuler une phrase dans le plus grand silence. Heureusement que j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres.

« _Tu me revaudras ça. »_

De quoi il parle ? C'est quoi son plan ? Dix minutes après le début du cours, on frappe la porte. La prof interrompt son cour, et demande à la personne d'entrer, c'est Ventus. Il lui justifie son retard, la prof lui dit ensuite d'aller s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je vois Riku faire un sourire malicieux, je peste un juron : il a tout prévu ! Je peste pour la seconde fois un juron dégouté de ne pas avoir deviner son plan, puis souris malgré moi.

Quand Ventus s'assoit à côté de moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres un peu gercées mais tellement appétissantes, ses joues rouges, puis je descends mon regard sur sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam fait du yo-yo, sa gorge est rouge. Son buste se soulève à chaque grande inspiration qu'il prend, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit aussi essoufflé ?

Ventus remarque mon regard sur lui et se tourne vers moi. On se regarde dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, aucun de nous ne veut baisser le regard avant l'autre. Les secondes s'enchaînent, puis des minutes, avant que je ne baisse le regard, trop gêné. Plus les minutes s'enchaînaient, plus mon cœur s'affolait et mon regard commençait à vaciller.

Pratiquement toutes les trois minutes, je regarde Ventus du coin de l'œil. Je suis affalé sur ma table,tandis que lui qui est droit comme un balai. Soudain il se tourne vers moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Demandé-je.

 **\- On doit répondre aux questions 1,2 et 5 du manuel. Par deux.** Me répond-il timidement.

 **\- Je suis une grosse merde en histoire, donc, fais les seuls.**

 **\- Non je ne vais pas tout faire moi-même, tu es avec moi je te rappelle. Et puis je peux t'aider à comprendre.** Il me fait un sourire avenant.

Les mots « tu es avec moi je te rappelle » me font de l'effet, j'écarquille les yeux et me pince les lèvres. En me demandant pourquoi ses mots me font ça ! Je hausse les épaules, et lui fait un clin d'œil en ajoutant :

 **\- Bon OK, on va voir si toi, professeur Ventus, réussiras à m'apprendre.**

Je me mords le plus naturellement possible, mais également sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Il déglutit, et rougit en même temps. Il papillonne des yeux puis reporte son attention sur le manuel d'histoire qui nous sépare. Je me rapproche aussi. Nos têtes sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, son visage à l'air si doux, si parfait... On dirait un ange... Je peux sentir son eau de toilette, il sent bon, il sent aussi le shampoing, ce qui me fait sourire. Je m'approche de son visage sans le faire exprès jusqu'à ce que je recule brusquement quand lui se tourne. Nos nez se touchaient à peine, je me suis trop rapproché !

Il est rouge comme mon ex quand je l'ai larguée ! Sa tête me fait sourire. Je décide de me rapprocher de nouveau vers lui, il recule inconsidérément comme s'il se demandait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

 **« - Bon il faudrait peut-être que vous m'expliquiez, cher professeur Ventus. »**

J'ai dis son nom d'une voix sensuelle, il paraît perturbé.

 _J'adore..._

 **\- Cela va de soi.**

 **XxX**

Quand les cours sont fini, je prends Riku par le cou et l'emmène le plus vite possible dans la cour. Une fois assis, je lui fais des chatouilles, il commence à rire et à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Et il essaye désespérément d'enlever mes mains qui le touchent. Je m'arrête quand ses supplications me font pitié.

 **\- À cause de toi j'ai été à côté de Ventus !** Crié-je

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- ... C'était gênant.**

 **\- Et pourquoi... ?** Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je déteste ce sourire !

 **\- Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer, c'est juste que maintenant que tu m'as parlé de me faire sodomiser par un mec et que je me rapproche de Ventus... Quand je lui parle c'est gênant. En plus je mourrais d'envie, de, l'embrasser à cause de tes paroles à la con...**

Riku rit, puis tousse trois fois quand je lui jette un regard noir. Il reprend son sérieux et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Vanitas, t'es gay, hétéro ou bi du coup ?**

 **\- Euh... Je n'en sais rien... moi-même je commence à être perdu.**

C'est vrai ça... j'en sais rien... J'ai eu tellement envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, mais je repense aussi au plaisir que j'ai eu la nuit dernière avec mon ex, j'avais eu du plaisir avec elle. Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie.

 **\- J'ai un plan pour savoir ce que tu es.** Il me pointe du doigt.

 **\- J'aime pas tes plans Riku, tu devrais le savoir. Mais dis toujours.**

 **\- Tu vas regarder du porno gay puis hétéro, puis ta future érection décidera.**

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je regarde Riku, dans les yeux l'air dépité. Est-ce qu'il est sérieux? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me dit :

 **\- Et je suis sérieux.**

 **\- Tes plans sont merdiques.** Je finis par dire. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, pensif.

 **\- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu vas le faire, pour que toi au moins sois sûr de ce que tu veux.** Avec un ton moqueur et un sourire plaqué au visage.

Il a raison comme toujours. Je souris, et regarde mon ex un peu plus loin, puis Ventus...

 **XxX**

Arrivé chez moi, je vais immédiatement dans ma chambre, balance mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre. J'espère que Riku a eu un bon plan, ce serait la première fois.

J'allume mon PC, prends mes écouteurs, je tape porno hétéro dans ma barre de recherche, je fais un double-clic sur le premier lien. Je choisis une vidéo et la mets en route. Je m'ennuie, pendant toute la vidéo, voilà comment perdre cinq minutes de vie. Super ! Ma température augmente juste quand son dos arc-boute et qu'elle en demande beaucoup plus.

Je passe au porno gay, de-suite j'éprouve un grand malaise quand je lance la vidéo. Les gémissements résonnent dans ma tête, c'est tellement différent.

Les deux éprouvent du plaisir.

Leurs corps se frottant, se caressent... Vont au-delà de leurs limites, en allant toujours plus loin.

Soudain, comme un flash, Ventus me vient en tête. Ses mains douces dans les miennes tellement plus froides. Son visage angélique si près du mien... Ses lèvres luisantes, roses, à quelques millimètres des miennes... Son souffle chaud sur mon visage... Son odeur envahit mes narines...

Et ses yeux d'un bleu tellement pur dans les miens...

 **XxX**

 **\- Alors la technique des films X, ça a marché ?**

 **\- On peut dire ça...** Finis-je par répondre.

Je ne veux pas lui dire ce que j'ai ressenti en regardant ça... Parce que moi-même je ne sais pas... J'ai rêvé de Ventus, je l'ai imaginé se déshabiller devant moi, que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit... Et j'ai dû me masturber, parce que j'avais bandé pendant la nuit à cause de mon _rêve_ humide _..._

 ** _\- On peut dire ça ?_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? ** Il incline son visage.

 **\- Ça veut dire que je sais pas...** Je le fixe en espèrant qu'il me pose plus de questions. **En plus je n'ai pas très envie de baser mon orientation sexuelle sur des vidéos pornographiques.**

Il s'écoule quelques minutes avant que Riku ne prenne la parole :

 **\- En tout cas Vanitas, pour moi tu seras toujours le même...**

Je marche un peu plus lentement, et le fixe les sourcils froncés. De quoi il parle... ?

 **\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?** Je commence à avoir la voix qui tremble.

Il me regarde les yeux remplis de gentillesse, et en me faisant un sourire...

 **\- Si tu es gay, je ne te jugerai pas je ne ferai rien, parce que tu resteras Vanitas... Des personnes sont virées de chez eux, d'autres sont victimes de moqueries, brimades, harcelement et d'autres décident de se taire à cause de leur sexualité à cause de leur peurs... Je, je serai toujours là... tu pourras toujours tout me dire.**

Je m'arrête il fait de même... ses mots me font sourire, et bizarrement me soulagent. Je pourrai toujours tout lui dire. Les larmes me montent presque aux yeux mais je me les frotte avec le revers de ma main, pour empêcher ça...

 **\- Riku... T'es mon meilleur ami... évidemment que je te dirai tout...**

Je le regarde dans les yeux ce qui semble le gêner, parce qu'il détourne le regard. Mais avant que ses yeux ne quittent les miens, j'ai cru apercevoir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

 **XxX**

Quand on arrive en cours de sport, on se dirige vers les vestiaires. Je sens un regard perçant sur moi je me retourne, et je tombe nez à nez avec mon ex, je détourne mon attention de ses yeux tellement attirants. Une fois dans les vestiaires je commence déjà à enlever mon haut.

Pendant que j'enfile un nouveau t-shirt noir en col V qui laisse légèrement voir mes muscles, j'entends de nouveau le rire de Ventus. Même s'il y a plusieurs voix qui nous séparent, j'entends que la sienne. Sa voix douce et calme, retienne toute mon attention... Je me tourne légèrement vers lui, et vois qu'il n'a toujours pas commencé à se changer.

Riku et moi sortons des vestiaires quand nous avons finis. Toute la classe s'échauffe dehors sur le terrain. On fait course longue. Pendant mes étirements je regarde Ventus et son ami Sora. Depuis quand ils se connaissent? Aussi longtemps que pour Riku et moi ?

Pendant la course, Riku est évidemment premier, avec son corps parfait d'athlète. Je suis juste derrière Ventus. J'entends sa respiration haletante et forte. Je scrute chaque foulée qu'il fait. Je regarde son cul, son pantalon le moule bien en plus ! Je rougis légèrement, essaye de détourner le regard, mais échoue lamentablement et continue à le reluquer. Son cul n'est pas plat, il est un peu rebondi, et ses fesses ont l'air molle.

Je commence à avoir chaud. Je vais un peu plus vite, je lui donne une claque sur les fesses, ce qui le fait sursauter et le dépasse. Il semble surprit, il ne savait sans doute pas que j'étais derrière lui.

 **\- Il faut vous dépêcher** _ **professeur.**_ Avec un ton moqueur.

Je lui tire la langue et lui fais un clin d'œil en riant.

Une fois que je suis à plus de dix mètres devant lui je regarde ma main, avec laquelle j'ai touché son cul, il est agréable à toucher. Je me demande si c'est autant agréable quand il ne porte rien. Je chasse mon idée salace de mon esprit, quand Ventus me rattrape en faisant des grandes enjambés malgré ses petites jambes et de son petit un mètre soixante-cinq environs.

Tout en courant il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens en me souriant.

 **\- L'élève ne dépassera jamais le maître, Vanitas.**

Je déglutis difficilement, le rouge me monte aux joues et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure je suis assez perturbé. Pourquoi quand il dit mon nom je me sens si vulnérable, alors que quand c'est Riku ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid... Je cours de moins en moins vite, et suis perdu dans mes pensées...

 **XxX**

Arrivé chez moi, je plonge mon nez dans mes cours. Mais ne fais que fixer mon ordinateur qui repose sur mon lit toutes les deux minutes.

Quand je fini enfin de réviser mes cours, j'allume mon PC, mets de la musique Lush Life de Zara Larsson puis ouvre un nouvel onglet dans lequel je me connecte à mon facebook. Je vais une fois de plus sur le profil de Ventus, j'hésite pendant plus de dix minutes avant de lui d'envoyer une demande d'amitié. Puis me déconnecte, et éteint mon ordinateur la peur au ventre !

Je vais prendre une douche j'ai beaucoup trop transpiré en cours de sport. Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'enlève un par un mes vêtements. Laissant mes tatouages à nus. Chacun de mes tatouages me représente : mon papillon bleu en haut du nombril _,_ et le mot Nirvana sur ma clavicule en lettres gothiques noires.

Je fais couler l'eau glaciale sur mon corps... Je touche mon papillon bleu, méditatif. Je pense à tout ce qui s'est passer aujourd'hui, tout ce que j'ai ressentie.

Quand je retourne dans ma chambre une serviette accrochée à la taille, j'allume directement mon PC, que j'avais éteint après m'être déconnecté de mon facebook. Pendant qu'il démare je me met en pyjama, et place ma serviette sur ma nuque pour pas que l'eau qui coule de mes cheveux tombes dans mon tee-shirt.

Ventus a accepté ma demande... il y a deux minutes... Sérieusement ! Je le lui ai demandé il y a plus de trente minutes et il ne l'accepte que maintenant... Je prends une grande inspiration, le plus important c'est qu'il ait accepté. J'hésite à engager la conversation.

Après une bonne minute de réflexion, je lui envoie juste un « salut », je stresse en attendant sa réponse. Lui parler me stresse, parce que je sais pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait me répondre.

Il m'a répondu ! Je rassemble à gamin Il me dit aussi bonjour avec une dizaine de smileys et me demande si je vais bien. Je souris et lui envoie ma réponse.

Les questions, les réponses et mes faux rires s'enchaînent, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on parle. On a quelques points communs mais aussi des oppositions. Il me parle de ses chanteurs préférés, en plus précisément d'un Adam Lambert un chanteur gay. Il aime beaucoup ses chansons et le fait qu'il soit ouvertement gay. J'ai l'impression qu'il ressent une certaine admiration pour lui. Pourquoi ?

Je lui parle peu de moi, il insiste mais je lui dit qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir sur moi... Sa réponse n'était pas celle que j'attendais.

« Mais si tu es intéressant » avec cette fois zéro smiley...

Moi intéressant... ? Vraiment ? Je souris, comme un idiot.

Je me prive de repas pour continuer à lui parler... On finit notre discussion vers minuit. Quand je ferme les yeux je pense à lui, je pense à ses lèvres, à son cul... à lui. Silencieusement, j'espère rêver de nouveau de lui.

Pourquoi... ? Parce que je suis attiré par lui, par son physique et son caractère... ?

 **XxX**

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, j'ai des vertiges et j'ai mal aux yeux. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai passer une partie de la nuit sur mon téléphone à parler à Ventus ? Putain ! Quand je me lève, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me rassois et mets mes mains dans mes cheveux pendant quelques minutes. Quand mon mal de tête s'est arrêté, je sors de ma chambre et commence à me préparer.

J'ouvre mon placare et opte pour mes bottes dr martens noir, mon jean moulant noir, un t-shirt blanc avec une veste en cuir et une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir que j'ai accroché à ma taille fine. Je me regarde dans mon miroir et me regarde dans presque tout les angle possible. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain ou est déjç Tifa.

Pendant qu'elle se peigne les cheveux, je met du gel sur mes cheveux et mes mon parfum que je n'avais pas mis depuis très longtemps.

Quand je sort de chez moi, je retrouve Riku les écouteurs sur les oreilles, accoudé contre le muret. Je m'avance vers lui et lui fais une accolade sur l'épaule, il se tourne vers moi surpris.

 **\- Sa...lut.**

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds, ce qui me gêne pas. Je fais la moue et papillonne des yeux, mets une de mes mains sur ma hanche.

 **\- Je me suis fait beau pour toi Riku.** Dis-je pour plaisenter.

Il éclate de rire, il passe son bras autour de mon cou et rapproche son visage du mien. Je peux ressentir la chaleur de sa respiration heurtée mon visage. Je ne rougis pas.

 **\- Alors c'est pour qui, que tu as enfilé ce pantalon qui te moule comme y faut ?** En riant.

 **\- Mais c'est pour toi Ri-ku.** Avec une voix suave.

 **\- Ah vraiment ?**

 **\- Non dommage pour toi.**

Je lui tire la langue, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. Sur le chemin je lui dis que j'ai parlé à Ventus sur facebook. Il me demande des détails croustillants, en guise de réponse je lui fais un doigt d'honneur:

 **\- Je te dirai rien Riku.**

 **\- Oh s'te plaît on est meilleurs amis quand même !**

Je pose mon index sur mes lèvres et lève les yeux au ciel, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Puis le regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant.

 **\- Oui c'est vrai...**

 **\- Je sens le mais qui approche...**

 **\- Mais ça restera en lui et moi.** Je me mords la lèvre.

 **XxX**

Arrivés en classe, une fois de plus Riku s'assoit à côté de Sora ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ça m'énerve ! Mais... ça veut dire que je serai à côté de _mon_ professeur. Quand il arrive je suis affalé sur la table, il a une sucette dans la bouche, je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me sourit.

Je lui rends son sourire et pendant qu'il sort ses affaires, je le fixe. Ses lèvres sont toutes roses et luisantes, quand il remarque je le fixe, il se tourne doucement vers moi. Il commence à rougir, mais ne recule pas quand j'approche mon visage du sien. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, elle est chaude, brûlante, ardente...

J'ai envie de harponner ses lèvres délicieuses. De les lui mordre, de les goûter... Je sors de mes pensées plus que farfelues quand Ventus dit une chose à voix basse, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui entends _ses_ mots.

 **\- T'en veux une... ?** Me demande t-il presque timidement.

Je fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, puis fixe la sucette qu'il a dans la bouche depuis tous à l'heure.

 **\- Tu en as d'autres ?**

Il hoche vivement la tête, son odeur me perturbe, il sent tellement bon c'est presque un crime !

 **\- Ça ne te gêne pas si j'en choisis une ?**

 **\- Euh non...**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus je prends la sucette qu'il a dans la bouche, il est abasourdi il a la bouche entrouverte. Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres qui sont toutes douces, le bout de mon doigt va presque dans sa bouche.

 **\- Tu devrais fermer ta jolie bouche avant que quelque chose y rentre Ven-tus.** Toujours avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il ferme doucement sa bouche je retire mon doigt. Je lèche la sucette recouverte de la salive de Ventus, puis la mets entièrement dans ma bouche. Goût pomme. Il me regarde, me fixe, m'admire du coin de l'œil. Il a les oreilles rouges, et les joues aussi mais elles, il les cache avec ses mains posées à plat sur elles. Il se mord la lèvre supérieure quand je croque dans la sucette et jette le petit bâton par-dessus mon épaule sachant déjà qu'il va arriver dans la petite poubelle au fond de la salle.

Pendant le cours j'entends vaguement Ventus fredonner les paroles d'une chanson, une d'Adam Lambert, _Whataya Want From Me_ sans réfléchir je dis la parole suivante dans un murmure que lui seul peut entendre :

 **\- That Baby you're beautiful...**

Il jette un petit regard surpris vers moi.

 **\- Tu as appris les paroles ?**

 **\- Peut être bien...**

Je lui souris et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Il enlève ses mains de ses joues, ce qui me laisse voir ses pommettes rouges, et mignonnes. Je perds mon sourire quand la prof me parle.

 **\- Vanitas, vient au tableau compléter la carte en mettant les flux migratoires.**

Sans attendre une seconde je me lève de ma chaise en m'aidant de l'épaule de Ventus. Il était surpris. Je fais exprès de faire un détour et passe à côté de Riku, et prend le papier plié en quatre entre son index et son majeur qu'il me tend, puis le met dans ma poche. Arrivé devant le tableau je n'ai aucun mal à placer tous les flux migratoires que me demande la prof. Puis retourne à ma place, fier d'avoir réussi. Quand je passe devant Riku je ferme ma main droite et la cogne contre la sienne.

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur ma chaise, Ventus me regarde la tête posée sur ses paumes. Il me sourit.

 **\- Tu m'as menti Vanitas je pensais que tu étais nul en histoire. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.** Avec amusement.

Il me tire pendant à peine deux secondes la langue. J'ai envie de l'embrasser là maintenant, même si il a du monde. Je veux que nos langues se touchent, que nos lèvres se goûtent, que nos corps s'embrasent. Je pique un fard et tourne mon visage vers la fenêtre, je ne veux pas qu'il voie mes rougeurs.

 **\- C'est grâce à toi, tu es un bon et beau professeur Ventus.** Répondis-je avec satisfaction.

Je me tourne légèrement vers lui, et lui fais un clin d'œil, il déglutit. Toute en baissant un peu ses magnifiques yeux bleus il me répond :

 **\- Merci du compliment. Mais vous devriez arrêter de faire des avances à votre professeur, Vanitas Desnos. Vous pourriez être** _ **sévèrement**_ **sanctionné.** Dit-il avec rigolade.

 **\- À bon vraiment... Bizarrement j'ai envie de me faire** _ **sévèrement**_ **sanctionner...** Je me mords la lèvre, il rougit.

Ventus rit et continue à jouer le jeu en me disant :

 **\- Vos futures sanctions pourraient vous laisser des marques.**

Je commence à avoir chaud, je l'imagine déjà poser des marques sur mon corps nu, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains et ses lèvres un peu partout sur moi me laissant des marques. Je sors de mes pensées pas du tout catholiques quand je reçois une boule de papier dans la figure. Je peste un juron, puis regarde Riku qui m'articule quelque chose à voix basse en me faisant des gestes bizarres.

Je prends la boule de papier et commence à la déplier, sous le regard de Ventus.

 _« Regarde l'autre papier ! »_

Je fronce les sourcils tout comme Ventus, qui s'est permis de lire. Je prends l'autre papier dans ma poche que j'avais complètement oublié. Je le déplie et cette fois je me tourne pour que Ventus ne soit pas tenté de regarder.

 _« Depuis tout à l'heure ton ex vous regarde, putain elle fait flipper ! »_

J'ai du mal à me retenir de rire, puis éclate de rire. Ventus me regarde en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Il a une tête trop mignonne. Il se rapproche de moi et me demande ce qu'il y a de drôle.

 **\- Rien rien.**

Je regarde mon ex qui m'admire depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, je lui fais un clin d'œil, elle déglutit et se retourne. J'adore quand elle est gênée.

 **XxX**

À la fin du cours Riku et moi on va sur le toit du lycée. Je suis allongé sur le sol mon sac me sert de coussin, Riku est assis à côté de moi. Il me parle de Sora, apparemment il est tout mon opposé. Je suis sûr que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec lui. Juste savoir qu'il est proche de Riku ça m'énerve ! Je suis super protecteur avec mes amis, surtout avec Riku.

 **\- C'est demain que Xion et Naminé reviennent.**

 **\- Ouais, elles avaient même commencé à me manquer ces chipies !**

Xion et Naminé étaient en stage. Leur stage réflectif durait deux semaines, même si je ne veux pas me l'avouer elles me manquent.

 **\- Riku je crois que... j'aime Ventus.**

 **\- Vraiment... ?**

Il tourne sa tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je détourne les yeux du ciel et le regarde aussi.

 **\- Oui.** Bizarrement je souris. **Je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec lui, il me plaît.**

J'attends sa réaction, et c'est celle que j'attendais. Il me sourit, et se laisse tomber sur le sol son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

 **\- Donc t'aime les mecs...**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?** En riant.

Je plie une de mes jambes et tourne mon visage vers le ciel. Je ris pendant quelques secondes avec _mon_ Riku, _mon_ meilleur ami.

 **\- Évidemment que je t'aime Riku.**

 **\- Moi aussi j't'aime Vanitas Desnos.**

Je me redresse et regarde ses yeux, j'y vois du soulagement.

Quand on doit de nouveau aller en cours je demande à Riku de m'aider à me relever, il me traite de flemmard, puis empoigne ma main et la serre. Pendant qu'on descend les escaliers je demande à Riku :

 **\- Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai changé ?**

 **\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Est-ce que je suis efféminé maintenant, est ce que tu trouves que-**

 **\- Arrête avec tes clichés à la con.** Il s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Je t'ai dis tu es et reste Vanitas. Mon meilleur ami, arrogant, qui change souvant de petite amie, protecteur, qui n'est pas du tout sexiste.**

C'est vrai que je n'aime pas les personnes qui trouvent que seulement parce que notre anatomie est différente, on pourrait pas faire la même chose. Et ce que je déteste le plus c'est les gens qui disent qu'il ne faut pas frapper les filles. Pourquoi seulement les filles... ? on ne devrait frapper personne. De plus ce sont les filles elles-même qui disent ça... Elles se dévalorisent, elles ont peur de pas savoir se défendre, pourtant elles ont des bras et ne sont pas tétraplégiques que je sache...

En cours d'art appliqué je suis normalement assis à côté de Xion et Riku à côté de Naminé mais elles ne sont pas là. Je commence déjà à dessiner quelque chose d'abstrait, sans m'en rendre compte je dessine les yeux de Ventus. Son visage, puis ses lèvres pulpeuses et luisantes...

 **\- Vanitas, c'est un très beau portrait mais tu devrais ranger ça.**

Je regarde la prof qui me fait un sourire et commence déjà à partir. Je regarde mon dessin puis cherche Ventus, une tête d'ange c'est plutôt facile à repérer, non ? Quand je le trouve au bout de cinq secondes ce qui me semble beaucoup trop long pour plonger mon regard dans ses yeux d'ange.

À ma grande surprise, mon regard se plonge de-suite dans ses iris d'un bleu pur. Il me regarde... est-ce qu'il va continuer ? je veux qu'il continue ! Je veux qu'il se rapproche de moi, pour me voir de plus près. Quant à moi je veux l'admirer dans tout les angles possibles, je veux poser mes yeux sur son corps tout entier. Quand le rouge lui monte aux joues il se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard en mettant ses petites mains à plat sur elles.

Je me pince les lèvres puis reporte mon intention sur mon dessin. Il est moche ! Je ne pourrai jamais réussir à dessiner Ventus. La beauté de Ventus ne peut pas être dessinée. Ses traits sont beaucoup trop fins, ses cheveux si délicats, ses yeux si perçant et ses lèvres plus que gourmandes.

Mon cœur rate un battement, quand j'imagine ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je secoue la tête et mets mes deux mains dans mes cheveux et me les tire.

 **\- Tiens Vanitas.**

Je relève la tête et vois mon ex, elle me tend une feuille, c'est le dessin que nous avions fait la semaine dernière. Je prends mon dessin, et la regarde. Elle reste là, je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi elle reste là ? Elle regarde le dessin que j'avais fait il y a quelques minutes, celui de Ventus. Elle le regarde avec insistance. Je prends le dessin et le lui tend et lui disant :

 **\- Si tu le veux ? le voilà.**

 **\- Merci.**

Elle le prend timidement, et commence à partir pour continuer à distribuer les dessins aux autres. Je la vois planter ses ongles parfaitement faits dans le dessin, elle commence à le chiffonner avec une seule main, sa main se resserre sur le morceau de papier...

Quand elle donne le dessin de Ventus elle le pose à plat sur la table, le bruit du claquement résonne une seconde dans la pièce. Je la fixe en plissant dans yeux, la haine qu'elle avait dans les yeux était indescriptible.

Fin.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Beaucoup trop vite, il détourne le regard et court presque jusqu'à la porte du CDI, j'ai envie d'attraper sa main et de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne le fais pas... le voir et ne pas pouvoir le toucher ou... même entendre sa voix c'est l'agonie à l'état pur !

Je monte les escaliers pour rejoindre Riku, Naminé et Xion sur le toit, mais m'arrête quelques secondes quand je trouve Larxene assise sur les escaliers. Elle m'attendait.

J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais elle prononce mon nom ; je m'arrête et ne me tourne pas. Elle monte les marches et se met en face de moi. Elle me déshabille du regard, se mord la lèvre sensuellement. Elle approche son visage à quelques centimètres, je peux sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Jusqu'à son envie de me sauter dessus.

Kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif*

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci Hagarendrawer pour avoir corriger mes fautes. Et à toi SomeoneNobody Mari et Marissa Lea pour avoir mis ma fiction en follow et en favoris. Et enfin à toi Amestri pour ta review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Kiss.

* * *

Nirvana

Chapitre 2:

 _ **É**_ _mile_ _ **C**_ _hartier_

 _ **Tout homme est sensible quand il est spectateur. Tout homme est insensible quand il agit.**_

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Je me lève difficilement ce matin encore une fois. Je vais ensuite prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller m'habiller.

Mes cheveux me collent encore un peu au visage quand je sors de chez moi. Comme d'habitude depuis qu'on est au lycée, Riku m'attend devant chez moi.

 **\- Sa... T'as quoi à la joue ?** Demandé-je dès que je croise son regard.

Il est plutôt surpris, il touche du bout des doigts sa joue rougie. Il détourne un peu son regard du mien.

 **\- C'est mes parents...** Répond-il tristement.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a les larmes aux yeux mais il s'empêche de pleurer... il en a tellement marre que ses parents se disputent sous ses yeux. Je fais un pas hésitant vers lui, baisse un peu la tête. Lorsque je suis à quelques centimètres de lui, je la relève. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, là maintenant. Je m'apprête à le faire, mais il a un mouvement de recul et il frotte ses yeux avec le dos de sa main, comme si des larmes allaient arriver. Il se met alors dos à moi et me dit avec une voix rauque :

 **\- Je te dirais en chemin ce qui s'est passé.** Finit-il.

Il me regarde par dessus son épaule, et se force à sourire.

 **\- On va chercher Naminé et Xion ?**

J'ouvre légèrement mes lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais me ravise, et hoche la tête.

Nous marchons maintenant depuis un bon moment, et il n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais il dit mon prénom avant :

 **\- Vanitas... hier mes parents se sont disputés une énième fois, et ma mère avait un peu bu. Quand ils se criaient dessus ma mère a voulu le frapper mais j'ai essayer de la retenir. J'en ai marre...J'ai envie-** Sa voix est teintée de douleur et de tristesse.

 **\- Salut les gars !**

Je peste un juron, juste au moment où Riku allait me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, Naminé arrive en courant vers nous. Elle nous fait la bise et commence déjà à nous parler de son stage qui était apparemment « super trop bien ». Je regarde Riku du coin de l'œil. Le plus discrètement possible je lui prends la main et la serre fort deux fois « ça va ? » il me la serre une fois « non » je lui lâche la main en ayant un pincement au cœur.

 **\- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passer pendant mon absence ?**

 **\- J'ai une ex en plus.** Lui dis-je en souriant faiblement.

 **\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne plus... ?**

 **XxX**

En cours d'histoire, Riku vient s'installer à coté de moi, et Ventus retourne au près de Sora. Le voir s'éloigner me fait un pincement au cœur. En deux semaines on s'était beaucoup rapprochés, on se parlait tous les jours, tout le temps nos discussions se finissaient vers une heure de mat'. Quand je reporte mon attention sur Riku qui a l'air dépité je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça. Il a besoin d'être avec moi là, et il est hors de question que je le repousse.

Pendant tout le cours je jette des regards pleins d'inquiétude à Riku qui ne décroche pas un seul mot. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et rapproche un peu ma chaise de la sienne, nos épaules se touchent. Je dis dans un murmure :

 **\- Riku... tout s'arrangera.**

 **\- Si seulement.** Il fait un sourire fade et se tourne vers moi, sa trace à la joue est encore visible. **J'ai envie que mes parents soit normaux...**

J'écarquille les yeux... Des parents normaux... ? ça existe ?

 **XxX**

À midi, au self je suis assis près de Riku, n'ayant plus de place autre part, Ventus et Sora viennent s'asseoir à côté de nous. À peine Ventus avait posé ses fesses sur la chaise en face de moi, qu'il me fixait... ça avait le don de me perturber. Je mange le plus vite possible en sentant quelques fois le regard de Ventus sur moi. Dès que nous finissons, Riku et moi laissons les filles derrière nous avec Ventus et son ami.

Lorsque nous sommes dehors, Riku enroule mon cou avec son bras, je suis tellement près de son visage que je peux sentir son parfum. Je préfère celui de Ventus...

 **\- Vanitas c'est bon je suis plus triste, alors arrête de faire cette tête de déterré .**

 _Mensonge_.

 **\- De toute façon c'est pas la première fois... je suis habitué.** Dit-il tristement.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et ce n'est pas la première fois non plus que je lui dis que ça s'arrangera... et que ça ne s'arrange pas.

 **XxX**

Alors que je suis au C.D.I entre deux bibliothèques, je vois la petite tête blonde de Ventus. Il s'approche de moi progressivement en déglutissant. Une mèche sauvage lui cache un peu l'œil droit.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?** Me demande-t-il, doucement.

Je lis dans ses yeux de l'angoisse, de l'appréhension... Je le fixe avec insistance, il baisse la tête. Voir que dès que je le fixe lui aussi est perturbé, me fait plaisir. Je la lève avec mon index, il se laisse faire. Est ce qu'il est conscient de ce que j'ai envie de lui faire... ? Non. Il ne sait rien. Je le met contre une bibliothèque brusquement, sa respiration s'accélère. Il regarde tout sauf moi ! Il ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire un peu plus tôt, pourquoi il arrête maintenant. Je mets une main dans ses cheveux, et le lui tire pour le forcer à me regarder. À me regarder que moi, et uniquement moi.

Son regard se noie dans le mien. Et de l'effroi se lit dans ses yeux, ça me trouble, et j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. De le prendre dans mes bras... ? de l'embrasser ? Je me rapproche de lui, me presse sur son corps, qui m'attire. Nos respirations se mêlent, nos odeurs se mélangent. Je dépose un long baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Je l'ai fait soupirer de plaisir. Puis dans mon élan, je lui lèche, mordille et suçote l'oreille droite. Il murmure à mon oreille mon nom d'une manière très sensuelle, toute en serrant mes épaules. Putain ! Il faut qu'il arrête de dire mon nom d'une telle manière !

 **\- Comment je pourrai t'ignorer... ?**

 **\- J-je sais pas... tu... ne me regardais plus...** Balbutia t-il.

Je commence à rire, et éloigne mon visage du sien. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, puis au visage tout entier.

 **XxX**

En classe, à gauche de Xion notre prof nous parle d'un écrivain de polars. Je n'écoute pas... je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Je n'ai jamais aimé le français, même si c'est la langue dans laquelle je m'exprime, je préférais l'espagnol. Je regarde Ventus qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il est beaucoup trop loin ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Xion, elle prend des notes... Elle adore apprendre, en savoir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle sait beaucoup de choses, et elle sait encore plus de choses sur Naminé, Riku et moi réunis.

Le prof nous parle de cet écrivain, et nous dit qu'il était homosexuel par inadvertance. Je lève les yeux vers le prof surpris. Je commence à écouter attentivement. Mes camarades de classe ne sont pas du même avis et commencent déjà à dire que c'est bizarre, dégueulasse... Je joins mes mains et les serre pour ne pas laisser exploser ma colère.

 **\- Un pédé auteur de polars c'est une blague ?!** Dit l'un mort de rire.

J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête, de reprendre une respiration normale.

 _Et de ne pas pleurer..._

 **\- P'tain un pédé c'est pas normal ça !** Dit le même en prenant un air dégoûté.

C'en est trop, j'éclate en sanglot, des têtes se tournent vers moi, dont celle de Ventus. Je quitte la salle de classe, le cœur bouleversé par leurs paroles homophobes.

Je me dirige dans les toilettes, me rafraîchir le visage. À peine sorti je me retrouve en face de Xion, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je l'ignore et commence marcher, elle dit mon nom dans un murmure. Je m'arrête net, elle se met devant moi.

 **\- Vanitas qu'est ce que t'as ?**

 **\- Ri-**

 **\- Ne me dis pas rien...** Dit-elle en abaissant la tête. **On... on ne part pas en pleurant d'une salle de classe.** Elle la relève. **Ça a un rapport avec le sujet dont ils parlaient ?**

 **\- Je pleurais pas.**

 **\- C'était quoi cette chose sur tes joues alors ?** Elle rit.

Je me mords la lèvre et hoche la tête, résigné.

Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, Xion n'est pas du genre à dire tout haut ce qu'on lui dit tout bas.

 **\- Je suis gay... ch'uis un** _ **pédé**_ **comme il a dit... je suis pas normal...** Ma voix est rauque.

Elle s'approche de moi, ferme son poing et le fait heurter contre ma poitrine. Je souris, on faisait tout le temps ça, elle et moi.

 **\- Stock de courage envoyé.** Dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Quand on était petits on faisait ça pour donner du courage à l'autre. On a ensuite découvert que ça ne marchait pas réellement, mais on a continué à le faire. C'est un peu comme un rituel entre _nous_. C'est comme avec Riku, quand je lui prends la mains et la serre deux fois pour savoir si il va bien. Je fais ça quand je n'arrive pas à lui demander...

 **\- Vanitas t'es normal OK ? Moi, ton orientation sexuelle n'a pas d'importance. Parce que tu restes Vanitas. Tu n'as pas changé. Et tu ne changeras pas, que ce soit pour moi Riku ou Naminé. D'accord ?**

Ses mots me vont droit au cœur, me soulagent, et me rendent heureux. Mais... je repense aux paroles du gars de ma classe. À peine le professeur avait dit le mot « homosexuel » qu'ils se sont mis à faire de remarques homophobes... Je me mords la lèvre.

 **\- Si ils apprennent pour moi ils vont-**

Elle pousse un gros soupir, je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle me regarde également dans les yeux, j'y vois de la compassion et de la gentillesse.

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer avant d'avoir mal. Ils ne t'ont rien fait pour l'instant, donc ne leur donne pas le moyen de le faire. En partant si brusquement après qu'ils parlent de ce sujet tabou dans notre classe, les gens vont commencer à se demander, si tu n'es pas gay.** Déclare t-elle.

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais ça ma tellement mis hors de moi, leurs propos. Je crois que j'aurais pu les frapper.**

 **\- Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait, tu aurais été encore plus suspect.**

 **XxX**

À la pause on va sur le toit du lycée, les filles sont assises, quant à Riku il est jute à côté de moi devant le grillage de sécurité.

 **\- Alors comment tu te sens ?** Me demande t-il, avec un ton apaisant.

 **\- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mieux que toi ?** Je demande avec un sourire, amusé.

 **\- Réponds pas à ma question par une question ! Et oui ça va...**

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil pas du tout convaincu, remarquant mon regard il me donne un coup dans les côtes avec son coude.

 **\- Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien ! Dis moi plutôt c'était quoi ce que nous a fait tout à l'heure.** S'exclame t-il.

 **\- J'étais énervé c'est tout. Si ils avaient dit un mot de plus je crois que je les aurais frappés, crois moi.** Je mets mes mains dans mes poches.

 **\- Je sais que ça ne va servir à rien ce que je vais te dire, mais ne fais pas attention à leurs remarques homophobes. Ce sont des idiots.**

Je le regarde dans les yeux, esquisse un fin sourire.

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas faire abstraction de leurs remarques... C'est trop dur...**

 **\- C'est vrai...** Avoue t-il.

Je baisse légèrement ma tête en passant ma main nerveusement sur ma nuque.

Je vois Xion s'approcher de nous avec Naminé, les mains dans les poches et un sourire illuminant son visage.

 **\- Bon il faudrait peut être qu'on aille en cours.** Nous dit Naminé, nous ramenant à la réalité.

 **\- Ouais.**

Riku et Naminé partent devant, Xion me regarde dans les yeux. Et me lance un sourire.

 **\- On y va Vani ?** Me demande-t-elle nostalgique.

 **\- Ouais.**

Vani... C'est le surnom qu'elle me donnait quand on était plus jeunes. Quand on était jeunes... on s'en foutait royalement des différences, ce qui comptait c'était s'amuser... et non s'attarder sur les différences qu'on avait avec les autres.

Arrivé en maths, je m'assoie à ma place habituelle à droite de Naminé. Pendant le cours elle me demande la raison de mon énervement de tout à l'heure, je lui réponds juste que ça m'avait énervé. Elle me comprend, et ne me parle plus de ça. J'aime quand elle fait ça, qu'elle n'insiste pas. Pas que j'aimais pas les personne curieuses, mais parfois je préfère qu'on me pose pas de question.

Je vais au tableau puisque le professeur m'interroge. Lorsque je passe devant Ventus sans le vouloir je retiens ma respiration et ferme ma main gauche. J'avais peut-être envie de le prendre dans mes bras, j'en savais rien... Là maintenant je ne savais rien de ce que je voulais... Surtout avec lui.

Quand je finis ce pourquoi j'étais venu au tableau, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Ventus est juste derrière moi, à peine à deux mètres de moi. Je me retourne en déglutissant. Il me regarde, _m'admire_ , je le regarde, pendant une seconde, des minutes probablement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que nous dans cette pièce. Je détache mon regard du sien, et retourne à ma place. En prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

Je me demande ce que Ventus a pensé de moi quand je suis parti brusquement au précédent cours... D'ailleurs pourquoi il n'était aussi énervé que moi ? Il aurait dû, non?

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas comme moi... Il n'est pas homosexuel... ? C'est pour ça que ça ne lui a rien fait.

Je ne sais même pas si je lui plais moi aussi... Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas comme moi. Je suis un idiot, je n'aurai pas dû lui parler une seule fois à cet ange.

J'aurai jamais dû lever mes yeux sur lui...

J'ai eu, comme le dit Naminé, le coup de foudre.

Le coup de foudre, je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! C'est Ventus qui me l'a fait, c'est lui mon coup de foudre... Je dois à tout prix arrêter de lui parler, ne plus l'apprécier... ne plus l'aimer.

Ne plus poser mes yeux sur lui...

 _Je ne veux pas être différent, ça me fait peur._

Ventus m'a fait entrer dans un nouveau monde où tout me semble inconnu, et dont il ne fait pas parti...

 **XxX**

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je jette mon sac dans un coin et m'allonge lourdement sur mon lit pas fait. Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois les yeux de Ventus _me_ regarder, regarder que _moi_. Pendant le reste de la journée, il _me_ regardait, j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention mais je jubilais intérieurement. J'aimais tellement sentir son regard sur moi.

Il hante mes pensées...

Je me lève brusquement, allume la lumière et vais m'asseoir sur mon bureau. Il faudrait peut-être je m'y mettes.

Je finis mon DM de maths un peu après dix-huit heure, heureusement que Riku m'avait expliqué quelques exercices.

J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche maintenant, cependant je me connecte à mon facebook, j'ai reçu un message de Ventus... Je lis son message qui est plein de bonnes attentions puis verrouille téléphone sans lui répondre.

J'entre dans la salle de bain, me déshabille et regarde pendant quelques secondes mes tatouages, j'ai envie d'en avoir un autre. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Il ne faut pas j'oublie que je me suis fixé un objectif, auquel je dois me tenir. L'oublier. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde... et sans doute pour moi. Ou en tout cas je l'espère...

J'entre dans la douche et fais couler l'eau gelée sur moi. Maintenant que j'y pense quand je l'ai embrassé... enfin embrassé est un bien trop grand mot, j'ai juste posé mes lèvres sur la commissures des siennes.

Il ne m'a pas repoussé, ou même pas dit d'arrêter.

Je sais pas quoi penser de lui... je suis perdu.

La chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne veux pas que les personnes que j'aime me voient différemment, même si Riku et Xion s'en foutent, que vont penser les autres... Naminé, mes parents, ma sœur et Ventus...

Je ne veux pas qu'ils _me regardent_ différemment !

 **XxX**

Je retrouve Riku devant chez moi, comme d'habitude. Pendant que nous marchons et parlons de choses sans importances j'entends une voix agaçante m'appeler. Oh non! Je marche encore plus vite, j'ai pas envie de la voir ! Riku accélère aussi le pas, sans me poser de question.

Malheureusement Larxene arrive à nous rattraper, je peste un juron intérieurement. Elle nous demande si nous allons bien en nous faisant la bise, nous lui répondons dans un soupir parfaitement synchronisé .

 **\- Vanitas t'es gay ?!**

Je me force à rire, mais en réalité j'avais juste envie de hurler et de lui dire de se taire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** Je demande agacé.

 **\- Bah après ce que tu as fais hier, je pen-** Elle fait un pas vers moi.

 **\- Bah tu penses très mal, j'étais juste énervé par leurs propos homophobes. J'ai l'impression que même si ils sont au lycée ils ne savent toujours pas qu'être gay n'est pas un choix.**

Elle se tait puis me sourit, mais ce n'est pas un sourire gentil c'est un sourire moqueur. Comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec elle ? Je soupire, Riku me suit.

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas te lâcher avec ça.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** Dis-je.

Tout en marchant, je me rapproche de Riku de façon à ce que nos épaules se touchent. Je me sens rassuré quand je sens sa présence à coté de moi. Il ne le sait pas mais dès que je l'ai connu sa présence m'a toujours fait chaud au cœur.

 **\- Vanitas... Tu vas bien ?** Me demande-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il sait la réponse, mais je me force à répondre.

 **\- Pas trop. Je suis perdu... Je me suis jamais vraiment attaché à une fille au point d'en tomber amoureux d'elle... Et là d'un seul coup j'ai le coup de foudre pour Ventus, un mec... On dirait une mauvaise blague.** Je me force à sourire. **Même si tu m'as dit que tu ne me jugerais pas à cause de ma différence, je crois que je vais garder ça pour moi et le dire à personne.**

 **\- Tu feras jamais ton coming out ? Mais-**

 **\- Riku... j'ai peur d'être différent OK ? Que... que les autres me jugent parce que je suis une _chose_ que j'ai pas choisi d'être. Même si je sais qu'on ne choisit pas d'être gay... Je ne pourrai pas sortir du placard en un claquement de doigt. Je ne dirai rien à Ventus sur mes sentiments, en plus je le dégoutterai j'en suis sûr... ** J'ai la voix qui tremble.

Riku baisse un peu la tête et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis surpris, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas prit dans ses bras. Cette aura protectrice autour de moi, me rassure.

 **\- Vanitas, sors du placard quand tu en auras envie d'accord ? Moi j'attendrais toujours à tes cotés.** Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

En quelques mots il me fait oublier ma tristesse, mon angoisse... et ma peur. Soudain mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, quand je vois Ventus avec Sora de l'autre coté du trottoir. Il _me_ regarde, je le _vois_ puis baisse la tête pour l'enfouir dans le torse de Riku.

Il semblait encore _plus_ triste que moi.

 **XxX**

Pendant le cours d'histoire, à coté de Ventus. Je le remarque serrer sa main fortement, ses jointures deviennent rouge. J'hésite pendant quelques secondes à lui demander si ça va, mais je me ravise.

On se parle plus du tout maintenant. J'aime pas ça, mais si ça peut empêcher mes sentiments pour lui de grandir, je continuerai. Je veux que mes sentiments pour lui disparaissent !

Pourtant je veux tellement entendre sa voix, l'entendre dire mon nom, rire. L'entendre dire qu'il m'aime... aussi.

 **XxX**

Pendant la pause je décide d'aller au C.D.I déposer le livre que j'étais venu chercher quelques jours plus tôt. Je slalome entre les bibliothèques avec l'infime espoir de trouver mon ange. Je soupire, je suis déçu : il n'est pas là.

Alors que je sors la tête baissée, je me cogne contre Sora. Il se masse le crâne et me dit pardon, pour ensuite rentrer dans le CDI. Si Sora est là, peut être que Ventus n'est pas loin. Quand on parle du loup le voilà qui arrive... tête baissée. Quand il lève les yeux, son regard croise directement le mien, il s'arrête.

Beaucoup trop vite, il détourne le regard et court presque jusqu'à la porte du CDI, j'ai envie d'attraper sa main et de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne le fais pas... le voir et ne pas pouvoir le toucher ou... même entendre sa voix c'est l'agonie à l'état pur !

Je monte les escaliers pour rejoindre Riku, Naminé et Xion sur le toit, mais m'arrête quelques secondes quand je trouve Larxene assise sur les escaliers. Elle m'attendait.

J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais elle prononce mon nom je m'arrête et ne me tourne pas. Elle monte les marches et se met en face de moi. Elle me déshabille du regard, se mord la lèvre sensuellement. Elle approche son visage à quelques centimètres, je peux sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Jusqu'à son envie de me sauter dessus.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Larxene ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu me reprennes.**

 **\- Te reprendre ?** J'affiche un sourire sadique, mais aussi terriblement séduisant. **Tu veux dire au sens propre ou au sens figuré ?**

Elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds, met ses mains sur mon torse.

 **\- Pourquoi pas les deux. J'aimais bien quand tu me faisais l'amour...**

Pourquoi « tu » ? j'étais pas tout seul. On l'a fait ensemble... ! Mais tu es la seule à avoir eu du plaisir !

 **\- Si j'ai rompu avec toi, c'est pas pour revenir à quatre pattes les jours suivants. Maintenant va te trouver un autre jouet sexuel, qui « te » fera l'amour.**

Je commence à partir, les mains dans les poches. Elle me met hors de moi, il vaut mieux que je partes avant d'avoir une crise de colère.

 **\- T'es vraiment gay alors !?**

Inspiration...

 **\- ...un.**

Expiration...

 **\- ... deux.**

 **\- Tu m'as laissé tomber pour un mec ! Sérieusement ! J'y crois pas !** Les larmes lui montent aux yeux , je le sais...

Inspiration...

 **\- ... trois.**

Expiration...

 **\- ... quatre.**

Ma colère s'accumule, j'ai envie qu'elle se taise ! J'ai envie de la frapper.

Inspiration...

 **\- ... cinq.**

 **\- Arrête de m'ignorer !**

 **\- ... six.**

Compter en prenant de grande inspiration ne m'aide pas ! Je ferme mes mains dans ma poche.

 **\- Et ce mec c'est Ventus, ce blondinet de notre classe ! Celui qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi ! C'est à cause de lui que t'es devenu pédé ?**

C'en est trop ! Je me tourne vers elle, la respiration plus que profonde et lourde. Je sors mes mains fermées de mes poches.

Inspiration...

 **\- ... huit.**

Elle se recule. J'ai envie de la frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire tout ce qu'elle a dit !

Je la prends par les cheveux, et commence à lui tirer, à lui secouer. Elle crie et me demande d'arrêter, j'arrête pas. Je commence à la cogner contre le mur d'à côté, elle gémit de douleur. Mais c'est rien comparé à la douleur que je ressent, alors qu'elle la ferme !

Elle finit par être allongée sur le sol, me suppliant d'arrêter. Elle croise les bras devant son visage qui est tout rouge, quant à moi je ne peut plus me retenir... je la frappe encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Riku, qui fait arrêter celle de Larxene qui résonnait dans ma tête, et qui me faisait si mal.

Riku, Xion et Naminé se précipitent vers nous. Xion est la seule qui va voir comment va Larxene, quant à Riku et Naminé ils essayent de me retenir pour pas que j'aille la défigurer. Ils m'emmènent sur le toit du lycée, puis Naminé part rejoindre Xion qui est avec cette tarée en m'adressant un dernier regard.

Riku sait que j'ai des crises de colère depuis le collège... Je pensais que ma technique marchait. J'ai compté, j'ai compté jusqu'à dix en prenant à chaque fois un grande inspiration, mais ça n'a rien fait ! Ma colère augmentait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait !

Riku est à coté de la porte, au cas ou je voudrais encore lui régler son compte. Je suis devant le grillage de sécurité à me défouler, je donne des coups de poings, de pieds mes larmes coulent. Les jointures de mes doigts deviennent roses... puis rouges. Ce rouge va s'écraser sur le sol, tout comme mes larmes.

Je m'effondre sur le sol, et pleure à chaudes larmes. Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer ! Verser des larmes ne m'enlèvera pas ma douleur, ne résoudra pas mes problèmes ! Elles ne servent à rien !

Alors pourquoi coulent t-elle autant !?

J'entends les pas de Riku venir vers ici, je me recroqueville encore plus sur le sol.

 **\- Hé Vanitas?**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je veux voir personne... je veux voir Ventus...

 **\- Vani...** Me dit-il d'une voix remplit de gentillesse et de douceur.

Je tourne doucement mon visage parsemé de larmes vers lui, qui l'enfouit dans son torse musclé. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

 **\- Riku...**

 **\- Vanitas c'est bon calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, je ne te laisserai _plus_ seul avec elle. ** En me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

 **XxX**

Mes parents ont été convoqués au lycée, Larxene leur a tout dit et en a rajouté, pendant que je ne prononçais aucun mot.. Quand ma mère m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça, je suis resté silencieux c'est ce que je faisais de mieux en ce moment avec eux. Mon père avait haussé le ton, mais je suis resté stoïque. Conclusion je suis viré du lycée pendant un mois.

Je suis pour l'instant dans la voiture, je sens le regard plein d'inquiétude de ma mère dans le rétroviseur et le regard énervé de mon père.

 **\- Tu vas bien mon chéri ?** Me demande ma mère.

Je ne lui réponds pas, et colle mon front à la vitre froide à ma droite.

Quand on arrive à la maison, je m'apprête à aller dans ma chambre sans un mot. Mais mon père m'appelle. Je vais le rejoindre à contre cœur, sur le sofa du salon.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** Je ne répond pas. **Vanitas réponds moi !** Me crie mon père.

 **\- J'ai eu une crise, ça ce voit pas ?!**

 **\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Et dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu as fais ça.**

 **\- Pour rien...** Répondis-je à voix basse.

 **\- Tu as frappé une fille je te rappelle Vanitas.**

Je me lève, les poings fermés. Tout mon corps est tendu.

 **\- C'est bon arrête de dire ça ! Et alors qu'est ce que ça change que ce soit une fille ? Qu'elle peut pas se défendre toute seule, qu'elle a besoin d'un mec à ses cotés c'est ça ?! Arrête d'être sexiste !** Crié-je énervé.

Mon père se lève et me donne une gifle magistrale. Je ne porte pas ma main à ma joue qui commence à être douloureuse. J'ai mal, mais c'est encore rien comparé à ce que m'a dit Larxene.

 **\- Va dans ta chambre.**

 **\- Ça, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois.** Dis-je la voix cassante.

Je vais dans ma chambre et claque la porte derrière moi.. Je me laisse glisser, je touche ma joue douloureuse. Ventus, je veux te voir... juste te voir me suffirait à oublier mon agonie !

 **XxX**

Je suis allongé sur le ventre depuis au moins deux heures maintenant. Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot les deux fois où ma mère est venue me voir, ni la fois où c'est mon père qui est venu et s'est excusé.

Je ferme les yeux, pendant un instant mes pensées dirigées vers les événements qui se sont passé. Quand soudain j'entends les talons de ma chère sœur Tifa, qui frappe ensuite à ma porte.

 **\- Dégage Tifa !**

Je sais que si elle rentre dans ma chambre elle va réussir à me tirer les vers du nez ! Peut-être parce que je me confiais plus souvent à elle qu'à mes parents...

 **\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur chérie.** Avec amusement

 **\- Je veux rester seul !** Dis-je, énervé.

 **\- J'entre quand même !**

Tifa entre dans ma chambre, et elle ouvre grand les yeux quand elle voit dans quel état elle est. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, et s'assoit sur mon lit en passant ses jambes au-dessus de mes fesses.

 **\- Dès que je suis entrée, t'aurais dû voir maman, elle m'a obligée alors que je n'étais au courant de rien, à venir te demander comment tu allais.** Me déclare t-elle en souriant.

Je souris. Ma mère a toujours été une mère poule.

 **\- Elle t'a dit quoi au juste ?** Demandé-je, en me tournant vers elle.

 **\- Que t'avais eu une crise de colère, et que t'avais frappé une fille.**

 **\- Elle l'avait bien cherché, si je l'avais en face de moi crois moi je continuerais.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste pour que tu sois aussi énervé ?** En riant. Alors que je ne dit rien. **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Vanitas. Je sais que tu vas tout me dire parce que je suis ta grande sœur chérie !** Aucun mots ne franchi mes lèvres encore une fois. **Vanitas, une fille est forte pour avoir le dernier mot !** Dit-elle avec ironie.

 **\- Si tu parles toute seule c'est sûr que oui.** Dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle balance ses jambes sur mes fesses, ce qui me fait bouger.

 **\- Tifa si tu étais lesbienne, tu me le dirais ?**

Elle se fige net, surprise par ma question. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle met son index sur sa lèvre et réfléchit.

 **\- Oui, t'es mon frère, je te fais confiance ! En tout cas c'est sûr que tu serais une des premières personnes au courant, j'aurais trop peur de la réaction des parents par contre. Même si je finirais par leur dire un jour. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu es homosexuel ?**

Ça me fait un bien fou qu'elle ne dise pas pédé !

 **\- Oui je le suis...** Je réponds dans un murmure.

 **\- Laisse moi deviner, cette fille en question t'a fait une remarque homophobe ? Ou un truc du genre ?**

 **\- ... elle ne m'a pas vraiment fait de remarque homophobe. Mais... ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a blessé.** Je romps le regard que j'avais avec elle.

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et j'ai compté... j'ai compté et inspiré en même temps, mais ça n'a pas atténué ma colère, au contraire elle grandissait encore plus. Jusqu'à ce que je craque... C'est pas ma faute.**

Elle descend de mon lit en me donnant une petite claque sur les fesses, en riant de bon cœur.

 **\- J'apprécie beaucoup que tu m'en aies parlé, de « tout ça ». Je savais que-**

 **\- ... t'es ma sœur chérie ?** Finis-je par dire.

 **\- Exactement !** S'emballe t-elle.

Elle s'approche de la porte, je l'interpelle en me redressant. Elle me fixe par-dessus son épaule.

 **\- Tifa s'il te plait, ne dis rien aux parents, j'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent. Si ils doivent le savoir, je leurs dirai moi-même.**

 **\- Ouais, t'inquiète motus et bouche cousue !**

Je lui souris, elle s'en va. Je me lève, et range ma chambre que j'ai mis dans un désordre pas possible. Quand vient l'heure de manger, je reste dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas voir mes parents, de plus je suis sûr qu'il vont me demander une énième fois ce qui m'a pris.

Je regarde mon téléphone, je veux parler à Ventus ! J'en crève d'envie ! Mais il faut que j'arrête ça, il faut que je l'oublie... Il faut qu'il sorte de ma tête.

Je me connecte à mon facebook et poste un message dans mon journal, Riku et Xion son les premiers à aimer mon message.

 _« J'ai pas peur d'être différent, j'ai peur que mon entourage me voie différemment »_

Fin.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Je veux le voir, le regarder... l'admirer. C'est merveilleux.

Cette envie de le voir me démange. Mais je ne peux pas aller le voir, je m'étais dit que je ne devais plus l'aimer. Mais curieusement l'ignorer, renforce mes sentiments, mon désir pour lui. L'ignorer, me donne encore plus envie de le voir, plus envie de le toucher ou même de juste l'effleurer.

Putain fichus sentiments ! Qui me rendent faible, mais _tellement_ fou de désir...

Je me lève de mon lit, passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Il reste une semaine et demie et je pourrais enfin voir cette tête d'ange. Juste me dire que je vais le voir dans peu de temps, me fait sourire comme un idiot. Mais mon sourire qui venait enfin étirer mes lèvres depuis deux semaines, se fendit. Je vais le voir c'est vrai, mais est-ce que je pourrai vraiment en profiter ?

Je pourrai pas le regarder dans les yeux . Essayer de faire abstraction de sa voix douce. Faire disparaître ma tentation, de le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser délicatement.

En fait être viré n'est pas une si mauvaise chose... je ne suis pas à l'agonie loin de lui. Alors que quand je le vois à seulement quelques mètres de moi, et que je ne peux pas, _que je ne veux pas_ , lui parler, le regarder, l'effleurer et... essayer d'oublier mes sentiments... Je souffre...

Kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif*

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à ma bêta Hagarendrawer pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Et à toi FuninaLove pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait très plaisir et d'avoir mis ma fiction en favoris et follow ainsi que moi.

Bonne lecture. ^^

Kiss

* * *

Chapitre 3:

 _ **L**_ _uc_ _ **P**_ _lamondon._

 _ **On dort les uns contre les autres. On vit les uns avec les autres. On se caresse, on se cajole. On se comprend, on se console. Mais au bout du compte, on se rend compte. Qu'on est toujours seul au monde.**_

C'est que la première semaine. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, ma mère et mon père sont au boulot et sœur à l'université... J'ai envie de parler à Riku mais il est en cours, il n'est que dix heures trente.

Je sors de ma chambre, et vais dans la salle de bain. C'est la troisième fois que je fais un rêve assez érotique, et la troisième fois que j'ai un mal de tête horrible. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille chez le médecin, ils sont de plus en plus fréquents.

Je pense aussi à me faire un nouveau tatouage, mes parents me passeront un savon monumental. Je le sais, après ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours, je peux faire une croix dessus.

Je laisse l'eau gelée parcourir mon corps. Je me demande comment va Larxene... ? Je présume qu'elle a encore des marques, si c'est le cas tant mieux. Elle mérite ce que je lui ai fait. Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle m'a fait mal.

Je commence à grelotter sous cette eau gelée, cependant j'y reste. Je me laisse glisser sur la paroi en verre, et serre mes jambes contre moi.

 _« T'es vraiment gay alors !? »_

 _« Et ce mec c'est Ventus, ce blondinet de notre classe ! Celui qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi ! C'est à cause de lui que t'es devenu pédé ? »_

Larxene a raison, c'est grâce à Ventus que j'ai découvert ma face cachée... Cette face qui aurait dû rester cachée...

Oui je suis gay... _pédé_ comme elle dit. _Et alors ?_

Oui c'est Ventus... c'est grâce à Ventus que j'ai découvert le coup de foudre. C'est Ventus qui a rendu ma face cachée, un peu plus visible...

Oui c'est Ventus que j'aime.

 **XxX**

Ça fait deux semaines. Deux putains de semaines où je n'ai pas vu Ventus. Les photos de son facebook ne me suffisent plus, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je connais son visage j'arrive à l'imaginer... Mais le voir et regarder des photos très belles de lui sont des actions très différentes.

Je veux le voir, le regarder... l'admirer. C'est merveilleux.

Cette envie de le voir me démange. Mais je ne peux pas aller le voir, je m'étais dit que je ne devais plus l'aimer. Mais curieusement l'ignorer, renforce mes sentiments, mon désir pour lui. L'ignorer, me donne encore plus envie de le voir, plus envie de le toucher ou même de juste l'effleurer.

Putain fichus sentiments ! Qui me rendent faible, mais _tellement_ fou de désir...

Je me lève de mon lit, passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Il reste une semaine et demie et je pourrais enfin voir cette tête d'ange. Juste me dire que je vais le voir dans peu de temps, me fait sourire comme un idiot. Mais mon sourire qui venait enfin étirer mes lèvres depuis deux semaines, se fendit. Je vais le voir c'est vrai, mais est-ce que je pourrai vraiment en profiter ?

Je ne pourrai pas le regarder dans les yeux. Essayer de faire abstraction de sa voix douce. Faire disparaître ma tentation, de le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser délicatement.

En fait être viré n'est pas une si mauvaise chose... je ne suis pas à l'agonie loin de lui. Alors que quand je le vois à seulement quelques mètres de moi, et que je ne peux pas, _que je ne veux pas_ , lui parler, le regarder, l'effleurer et... essayer d'oublier mes sentiments... Je souffre...

Je ris. Je me fais moi-même souffrir, en l'ignorant en ignorant _mon_ ange.

Je sursaute quand mon téléphone vibre. C'est Riku. Juste voir son nom affiché sur mon écran me fait sourire. Je fais glisser mon doigt sur l'écran pour décrocher.

 _ **\- Salut Vanitas !**_ Dit-il en criant ce qui m'oblige à reculer mon téléphone de mon oreille.

 **\- Lut' ça va ?**

 _ **\- Ouais, d'ailleurs je dois abso-lu-ment te voir.**_

 **\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui y a ?** Demandé-je.

 _ **\- Je te dirai après.**_

 **\- Riku dis-moi. Je déteste quand tu fais ça.** Dis-je en faisant la moue, ce qui lui soutire un rire.

 _ **\- Quand je fais quoi ?**_ Dit-il avec amusement.

 **\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. J'aime pas quand tu me fais attendre.**

 _ **\- J'aime te savoir impatient.**_ Minauda-il.

Je me mords la lèvre, et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Dès que je les ouvre je sais qu'ils sont luisants, je sais aussi que lorsque je vais parler ma voix va trembler :

 **\- Viens vite... s'il te plaît.**

 _ **\- Vani, le s'il-te-plaît n'était pas nécessaire. Tu le sais ?**_ Son ton est rassurant.

 **\- Ouais, je le sais. C'est juste... c'est juste que je veux vraiment te voir.** Je déclare en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

 _ **\- Tu trompes déjà Ventus avec moi, ce n'est pas très gentil ça Vani.**_ Répond-il avec un sourire que je devinais se dessiner sur son visage.

Je ris pendant quelques secondes. J'ai l'impression que cette discussion, a remis mon cœur en marche. Juste se rire a permis à mon cœur de se réchauffer, de continuer à battre. Cette discussion fait chasser mes tourments, la peur qui pouvait se lire dans mes yeux, dans mes tremblements chaque nuit.

 **\- Ne dis pas de conneries on n'est pas ensemble, lui et moi. On ne sera jamais ensemble.** Dis-je, la voix teintée d'une tristesse que je n'arrivais pas à cacher derrière mon ton assuré.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, avant que Riku me dise :

 _ **\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**_ Finit-il par dire après une longue minute de silence.

 **\- Hein ?**

 _ **\- Ça veut dire que le temps fait se réaliser toute chose, quand on sait être patient. Enfin ce que je veux te dire Vanitas, c'est qu'il faut que tu sois patient, très patient, et ce que tu veux se réalisera. Tu oseras faire ton coming out, tu seras prêt à dire à Ventus que tu l'aimes... tu oublieras le regard critique des gens...**_

 **\- Je vais vraiment attendre longtemps.** Ajouté-je d'un ton que je voulais ironique.

 _ **\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.**_ Conclut-il.

Riku change de sujet et me parle des cours. Apparemment il s'ennuie comme un rat mort depuis que je suis plus là. Heureusement que Xion et Naminé sont avec lui. Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, parce que moi aussi je m'ennuie quand il n'est pas avec moi. J'ai envie de lui demander comment va Ventus, je serre un peu plus mon téléphone, ma main tremble. Je prends une grande inspiration et le lui demande.

 _ **\- Ventus ? T'es vraiment gaga de lui ma parole !**_ Réplique-t-il.

 **\- Comment ça gaga !? Je suis juste...** M'exclamais-je, même si je ne savais pas quoi dire pour répliquer.

 _ **\- Amoureux ?**_

Si seulement ce n'était que ça... ce que je ressens avec Ventus ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est plus que ça. Putain on n'est même pas ensemble, et pourtant tout de lui me fait perdre la tête. Son souffle, ses yeux, son cul, ses lèvres, sa voix, tout...

 **\- Ouais, amoureux.** Avoué-je.

Je raccroche brusquement quand ma mère entre dans ma chambre. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me lance un sourire. Je serre mon téléphone.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?** Demandé-je. Elle a essayé de venir me parler pendant les trois dernières semaines, mais je ne réponds jamais aux questions qu'elle me pose **.**

 **\- Vanitas mon chéri tu vas bientôt retourner en cours.** Finit-elle par dire, alors que je le sais.

 **\- Je le sais.** Ma voix était cassante, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas lui parler comme ça, mais j'y arrivais pas.

 **\- Tu vas revoir cette fille... S'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit, ou ce qu'elle t'a fait.** Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et me la caresse doucement.

 **\- Elle... Larxene ne m'a rien fait.** Je soupire, mal à l'aise de lui mentir. Larxene m'a fait des choses qui m'ont fait du mal.

 **\- Et tes crises de colère, elles ont recommencées.** M'annonce-t-elle alors que j'étais au courant, et que ça ne m'enchantait pas moi non plus.

 **\- Je le sais aussi.** Confirmé-je, las de cette discussion, et du fait qu'elle me dise des choses que je connaissais déjà très bien.

 **\- Vanitas mon chéri.** Elle déglutit. **Tu peux me le dire, ou au moins dis-moi si tu as toujours confiance en moi. Et que tu auras plus de crise.** Sa voix était suppliante, ce qui me fait relever les yeux.

Je la regarde dans les yeux en me mordant légèrement la lèvre. Elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, elle a peur pour moi. Elle a peur de ma réaction quand je serai de nouveau avec Larxene, peur de ce que je lui cache.

Parce qu'elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose qui n'a pas de rapport avec Larxene.

 **\- Oui je te fais confiance, et pour mes crises je te promets d'essayer.**

 **\- C'est mieux que rien.** Souffle-t-elle.

 _Je lui fais espérer._

Elle se lève, me sourit et sort de ma chambre. J'aime bien parler avec elle. Juste elle et moi, quelques minutes. Juste ces petits instants me font du bien, me font douter. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler...

Non j'ai peur, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir.

Ce n'est pas comme si on était croyant, d'ailleurs elle ne croit pas en dieu. Donc j'étais au moins sûr que le moment où je lui annoncerais mon homosexualité elle ne risquerait pas de me dire que c'est un péché et qui j'irai en enfer parce que j'étais le fils d'un démon.

Ma mère est la personne qui m'aime le plus, elle m'aime de tout son cœur. Avant même que je ne naisse elle m'aimait. Et jusqu'à maintenant ses sentiments n'ont pas changé, ils ont même grandi. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça du jour au lendemain, il faut que je choisisse le bon moment pour lui dire.

 _« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »_

 **XxX**

Riku vient juste d'entrer dans ma chambre, il me rejoint sur mon lit. Il me fait une petite accolade l'air désinvolte. Je m'assieds en tailleur pour lui laisser de la place.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as raccroché aussi brusquement tout à l'heure ? Je me suis inquiété.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien t'en fait pas. Maintenant tu comptes me dire ce que tu as à dire ?** M'empresse-je de demander.

 **\- En fait j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

Je vois son regard s'assombrir à son dernier mot, et sa mâchoire se contracter. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre l'affreuse nouvelle. Je me mords la lèvre, et change de position en repliant une de mes jambes contre mon torse. Je fixe un point invisible sur le plafond, j'esquisse un sourire quand je sens sa chaleur entourer ma main, et me la serrer deux fois.

 **\- Oui, je vais bien Riku.**

Même si je ne le regarde pas je sais qu'il me sourit. Je décide de le regarder dans les yeux. On y lit tout de suite de l'affolement, et de la tristesse.

 **\- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise d'abord ?** Me prépose-t-il alors que je fixe encore ses yeux.

 **\- La mauvaise.**

 **\- D'accord on va commencer par la bonne.** Décide-t-il.

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai dit la mauvaise d'abord !**

 **\- Vanitas crois moi il vaut mieux que tu saches la bonne d'abord.**

 **\- OK... J'te fais confiance si tu me dis que c'est mieux.** Fini-je par dire. S'il me dit ça, c'est vrai.

Il décroche son visage du mien, je redoute le pire. J'ai l'impression que des minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne profère sa première phrase.

 **\- Il y a quelques jours notre prof d'histoire nous a dit qu'on devait faire un exposé. Je me suis retrouvé avec Sora.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'était par ordre alphabétique.** Il me sourit comme s'il était heureux d'être avec Sora et pas triste de ne pas se retrouver avec moi. Est-ce que je devrais me sentir vexé... ?

 **\- Et je suis avec qui ?**

 **\- T'es avec... Roulement de tambour.** Il laisse sa phrase en suspens pendant quelques secondes. **Ventus !**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Ventus sera avec moi. Je pourrai noyer mon regard dans le sien. Soudain un autre visage me vient à l'esprit. Encore elle.

 **\- Et on va devoir travailler sur quoi ?** Demandé-je, alors que mes joues prenaient une autre couleur.

 **\- Sur la Guerre froide. Tous les sujets sont par rapport aux guerres. Sora et moi on doit travailler sur le Mur de Berlin.** J'adore ce sujet, j'adorais l'histoire tout simplement.

 **\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que pourrait être la mauvaise nouvelle.** Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me fait une pichenette sur le front :

 **\- Normal je te l'ai toujours pas dit.**

 **\- Vas-y je t'écoute.**

Sa main toujours confinée dans la mienne commence à trembler, il se passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il est stressé, il a peur. Alors qu'il est si bon comédien, cela présage le pire.

 **\- En fait depuis que tu viens plus en cours, Larxene ne s'est pas contentée de raconter votre dispute. Elle est allée affirmer à tout le monde que tu es gay, « pédé ».** En mimant des guillemets avec sa main. **J'ai essayé... j'ai vraiment essayé.**

Ce que me dit Riku me détruit, me fait mal, j'essaie de ne pas faire sortir un sanglot de ma bouche. Mais mon cœur se détériore. J'enlève ma main de la sienne, elle semble bien seule maintenant. La passe sur mon visage pour qu'il ne voit pas mon visage même si je sais qu'il connaît mon expression à cet instant. Je ferme mes yeux tellement fort en espérant que mes larmes s'en aillent en même temps que je prends une grande inspiration qui est assez lourde pour ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé ?** Je lui demande la voix rauque, et teintée de tristesse.

 **\- De... de leur faire présumer le contraire. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu comprendre. Ils se moquaient, te disaient dégueulasse, pas normal...**

S'il te plaît Riku ne dis pas un mot de plus. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure j'ai l'impression qu'il va lâcher et m'abandonner... Je vais finir par mourir de _souffrance_... Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il ne rajoute pas un mot. Il se contente d'avoir une respiration lourde. Même si je n'ose pas relever la tête, je sais que ses yeux sont luisants, j'ai pas envie qu'il pleure pour moi.

Pas encore...

 **\- Leurs insultes, leurs propos m'ont mis hors de moi tout comme Xion et Naminé.**

 **\- Naminé est au courant maintenant...** J'ai la voix et tremble et rauque.

Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

 **\- Elle ne t'en veut pas pour ça, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs Larxene est avec elle pour l'exposer, Naminé m'a dit qu'elle allait lui en faire baver.** Déclare-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres.

 **\- Si tu avais vu le visage de Larxene quand elle disait ces choses affreuses sur toi, elle se donnait un plaisir de le faire. C'est à se demander si elle t'aimait vraiment. Elle est haïssable.**

 **\- Elle éprouve toujours des sentiments pour moi. Elle est... elle est juste jalouse de ne pas m'avoir pour elle toute seule.**

Elle est folle de moi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ma main part à la recherche de celle de _mon_ _meilleur ami_. Elle la trouve facilement. Nos doigts s'entremêlent, leur chaleur se mêlent. Juste un simple contact comme celui-ci me donne l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées, parce que à la seconde qui suit il me prend dans ses bras, me serre fort contre lui. Mon visage dissimulé dans son torse.

Des putains de larmes naissent dans mes yeux, pour vivre sur mes joues et mourir ensuite sur mon menton. Ma respiration est rauque, je mets mes mains dans son dos et le serre contre moi. je sens sa mâchoire trembler contre ma tempe. Il passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'enfouir un peu plus dans son torse. Pour cacher ma tristesse, mon agonie... _ma mort_.

 **\- On va trouver une solution Vanitas. On la trouvera ne t'inquiète pas.** Murmure-t-il, en caressant mon dos tendrement pour me calmer.

 **\- T-tout vient à point, à qui sait attendre, c-ce sont tes mots, non... ?** Rétorqué-je en baissant un peu plus ma tête.

 **\- O-ouais.**

 **XxX**

Quand je me connecte à mon facebook. Plusieurs messages y sont sur moi. Je sais qu'ils concernent ma sexualité. Il y en a au moins une vingtaine, je sais que je vais m'énerver... qu'ils me détruiront mais je vais tous les lire.

Alors que je pensais que les messages viendraient de la plupart des gens de la classe, il y en a en réalité que trois :

 _« Dégage sale pédé ! »_

 _« On ne veut pas de toi !»_

 _« Tu nous matais sous la douche après le sport ! »_

 _« Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper ta maladie ! Barre-toi ! »_

 _« T'es dégueu ! »_

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été un jour ta copine »_

 _« T'as attrapé ça comment ?! »_

 _« Je suis sûr qu'il se lustre la queue avec Riku ! Mdr »_

 _« Il se branle en pensant à nous les mecs ! »_

C'est que les premiers et je suis déjà au bord des larmes, si Tifa me voyait elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à pleurer et quand c'est malheureusement le cas je fais tout pour le cacher. D'ailleurs... elle est sans doute déjà vu tout ça, vu le temps qu'elle passe sur les réseaux sociaux.

Putain je suis pathétique, juste des mots... des phrases me mettent dans cet état !

Je pleure, j'ai mal, j'agonise... en silence.

 _J'agonise depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, Ventus._

Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à cette douleur, à cette colère qui essaye petit à petit de prendre une partie de moi, pour m'envelopper. Je me sens de plus en plus attirer par elle, je n'ai pas envie de résister. Une larme roule sur ma joue parmi tant d'autre, quand un message s'ajoute aux autres. C'est un message de Ventus.

 _« Dire que je commençais à l'apprécier. Je vais devoir me le coltiner pour un exposé »_

Ce message me fait réaliser encore plus qu'on ne fait pas partie du même monde. On est différent. Il n'est pas comme moi, ressent pas ce que je ressens ! Putain de _vrais_ sentiments ! Ventus ne m'aime pas, je le dégoûte. Je me trouve sale, dégueulasse.

Je me trouve monstrueux.

Je ravale un second sanglot et commence à griffer mon torse par-dessus mon tee-shirt, je veux qu'ils partent ! Que mes sentiments partent. Que je ne sois plus sale... _que je ne sois plus différent !_ Que je sois comme tout le monde !

J'ai une respiration lourde, j'ai chaud mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Comme s'il voulait sortir, partir. M'abandonner.

J'enlève mon tee-shirt et commence à rentrer mes ongles dans mon torse, je commence à me griffer. À rentrer mes ongles dans ma peau. Je veux que ces sentiments me quittent comme le reste !

Ma peau devient rouge, je continue. Je dois enlever cette saleté. Je dois retirer le visage de Ventus de ma tête. Putain de sentiments ! Putain, pourquoi il a un visage _d'ange,_ pourquoi ce n'est pas une fille.

Je crie, je pleure, je ne sortirai jamais du placard ! J'y resterai à jamais.

Je suis une erreur de la nature ! C'est ce que je suis, c'est ce qu'ils disent de moi !

Je commence à ne même plus voir les mots blessants sur mon pc tellement je pleure… tellement je suis détruit.

 _Je veux disparaître..._

J'entends des pas à la porte, puis s'arrêter. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour empêcher un autre sanglot sortir de ma bouche.

 **\- Vanitas... ?** C'est à peine audible, à moins que ce ne soit à cause des battements de mon cœur qui résonnent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

C'est Tifa.

 **\- Vanitas ç-ça va... ? Qu' est-ce que tu fais... ?** Sa voix tremble. Elle semble affolée elle qui gère tout le temps ses sentiments, comme moi, là c'est raté.

Oui... ?

Non... ?

Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens...

 **\- L-laisse-moi !**

Ma voix me trahit comme d'habitude. Tifa entre et un éclair d'affolement passe dans ses yeux. Elle ferme vite la porte derrière elle, et vient vite me rejoindre. Elle s'accroupit brutalement et me regarde tristement et avec empathie. Je baisse la tête, elle doit penser que je suis devenu fou.

 _Peut-être que je le suis... de Ventus._

 _Encore et toujours Ventus !_

Elle me prend la main qui continuait à massacrer ma peau. Je ne la regarde toujours pas. Ma main tremble dans la sienne, je veux la retirer mais elle la serre. Je veux qu'elle me lâche, je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche ! Pas qu'elle s'approche de moi !

 **\- Tifa so-**

Elle me prend dans ses bras, en cachant mon visage parsemé de larmes. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation je passe mes mains derrière son dos, et serre son sweet. Elle me frotte le dos et me caresse doucement les cheveux.

 **\- V-Vanitas ça va s'arranger.**

Je le savais, elle a déjà tout lu... Elle est déjà au courant de tout ce qui me détruit...

 _Fichus réseaux sociaux !_

Quand je m'arrête de pleurer, je me lève difficilement. Je dois ressembler à un zombie à cause de mon visage luisant de larmes et de mon torse rougi, et à quelques endroits enflés. Je me dirige vers la porte sans me retourner, de peur qu'elle voit qu'une nouvelle larme coule sur mon visage, je lui dis :

 **\- Ne... ne dis rien aux parents.**

Je l'entends se lever et faire quelques pas vers moi. Elle prend une longue respiration, comme si elle prenait le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser. Mon sang se glace, je m'arrête.

 **\- Vanitas tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la gravité de la situation. T'as vu leurs messages !? Ces choses dégueulasses qu'ils ont dit sur toi ! Il faut que maman et papa soient au courant ! Tu veux qu'ils apprennent pour toi de cette façon !?**

Je ferme mes mains. Non ils ne seront au courant de rien... Une autre larme coule sur ma joue, je l'essuie fortement avec le dos de ma main et me tourne vers elle. J'ai la respiration lourde.

 **\- Arrête de vouloir m'obliger à sortir du placard. Arrête de m'y forcer, je n'en n'ai pas envie ! Fiche-moi la paix !**

Elle est surprise par mes cris, c'était une des rares fois où je lui criais dessus. Je sors de ma chambre en claquant la porte, la laissant alors à l'intérieur. Je vais dans la salle de bain et ferme à clé dès que j'ai franchi la porte. Je me force à prendre une grande inspiration, j'en prends plusieurs fois en comptant à voix haute jusqu'à dix.

Quand c'est fait, j'ouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermé et m'avance lentement vers le miroir. Mon regard fixe chacun de mes tatouages. Je mets ma main droite dans le bas de mon ventre et touche mon papillon bleu. Mon torse est rouge, ma peau commençait à s'enlever. Si Tifa n'était pas venue, je me serais pas arrêter. Je n'aurais même pas senti la douleur, pas ma douleur physique...

Je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide, et me mets à respirer lourdement les yeux fermés. Le son de ma respiration et de l'eau qui tombe de mon menton pour tomber dans le lavabo résonne dans ma tête.

Le visage de Ventus me hante il est dans ma tête, dans ma mémoire.

 _Bon sang !_

Je vois Ventus devant moi, à me traiter de tous les noms. De me dire qu'il me déteste.

 **\- Putain de vrais sentiments...** Je murmure comme s'il était juste à côté de moi.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas une fille ! Pourquoi !? Je me mords la lèvre... S'il avait été une fille avec de la poitrine et sans bite entre les jambes tout se serait passé normalement ! Je ne souffrirais pas...

C'est complètement ridicule ce que je raconte... C'est justement parce que c'est un garçon que mon cœur bat subitement et rapidement quand je suis avec lui. C'est parce que ce sont ses yeux, ses yeux d'ange qui me regardent que je m'empourpre. C'est son corps nu dans mes rêves qui me provoque une érection, qui me rend fou.

Je déteste aimer cet ange !

 **XxX**

Il ne manque plus que deux jours avant que je retourne en cours... plus que 48 heures à attendre.

Je me connecte régulièrement mon facebook, une fois tous les deux jours plutôt qu'une fois par mois, pour voir ce qu'on dit sur moi. Plusieurs filles que je ne connais pas m'avaient demandé en ami. Je les ai toutes refusées. Je suis sûr qu'elles ne s'intéressent à moi que parce que mon orientation sexuelle a été dévoilée sur les réseaux sociaux.

Je n'aime pas qu'on s'intéresse trop à moi du jour au lendemain.

Je suis sûr à cent pour cent qu'elles voulaient juste faire amie-ami avec moi juste parce que je suis gay. Comme si c'était à la mode d'avoir un meilleur ami gay pour raconter ses secrets. C'est quoi ces conneries ! Depuis quand il faut avoir un certain type d'ami. Ce sera quoi plus tard... d'avoir un meilleur ami tétraplégique et muet ?!

Ces personnes qui pensent ça me rendent malade... Et leur seul argument est : j'aime trop les gays ! Heureusement que Xion et Naminé ne sont pas ce genre de filles, au sinon nous ne serions même pas amis.

J'ai aussi reçu des messages gentils de filles... mais aussi de mecs.

J'écarquille les yeux quand je reçois un message privé de Sora.

 _« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. »_

Je souris, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Riku l'apprécie. Même si on ne se parle pas souvent, il sait se montrer gentil et réconfortant quand il le faut. C'est sympa de sa part. Mais, est-ce que je dois compter Ventus dans son « ils » ?

 _Ne pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disent_ : plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

J'ai aussi remarqué que plus de la moitié des messages homophobes avaient été supprimés. Ces personnes n'ont même pas le courage de laisser ce qu'ils ont mis, ou alors ils se sont rendu compte que dire cela ne changerait absolument rien...

 _J'espère que c'est ça._

Je mets mon portable en charge et vais prendre une courte douche. J'ai encore des marques rouges sur le torse. Je ne me suis pas raté sur ce coup-là. Quand l'eau glacée entre en contact avec ma peau, elle me brûle et me pique.

 _Peut-être que je suis condamné à souffrir..._

 **XxX**

J'ai décidé d'aller à la sortie du lycée aujourd'hui. Histoire de voir mes amis, même s'ils étaient venus me voir i peine quelques jours, mais pour moi c'était il y a des semaines... J'ai mis mon slim noir, accroché une chemise bleue et noire à carreaux autour de ma taille, un t-shirt noir en colle V et mes fidèles converses.

Quand ma mère me voit sortir de la maison elle me sourit et me fait un signe de la main.

 **\- À tout à l'heure chéri !** M'annonce-t-elle.

 **\- Ciao.**

Je n'aime pas dire « au revoir » j'ai l'impression que je m'éloigne de ces personnes et que je ne vais plus les revoir... Je n'aime pas nous plus dire « à bientôt » non plus, je veux pas me projeter dans le futur leurs faire croire que je vais revenir alors qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose d'inattendu. C'est pour ça que je dis que « ciao ».

Plus je fais des pas, plus l'envie de rentrer augmente. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile à prendre. Il pourrait y avoir des personnes homophobes autour de moi, mon cœur se tord. Je décide de prendre une profonde inspiration et continue à avancer. Je dois ignorer les personnes qui me voient différent. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Quand j'arrive devant Kingdom Hearts, des élèves commencent déjà à sortir. Certains me fixent, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. J'ai envie de quitter cet endroit. Je prends une grande inspiration, et me force à ne pas bouger. Soudainement certain mecs de ma classe, dont Axel et Demyx qui sont des personnes que j'apprécie, viennent me dire bonjour et me font une petite tape sur l'épaule avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf... et d'autres me regardent avec amertume et amusement.

Plusieurs filles dont quelques-unes me sont inconnues viennent me voir. Elles ressemblent à des pots de peinture tellement elles sont maquillées.

 **\- T'es vraiment gay ? ou c'est juste des rumeurs ?** Me questionne l'une d'elles, que je ne connais pas.

Elles peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires au lieu des miennes, je ne leur ai rien demandé ! Juste à voir leurs têtes, je suis sûr qu'elles veulent une réponse affirmative. Leurs yeux pétillent d'espérance, elles me font de la peine... _de la pitié._

 **\- À votre avis ?**

Je les regarde chacune dans les yeux, et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Elles déglutissent toutes sans exception. Pourquoi elles me regardent comme ça, parce que je suis un des plus beaux mecs de ma classe. Si ça ce n'est pas de la modestie !

 **\- On est surs que tu l'es ! Larxene ne nous aurait jamais mentis !**

Encore elle ! Voir sa face, c'est la dernière que je veux voir ! Je serre la mâchoire.

 **\- Parce que vous croyez cette-**

 **\- Ton énervement prouve qu'elle a raison.** Je me rapproche de l'une d'elles, un sourire plaqué au visage.

 **\- C'est votre comportement qui m'énerve ! Laissez-moi tranquille et allez apprendre à vous maquiller mieux que ça ! On dirait des clowns sortis d'un cirque !** Mes mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche. L'expression tournée sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche m'était inconnue.

Elles sont surprises, deux d'entre elles baissent la tête sans doute gênée et commencent à partir, suivies de loin des autres. J'entends l'une d'entre elles dire :

 **\- Il est vraiment gay, j'y crois pas Larxene a raison !** S'exclame-t-elle en gloussant.

Je prends une grande inspiration et compte jusqu'à dix en inspirant. J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête, il n'y a plus rien... à part le visage Ventus.

Il me manque horriblement. Je vais le voir dans quelques minutes, je suis pressé et content rien qu'en l'imaginant plonger son regard d'un bleu magnifique dans le mien. Un petit rien de lui pourrait me rendre tellement heureux...

Au loin je vois Riku Naminé et Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec eux celui-là ? Et pourquoi Xion et Ventus ne sont pas là... ?

Naminé court vers moi quand elle lève les yeux vers moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me lâche aussi tôt.

 **\- Ça va ? Ça ne fait pas trop bizarre de revenir ici ?** Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire alors que ses yeux ont une lueur de tristesse.

 **\- Si. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me prend pour une bête de foire.  
**

Elle se mord la lèvre, ne sachent pas quoi dire elle me sourit simplement. Cependant son sourire vient aussi sur mes lèvres. Quand Riku et Sora arrivent jusqu'à nous, Riku me fait une accolade et Sora me fait un sourire radieux comme il sait si bien les faire après m'avoir dit bonjour.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas après-demain que tu devais revenir ?** Me demande également Naminé.

 **\- Si mais j'en avais marre de rester chez moi, mais maintenant que je suis ici je regrette.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu regrettes ?** Je me tourne vers Sora, il a la tête légèrement inclinée toujours avec un sourire comme s'il était content de me déstabiliser avec cette question.

C'est parce que je n'ai pas vu Ventus... _Bon sang !_

J'ouvre légèrement ma bouche mais pas un son ne sort. Riku comprend tout de suite que je vais mal. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et me rapproche de lui. J'entends les battements de son cœur ils sont lents et réguliers.

 **\- Bon on y va ?** Dit-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à marcher.

 **\- Ouais.**

On continue à marcher tous les quatre, je fais que jeter des regards à Sora. Ça m'énerve de le voir déjà aussi proche de Riku et Naminé et sans doute Xion... Mon corps et celui de Riku se caressent à chaque pas, son bras toujours autour de mon cou.

Naminé se sépare de nous après quelques minutes de marche. Elle me manque déjà...

 **\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne Vani ?** Me questionne Riku, en marchant un peu plus lentement.

 **\- Non ça va aller Riku. En plus ça te ferait faire un détour**

 **\- Okay...** Marmonna-t-il.

Il enlève son bras et prend un autre chemin, mais avant il ébouriffe les cheveux de Sora, qui a l'air content de son geste. Je grince mes dents. Putain déjà aussi proche !

Quand mon regard énervé croise le sien, il affiche une mine boudeuse. Riku c'est mon meilleur ami, il est à moi et à personne d'autre.

Je soupire et me force à lui sourire. Il faut que j'arrête d'être trop protecteur avec Riku, et que je sois gentil avec Sora. Il ne m'a rien dit, rien fait qui mérite que je le déteste. Je le vois du coin de l'œil déglutir plusieurs fois et s'avancer progressivement vers moi.

 **\- T'étais venu voir Ventus ? Pas vrai ?**

Il s'arrête, je fais la même chose. Mon cœur bat la chamade j'avale ma salive avant de me tourner vers lui. Il se pince vaguement les lèvres, il veut une réponse claire... Mais je suis sûr qu'il la sait.

 **\- Tu connais la réponse je pense, non ?**

 **\- Oui je pense la connaître.** Poursuit-il. **Mais dis-moi, tu l'aimes ?** Ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux que je te le dise ?**

Je sais que je me trahis en disant ça, mais il ne dit rien.

 **\- Parce que... si tu ne me dis pas cette phrase je ferai tout pour pas que tu l'approches.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je fais quelques pas vers lui et le plaque contre le lampadaire. De suite mon regard est plongé dans le sien.

 **\- Pourquoi je dois TE dire ça pour que tu me fiches la paix ?**

Ses yeux deviennent luisants, il baisse la tête. Il ne répondra pas à ma question tant que je n'aurais pas dit ce qu'il veut. Je ne pensais pas que Sora était de ce genre-là... Mais ça ne m'étonne que quelques secondes, après tout Ventus est son meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas depuis quand ils se connaissaient, mais leur relation a l'air fusionnelle autant que Riku et moi. S'il me demande ça c'est pour être sûr de mes intentions... ?

 **\- Tu me laisseras tranquille si je te le dis ?** Ronchonné-je, je n'avais aucune envie de lui dire mes sentiments, alors que même Ventus n'était pas au courant.

 **\- Absolument !** S'exclame-t-il.

Le dire, ça me gêne. Dire mes sentiments à Sora, une personne que je n'apprécie pas assez me crispe. Mon cœur va exploser, ma gorge me brûle. Mes mains cherchent celles de Ventus, elles ne les trouvent pas.

 **\- Je l'aime... putain je l'aime vraiment...** Je chuchote presque mes mots.

Je lève la tête, je l'avais baissée sans m'en rendre compte, sans doute parce que je ne voulais pas regarder ses yeux beaucoup trop expressifs. Nos nez se touchent presque, nos cheveux eux aussi, et nos odeurs et chaleur s'unissent.

Je recule d'un pas, je suis sûr que mes joues sont rouges. Je mets mes mains qui tremblent dans mes poches et détourne le regard faisant semblant de m'intéresser à autre chose alors qu'on était que deux sur cette rue.

 **\- C'est bon tu es content ?! Et fier de toi, j'espère ?!** M'exclamé-je, fou de rage, et de gêne !

 **\- Oui.** Prononce-t-il, comme s'il avait appris une très bonne nouvelle. Avec son air insouciant.

Il affiche un sourire idiot il ne remarque pas ce que cette phrase a provoqué à mon corps et à mon cœur, ou quoi ! Je suis tout rouge je le sais ! Les battements de mon cœur sont complètement irréguliers, je sens que mes mains tremblent encore un peu et sont moites. Je n'aime pas ça !

 **\- Tu l'aimes vraiment. Je suis content...**

Il se décolle du lampadaire et fait un pas à sa gauche. Même s'il affiche un sourire, je vois la lueur triste dans ses yeux.

 **\- Tu comptes lui dire tes sentiments ?**

 **\- Peut-être...** Prononcé-je.

 **\- Pourquoi tu hésites ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions ?**

 **\- Parce-que je suis curieux.** Répondit-il simplement en riant. Je veux entendre le rire de Ventus, c'est celui-là que je veux entendre, c'est lui que je veux voir.

On continue à avancer, moi-même je ne sais pas où nous allons. Je le suivais c'est tout.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Ventus est absent depuis que tu as été renvoyé... Là ça fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas venu en cours.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Je me tourne vers lui, mais il s'obstine à regarder devant lui. **  
**

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre et ses mains trembler dans ses poches.

 **\- Parce que...** Il accélère le pas.

C'est la seule réponse qu'il me donne. Pourquoi il ne me dit rien de plus ?! Je soupire et continue à l'allure qu'il m'impose.

 **\- Où je peux le trouver ?**

 **\- Tu veux le voir ?** Articule-t-il, en levant les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Oui je veux le voir.** J'en crève d'envie, depuis que le premier jour ou j'ai été viré je ne veux que le voir.

 **\- Il sera content de te voir ! Il doit être à sa salle de danse, je vais t'y amener.**

 **\- Okay.**

Il fait de la danse, je ne savais pas. Je ne connais rien de lui, je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne que je ne connais pas... _C'est le coup de foudre._ C'est amusant, et excitant !

Maintenant je veux le voir danser, le voir danser pour moi et personne d'autre. Je veux qu'il ne pense qu'à moi à chaque pas.

 _Je veux beaucoup trop de choses de lui._

Pendant tout le trajet Sora me parle, je hoche la tête de temps en temps.

 **\- Il fait quoi comme danse ?**

 **\- Du street jazz et du hip hop. Pendant ses quatre années de collège il faisait de la gym.**

 **\- Il doit être très souple.** Je devine.

 **\- Très, il peut te faire le grand écart quand tu veux.** Dit-il moqueur. **Tu aurais dû le voir pendant un de ses concours, ses figures étaient incroyables.**

 **\- Il a déjà gagner des prix ?** Je demande.

Je souris, puis me pince les lèvres. J'aurais aimé le voir faire des figures. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses regards et savoir à quel point il aime faire ça.

 **\- Il en a gagné plusieurs oui.** Il a l'air fier de Ventus, j'aimerais encore plus le voir en action maintenant.

 **\- Pourquoi il a arrêté ? Il s'était blesser ?**

 **\- Il n'aimait simplement plus ça. Il voulait faire quelque chose de nouveau.**

Je le regarde, il se pince les lèvres à son tour. Lorsqu'il remarque mon regard sur lui il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

 **\- Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Ventus.**

 **\- Parce que ça devrait me faire quelque chose ?** Il rit, tourne sa tête vers moi. J'ai l'impression d'être idiot maintenant. **Sans doute parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, je veux qu'il soit heureux tout simplement, et je ferais tout pour.**

 **\- Tout simplement...** Je soupire. Putain il ressemble à Riku.

Quand on arrive devant la porte du salon de danse, Sora me sourit et met ses mains derrière son crâne.

 **\- Bon je vais vous laisser en tête à tête.** Son rire veut tout dire, je me sens gêner. Il commence à partir. **Salut !**

 **\- Ciao...**

Quand il disparaît pour de bon, je prends une grande inspiration. Ouvre doucement la porte, je suis dans le hall , il y a trois portes autour de moi une pour les vestiaires, pour les douches et la dernière pour la salle de danse. J'entends de la musique, Lush Life de Zara Larsson. J'ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible. Dès la seconde où la porte fut entièrement ouverte, un chien me saute dessus. Je tombe à la renverse, en poussant par la même occasion un cri de peur et de surprise.

C'était quoi ça ?!

 **\- Dolce arrête !**

C'est la voix de Ventus. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois un husky à quelques centimètres de mon visage, il commence à me lécher le visage, j'affiche un air dégoûté. C'est dégueulasse ! Ventus prend son chien dans ses bras, le recul pour que je puisse me redresser. Son husky est blanc et noir aux yeux bleu, il est plutôt beau. J'aime bien cette race de chien.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Vanitas ?**

Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi beau il ressemble toujours à un ange et sa voix me fait toujours perdre la tête. En un mois il n'allait pas trop changer, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est nouveau.

Je me sens gêné, maintenant qu'il est juste en face de moi j'ai envie de l'embrasser ou même de le prendre dans mes bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et de nicher mon nez dans son cou pour sentir son odeur addictive.

 **\- Je voulais qu'on parle.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Vanitas.** Réplique-t-il avec une voix dénuée de sentiments.

Ne me dis pas ça ! _Putain !_

Il n'était pas censé être content de me voir comme me l'a dit Sora ?!

Il se met debout, son husky remue la queue en le regardant. Je me redresse à mon tour et fais un pas vers lui. Il recule, ses pas sont un peu plus hésitants à chaque fois. On fait ça plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre le mur qui était recouvert entièrement de miroirs. Il baisse la tête, je n'aime pas ne pas voir ses yeux. Voir ce qui s'y passe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Susurre-t-il.

 **\- Te parler.**

 **\- C'est ce que tu fais déjà... qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?** Il a l'air impatient que je parte, j'ai envie de prendre tout mon temps dans ce cas.

Nos corps qui étaient séparés par quelques malheureux centimètres sont maintenant comprimés l'un contre l'autre. Il baisse la tête, je passe doucement ma main droite dans le creux de son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux que je lui tire. La vue que j'ai est sublime, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses joues roses comme ses oreilles, et ses yeux d'un bleu pur. Ses yeux dans lesquels je lis de la peur.

 **\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as écrit...** Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser, il saurait à quoi je fais allusion.

 **\- Quoi...** Ses yeux deviennent luisants. **Je ne pense pas un seul de ses mots !**

Je lâche ses cheveux et me recule, ce qui a l'air de ne pas lui faire plaisir. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Et ça suffisait déjà à m'énerver.

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'as écrit dans ce cas ?!** Dis-je presque fou de rage.

 **\- Pour pas être différent des autres... Ç-ça te va, comme réponse ?**

 **\- Ça te plaît d'être comme eux, vraiment ?! De les suivre dans leurs propos... ?!** Hurlé-je, en faisant quelques pas en arrière, pressée de m'en aller. **Comme un petit toutou !**

 **\- Non... et arrête de me crier dessus.** Gémit-il, comme si ce que je lui reprochais, c'était la souffrance à l'état pur.

 **\- Non je n'arrêterai pas de te crier dessus, tant que tu feras des choses insensées ! Arrête de vouloir faire partie de leurs normalités. Tu n'es pas comme eux, ou en tout cas c'est ce que je pense.**

Je le vois déglutir et prendre une grande inspiration.

J'avais envie de rester avec lui et de le regarder danser mais désormais j'ai juste envie de quitter ce lieu et son regard sur moi. Son chien commence à faire quelques pas vers moi.

 **\- Dolce reste là !** Sa voix et rauque, je sais qu'il retient un sanglot.

Dolce le regarde puis court vers lui, la gueule ouverte. Je pars. Je crois entendre des sanglots franchir ses lèvres quand la porte fut fermée. Je me mords la lèvre, je pourrais le rejoindre. Juste tourner cette poignée, et croiser ses yeux. Mais j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi. Et de remettre mes idées en place.

Le froid et le vent claquent mon visage, mes yeux me brûlent. Peut-être que moi aussi je retiens un sanglot, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui était teintée de tristesse. Je commence à rentrer chez moi quand j'entends une voix malsaine et éraillée.

 **\- Toi le pédé arrête-toi !**

Je serre mes mains et tâche de l'ignorer... _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

 **\- Eh je te parle !**

J'entends plusieurs pas, il n'est pas tout seul. Même pas assez courageux pour m'insulter seul... c'est pathétique. Je continue à les ignorer, mais leurs paroles résonnent dans ma tête et me font mal jusqu'à mon âme. Le gars qui m'a insulté i peine quelques secondes met sa main sur mon épaule et me retourne. C'est un gars de ma classe, celui qui m'a regardé avec mépris, quand j'étais devant le lycée. Comment je pourrais oublier son visage dégoûté en me regardant. Il serre son étreinte sur mon épaule.

 **\- Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Ne me parle pas comme ça la pédale.**

Les personnes qui sont avec lui s'approchent de moi. Je sais ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à me faire.

 **\- La pédale ? Moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné quand je veux refaire le portrait de quelqu'un.**

Il sourit amèrement, je ris à gorge déployée. Je sais qu'ils commencent à s'énerver.

Ils me regardent, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête pendant de longues minutes, la rue est vide il n'y a aucun son à part le claquement de leurs poings et leurs rires avant de se jeter sur moi.

J'essaie d'esquiver, de leur rendre les coups autant que je peux, mais très vite deux mecs me saisissent par les bras, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai la tête qui tourne et le souffle court. Mon œil droit voit du sang couler et le reste n'est que du brouillard.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux pédés dans ton genre ?** Sa voix est teintée de folie, je ne réponds pas. **On les extermine.**

Les bruits étouffés de ses poings qui me frappent résonnent encore et encore, les coups s'enchaînent. J'ai mal, j'agonise, mais je n'arrive pas à émettre un seul son ou à crier. Les coups pleuvent jusqu'à épuiser sûrement ils arrêtent. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. J'entends vaguement leurs insultes, mais je souhaite juste m'endormir, que mon agonie cesse. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, _c'est dur_.

 _Je vais mourir._

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai froid. Le sol et mon corps sont froids. Je sens une larme silencieuse couler. Mon corps me fait mal, mon cœur a volé en éclat. Mon âme est détruite. Je vois le visage de Ventus dans ma tête, une deuxième larme sort... Je l'aime.

 _Je t'aime._

C'est lui mon coup de foudre... Je ne veux rien qu'une fois l'embrasser. Rien qu'une fois... lui dire je t'aime, l'entendre dire qu'il m'aime. Rien qu'une fois me suffirait...

Juste bouger mes bras me fait mal, je mets mes mains à plat sur le sol pour pouvoir d'abord me redresser. Elles sont rouges, je vois flou, comme si que du brouillard m'entourait. Mes jambes tremblent, je me force à me lever, malgré la douleur et la honte que je porte. Je m'aide du mur, respirer me brûle petit à petit la gorge.

La première chose que je fais quand je suis enfin debout, c'est effacer mes larmes qui prouvent que je suis faible.

 _Des sentiments… c'est la pire chose qu'on puisse avoir._

Fin.

* * *

Pour le scène où Vanitas se fais tabasser, je me suis inspiré du roman "Hors jeu" de Mary Matthews et Amélie C. Astier.

Qui est un roman M/M, juste magnifique et très triste et avec pleins d'autres qualités * snif* et putain de réaliste!

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

 **\- Riku.**

 **\- Tait toi, ne dit rien...**

Je ne dis rien, et apprécie le moment. Ce moment plein de tendresse. Soudain je sens quelque chose tomber et couler sur ma joue, une larme. Je suis toujours confiné dans ses bras mais dégage la tête, il pleure... Il pleure. Il pleure à cause de moi. On se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dise enfin quelque chose.

 **\- Ne me fait plus peur comme ça.**

Je mets doucement mes mains sur ses joues et enlève ses larmes avec mes pouces.

 **\- Je suis désolé...**

Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif*

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à ma bêta Hagarendrawer pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Et à toi FuninaLove pour avoir m'avoir laissée une longue review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab! Et enfin à toi Syln de m'avoir mis en favorite et follow!

Bonne lecture. ^3^

Kiss

* * *

Début Chapitre 4 :

 **J** ean **A** nouilh

 _ **Ce sont toujours nos bons sentiments qui nous font faire de vilaines choses.**_

Mes pas s'enchaînent et ma douleur s'accentue. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer à chaque pas. Tout mon corps me fait mal… J'ai l'impression de ne plus réussir à effacer froidement ma larme qui coule, dès que je sens une douleur dans mes côtes et plus profond de mon âme. Mon visage ruisselle de larmes.

Quand j'arrive enfin devant ma maison, il commence à pleuvoir. Même le temps est contre moi. Quand je franchis la porte je m'effondre, _j'en ai assez_.

J'entends les pas de ma mère, plus j'imagine le visage de Ventus me crachant des insultes, puis plus rien.

 **XxX**

Une douce chaleur entoure mes mains, mes paupières sont lourdes. J'entends des bruits, des voix, mais je ne comprends rien. Ma tête me fait mal, mes tympans vibrent. J'entends mon prénom, mes paupières commencent à se soulever, enfin ! Je suis perdu, il y a des visages autour de moi. Je commence à étouffer, j'ai chaud. Entre moi et ces personnes il y a du brouillard. Je tremble, j'ai peur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le brouillard se dissipe, c'est ma mère, mon père et ma sœur. Ils forment un cercle autour de moi. Je me redresse d'un coup, les faisant sursauter. Je les regarde, mon corps me fait atrocement mal. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?** Je demande en regardant ma mère.

Il y a un moment de silence, je regarde mes mains j'ai des pansements partout. J'entends un sanglot de ma mère.

 **\- Comment t'as fait pour revenir à la maison dans cet état ! Tu t'es battu c'est ça ? Tu m'as dit que tu allais essayer !**

 **\- J'ai essayé ! Tu n'étais pas avec moi pour savoir ce qui s'est passé !** J'ai les poings fermés, je veux être seul...

 **\- Alors explique le nous.** Dit mon père.

 **\- Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?** Hurlé-je.

 **\- Quelle question, parce que je suis ton père !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mon père !**

Ils écarquillent les yeux, je mets ma main devant ma bouche. Je le vois baisser la tête choquer par mes paroles blessantes. Je venais de dire le plus gros mensonge que la terre ait porté, je le considérais comme mon père. Comme mon vrai père.

 **\- Désolé je voul-**

Mon père quitte la pièce, suivi de ma mère qui a les larmes aux yeux. Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Je détruis moi-même tout ce qui y a autour de moi !

Tifa serre ses mains, je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure et cligner plusieurs fois les yeux en regardant le plafond pour ne pas verser une larme.

 **\- V-Vanitas on est tous en train de souffrir, à cause de toi... T-trouve une solution.** Une larme coule sur sa joue.

 **\- Quoi... ?**

 **\- Vani tu m'as très bien entendue ! Je veux arrêter de souffrir, qu'on arrête tous ! Mais il faut que tu essayes mieux que ça...** Elle hausse les épaules, résignée, comme si elle pensait que juste eux souffraient, alors que moi aussi.

Elle quitte la pièce, mais avant j'entends un râle rauque de ça part.

Je fais que ça, essayer !

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Et essaye de ne pas désespérer, de faire abstraction de mes côtes douloureuses. Et de ne surtout pas penser à mes sentiments.

 **XxX**

Je suis encore à l'hôpital. Mes parents ne sont pas venus me voir, ni Tifa. Ça fait une semaine que je suis là, dans ce fichu hôpital ! Et ça fait trois jours que j'aurai dû retourner en cours.

C'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie d'y aller. Sans doute parce que je veux voir Ventus.

Je soupire, mes côtes me font encore mal, à chaque respiration elles me font mal, quand je dors j'ai l'impression de recevoir des coups de poignard. Surtout que j'ai le sommeil agité, je bouge beaucoup.

Ça fait plus de dix minutes que je suis sous l'eau froide de la douche. Je touche mes côtes droites, elles me font mal, mais depuis une semaine la douleur a diminué. Ma peau est rouge et bleue par-dessus mes côtes fêlées, j'ai un hématome à l'épaule et une dizaine de bleus sur les bras et le dos. Mon visage aussi n'est pas beau à voir non plus, j'ai l'arcade sourcilière enflée, ma lèvre fendue, et ma mâchoire est rouge.

Je sors de la douche, m'habille vite et retourne dans ma chambre sans âme d'hôpital. Je veux partir d'ici !

Quand je m'allonge lourdement sur mon lit je regarde le plafond. Je m'ennuie ici. Je repense à ce que j'ai dit à mon père. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui dire ça.

Ma mère a divorcé quand je venais juste d'entrer au collège, c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à avoir des crises de colère. Puis elle s'est remariée deux ans après, je trouvais qu'elle avait vite remplacé mon vrai père. J'en voulais au monde entier. Puis les années sont passées en j'ai commencé à l'accepter. Et voilà que maintenant j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on a construit lui et moi s'est envolé. Je m'en veux !

 _Bon sang !_

Je suis sûr que Riku m'en voudrait d'avoir dit ça à mon père, alors que lui veut avoir un père comme ça. Le sien, ne lui donne même pas une once d'importance, même pas un peu d'amour et de son temps. Son père a toujours travaillé, il n'a jamais été là pour lui. Pendant ses anniversaires, des fois il l'oubliait même, à Noël, pendant la fête des pères où Riku lui faisait toujours quelque chose lui-même. Riku a toujours été déçu par son père, il ne le considère même plus comme tel... mais je suis sûr qu'en réalité même s'il ne veut pas l'accepter il a toujours un espoir que ça s'arrange entre eux.

 _Ça s'arrangera..._ C'est ce que je lui dis souvent, mais ça n'arrive pas.

La porte s'ouvre je me redresse, c'est le docteur qui est venu il y a trois jours pour voir comment j'allais et pour me montrer les radios que j'avais faites pour savoir l'état de mes côtes, et heureusement il m'avait dit que j'allais me rétablir dans les deux semaines à venir. Il me sourit, je ne lui rends pas son sourire.

 **\- Alors comment tu te sens Vanitas ?**

 **\- Bien, maintenant je peux partir ?**

Il rit, je ne trouve rien de drôle. Il fait quelques pas pour se mettre en face de moi. Il me surplombe largement, je n'aime pas me trouver aussi petit, même si je mesure 1 mètre 69.

 **\- Je vais d'abord vérifier que tu vas vraiment bien. Soulève ton t-shirt.**

Je peste un juron intérieurement et enlève carrément mon t-shirt. Il pose ses doigts sur mes côtes fêlées. Ma peau a encore une teinte bleutée bizarre.

 **\- Prends une grande inspiration.**

Je m'exécute, plusieurs fois. Il appuie un peu sur mes côtes fêlées, ça me fait mal, mais j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître.

 _Il ne faut pas que j'essaie il faut que je réussisse._

Il enlève ses doigts et recule d'un pas. Je remets mon t-shirt.

 **\- T'es sûr de vouloir partir maintenant et de ne pas vouloir rester une semaine de plus ?**

 **\- Non je veux partir. Je pourrais me reposer chez moi.**

 **\- Bon d'accord... je vais te prescrire des antidouleurs quand même. Je vais aussi appeler un de tes parents pour venir te chercher.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

Il me sourit. C'est bon je viens de deviner la réponse.

 **\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas encore majeur...**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

Bon au moins je peux sortir d'ici. Je souris.

 **\- Enfin tu souris !**

 **\- Quoi... ?**

 **\- Tu ne souriais jamais, je pensais que tu faisais une dépression. Je ne me souvenais pas que les ados étaient aussi tristes de ne pas retourner en cours.**

Je le regarde, et souris une nouvelle fois avant de baisser la tête. Du coin de l'œil je le vois commencer à partir.

 **\- Je vais appeler tes parents et aller te prescrire ce qu'il te faut.**

 **\- ... d'accord.**

 **\- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose avant de partir ?**

 **\- Non c'est bon, merci.**

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois puis quitte la pièce. Je soupir de soulagement et me laisse de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un gamin de cinq ans !

 **XxX**

C'est mon père qui vient me chercher. Dans l'ascenseur on n'est que tous les deux, sa main est toujours sur mon dos. Il m'a serré dans ses bras tout à l'heure. Et maintenant il ne dit plus rien. Moi non plus.

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais l'ascenseur s'ouvre et des personnes commencent à y entrer. Il enlève sa main de mon dos, je me pince les lèvres et sors aussi de l'ascenseur.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fait en silence. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est de ma faute.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça... Je regrette. J-j 'étais tellement énervé que j'ai dit n'importe quoi, et je t'ai blessé. Pardon, papa.**

Je tourne ma tête, vers la fenêtre je veux pas qu'il voie mes lèvres trembler. Avec sa main qui ne tient pas le volant il vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il rit.

 **\- Je te pardonne Vanitas. C'est vrai que j'ai été blessé par tes paroles, mais ta mère encore plus. Elle avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Qu'elle avait causé toutes tes souffrances.**

 **-J'en ai marre de vous faire souffrir. Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, je suis vraiment le pire fils qu'elle pouvait avoir...**

 **-Ne dis pas d'idioties pareilles ! Elle t'aime, comme je t'aime ! T'es** _ **notre**_ **fils. On t'aimera toujours ! Même si tu nous en fais voir de toutes les couleurs.**

Il y a une pointe d'amusement dans sa dernière phrase. C'est dans un moment comme celui-ci que j'ai envie de lui dire que j'aime un gars. Que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il croit que je suis depuis des années. Que je suis différent !

Avant de retourner directement à la maison, on s'arrête devant une pharmacie, mon père sort en m'adressant un sourire. Quand il revient il me passe le sac en plastique avec mes antidouleurs.

 **\- Vanitas pourquoi tu t'es battu avec cette Larxene ? Et comment t'as fait pour revenir dans un état si déplorable à la maison ? Je veux des explications.**

 _Mentir._

 **\- Larxene, m'avait énervé. Elle m'avait dit des choses méchantes. Je voulais la frapper. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille que j'allais me retenir. Et pour mon état, c'est une longue histoire.**

 **\- J'ai tout mon temps.** Réplique t-il en caressant le volant.

 **\- Des fois la vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre.** Je lui dis à voix basse.

 **\- Ne pas dire la vérité entraîne la méfiance.**

Un silence s'installe. Il sourit et serre le volant.

 **\- Vanitas, là ce n'est pas juste une dispute de couple.**

 **\- On n'est pas en couple !** Hurlé-je.

 **\- Vous l'étiez... Là c'est grave, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que nous ressentons ta mère, ta sœur et moi-même.**

 **\- Si je le sais... Mais s'il te plaît on peut arrêter de parler de ça... je te dirai la vérité quand j'en aurai le courage. Pas avant.**

Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Je n'aime pas mentir, surtout à des personnes qui ont une grande confiance en moi ! Je sens son regard sur moi. Il ne démarrera pas la voiture tant que je n'aurais rien dis. J'ai envie de sortir de là et de marcher, mais je reste. Je colle mon front contre la vitre froide, je sens mes yeux me brûler, mes côtes me faire mal à chaque respiration.

 **\- Je me suis fait tabasser...** J'annonce lentement, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas entendu.

 **\- Quoi ?! On va aller porter plainte tout de suite !**

 **\- Non ! De toute façon je me souviens plus de leurs visages, tout est flou.**

C'est faux je me souviens de leurs visages, de leurs saletés de visage. Je me retiens de grincer des dents.

 **\- Ils étaient plusieurs ! Putain !**

Il frappe son volant, je sursaute. Je n'aurai pas dû mentir, je n'aurai pas dû dire la vérité, j'aurais dû rien dire.

 **\- On va rentrer à la maison.**

J'acquiesce. Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

 **XxX**

Dès que je franchis le pas de la porte, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, jusqu'au sol. Je prends une grande inspiration, comme si je pouvais enfin respirer depuis une semaine.

Je reste comme ça pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Pendant ces cinq minutes je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé ce mois-ci... J'ai réalisé et fais beaucoup de choses en trente jours...

Ventus est gay, j'en suis certain... et il m'a marqué ça pour faire « comme tout le monde »... Il sait que je l'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. Les personnes qui m'ont lâchement tabassé à plusieurs n'arrêteront pas de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Toute ma classe sait que je suis gay, et presque tout le lycée doit être au courant... Mes parents et ma sœur, souffrent...

Je veux sortir du placard, _mais je ne peux pas..._

Je veux qu'ils arrêtent d'endurer tout ça. Je veux réussir et pas juste essayer ! Pourquoi moi... ?

Je me lève difficilement j'ai mal aux côtes, j'ai l'impression qu'on me poignarde ! C'est affreux. Je pose les antidouleurs sur mon lit et vais prendre une poche de glace dans la cuisine. Papa est retourné travailler. Me revoilà seul, encore une fois...

Je remonte dans ma chambre, m'allonge sur mon lit pas fait et pose la poche de glace sur mes côtes pour atténuer ma douleur. Je prends mon téléphone, je l'avais laissé là pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital. J'ai trente appels manqués, quinze de Riku je souris, cinq de Naminé, six de Xion et enfin quatre de Larxene.

Pourquoi elle m'appelle cette mocheté !?

Je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas penser à elle, ni me rappeler des derniers mots qu'elle m'ait dits... Je pense à mes amis, à mes vrais amis ! Ils sont au courant pour moi, ils ne me jugent pas... et ils m'aideront.

Je n'aurai jamais cru dire une chose pareille... mais je déteste aimer Ventus. C'est à cause de tous mes sentiments pour lui que je fais mal aux personnes qui m'entourent.

 **XxX**

Quand ma mère rentre à la maison, je sursaute et sors tout de suite de ma chambre. Je vais dans le salon et regarde dans la cuisine ouverte, elle se sert un verre d'eau. Je m'approche du bar et m'assieds sur une chaise haute du bar. Quand elle se retourne elle sursaute légèrement.

 **\- Vanitas... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé maman... je t'ai fait souffrir. Je te demande pardon.**

Elle pose son verre d'eau et fait un pas vers moi, je baisse la tête. Elle pose doucement sa main sur ma joue et me la caresse avec son pouce.

 **\- Je te pardonne, si tu m'aides à faire le dîner. D'accord ?** Me demande-elle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- D'accord !**

Je me lève en souriant.

 **\- Par contre je vais me changer avant je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mes vêtements actuels.**

C'est vrai que dans une jupe patineuse bordeau, une chemise blanche et pour couronner le tout, des talons aiguille louboutin blanc...

Avant de partir elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je remonte mes manches, mais quand je vois que mes bleus sont perceptibles, je les baisse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça, à quel point ces mecs m'ont fait du mal. Je prends une grande inspiration et ravale le sanglot qui allait franchir mes lèvres.

Elle redescend, cette fois elle porte un t-shirt simple noir, un short en jean et est pieds nus. Elle s'est aussi fait une queue-de-cheval. Elle me dit ensuite qu'on va faire un gratin dauphinois. Je souris quand j'entends ça.

Un peu plus tard, Tifa rentre à la maison. Je sens déjà son regard sur moi, je me retourne, elle me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour. Je me rappelle de ses paroles... je ferai tout pour qu'ils arrêtent de souffrir.

Absolument tout.

 **XxX**

Même si je suis sorti de l'hôpital hier, je m'apprête à aller en cours.

Cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar... il était horrible. Je me retrouvais encore une fois face à ces gens, ils me tabassaient encore et encore. Je n'arrivais pas à crier, ni à pleurer... je ressentais juste de la souffrance. Et quand je me suis réveillé, je transpirais, tremblais et pleurais...

Quand je sors de chez moi, je vois Riku devant chez moi. Il a des écouteurs dans les oreilles, mais bizarrement il semble m'avoir remarqué puisqu'il regarde dans ma direction. Je m'arrête, on se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne comprends rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me serre dans ses bras, mais je veux qu'il continue. Je veux rester dans ses bras, me sentir protégé, aimé... Je sens sa mâchoire trembler contre ma tempe, ses mains se crisper sur mes épaules. J'entends son cœur s'emballer contre le mien.

Là, à ce moment précis je ne pense pas à Ventus, je pense juste à Riku. Il doit se sentir mal, il s'inquiète pour moi... Je sais qu'on s'inquiète pour les personnes auxquelles nous tenons mais là, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

 **\- Riku.**

 **\- Tais-toi, ne dis rien...**

Je ne dis rien, et apprécie le moment. Ce moment plein de tendresse. Soudain je sens quelque chose tomber et couler sur ma joue, une larme. Je suis toujours confiné dans ses bras mais je dégage la tête, il pleure... Il pleure. Il pleure à cause de moi. On se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dise enfin quelque chose.

 **\- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça.**

Je mets doucement mes mains sur ses joues et enlève ses larmes avec mes pouces.

 **\- Je suis désolé...**

Je remets mon visage dans son torse.

 _Je réussirai à arranger les choses !_

 **XxX**

Sur le chemin accompagné de mes amis. Le premier sujet de conversation évidemment fut : moi... malheureusement.

Riku savait pourquoi j'avais gagné un séjour à l'hôpital, mes parents lui avaient dit quand il était passé à la maison espérant m'y trouver. Nami et Xion n'en connaissaient pas la raison.

 **\- J'étais allé voir Ventus et quand je suis rentré chez moi, quelques gars de notre classe m'ont très bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'aimaient pas les pédés.** Ma voix était teintée de colère.

 **\- Ce sont des crétins homophobes.** Crache Naminé, autant énervée que moi.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Riku contracter sa mâchoire. Il ne prête plus attention à mon regard sur lui et continue à marcher comme s'il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé ce matin devant chez moi. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

Arrivé devant le lycée je remarque et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul, les regards des autres élèves. Je sens des regards de mépris derrière mon dos, mais je les ignore.

On se dirige vers nos casiers celui de Riku est juste à côté du mien. Depuis qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et qu'il a pleuré et maintenant il ne m'a pas dit autre chose. Je me mords la lèvre et baisse légèrement la tête.

Il n'y a personne autour de nous. Quand on est devant notre casier respectif, nos épaules se touchent je peux entendre sa respiration saccadée.

 **\- Je te ferai plus pleurer.**

Je le sens raidir ses épaules, il ne tourne pas son visage vers moi mais je sais qu'il se mord la lèvre.

 **\- Tant que tu souffriras je pleurerai. Alors ne souffre plus...**

 **\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

Un rire de sa part me fait sourire. Quand j'ouvre mon casier, j'écarquille les yeux. Il y a une sucette dans mon casier, qui tombe ensuite sur le sol. Je me baisse pour la ramasser, c'est une chupa chups goût pomme. Je souris, j'ai compris. Il à pensé à moi.

Je la mets dans ma poche.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que... ?**

Je regarde Riku, il fronce les sourcils et regarde mon casier et moi. Je lui souris en fermant mon casier.

 **\- C'est Ventus...**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Il est venu déposer une sucette dans mon casier.**

 **\- Vani je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes ! Explique-toi.**

Je secoue la tête. Il ne peut pas comprendre. C'est un truc que seul Ventus et moi pouvons comprendre.

 **\- Non... ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer.**

 **\- Dis-moi plutôt que tu veux rien me dire.** Il me tire la langue.

Je ris, soudain il met son bras autour de mon cou et commence à marcher vers le gymnase. On a course longue. Xion nous rejoint sur le chemin avec Naminé.

J'entends des gens parler de _nous_ derrière mon dos. Ça m'énerve qu'ils parlent aussi de Riku. Il n'a rien à voir avec moi et ces rumeurs qu'a lancées cette mocheté de Larxene. J'entends ces personnes se moquer de moi, je vois Riku fermer sa main.

 **\- Riku, tu devrais me lâcher.**

 **\- Il en est hors de question.**

Bizarrement je m'attendais à cette réponse. Je me tourne vers lui, à cause de ses cheveux je ne vois pas très bien l'expression qu'il a en ce moment. J'entends des rires derrière moi je sais qu'ils me sont adressés, c'en est trop.

 _J'en ai marre._

J'enlève le bras de Riku, et vais le plus vite possible dans les vestiaires. Je me change le plus vite possible, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me change aussi vite. Quand les autres mecs arrivent je mets mon sweet. Riku avance vers moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je lui ai parlé plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Quand je ferme la porte derrière moi je tombe nez à nez avec Ventus et Sora. Ventus fait une tête d'enterrement, avec les yeux légèrement enflés. Il a pleuré, je le sais. À cause de quoi je ne sais pas... Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose.

Un silence s'installe, les deux amis me regardent, c'est vrai que j'étais encore en mauvaise état. Ils pourraient au moins faire comme si de rien était, mais Sora me regarde comme si il ressentais de la pitié. Et Ventus ? Lui ne m'avait regardé qu'une demie seconde avant de baisser la tête. Il évitait mon regard, mes blessures... Il était immobile, comparé à Sora qui passa la porte des vestiaires.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Pour ce qui t'est arrivé...**

 **\- T'y es pour quelques chose ?**

 **\- N-non !**

 **\- Alors arrête de t'excuser pour ces connards. Même, si tu as agi comme eux.**

 **\- J-je t'ai dit que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai écrit !** Répète-t-il la voix tremblante.

 **\- Pourtant tu l'as écrit... alors que t'es comme moi Ventus, je le sais... On est tous les deux des « pédé ».**

 **\- Arrête de dire ça !**

Je fais quelques pas vers lui et colle mes lèvres à son oreille, je pouvais déjà sentir sa respiration devenir saccadée.

 **\- C'est ce qu'on est Ventus, fais comme tu veux. Nie le. Refuse de l'accepter, et te faisant passer pour quelqu'un de normal. Je te donne des leçons de morale, mais tu sais quoi ?** J'ai un ton ironique. **Moi-même je ne m'accepte pas du tout... Je me déteste, et tu vois les blessures que j'ai et que tu t'obliges à pas regarder... Je les mérite. Parce que je... je ne suis pas comme tout le monde,** _ **pas normal.**_

 _ **-**_ **C'est bon... arrête Vanitas.** Il renifle.

Je me recule, et le vois au bord des larmes. Je m'en veux, je ne veux pas le faire pleurer, pas devant moi. Je sors ma sucette que j'avais récupérée tout à l'heure. Et lui la montre.

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que je dois plus l'aimer et faire que mes sentiments envers lui disparaissent pour de bon et pour ça je dois l'ignorer.

 **\- Ne m'approche plus Ventus. Tu es aussi dégoutant que moi...**

Sans attendre une seconde je balance la sucette à travers la pièce. Je l'entends une deuxième fois renifler. Il baisse la tête et se dirige sans un mot vers les toilettes, juste avec les yeux remplis de douleurs. Je soupire et me mords ensuite légèrement la lèvre.

 _Il ne faut plus que tu m'approches ou sinon je risque de te briser, encore plus que tu sembles l'être..._

La porte juste devant moi s'ouvre, celle de vestiaires des filles. Larxene en sort et elle fais déjà un pas vers moi, heureuse.

 **\- Alors tout va pour le mieux pour toi ?**

 **\- Et toi ? T'as encore les bleus que je t'ai fait j'espère.**

Elle fronce les sourcils une seconde avant de se mordre la lèvre.

 **\- Non je n'ai plus rien.**

 **\- Dommage.** Dis-je, dégoûté par cette nouvelle.

Je m'adosse contre la porte et la regarde méchamment, elle fait un second pas vers moi. Je la trouve déjà trop près de mon corps trop parfait pour elle, elle ne me mérite pas. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien.

 **\- Arrête de t'approcher de moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être asphyxié par ton parfum, ça te va comme réponse ?** Je lui fais un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Et toi arrête de me parler comme ça. Je fais ce que je veux que je sache, et si j'ai envie de m'approcher de toi je le fais. Après tout tu m'appartiens.**

 **\- Moi t'appartenir, t'essaie d'être drôle ?**

Elle est à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je peux sentir son parfum et entendre sa respiration. Elle me dégoûte j'ai envie qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, ne plus sentir sa présence autour de moi. Ne plus être à quelques centimètres d'une personne qui est en train de me détruire.

 **\- La seule personne qui peut cesser ces rumeurs est la personne qui les a lancées, on ne t'a jamais appris ça ?**

 **\- Quoi... ?**

Cette fois c'est elle qui affiche un sourire moqueur, elle fait quelques pas en arrière. Je suis tenté de lui prendre la main pour qu'elle arrête de s'éloigner, mais ça lui ferait plaisir que je lui donne de l'importance.

 **\- Viens me voir derrière le self à la pause de dix heures, je t'aiderai.**

 **\- T'essaye aussi d'être gentille ? Je t'ai frappé un peu trop fort j'ai l'impression.**

Elle peste un juron. Puis me dit d'une voix froide et dépourvue d'émotion :

 **\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mon chéri.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? Elle est encore plus folle qu'avant...

 _Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?_

Quand je vais sur le terrain de course longue, des élèves sont déjà en train de s'échauffer, ni les filles et ni Riku y sont. Et il y a Sora, il manquait plus que lui. Des regards et toujours des regards sont braqués sur moi.

 _Arrêter de me regarder !_

 **\- Alors Pédale comment tu vas ?**

Je me retourne et me retrouve avec la personne qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital.

 **\- Je crois que tu te trompes de personne.**

 **\- Non c'est bien à toi que je parle.**

 **\- Pourtant je m'appelle Vanitas, à moins que tu ne t'en souviennes pas parce qu'il a sûrement trop de syllabes pour toi.**

Je fais un pas vers lui les mains dans les poches, un sourire moqueur plaqué au visage.

 **\- Alors retiens bien ça dans cette chose qui te sert de tête, je m'appelle Va-ni-tas. Et pas Pédale, ça c'est le mot qui te définit, c'est tout.**

Je ris sans me retenir, je vois Sora me jeter un coup d'œil ainsi que notre prof. Il fait un pas vers moi, on n'est même pas à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait ici la Pédale ?**

 **\- Tu vas me la refaire seul, on dirait que tu as un peu plus de courage que la dernière fois. C'est bien, bientôt tu me la referas tout seul, dehors.**

Il affiche un sourire sadique je lis dans son regard du dégoût.

Ce que je suis devenu dégoûte autant les gens... ?

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'un pédé avait autant de répondant.**

 **\- Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne le suis pas.**

Je n'avouerai jamais ma différence.

 **\- Si tu l'es, et apparemment t'es en couple.**

 **\- Bah je n'étais pas au courant. Et c'est qui, qui possède mon corps parfait ? Ta copine ? Ah non c'est vrai t'en as aucune, je crois. Dommage.**

 **\- Va demander à ton ami Riku il connaît la réponse, et il possède aussi ton corps que tu dis parfait.**

Quoi ?

Il s'en va sans dire un mot de plus. Je baisse la tête, pensif, quand je vois Xion et Naminé sortir du gymnase et venir sur le terrain je vais tout de suite les voir.

 **\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?!**

Elles se regardent puis me regardent avec incompréhension.

 **\- Faites pas les innocentes... c'est quoi cette histoire sur quoi je sortirais avec Riku ?**

 **\- Tu es donc déjà au courant.**

 **\- Évidemment ! J'aimerais avoir des explications. »**

Nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit plus tranquille. Naminé croise les bras sur sa poitrine quant à Xion elle a ses mains dans ses poches de son jogging.

 **\- Comme plusieurs personnes savent que tu es gay, des garçons de notre classe, ces idiots, se sont demandés si tu avais des vues sur eux. Puis ils se sont dits que tu aimais Riku parce que vous étiez très complices.** Dit Naminé.

 **\- Mais on est juste meilleurs amis !**

 **\- C'est ce que ce Riku leur a dit, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.** Me dit ensuite Xion d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

 **\- Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas énervé contre moi ? Je lui apporte des ennuis, ces gens pensent qu'il est aussi gay à cause de notre amitié. Putain ! J'en ai marre...**

Je prends une grande inspiration, et me calme.

 **-Faut que je trouve une solution...**

 **-Non, il faut qu'on trouve une solution.** Me dit Naminé en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

 **-Ce qui t'arrive Vanitas, ça nous touche tous. On fera tout pour t'aider.**

Je leur souris, et leur réponds merci.

Quand on commence à courir, mes côtes me font mal. Même si je prends une longue et profonde inspiration ma douleur ne diminue pas. Riku court juste à côté de moi, pourquoi ? D'habitude c'est toujours le premier avec son corps d'athlète. À quelques mètres devant nous il y a Sora et Ventus. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma respiration mais son cul est tellement beau que je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard.

J'arrête de courir quand la douleur devient insupportable. Il faut que je mette quelque chose de froid dessus vite pour que ça diminue ma douleur. Je donne le nombre de tours que j'ai faits au prof et vais dans le gymnase en essayant de ne pas me tortiller de douleur. Quand j'arrive enfin dans le gymnase, dès que j'entends la porte se fermer derrière moi je gémis de douleur. Je pose un genou à terre et serre les dents pour ne pas encore montrer un signe de faiblesse. Je prends la sucette qui reposait encore par terre et la mets dans la poche de mon sweet. J'entends des pas venir ici.

 **\- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les gros durs.**

Je lève la tête. Et croise le regard d'Axel. Il manquait plus que lui. Je me lève avec un peu de difficulté.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas mes affaires comme tu peux le voir, alors j'essaie de m'occuper comme je peux.**

 **\- Tu t'amuses bien j'espère.**

Je commence à marcher je le dépasse. Juste marcher me fait mal, respirer me fait mal. Je titube, Axel a le réflexe de passer son bras autour de ma taille. Je me crispe. Même si on est dans la même classe, et qu'il ne m'a rien dit ni fait quoi que ce soit depuis qu'on dit que je suis gay, je n'apprécie pas qu'il me touche.

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille.**

 **\- Non.** Son ton est catégorique.

 **\- Et pourquoi ? On n'est pas ami.**

 **\- Parce que je fais aux autres ce que j'aimerai bien qu'on me fasse. Si je n'étais pas bien, j'aimerais bien qu'on vienne m'aider, même si c'est une personne que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne vais pas bien ?**

 **\- Peut-être ta façon de marcher et ton gémissement de douleur i peine une minute.**

Je peste un juron, il sourit.

 **\- Bon je t'emmène à l'infirmerie princesse.**

 **\- Quoi !? Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !**

Il rit et commence à se diriger vers la porte toujours son bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Quand on arrive sur le terrain je vois que Riku parler avec le prof. Je n'ai pas envie que Riku me voit déjà aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Axel fait quelques pas vers eux, Riku se tourne vers nous et affiche de suite une mine énervée. Je vois déjà à son regard qu'il est énervé, je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça.

 **\- Messieurs je peux emmener Vanitas à l'infirmerie il ne se sent pas bien ?**

 **\- Oui vas-y.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Riku il affiche toujours une mine énervée. Je sais pourquoi il est comme ça. J'enlève le bras d'Axel, et fais un pas vers Riku.

 **\- Je voudrais y aller avec Riku si ça ne vous dérange pas monsieur.**

 **\- Non mais dépêchez-vous tu n'as pas du tout l'air bien.**

Je lui dis doucement oui, et commence à m'en aller avec Riku. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Axel n'est plus là, pourtant j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence derrière moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

 **\- Tu me demandes ce que j'ai... ça semble évident pourtant !**

 **\- C'est parce que j'étais avec Axel.**

 **\- Oui... Et...**

Il s'arrête, je fais de même. Ses yeux deviennent luisant, à moins que ce soit une impression. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans l'établissement. Juste notre respiration qui n'en forme qu'une est audible.

Il se tourne complètement vers moi, ce sont les siens qui sont luisants, il fait un pas vers moi. Je ne recule pas et me noie dans son regard triste et froid. Il approche son visage du mien, mon cœur rate un battement. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, il passe ses bras tout autour de moi. Et me serre contre lui.

 **\- Et qu'il pourrait te faire souffrir...**

 **\- Il ne m'a rien fait.**

 **\- Oui mais il pourrait. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres davantage.**

Je sens ses mains serrer mon t-shirt et son visage se lover dans le creux de mon cou. J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi mais je dois prendre mes distances.

 **\- Riku pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que des personnes croyaient qu'on était en couple. Qu'on te juge pour une personne que tu n'es pas. Je te mêle à mes histoires, toi aussi tu vas souffrir Riku si tu restes près de moi. Pars loin de moi...**

 **\- Tu me considères plus comme ton meilleur ami ou quoi ?!**

Il me lâche, son regard est rempli de tristesse comme ce jour de pluie où il est venu me voir quand il a fugué de chez lui, pour la première fois. Ce jour de pluie où ses larmes perlaient sur son visage et que je fus le premier à les enlever. Le premier à lui dire qu'il était _mon_ meilleur ami. Et que je ferais tous pour lui.

 _Est-ce que je suis en train de fissurer notre amitié ?_

 **\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ne je comprends pas... ! Dis-le-moi.**

Je fais un pas en arrière je baisse la tête. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux, si je le regarde dans les yeux je n'aurai pas la force que dire un mot de plus.

Un sanglot se forme dans ma gorge.

 **\- Que tu partes loin de moi si tu ne veux pas souffrir aussi.**

 **\- C'est vraiment ça... ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Oui...**

J'entends un sanglot de sa part, mon cœur se tord, j'agonise...

 **\- D-d'accord.**

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner, j'ai envie de lui courir après. De lui dire de ne pas m'abandonner.

J'ai envie de hurler !

 **XxX**

L'infirmière a appelé ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher à la pause de dix heures. Je dois vite aller voir Larxene. Je n'en n'ai pas très envie mais je me force. Sur le chemin, j'essaye de ne pas penser à Riku, ne plus penser à ses larmes, à son étreinte. Je dois arrêter.

Quand j'arrive derrière le self j'entends des voix. Celle de Larxene et celle de mon ange. J'hésite à entrer dans leurs champs de vison, je reste là où je suis et les écoutes.

 **\- Et pourquoi ? Il n'est pas à toi, que je sache.** Rétorque Larxene.

 **\- Il n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à toi. Arrête de le faire souffrir. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu le détruis... ?**

 **\- Je ne le détruis pas. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Vanitas, tu l'aimes ?** Demande Larxene incrédule.

 **\- Si je te disais oui qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?**

 **\- J'essayerais de te détruire, personne ne touche à mon Vanitas. Il m'appartient, il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Mais je pense que ce que qui t'es arrivé au collège t'as fait réfléchir à ce que ça fait de tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne t'appartient pas.**

Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je me mords la lèvre, et ferme mes mains dans mes poches. Je m'appuie contre le mur du self. Ils continuent à parler et Larxene le rabaisse de plus en plus. L'entendre lui dire des méchancetés me dégoûte, j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait, encore une fois.

 **\- Écoute-moi bien Ventus t'approche plus Vanitas. Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles, que tu le regardes, que tu lui souris que tu oses le toucher sinon, je veillerai à ce que ton calvaire au collège se reproduise, et ça te détruise complètement.**

J'entends un sanglot, l'entendre pleurer et ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre est la pire des souffrances. J'entends les pas des Larxene s'éloigner, et les sanglots de Ventus continuer. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, alors que j'entendais ses sanglots qui raisonnaient dans mes oreilles. C'était impossible, j'en était incapable. Je sors de derrière le self, je le vois recroqueviller sur lui-même. Essayer de retenir ses sanglots. Je fais quelques pas vers lui. Je m'arrête devant lui et m'accroupis. Il se recroqueville encore un peu plus.

 **\- Ventus...**

Il lève la tête surpris par le son de ma voix. Voir ses yeux remplis de tristesse me fait mal.

 **\- Ne t'approche pas de moi Vanitas... Pars... va-**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase que mes lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes. Le premier baiser que nous avons a le goût de ses larmes et le goût de mon agonie qui se dissipe. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes.

 _C'est magique._

Je romps le baiser et le regarde dans les yeux. Il est surpris.

 **\- Ventus je t'appartiens. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi et à personne d'autre.**

Je mets ma main dans ma poche et sort la sucette, je la lui tends et il la prend. Des larmes reposent toujours aux coins de ses yeux. Je mets mes mains sur ses joues et les essuie. Ses joues sont brûlantes.

 **\- Je ne suis qu'à toi.**

On se regarde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, les siens sont luisant de larmes. Je fais descendre mes mains sur sa nuque, je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes. Son visage d'ange n'a jamais été aussi près de mien, aussi magnifique.

 _Il est magnifique même quand il pleure ; même quand il souffre._

Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, je sens les battements de mon cœur battre, s'arrêter, redémarrer, s'accélérer. J'en peux plus d'être submergé d'attraction pour lui. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout faire pour lui.

Tout... _Putain !_

Mais je suis aussi prêt à tout pour que tout s'arrangent. Pour que ma famille et Riku ne souffrent plus par ma faute. Même si pour cela je dois écarter mes propres sentiments, mes propres désirs... _mon bonheur._

J'enlève mes mains de ses joues, regarde une dernière fois ses lèvres que je n'aurai plus et me lève. Je sens encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, je veux rester avec lui. Je le veux ! Je ferme mes mains, et fais tout mon possible pour pas me retourner. Je n'entends pas ses pleurs, je ne l'entends pas me demander de rester avec lui. Tant mieux, sinon j'aurai fait marche arrière.

 **XxX**

Quand j'arrive devant le portail de Kingdom Hearts, je vois la voiture de ma mère. J'avance vers elle, et rentre.

 **\- Ça va mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je ne me sens pas très bien c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle fait une moue pas convaincue, elle met le contact et démarre. Je colle mon front contre la vitre froide. J'observe l'horizon défiler devant mes yeux, je ne songe qu'aux lèvres de Ventus sur les miennes. Le goût de ses larmes dans sa bouche, sa peau douce et chaude, son regard se plongeant dans le mien.

Putain pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, je n'aurai pas dû ! Je me mords la lèvre et prends une grande inspiration. Mes yeux me brûlent, il est hors de question que je pleure. Je ne pleurerai pas, pas pour Ventus. Pas pour mes sentiments.

Comme un flash le visage de Riku se dévoile dans mon être... Je l'ai fait pleurer, je l'inquiète, je le fais souffrir. Il essaie de faire de son mieux pour être près de moi, d'effacer mes larmes quand il le faut, de me faire sourire quand je vais au plus mal.

 _« Si tu es gay, je ne te jugerai pas je ne ferai rien, parce que tu resteras Vanitas... Des personnes sont virées de chez eux, d'autres sont victimes de moqueries, brimades, harcèlements ; et d'autres décident de se taire à cause de leur sexualité à cause de leurs peurs... Je, je serai toujours là... tu pourras toujours tout me dire. »_

Putain ! Riku je ne peux pas te laisser partir !

 _T'es mon meilleur ami !_

Mes larmes finissent par couler sans que je puisse les retenir.

Fin.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

 **-Ça va aller Vanitas.**

 **-J'ai envie d'oublier ça !**

Même si on est dans le noir total, Riku sait où sont mes larmes. Il les effacent et continue me bercer contre lui. J'essaie d'arrêter de trembler mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 **-Vanitas ça t'est arriver il y a un peu près deux semaines, c'est normal que ça reste encore frais dans ta petite tête. Ne t'en fais pas, t'oubliera ça, et on le fera payer à Marluxia et ses sbires ! Et toi et Ventus vous vivrez heureux et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants.**

Je ris malgré moi, il a toujours le mot qui va me faire rire.

Kiss


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* TvT

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à ma bêta Hagarendrawer pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Et à vous FuninaLove et SomeoneNobody Mary pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab!

Bonne lecture. ^3^

Kiss

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 ** _I_** _nconnu **.**_

 ** _Un vrai ami est la personne qui voit la tristesse dans tes yeux lorsque les autres croient au sourire sur ton visage._**

Quand je passe le pas de la porte, mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

Putain Vanitas ! Arrête de pleurer, pleurer te sert strictement à rien ! Alors arrête !

 _Ne sois pas une pédale !_

 **XxX**

Après avoir mangé je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes paupière sont légèrement rouges, je regarde mes lèvres. Ferme les yeux et imagine celle de Ventus.

 _Encore cet ange... ce putain d'ange !_

Je fais couler de l'eau froid dans la baignoire, je me déshabille. Je regarde un instant mon corps dans le miroir, mon corps détruit par Marluxia et ses sbires.

Je plonge dans l'eau froid, et soupire d'aise. Mes côtes me faisaient affreusement mal. Je plie mes jambes les entoure de mes bras. Seul le bruit de ma respiration est perceptible dans cette pièce jusqu'au moment où j'entends mon téléphone vibrer.

Comme si j'étais un enfant devant un marchand de glace, je me précipite. Je me sèche juste les mains et le prend. Ce n'est pas Riku... c'est Larxene, je me mords la lèvre. Je finis par décrocher après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui passer mon numéro... mais bon ce qui est fait est fait.

 **\- T'en as mis du temps pour décrocher ça va ?**

 **\- Oui je vais bien. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

 **\- On n'a pas pu se voir ce matin.**

C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle des mots qu'elle a dit à Ventus. Je lui réponds froidement et agressivement :

 **\- Et alors, tu veux quoi ?** Elle soupire doucement.

 **\- Je veux te parler, regarde par ta fenêtre.**

 **\- Attend un peu.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas.**

Je raccroche sans lui donner le temps de répondre. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre plus longtemps, déjà qu'elle me dérangeait pendant mon bain. Je me sèche rapidement et m'habille, dans la salle de bain. Je vais dans ma chambre mais avant je m'assure que mes parents et Tifa sont bien dans le salon. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me voient faire tarzan.

J'allume la lumière de ma chambre et m'y engouffre lentement. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux humides qui me collent le front. Lorsque je suis devant la fenêtre je perçois Larxene. Il est 21 heure passées, elle a que ça à faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Quand elle me voit, elle me sourit. Je me crispe, je n'aime pas quand elle sourit surtout si ses sourires me sont adressés.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre en jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, puis saute. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'avais sauté de ma chambre, je voulais imiter Riku. Je m'étais foulé la cheville. Après maintes et maintes reprises, j'ai fini par ne plus me faire mal. J'atterris pile devant elle, elle me regarde avec un sourire moqueur et désireux.

Elle s'approche tout de suite de moi, je fais des pas en arrière. Quand je ne peux plus reculer, je lui dis clairement de ne plus m'approcher, ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

 **\- J'ai droit de m'approcher de toi si je veux te parler.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi près de mon corps-**

 **\- Parfait, mouillé, froid et chaud**. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Je n'aime pas qu'elle parle de mon corps comme ça. Pas maintenant qu'il est brisé, mon corps est brisé même si on me recolle j'aurai toujours des points de sutures.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler, trembler de rage. Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules la fait tourner pour la mettre contre le mur. Elle est surprise mais ne dit rien, et se contente d'essayer de me regarder dans les yeux. Je lâche ses frêles épaules, me pose une main fébrile sur mon épaule gauche je fais descendre ma manche pour laisser mon hématome visible.

 **\- T'appelle ça... un corps parfait ? Un corps recouvert de cette chose, est... parfait ?** Je serre mon épaule même si j'ai mal et soulève aussi mon tee-shirt, montrant ma peau bleue et rouge sur mes côtes fêlées. **On n'a pas la même définition du mot parfait. Moi ça, j'appelle ça un corps _et un homme_ brisé.**

Elle baisse la tête, elle prend mes mains je la laisse faire, ses mains sont chaudes. Elles réchauffent les miennes.

 **\- Ton corps sera de nouveau parfait, avec moi. Et seulement avec moi, pas avec ce crétin de Ventus.**

Avant que je ne puise rétorquer, elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et fait entrer sa langue chaude entre mes lèvres, pour réchauffer ma bouche toute entière. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Elle me dégoûte, je laisse une personne qui me dégoûte, et me détruit m'embrasser, et le pire... c'est que je la laisse faire.

 _Je me dégoûte._

 _Le placard dans lequel je suis enfermé restera fermé... pour toujours._

 **XxX**

Le lendemain. Quand je sors de chez moi je soupire, Riku n'est pas devant chez moi. Je fais quelques pas et sursaute quand je le vois derrière le muret, il se tourne vers moi et fait un pas qui semble réduire toute la distance qu'il y avait jusqu'à présent entre nos corps. Je baisse la tête, honteux. Il est là après ce que je lui ai dit hier ? Alors qu'il devrait m'en vouloir.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Riku, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ce que je déteste ressentir en ce moment, de la tristesse.**

 **\- Je le sais. I** l passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me cale un peu plus contre lui.

Je lève la tête, et remarque à quel point mes lèvres sont proches des siennes, il semble le remarquer aussi et se recule de quelques centimètres ce qui n'empêche pas sa respiration d'atteindre mon visage.

 **\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber Vani. Je t'ai collé pendant plus de sept ans ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter.** Il me tire la langue.

Je ris quelques secondes avant de me forcer à reprendre mon sérieux, enfin presque. Pendant que je me tords de rire, Riku fait descendre sa main qui était dans mes cheveux sur ma joue, ce qui me calme tout de suite. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Vanitas ne me dis plus jamais, ce que tu m'as dit hier...**

Je lis de la tristesse dans ses yeux, justement ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Riku fait se comprimer mon cœur ; Riku arrive à ouvrir mes points de suture et me les refermer en un clin d'œil. Je déteste savoir qu'il puisse faire ça aussi facilement, qu'il puisse me faire chavirer aisément quand bon lui semble.

Je pose ma main, que je remarque tremblante par-dessus sa main, et la serre.

 **\- Je ne te dirai plus des choses aussi atroces.**

 **\- M-merci.**

Il enlève sa main plus vite que je l'aurais voulu avant de me sourire. Il se retourne et commence a marché. Je souffle et fais de-même. Xion et Naminé nous rejoignent sur le chemin. À quelques mètres du lycée, je sens la main de Xion se glisser sur mon avant-bras puis le serrer. Nami et Riku continuent à avancer. Je regarde Xion avec incompréhension, elle serre un peu plus mon bras.

 **\- Vani... je...**

Elle baisse la tête et continue a murmuré des choses incompréhensibles, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à me dire ce qu'elle ressentait, que c'était impossible, trop dur pour elle. Je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

 **\- Si tu n'arrives pas à me dire ce que tu ressens, montre-le-moi.** Je murmure.

Elle lève la tête, et me sourit presque soulagée. Elle enlève sa main. Elle ferme ses deux mains, et je sais à l'instant ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. C'était prévisible, c'était prévisible que pour nous deux. Et uniquement nous.

 **\- Vas-y j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment.**

 **\- Oui, on le sait tous...**

Elle heurte mon torse avec ses deux poings fermés, tellement fort que ça me fait un peu mal. Mais je ne le montre pas, parce que ça me fait un bien fou.

 **\- Stock de courage en cours, ça c'est de notre part.** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Xion, Naminé et Riku seront toujours derrière moi. Toujours à m'épauler, à effacer les larmes que je n'espère plus jamais verser. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Je la prends quelques instant dans mes bras.

Entre amis on n'a pas besoin de se dire « merci », parce que c'est tout à fait normal qu'un ami t'aide et te rende heureux, alors pourquoi lui dire merci pour une chose qui est censée être ordinaire ?

 **XxX**

Quand on arrive devant le lycée, mes jambes titubent je n'ai pas très envie de la voir, et surtout pas de LE voir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je l'ai embrassé ! J'ai fait une grosse connerie !

 **\- Vani t'es pâle, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.** Répondis-je à Naminé qui me fait une petite tape dans le dos pour m'inciter à avancer.

Je recommence à avancer, la boule au ventre, cette boule devient plus grosse quand elle apparaît dans mon champ de vision, et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a vu et s'approche moi. Un sourire plaqué au visage. Je sens que le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère. Larxene nous dit bonjour, il n'y a que Xion et moi qui lui répondons, Riku et Naminé, eux, marmonnent des paroles incompréhensibles.

 **\- On se voit à la pause Vanitas ?**

 **\- Euh... d'accord.**

Ce « d'accord » était aussi faux que le sourire que je me forçais à avoir. Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres me brûlent, elles me brûlent l'âme. Elles me détruisent, son amour pour moi me détruit. Je la déteste pour ça. Je la méprise tant...

Elle incline son visage pour approfondir _son_ baiser. Je domine sa langue d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle a un petit gémissement quand je pousse un petit grognement qu'elle seule peut entendre.

 **-Les films pornographiques ne se tournent pas ici Larxene.**

J'éclate de rire rompant tout de suite le baiser. Larxene rougit, jette un regard assassin à Naminé, puis s'en va. Je remarque qu'elle roule des hanches.

Je me tourne vers les filles et Riku et je ne suis pas surpris de les voir choqués, surtout Riku. Riku fait un pas en arrière, comme si je le décevais, comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

 _Putain !_

 **-Je... vais y aller.** Sa voix est tellement froide qu'elle me fait frissonner de peur et tristesse.

J'ai envie de le retenir, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je lui parle de « ça » après. J'ai peur de lui dire ce que j'ai prévu de faire, même s'il doit s'en douter, après tout Riku n'est pas né de la dernière pluie.

Quand on arrive en cours je vois Sora qui me fixe méchamment ; presque avec mépris, mais je m'en fous complètement. Ce n'est pas comme si on était potes. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place, las. Xion vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, dès le matin, cours de français. Super...

Pendant tout le cours, j'entends encore des murmures qui commencent à me soûler plus qu'autre chose.

Putain ils peuvent pas la fermer !?

 **XxX**

À la pause on va sur le toit [] comme à notre habitude depuis qu'on était au lycée. Je n'irai pas voir Larxene, pas envie.

Riku a l'air encore plus énervé que toute à l'heure. C'est à peine si moi j'arrive à le regarder dans les yeux. Il est juste devant le grillage. Je fais quelques pas vers lui. Mes mains tremblent. J'entends la porte du toit se fermer derrière moi, elles nous ont laissé seuls un moment.

 **\- Vani, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais... ?**

 **\- Riku tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça alors ne me le demande pas...**

Il se retourne soudainement, ce qui me fait faire un pas en arrière. Il se mord la lèvre et serre ses mains. Il fait quelques pas vers moi. Je ne bouge pas.

 **\- Je le sais... mais dis-le-moi, dis-moi ce que ça va t'apporter à toi !**

 _S'il te plaît ne me demande pas ça..._

Je baisse la tête, je n'ai pas envie d'être confronté à lui.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner pour ensuite partir et me laisser seul. Mes yeux me brûlent.

 **\- Fait chier !**

 **XxX**

A la fin des cours je suis juste fatigué et exténué. J'ai juste besoin de mon lit, là, maintenant.

J'ai envie qu'on m'achève quand je vois Larxene me rejoindre. Pourquoi moi... ? Pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle aime, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois souffrir à cause de ses sentiments ?

Elle me prend la main ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils, elle pose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

Plusieurs personnes nous regardent ils doivent sûrement se demander ce qu'il se passe. Ils savent qu'on s'est disputés que j'ai été viré pendant un mois à cause de ça, qu'il y a des rumeurs sur quoi je serais gay, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas et là elle m'embrasse.

Mais grâce à ça personne ne souffrira...

Riku ne souffrira pas, il souffre déjà à cause de ses parents, je ne veux pas lui rajouter cette douleur.

On commence à marcher main dans la main, comme un couple tout à fait normal. _Comme un couple hétéro... parce que seuls les couples hétéros semblent être normaux._

 **\- Vanitas est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Non.** Je serre sa main sans vraiment faire attention.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Elle s'arrête.

 **\- Et toi tu m'aimes ?** Je m'arrête aussi et la regarde dans les yeux.

Elle baisse la tête. La réponse était évidente, alors pourquoi je la lui posais ?

 **\- J'aime tout chez toi Vanitas ! Tout ! Je n'arrive pas à te détester, parce que tu m'as frappée. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je dois te laisser et tourner la page. Je déteste qu'on s'approche de toi, je n'aime pas tes amis ! Je hais Riku Xion et Naminé, parce qu'ils sont proches de toi ! Je déteste Ventus, je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche. Tout ça à cause de mes sentiments, je n'arrive pas à te détester après ce que tu m'as fait. Le fait que t'aies rompu avec moi aussi facilement alors que je t'aimais depuis des mois ! Après tout ça je t'aime enco-**

Je la prends dans mes bras. Putain... je fais tout le contraire de ce que je devrais faire. Je devais la détester ! Je devrais la haïr ! Alors pourquoi j'agis comme ça d'un coup avec elle, elle qui m'a fait souffrir !? Qui veut faire souffrir la personne que j'aime réellement, mon ange.

Je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras, elle commence à renifler. J'entends des murmures pas du tout discrets, je lève le visage et vois des personnes de mon lycée passer sur le trottoir d'en face. Je sais qu'ils parlent de nous, ils n'essaient même pas de se cacher.

Je glisse une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui tire violemment et l'embrasse en rentrant directement ma langue dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Elle répond au baiser, avec désir et ardeur. Elle se presse lentement contre moi. Je jette un regard à l'autre trottoir, regarde les lycéens et leur lance un regard qui veut dire « Arrêtez de vous rincer l'œil pendant que je prends mon pied avec elle », ce qui est totalement faux, je précise.

 **XxX**

Quand je rentre chez moi, seul mon père est là. Je monte dans ma chambre et commence directement à faire mes devoirs. Quand je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, je pars prendre quelque chose à boire.

J'ouvre le frigo et prend une bouteille de limonade, ma boisson préférée entre toutes. Avant que je ne quitte le salon, il m'interpelle.

 **\- Tu peux venir un instant ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Je me dirige vers le canapé et traînant des pieds. Il a un air grave et a la mâchoire crisper, comme si elle été bloquée. Je déglutis.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.**

 **\- Okay...**

J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Je ne me sens pas du tout serein ! Je bois une gorgée de limonade, puis une deuxième et une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

 **\- Tu ne te rappelle toujours pas des personnes qui t'ont tabassé il y a environ deux semaines... ?**

Je baisse la tête, de peur qu'il lise dans mes yeux comme il sait si bien le faire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit au courant des personnes qui m'ont détruit. De plus, si je lui dis, je ferai en quelques sorte mon coming out et il en est hors de question, j'ai beaucoup trop peur pour lui dire. Il sera énervé, il ne m'aimera plus, il me jettera dehors... il sera déçu de moi... je veux être une personne aimée par sa propre famille, pas une personne non désirée à cause de ses sentiments.

Je commence à sangloter, même si je fais tout pour me retenir.

J'ai peur de son regard, de celui de ma mère. _Je suis terrifié !_

Mon père écrase sa cigarette dans son cendrier et me prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler, c'est trop dur... _j'ai peur._**

 **\- D'accord j'attendrai mais s'il te plaît, ne garde pas tout ce qui pèse dans ton p'tit cœur pour toi tout seul.**

Je hoche la tête dans son torse, je déteste lui mentir, mentir aux personnes qui croient en moi et qui seront là pour moi en toutes circonstances...

 **\- Oui. Dis... ?**

 **\- Oui ?** Me répond-il en caressant mes cheveux.

 **\- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas Vanitas ?**

 **\- Papa, je je...**

Il faut que je me lance, il faut que je lui dise. Il attend que je dise quelque chose... Vite.

 _Putain parle Vanitas !_

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Vanitas tu me diras ça quand tu seras près, d'accord ? J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.**

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, je me redresse. Je ne lui jette pas un regard. Il verra mes yeux luisent sinon. Quand j'entre dans ma chambre, je me frotte les yeux et m'éclaircis la gorge. Je sursaute quand je vois Riku dans mon lit toujours pas fait, en train de lire un de mes mangas qu'il a pris sur mon étagère. Pourquoi il monte par la fenêtre comme un sauvage ? Je souris.

 **\- T'es amoureux de cette fenêtre, j'ai l'impression.**

 **\- Tais toi, elle va t'entendre.** Dit-il en riant.

Je m'avance vers lui et m'assois sur le bord de mon lit dos à lui.

 **\- Tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé, je me trompe ?**

 **\- J'étais beaucoup trop énervé tout à l'heure, maintenant que je me suis calmé je vais pouvoir te parler sans dire des choses qui dépasseront ma pensée.**

 **\- Tout à l'heure sur le toit du lycée, je pensais que tu allais me détester, tu m'avais parlé tellement froidement...**

Je baisse la tête, je vois sa main sortir de mon dos, se poser sur ma cuisse et s'emparer de la mienne. Il entremêle ses doigts aux miens et me caresse le dos de la main.

Je m'installe en face de lui, rompant sans le vouloir le contact de nos mains jointes.

 **\- Si je sors avec elle, plus personne ne croira que je suis gay, plus personne ne te jugera, ma famille ne souffrira plus. Vous serez heureux.**

 **\- Et qui te dit que notre bonheur ne sera pas le fait que tu sois heureux... T'as pensé à ton bonheur à toi ? T'as pensé ne serait-ce qu'une fois à tes sentiments ? Pense à toi, merde...**

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je pense à mes sentiments alors que vous souffrez, que je vous fais souffrir !**

On baisse tous les deux la tête, j'ai la respiration saccadée. Je le vois approcher sa main qui vient prendre la mienne, je baisse encore un peu plus la tête. Il m'attire contre lui. Je ne bouge pas, et essaye d'apprécier ce moment plein de bienveillance.

 **\- En tout cas, sois sûr que je ferais tout pour éviter qu'elle s'approche de toi. Elle t'a fait du mal, et toi tu te rapproches d'elle parce que tu crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Elle t'a fait beaucoup de mal, et je ne la laisserai pas faire plus. Je ne te laisserai plus avec elle, je te laisserai plus souffrir en silence. Même si tu me repousses, même si tu me dis d'arrêter je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne t'approche pas.**

Je ferme fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et le serre contre moi. Doucement, je hoche la tête contre son torse. Mon cœur rate un battement.

 _Mes sentiments... me font agoniser._

On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Quand sa chaleur ne réchauffe plus mon corps, j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Ma porte s'ouvre violemment et Tifa entre, tout sourire.

 **\- Tu pourras faire une entrée moins magistrale la prochaine-**

 **\- Vanitas, on commande des pizzas ce soir, t'en veux une à quoi ? Ah salut Riku !** S'exclame-t-elle.

Elle s'approche de lui pour lui faire la bise, je suis content de savoir que mon meilleur ami s'entend bien avec ma famille. Ça me fait plaisir.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous Riku ? Plus on est de fous plus on rit !**

 **\- Oui avec plaisir.**

Riku n'y va pas par quatre chemins, il aurait pu dire « je ne voudrais pas vous déranger » et ma sœur aurait répondu « mais si j'insiste » et il aurait fini par dire « d'accord », mais non il a dit directement « oui avec plaisir ». J'aime bien ce côté de Riku de tout le temps dire ce qu'il pense au moment même, et de ne pas y aller avec des pincettes sauf quand il faut réellement.

 **\- D'accord, et du coup vous prenez quoi comme pizza ?**

 **\- Une pizza végétarienne pour moi.**

Riku était végétarien depuis deux ans maintenant, j'hésite à le devenir aussi. Ça me rappelle quand je l'avais interrogé sur ses motivations, il m'a tout de suite répondu « les animaux méritent de vivre, et pas d'être engraissés, enfermés dans des endroits confinés et tués pour qu'on les mange, surtout que certaines personnes gaspillent en les jetant à la poubelle ». C'est un point sur lequel Riku et moi on ne plaisantait pas : le gaspillage, les personnes qui jetaient de la nourriture nous dégoûtaient.

 **\- Une pizza 4 fromages.**

 **\- Tu vas finir par être obèse à force de manger du gras.** Me dit Tifa en souriant.

 **\- C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression que t'as grossi.** Dit Riku en riant.

Ils rient tous les deux, et se tape dans la main à cause de leur blague qui ne fait rire qu'eux. Je roule des yeux et demande à Tifa de sortir, ce qu'elle fit en traînant des pieds.

 **\- Riku tu ne voudrais pas dormir ici ce soir... ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Si tu veux.**

Je baisse un peu la tête, embarrassé de ce que je viens de lui demander. Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

 **\- Non en fait oublie ça, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Désolé.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué mon absence.**

Je sens sa voix se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Je relève la tête pour remarquer instantanément ses yeux qui sont plongés dans les miens. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- J'en ai marre Vanitas. J'en ai marre de pas être dans une famille normale. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se disputent tout le temps, et surtout que je les entends. Pourquoi ils ne m'accordent aucune importance ? Je suis leur fils quand même... Heureusement que t'es là toi, Vani.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, et d'avoir le cœur qui s'emballe. J'ai l'impression de plus réussir à respirer normalement. Je suis tellement important pour lui ça me touche énormément. Je baisse les yeux.

 **\- On est meilleurs amis, c'est évident qu'on a besoin de l'autre.**

Je souris et me rapproche un peu plus de lui.

 **\- Tu sais Riku, je peux t'écouter jusqu'à demain matin si tu veux. Tu peux tout me dire.**

 **\- Ah oui vraiment !?** Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il met sa tête sur mes cuisses.

 **\- Leurs disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes, et elle tourne de plus en plus autour de mon sujet.**

 **\- Ils ne se disputent pas à cause de toi... ?**

 **\- En fait ils envisagent de se séparer. De divorcer...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Il détourne le regard, j'ai envie qu'il me regarde, je veux pouvoir lire en lui. Je veux pouvoir voir ses sentiments passer sur son visage. Et pouvoir le réconforter.

 **\- S'ils divorcent j'ai une chance sur deux de rester ici, sinon je partirai avec mon « père ».**

 **\- Tu as un peu envie de partir avec lui, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Quoi ! Non !**

 **\- S'il te plaît Riku arrête de faire semblant...**

Il soupire et me regarde cette fois dans les yeux. Les siens deviennent luisants. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure.

 **\- Si je suis qu'avec lui peut être qu'il apprendra à me connaître et qu'il m'aimera comme son propre fils. Je passerai plus de temps avec lui.**

Je le regarde, peiné.

 **\- Tu serais vraiment prêt à partir ?**

 **\- Non je ne serais pas prêt à partir. J'en ai juste un peu envie pour me rapprocher de lui. Mais il faut que je me fasse une raison, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un lien de sang qu'on doit s'aimer. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer une personne qu'on devrait ?**

 **\- Riku ne pense pas à ça. Tu nous a nous, Naminé Xion et moi. On est tous là pour toi. Même si tu n'as pas sa présence paternelle, tu es aimé ! Tu es aimé par beaucoup de personnes, ne l'oublie pas.**

Une larme coule sur sa joue mais il l'efface quand il remarque que je la fixe. Il se redresse toujours en me regardant dans les yeux. Il passe sa main sur ma nuque puis dans mes cheveux. Il rapproche son visage du mien, mon corps reste paralysé. Il passe sa tête à côté de la mienne. Ses lèvres caressent ma mâchoire pour ensuite aller sur mon oreille. Je sens mon visage s'empourprer :

 **\- Merci Vani d'être là pour moi. Je t'aime trop !** Dit-il en riant et en me faisant tomber sur le lit en me prenant dans ses bras.

 **\- Oui moi aussi.** Dis-je en riant à pleins poumons.

 _J'aimerais tant pouvoir dire ces trois petits mots à Ventus aussi facilement._

 _Je t'aime !_

 **XxX**

Quand vient l'heure de se coucher je mets mon pyjama, un tee-shirt avec marqué « Keep Calm and Never Give Up » dessus. Naminé me l'avait offert au collège. Elle avait acheté une taille au-dessus, ce qui fait qu'il me va toujours.

J'ai passé des vêtements à Riku, pendant qu'il s'habille. Il me pose des questions sur ma relation avec Ventus.

 **\- Notre relation n'a pas avancé, et elle risque même de régresser.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sors de nouveau avec Larxene, alors que je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée ?**

 **\- ... Oui c'est ça. Dire qu'on se rapprochaient enfin, et que je savais que j'avais une chance avec lui.**

 **\- Il est homosexuel, ou bisexuel ?**

 **\- Oui. Et dire qu'on s'est embrassés.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?!**

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler, je prends un air innocent en lui répondant.

 **\- Il se pourrait que oui...**

Il enfile vite le pantalon que je lui ai passé et saute sur mon lit pour être vite à mes côtés.

 **\- Tu m'as caché beaucoup de chose dis donc, il va falloir que tu me vides ton sac. Même si ça prend toute la nuit !**

 **\- Heureusement qu'on est samedi demain.**

Il me sourit. Il s'installe un peu mieux sur mon lit double et attend que je prenne la parole.

 **\- Tu te rappelles de quand tu m'as emmené à l'infirmerie ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

 **\- Et bien juste avant, quand je suis sorti des vestiaires, je suis tombé sur Larxene. Elle a commencé à me faire du rentre-dedans.**

Riku fronce les sourcils mais ne m'interrompe pas, ce que j'apprécie. Je prends une grande inspiration et continue :

 **\- Elle m'a dit que je lui appartenais et qu-**

 **\- Que tu lui appartenais ?! Non mais quelle mégère celle-là !**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir... Elle m'a ensuite dit que seule la personne qui a répandu des rumeurs pouvait les arrêter, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle m'a ensuite dit de la rejoindre derrière le self.**

Riku me fixe encore avec plus d'attention. Si ses yeux étaient des rayons laser, je serais déjà mort.

 **\- À la pause je suis donc parti derrière le self, mais avant d'y être complètement, je l'ai entendue parler avec Ventus. Et je te jure que j'aurais pu la frapper une seconde fois, mais je suis resté à ma place bien sagement et j'ai continué à les écouter. Ventus lui disait d'arrêter d'être tout le temps sur moi, et elle... elle le rabaissait. Elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne me laisserait pas, elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle serait prête à lui refaire des choses qu'il a endurer au collège à cause de sa sexualité pour le détruire entièrement, pour ne plus qu'il m'approche.**

 **\- Quelle garce !**

 **\- Riku s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Bon d'accord je me tais.**

Je détourne le regard, et commence à tortiller mes doigts et à me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Larxene est ensuite partie, j'en ai profité pour rejoindre Ventus. Il était en larmes, je n'aimais pas le voir pleurer. Il commençait à me repousser comme lui avait dit de faire Larxene, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne voulais pas le laisser, comme ça. Il était tellement beau avec ses larmes en plus, je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai embrassé. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, il a juste fermé les yeux et a chéri ce moment comme moi.**

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer, dire ça à Riku me gêne un peu, mais bon c'est lui qui a un peu insisté pour que je lui dise tout ça. Je me sentais un peu mieux, maintenant que j'avais tout dit.

 **\- Je me demande ce qu'il a vécu au collège, pour que ça le mette dans un état pareil...** Je passe ma main sur mon visage en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

 **\- Peut-être la même chose que pour toi.** Sa voix était posé et calme, comme s'il me disait quelque chose d'évident.

Il fait allusion à mes blessures. D'ailleurs j'espère que je ne vais pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit, une fois encore.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense pas. Je crois que c'est bien pire.**

 **\- En tout cas, tu comptes le savoir, je me trompe ?** Demanda-t-il en souriant.

 **\- Oui j'ai envie de le savoir, savoir ce qu'il a vécu. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera l'approcher de sitôt...**

 **\- Parce que tu « sors » de nouveau avec cette garce ?**

 **\- Oui c'est pour ça. Et ne dit pas que c'est une garce !**

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, cependant je romps vite le regard. Je soupire, pourquoi ma vie ne peut pas être paisible ? Je vivrai en étant comme tout le monde... _en n'étant pas unique ? Ce serait_ tellement mieux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est alors ? Une gentille fille qui ne fait de mal à personne et qui fait tout pour aider son prochain ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait je la considère uniquement comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est juste une garce.**

Je vois de la tristesse mélangée à de la colère dans ses yeux, je déglutis. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et reprend la parole :

 **\- Elle est amoureuse, tout simplement... elle me la confié. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle me l'a dit. Elle veut me détester mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle continue à m'aimer malgré ce que je lui ai fais-**

 **\- Elle t'a fait des choses aussi !**

Je l'ignore et continue sur ma lancée :

 **\- Elle ne vous aime pas nous plus-**

 **\- C'est réciproque !**

 **\- ... Riku, j'ai l'impression que je commence à la comprendre. Ses sentiments grandissent pour moi alors qu'elle devrait me détester. Elle n'arrive pas à accepter que j'aime d'autres personnes tellement ses sentiments pour moi son grands. Elle est prête à tout faire, parce qu'elle m'aime. Elle est prête à faire du mal à Ventus... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le touche.**

 **\- Il faut que tu t'expliques avec elle et le plus tôt possible. Et si possible avant que Ventus sache que vous sortez ensemble.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il est déjà au courant. Ou en tout cas Sora l'est, j'en suis sûr, et comme c'est son meilleur ami, il lui a sûrement dit.**

 **\- C'est compliqué tout ça.**

Riku pousse un énorme soupir qui me fait bailler.

 **\- Bon il est l'heure de dormir mon p'tit Vani.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Il se lève, éteint ma lumière et vient dans mon lit. On est dos à dos, je ne sens presque pas sa présence alors qu'il est juste là. Je n'aime pas ça.

 **\- Riku tu peux te rapprocher un peu ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Dit-il avec amusement et avec une voix mielleuse.

 **\- S'il te plaît, je te veux près de moi... Je n'ai pas envie de faire de nouveau un cauchemar...**

Je sens son dos se coller au mien à peine une seconde après. Je souffle de soulagement.

 **\- Fais de beaux rêves Vani.**

 **\- Toi aussi Riku.**

 **XxX**

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux pédés dans ton genre ?_

 _Sa voix est teintée de folie, je ne réponds pas._

 _\- On les extermine._

 _Les bruits étouffés de ses poings qui me frappent résonnent encore et encore, les coups s'enchaînent. J'ai mal, j'agonise, mais je n'arrive pas à émettre un seul son ou à crier. Leurs coups pleuvent jusqu'à épuiser sûrement ils arrêtent._

 _Mes jambes ne me portent plus. J'entends vaguement leurs insultes, mais je souhaite juste m'endormir, que mon agonie cesse. Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

 _Je vais mourir._

 _Aide-moi ! Ventus !_

Je me lève en sursaut et en criant. Je m'enlace de mes bras, et essaye de pleurer silencieusement, je ne veux pas réveiller Riku. Soudain je sens une main se poser sur ma hanche, enrouler ma taille et me rallonger sur le lit. Riku me serre contre lui.

 **\- J-je t'ai réveillé en c-criant ? Désolé...**

 **\- Non, en réalité tu m'as réveillé parce que tu m'as donné un coup de poing dans le ventre.**

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, alors que je dois être en sueur. Il passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me love un peu plus contre lui. Je continue à pleurer de plus belle.

Arrête de pleurnicher Vanitas !

 **\- Ça va aller Vanitas.**

 **\- J'ai envie d'oublier ça !**

Même si on est dans le noir total, Riku sait où sont mes larmes. Il les efface et continue me bercer contre lui. J'essaie d'arrêter de trembler mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 **\- Vanitas ça t'est arrivé il y a un peu près deux semaines, c'est normal que ça reste encore frais dans ta p'tite tête. Ne t'en fais pas, t'oublieras ça, et on le fera payer à Marluxia et ses sbires ! Et toi et Ventus vous vivrez heureux et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants.**

Je ris malgré moi, il a toujours le mot qui va me faire rire.

 **\- Essaye de te rendormir. D'accord ?**

Je hoche la tête contre son torse, et essaye de me rendormir dans ses bras protecteurs cette fois.

 **XxX**

Je me réveille difficilement, je me frotte les yeux et découvre le visage de Riku à quelques centimètres de moi. Un filet de bave sur son menton parce qu'il a dormi la bouche ouverte. Il bave sur mon oreille, je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je me redresse et sors du lit, je m'étire et prend mon téléphone, il est 9 heure 26. Je regarde encore une fois dans mon lit et remarque que la tête de Riku est juste trop drôle j'en profite pour le prendre en photo, en me retentant de rire. Sauf que mon téléphone n'est pas en silencieux, Riku se réveille et me prend sur le fait.

 **-Eh ! Ne me prends pas en photo sous mon plus mauvais profil !**

 **-Désolé c'était trop tentant !**

 **-Supprime la !**

 **-Non.** Je lui tire la langue.

Il prend mon téléphone, sauf que je l'ai verrouillé avant. Mais je crois oublier que Riku est mon meilleur ami, et connait donc mon code. Il efface la photo, et me lance mon téléphone que je rattrape facilement. Il baille bruyamment et s'assoie en tailleur.

 **\- Alors c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... je vais commencer par un petit déjeuner et après j'aviserai. Et toi ?** Lui demandé-je.

 **\- Je vais chez Sora.** Je fronce les sourcils. **Il faut qu'on finisse notre exposé en histoire.**

 **\- L'exposé ! Je l'ai toujours pas commencé avec Ventus ! C'est à faire pour quand ?!**

 **\- C'est pour mercredi.**

Je soupire. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir aller le voir. Ce sera aussi l'occasion qu'on s'explique tout les deux. Heureusement que je sais où il habite, il vit dans le même quartier que Naminé.

 **\- Tu comptes aller le voir je présume, vu ton sourire aux lèvres.**

 **\- T'as tout compris Sherlock !**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:  


Il lève la tête et timidement pose ses lèvres d'une douceur extrême sur les miennes. Il met ses bras autour de mon cou pour plus se presser contre moi. Je place mes mains un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ses reins. Juste sentir la chaleur de son corps et de ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donne l'impression d'avoir enfin de l'oxygène, ce dont je manquais depuis des jours. Je force l'entrée de ses lèvres, sa respiration s'accélère et un gémissement sort de sa bouche quand nos langues entrent en contact.

 _Je me rends compte à cet instant que j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir te voir. De pouvoir sentir tes lèvres douces contre les miennes. De pouvoir coller mon corps contre le tien. De pouvoir me réchauffer, tous en te collant. Car tu comptes énormément pour moi._

Kiss

PS: On a atteint 626 vues je suis super contente! Je vous aime!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* TvT

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à ma bêta Hagarendrawer pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Et à vous **FuninaLove** et **Dracodemon** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab! Et à toi ma **Typone Lady** de m'avoir mit en follow et favoris!

Bonne lecture. ^3^

Kiss

* * *

Début Chapitre 6.

 _ **I**_ _nconnu_ _ **.**_

 _ **Un jour, une personne te serrera si fort dans ses bras que tous tes morceaux brisés se recolleront.**_

Quand j'arrive devant chez Ventus, je veux faire marche arrière. Je n'ose pas frapper à la porte, j'ai juste envie de partir loin d'ici. Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe à la porte doucement en ayant l'infime espoir que personne n'ait entendu.

J'entends des pas, je peste un juron et vérifie pour la dixième fois si je suis présentable. Mes converses noires ne sont pas sales, mon slim n'est pas plus froissé que d'habitude, une chemise -à carreaux blancs et noirs toujours accrochée à ma taille et ma coupe de cheveux, toujours parfaite.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Mini Ventus. Il a les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que Ventus la même couleur de yeux, de cheveux, et la même touche d'innocence sur son visage. Alors pourquoi je le trouvais si différent ?

Il me sourit.

 **\- Tu es un ami de Ventus ?**

 **\- Euh oui. Il est là ? On doit travailler ensemble pour un exposé.**

Mini Ventus m'ouvre la porte, j'hésite une seconde avant de franchir le pas de la porte. C'est plutôt beau, c'est rempli de couleurs chaudes, marron, beige rouge... c'est plutôt accueillant.

 **\- Oui il est là mais il est occupé en ce moment tu peux aller l'attendre dans sa chambre. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **\- Euh non.**

Il me sourit, il m'amène jusqu'à la chambre de Ventus puis s'approche de la porte qui est juste en face. Sur laquelle il frappe quelques coups.

 **\- Ventus, sors de là, y a ton ami.**

 **\- Oui j'arrive**.

Mini Ventus, se tourne vers moi me sourit une seconde fois avant de quitter mon champ de vision. Ça doit être le petit frère de Ventus. Il doit avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. [ Je ferme la porte de sa chambre. ]

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans la chambre de Ventus, je suis à quelques centimètres de son lit, je suis là où il dort, là où il passe le plus clair de son temps. Je n'arrive tellement pas à y croire que je commence à devenir agité, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais j'ai envie de fouiller partout.

Il y a des posters de manga, de comics marvel et de danse, partout sur deux de ses murs. Sa chambre lui ressemble bien, en plus elle est remplie de son odeur. Je m'approche de son bureau à ma gauche, il y a quelques livres et des feuilles qui traînent, je me tourne vers son lit. J'ai envie de m'allonger dessus, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il a une grosse peluche panda dessus. Je ris.

Lorsque j'entends la porte d'en face s'ouvrir, je sais que Ventus va venir ici. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'asseoir à côté de sa peluche panda ou continuer à regarder ses posters, je fais le deuxième choix. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

 **-Sora je t'ai dit que j'alla-**

Je me retourne et découvre, un Ventus humide. Ses cheveux sont humides, quelques gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux blonds tombent pour couler sur sa nuque et entre ses clavicules pour glisser sur son torse. Il porte un tee-shirt avec des smileys et un jogging qui lui collait assez, il doit avoir un beau cul avec. Il est trop sexy.

 _Je suis vraiment gaga de lui ma parole ! Je me fais moi-même peur à être aussi amoureux..._

Il semble surpris par ma présence, il pensait que c'était Sora. Pourquoi ? Je fais un pas vers lui, lui baisse la tête. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'y appuie, il ne veut faire aucun pas vers moi.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es là Vanitas... ?**

 **\- J'ai envie de te voir.**

Je fais un pas, je tends ma main vers lui.

 **\- Voilà c'est fait. Maintenant dégage.**

Je plaque mes mains contre la porte, encadrant son visage baissé. Je fronce les sourcils. J'aime pas du tout quand il me parle comme ça.

 **\- Ne me parle pas comme ça.**

 **\- Je te parle comme je veux !**

 **\- Et d'où tu te le permets ?**

 **\- D-dégage ! Je veux plus te voir ! J-je te déteste !**

Il commence à craquer, sa respiration est saccadée, et sa voix est rauque. Si je ne l'aimais pas je serais parti sans lui demander des explications parce que je m'en foutrais, mais là... c'est impossible, le voir dans cet état... _fissure encore plus l'homme que je suis._

 **\- Ne me déteste pas...**

Ma propre voix me choque, je l'implorais. Comme si c'était la dernière chose que je voulais, qu'il ne me déteste pas... C'est d'ailleurs ce que je veux, non ? Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il met ses mains contre mon torse, et me pousse tellement doucement que je ne bouge pas d'un pouce ; c'est comme s'il voulait me repousser mais qu'il n'en avait pas le courage, qu'il n'y arrivait pas...

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et j'y vois toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse, son agonie qui est née et grandit... Il sait... il sait ce que je fais, ce que j'ai accepté de faire.

 **\- Tu... tu n'es qu'un menteur ! U-un menteur... tu m'as dit que tu m'appartenais que … tu n'étais qu'à moi e-et tu m'as embrassé, alors que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi. Je te déteste ! Tu joues avec mes sentiments comme s'ils n'étaient rien pour toi ! Tous ces regards, ces rires, ces moments rien qu'à nous deux, ce n'était rien pour toi ! Retourne avec ta Larxene !**

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, j'ai encore une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Il baisse la tête... et puis merde ! Je tire ses cheveux tellement violemment qui gémit de douleur, pour que ses yeux soient une nouvelle fois plongés dans les miens.

 **\- Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments Vanitas, je t'en supplie...**

 _Arrête de m'implorer !_

 **\- Je n'ai jamais, joué avec tes sentiments Ventus. Je... je t'aime.**

Je lâche ses cheveux, et continue à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses mains sur mon torse se referment. Une seconde larme coule sur sa joue.

 **\- Je pense à toi tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui me rend heureux, ton sourire m'envahit de bonheur. Je veux t'offrir ma chaleur, pour te réchauffer du froid, t'embrasser encore et encore pour pas que tu n'aies peur, pour que jamais tu ne pleures. Et tout ça, pour être à toi. Ton sourire est tellement agréable, ton corps si tendre à caresser.** Je prends ses mains, et place mon visage dans le creux de son cou. **Ton odeur si douce à sentir, ton regard si intense. J'aime tellement te regarder, t'admirer. Je veux que tu me prennes dans t'es bras pour que mes morceaux brisés se recollent...**

Je me rends compte que moi aussi je craque. Tout ce que je ressens pour lui, est en train de me faire perdre la tête. Je lui appartiens. Je n'arrête pas de trembler. Pourquoi faut-il que je craque. Que mes sentiments pour Ventus dégoûtent les gens. Que mon amour, que la raison de mon bonheur soit détestée... ?

 **\- S'il te plaît V-Ventus répare-moi... r-recolle mes morceaux brisés...**

Je sens doucement son étreinte dans mon dos, m'attirer contre lui, réduisant toute la distance qu'il avait malheureusement imposée entre nos corps qui se veulent mutuellement. Je sens sa respiration chaude contre mon cou, ce qui me fait penser qu'il pleure encore.

 **\- Ventus... je-**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Ces mots suffisent à me faire taire. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre fort contre moi.

 _S'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas. Aime-moi ! Aime-moi encore et encore !_

Il me serre contre lui avec force. Il me caresse le dos, puis descend ses mains jusqu'à mes reins. Il niche un peu plus son visage dans mon cou, et respire mon odeur. Mes côtes me font un peu mal, mais je m'en fous royalement. Je veux juste rester dans ses bras, et ne plus en sortir.

Soudain on entend des aboiements. Je peste un juron intérieurement.

 **\- Ventus, je vais tuer ton chien.**

Il rit. Son rire m'avait tellement manqué et me fait tellement du bien. Il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. De la tristesse s'y lit encore, mais du bonheur aussi. Nos corps se pressent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, nos visages sont si près l'un de l'autre. Je ferme les yeux et mets mon front contre le sien. Mauvaise idée, je sens davantage sa respiration ardente contre mes lèvres, et ça me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

 **\- Ventus... je suis tellement désolé de te faire souffrir.**

 **\- P-pourquoi tu me fais ça alors que tu m'aimes Vanitas, je ne comprends pas...** Ses mains partent à la recherche des miennes pour leur donner une étreinte chaleureuse.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Bon sang j'ai envie de l'embrasser !

On entend encore des aboiements, Ventus soupire et me repousse un peu pour ouvrir la porte. Tout de suite son husky lui saute dessus en remuant la queue. Puis il vient vers moi, j'hésite à le caresser. Les chiens j'aime pas trop ça, même si celui-ci est vraiment magnifique.

 **\- Tu peux le caresser, il ne mord pas.**

Je mets ma main, sur sa tête et le caresse. Ventus sourit en me regardant faire. Ensuite Dolce, je crois que c'est son nom, va s'allonger sur son lit à côté de la peluche panda.

On le regarde faire, puis nous nous regardons avant de sourire mutuellement. On va nous aussi s'asseoir sur le lit. Ventus se met aux côtés de Dolce et lui caresse doucement la tête, ce qu'il semble grandement apprécier.

 **\- Ventus, tes parents sont au courant pour toi... ? Je veux dire... ce que tu ressens pour les mecs ?**

 **\- Oui ils sont au courant, mon petit frère aussi.** Il soupire de soulagement.

Les siens sont au courant, la chance qu'il a. Je l'envie pour ça. Où il est allé chercher le courage de leur annoncer ?

 **\- Dès que j'ai su que j'étais bisexuel j'avais douze ans, je l'ai tout de suite dit à mes parents, pas à mon frère, il était trop jeune pour comprendre.** Il était donc bisexuel en réalité. **Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans, j-je ne voulais pas le dégoûter. Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit, ils étaient même plutôt heureux que je leur dise ça. Ça leur montrait à quel point je leur faisais confiance. Sora aussi est au courant. Les tiens ne le sont pas, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Non, ils ne le sont pas. J'ai peur de leur dire. Ça me terrifie de faire mon coming out. Même si je sais que je peux leur faire confiance, j'ai la trouille.**

Je commence à trembler sans le vouloir. Je mets mes mains dans mes cheveux baisse la tête et ferme les yeux.

 **\- Après être venu te voir dans ta salle de danse, à cause de toutes ces rumeurs je me suis fait tabasser.**

 _C'est grâce à toi que je me suis relevé, et j'ai eu la force de me relever._

 **\- Oui je le sais. Je le savais mais je ne suis jamais venu te voir. Alors que l'envie me démangeait, je commençais même à être jaloux de Riku qui restait tout le temps avec toi. Je ne suis jamais venu, tout ça à cause de ma peur.** _ **Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge à nouveau.**_

Il fait allusion à ce qui lui est arrivé au collège. Je décide de ne pas y prêter attention, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai entendu toute sa conversation avec Larxene derrière le self.

 **\- Je voulais vraiment que tu viennes me voir, pour qu'on parle de ça.**

 **\- Si tu voulais tant, qu'on parle pourquoi tu m'as crier dessus ? Dans le gymnase, tu sais, ce moment avant que tu me dises que tu m'appartenais...** Il baisse légèrement la tête.

 **\- J'y viens...**

Je lui dis alors ce que Larxene m'a dit, dans les moindres détails cette fois. Son visage se défigure à chaque fois un peu plus. Sa main sur Dolce commence même à trembler.

 **\- Si tu sors avec elle, personne ne souffrira, c'est ça ce que tu me dis !?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Personne ne souffrira, à part moi !** _ **Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau...**_ **Tu as oublié ce que je viens de te confier à l'instant ?! Vanitas je t'aime depuis le début de l'année ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte !**

Depuis cinq mois il m'aime. Depuis cinq mois son amour m'était dévoué... Ses sentiments m'appartenaient depuis si longtemps.

Je lève la tête, et plonge mon regard dans le sien qui est remplit de colère et de tristesse. J'enlève mes mains de mes cheveux et prends sa main pour l'attirer contre moi, je mets une de mes mains dans ses cheveux pour qu'il reste lové contre mon torse.

 **\- Quand je voyais tes yeux, on dirait que plus rien n'était important, que le monde entier disparaissait. Qu'il ne restait que toi et moi. J'étais juste là à te regarder, durant un long moment, long comme l'éternité. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Je crois que même après le lycée je n'aurais jamais oublié toi et tes beaux yeux. Qui illuminaient mon monde,** _ **mon être**_ **.**

Je me sens rougir comme je n'ai jamais rougi auparavant, je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Je le comprime au plus près de mon torse.

 **\- Même maintenant... ?**

 **\- Encore plus maintenant.**

Il lève la tête et timidement pose ses lèvres d'une douceur extrême sur les miennes. Il met ses bras autour de mon cou pour plus se presser contre moi. Je place mes mains un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ses reins. Juste sentir la chaleur de son corps et de ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donne l'impression d'avoir enfin de l'oxygène, ce dont je manquais depuis des jours. Je force l'entrée de ses lèvres, sa respiration s'accélère et un gémissement sort de sa bouche quand nos langues entrent en contact.

 _Je me rends compte à cet instant que j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir te voir. De pouvoir sentir tes lèvres douces contre les miennes. De pouvoir coller mon corps contre le tien. De pouvoir me réchauffer, tout en te collant. Car tu comptes énormément pour moi._

Après m'avoir réparé voilà qu'il me complète. Il me remplit de tous ses sentiments pour moi...

 _Je ne te mérite pas Ventus._

Nos lèvres se séparent, mes mains partent à la recherche des siennes. Elles les trouvent à une vitesse démesurée, qui moi-même me surprend.

 **\- Si je romps une seconde fois avec Larxene, ça va en quelques sortes engendrer mon coming out. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Parce que si je sors avec elle c'est précisément pour pas qu'on devine que je suis incontestablement gay. Si je romps avec elle ma « couverture » tombera à l'eau.**

Ventus serre mes mains à l'évocation de Larxene, et me regarde dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

 **\- Vanitas, je peux te poser une question... ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

Il prend une grande inspiration, je peux déceler de l'appréhension dans son regard. Je caresse le dos de sa main pour qu'il se lance.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre... ?**

J'écarquille les yeux... ce que j'ai à perdre.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?_

Ventus, qui me voit méditatif, continue à parler.

 **\- Je veux dire, ce qui compte c'est ce que pensent tes amis non ? Et à ce que j'ai pu voir d'eux, ils sont au courant et ça ne leur pose aucun problème. Ce sont tes parents le problème, c'est ce qu'eux vont penser qui te fait peur, pas le reste je me trompe ?**

 _Continue à me deviner, s'il te plaît continue..._

Je baisse la tête, je n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot. Ventus entremêle ses doigts aux miens comme s'il avait compris mes pensées.

Soudain je sens une langue se poser sur ma joue et me la lécher presque entièrement. C'est Dolce, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Je vois Ventus se retenir de rire de mon visage agacé. Je ne sais pas où a traîné sa langue avant d'être sur mon visage. C'est dégueulasse ! Je le repousse, mais il insiste et commence à poser ses pattes sur moi.

Puis Ventus éclate de rire, une larme au coin de l'œil.

 **\- Il t'aime bien.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas réciproque ! Enlève-le, au lieu de te moquer de moi !** Je lui demande.

Ventus rit encore une fois de bon cœur avant de enfin enlever son husky. Je me frotte le visage.

 **\- Tu peux aller te nettoyer le visage si tu as envie.** Déclare-t-il avec un sourire.

 **\- Oui j'en ai envie.**

Je me lève, Ventus fait de même. Il m'amène dans la salle de bain, il fait chaud sans doute parce que Ventus y a pris sa douche il y a quelques minutes. J'imagine déjà son corps nu et mousseux devant moi.

Il est derrière moi quand je me lave le visage, soudain je sens son front se poser sur ma nuque et sa respiration ardente caresser mes omoplates. Je redresse la tête puis ne bouge plus.

 **\- Vanitas, je... j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi. Tout à l'heure. Quand je t'imaginais avec Larxene, je n'étais pas triste, j'étais en colère. J'étais en colère parce que j'avais cru. J'avais pour la deuxième fois cru en quelque chose, j'avais cru en mes sentiments et encore plus aux tiens. Mais maintenant, je suis plus en colère, tu m'aimes vraiment. Merci.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et de me dire que je serais heureux.

 **\- Ne me dis pas merci, parce que je t'aime.**

Je me retourne, remarque qu'il baisse encore une fois la tête.

 **\- Crois toujours à mes sentiments et aux tiens qui me sont adressés.**

Il lève la tête. Son visage est rouge comme une pivoine. Il est si mignon.

 _Je suis gaga de toi._

J'encadre son visage de mes mains et l'embrasse une seconde fois. Il met ses mains sur mes avant-bras elles tremblent très légèrement. Ses lèvres généreuses sur les miennes me font un bien fou. Je dois encore forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, même si j'ai un peu hésité, comme ses mains tremblaient un peu plus. Je ne doute plus à approfondir ce baiser quand il incline son visage et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Sa langue se fait taquine avec la mienne. Quant à moi je passe une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour les lui tirer brutalement. Lui arrachant un grognement, qui résonne jusqu'au bout de mes lèvres.

 _Bon sang !_

Je romps le baiser quand il me mord la lèvre pour se venger. Il me regarde avec un regard joueur et moqueur.

 **\- D'où te vient cette manie de tirer les cheveux des gens ?**

 **\- C'est mon côté bestial je pense.**

 **\- Arrête ou ce côté va déteindre sur moi.** Répond-il avec amusement.

Je souris, fais un pas en arrière, un sourire sexy au visage.

 **\- Un côté bestial t'irait à merveille.**

Il rit un instant, puis a un sourire des plus sexy que j'aie vu, avant de sortir.

 **XxX**

En fin de journée, je décide de partir. On s'est expliqué. On s'est embrassés ! Et on a continué l'exposé qu'il avait déjà commencé. Et je reviens demain pour qu'on le finalise ! Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne journée !

Quand je passe le pas de la porte, Ventus est derrière moi. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'y appuie en me regardant mélancoliquement. Je le regarde, les mains dans les poches en souriant.

 **\- Vanitas, je sais que t'as entendu « toute » ma conversation avec Larxene. Je te remercie de ne pas en avoir parler tout à l'heure**

Je hoche la tête et fais un pas vers lui.

 **\- Tu m'en parleras, de ton passé ?**

 **\- Non... Enfin... c'est compliqué. Je n'y arriverai pas. Pas maintenant.**

Je fais un deuxième pas, plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 **\- J'attendrai ne t'en fais pas.**

Je pose ma main sur le haut de son crâne et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, il semble soulagé. Et un sourire vient éclairer son visage angélique.

 **\- Merci.**

Je me retiens de l'embrasser, parce qu'on est dehors. J'enlève ma main en une caresse sur son visage qui commence à changer de couleur. Je fais quelques pas en arrière pendant que lui fait pencher la poignée de la porte.

 **\- À bientôt Vanitas.**

 **\- Ciao**.

Il me sourit puis disparaît derrière la porte.

 **XxX**

Le pas de la porte passé, je souris encore comme un idiot, mais je perds vite mon sourire : la maison est vide. Je vais dans le salon et vois grâce à la baie vitrée qu'en réalité mes parents sont dans le jardin.

Rassuré, je vais donc dans ma chambre, y déposer mes affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Je remarque devant le miroir que je rougis encore ! Je rougissais autant quand j'étais encore avec lui ? Quand on s'est dit toutes ces choses.

Je porte mon attention sur mes yeux... Ventus m'a dit qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Je souris comme un abruti. Je savais que mes yeux avaient une couleur pas basique, étant dorés voire jaunes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait penser ça d'eux. Je me rapproche un peu plus de mon reflet, les regarde avec un peu plus de précision. C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt étranges, mais ça lui plaît.

Je décide enfin d'enlever mes vêtements, pour voir que mon hématome et le bleu sur mes côtes ont presque complètement disparu. C'est avec soulagement que je rentre dans la douche, mais avec étonnement que je remarque que je bande ! Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Comment j'ai fait pour bander alors qu'on ne s'est même pas touchés, on s'est juste embrassés.

Je fais couler l'eau sur moi et repense aux baisers qu'on a eu, à sa langue sur la mienne qui m'envoûtait, à ses mains sur mes épaules, à son torse contre le mien, à sa voix quand il m'a dit « je t'aime ». Je saisi mon sexe et commence à me masturber avec force. Je me cogne contre la paroi en verre et essaye d'atténuer mes soupirs de plaisir avec mon autre main.

 _Putain comment tu fais pour me donner autant de plaisir alors que tu n'es pas avec moi !?_

 **XxX**

Je frotte mes cheveux avec ma serviette pour les sécher. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre de ma chambre pour la fermer et empêcher les brises fraîches d'entrer, quand j'entends mes parents discuter. Je me penche discrètement pour entendre leur conversation quand j'entends mon père prononcer mon prénom.

 **\- ... je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça...** Je remarque que sa jambe tremble à cause de l'anxiété.

 **\- Peut-être qu'il a peur, de ce qu'on va lui dire.** Dit ma mère en entrecroisantt ses doigts aux siens.

 **\- Sans doute. Mais je déteste ça, on est ses parents tout de même. Il devrait nous dire ce qui s'est passé !** Sa jambe tremble un peu plus.

 **\- Calme toi mon chéri.** Elle plonge ses yeux marrons dans les siens.

 **\- Je le voudrai mais je n'y arrive pas... Il n'a pas eu de commotion cérébrale, il se souvient de ceux qui l'on tabassé. Mais il ne nous dit rien. Pourquoi ? Pour sa fierté ? Je voudrai tellement qu'il nous parle de ça...** Il se pince l'arrête du nez.

Je ne veux pas entendre le reste de la conversation... Je ferme doucement la fenêtre les mains tremblantes et vais m'allonger sur mon lit pas fait. Je prends une grande inspiration qui semble être la plus dure que j'aie prise de toute ma vie. Je les inquiète encore une fois, je suis bon que pour ça !

 **XxX**

Dès l'arrivée de Tifa à la maison, je l'emmène direct dans ma chambre. À ses habits je devine qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec son petit ami. Elle porte un slim en jean bleu clair troué , des chaussures Louboutin noires qu'elle a dû piquer à maman et un pull noir dont le dos tout entier est en dentelle, sans parler de tous les bijoux dorés qu'elle porte. Encore heureux qu'elle ne se maquille pas.

Elle manque de tomber deux fois avec ses talons tellement je la presse. Arrivés dans ma chambre, elle s'assoit lourdement sur mon lit.

 **\- Pourquoi ce kidnapping ?** Dit-elle en riant.

 **\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

 **\- De l'aide de ta sœur chérie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** En me souriant tendrement, et en enlevant ses chaussures à talons qui ont l'air de lui faire mal aux pieds.

 **\- À ton avis je devrais faire mon coming out ?**

 **\- C'est une question sans réponse ce que tu me demandes !**

Je la regarde avec incompréhension, je m'adosse encore plus contre la chaise de mon bureau que j'ai ramené devant elle.

 **\- Comment ça une question sans réponse ?!**

 **\- Tu veux ma réponse, parce que tu n'en trouves pas je me trompe ?**

Je baisse la tête... Oui c'est vrai je trouve pas de réponse...

Tifa se lève m'ébouriffe les cheveux, je lève la tête et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Elle me fixe avec beaucoup de bonté et de gentillesse.

 **\- Quelle que soit la réponse que tu trouveras et je serai d'accord avec toi Vani. N'aies pas peur, nos parents nous aiment, et ils t'aimeront malgré ça. Tu n'en a pas conscience, mais moi je le sais. Fais ça quand tu seras prêt.**

Je hoche doucement la tête encore songeur, elle quitte la pièce.

Je soupire, ferme les yeux et pense à ses paroles... C'est vrai que je sais que mes parents sont gentils, bons et compréhensifs. Mais la peur me pétrifie, ce n'est pas rien. Être gay n'est pas rien, leur dire changera ma vie, peut-être là leur aussi...

Peut-être que leur annoncer avec quelqu'un serait plus facile, mais j'ai pas envie que ce soit Tifa, ni Riku. Je veux que ce soit Ventus. Il faudrait que je lui parle de ça demain. Mais s'il ne veut pas... ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, maman, papa.

 **XxX**

Le lendemain, je me lève un peu après 9h. Une douleur insupportable à la tête, qui me fait presque gémir de douleur et retomber sur mon lit. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir un médecin pour ça...

Je descends les escaliers encore en pyjama « Keep Calm And Never Give Up ». Ma sœur et mes parents sont déjà levés. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, en leur marmonnant un bonjour. Je me sers de céréales trésor, comme il n'y a plus de corn flakes.

J'évite un peu mes parents. Après ce que j'ai entendu hier, je vais me faire le plus petit possible. Dès que je finis de manger, je lave mon bol, et j'entends ma mère me demander si je vais bien, je lui réponds le plus naturellement possible et retourne dans ma chambre.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit prend une grande inspiration, et ferme les yeux.

 **XxX**

Quand j'arrive devant chez Ventus je prends mon skate dans ma main. C'est encore Mini Ventus qui m'ouvre. Il me sourit et me fait tout de suite entrer.

 **\- Il est dans sa chambre, par contre il dort-**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais le réveiller moi.**

Il rit un instant puis ferme la porte. Je vais tout de suite dans la chambre de Ventus, je ferme la porte le plus doucement possible. Et remarque qu'il dort à poings fermés, un filet de bave sur son menton et sa peluche panda dans les bras. Je dépose mon skate par terre et m'approche de lui.

Je sors mon téléphone et le prends en photo, en évitant de refaire la même erreur qu'avec Riku. Il est démesurément mignon.

 _Tu devras être puni pour être aussi beau. Par moi._

Mais ça me laisse un peu confus, il est 14 heure 30 passé et il dort toujours. Il est habillé normalement, un jean et un tee-shirt noir long jusqu'en bas des fesses et pieds nus. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et le regarde dormir. Il est si beau quand il dort, quelques mèches sauvages cachent ses yeux. Je les enlève et admire son visage, il semble serein.

Il bouge un peu, comme si quelqu'un le tenait et qu'il voulait se débattre. Il lâche sa peluche panda qui tombe par terre. J'en profite pour le prendre dans mes bras, de-suite il me rend mon étreinte. Je l'entends murmurer mon nom, ce qui me surprend. Je le regarde, il dort toujours et arrête de bouger. Je souris, content qu'il pense à moi alors qu'il dort. Peut-être qu'il rêve de moi, un rêve torride peut être ?

Sentir sa chaleur me fait du bien, ainsi que son étreinte. J'ai envie de rester comme ça...

 _De me sentir bien avec toi._

Je le serre un peu trop fort, ce qui le réveille. Il relâche son étreinte et se frotte les yeux. Quand il me voit le regarder, il sursaute et ne manque pas de tomber de son lit également.

 **\- Va-Vanitas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? T'es là depuis quand !?** S'étonna-t-il, en rougissant.

 **\- Je viens d'arriver, je voulais te voir, en plus il est plus de 14h30 je te signale. Pourquoi tu dors encore à cette heure ?** Lui répondé-je, avec un sourire satisfait.

 **\- Je suis insomniaque. Je dors peu la nuit alors je dors également l'après-midi.**

 **\- Tu es insomniaque depuis quand ?** Demandé-je, interloqué. Je m'assoie en tailleur.

 **\- J'ai toujours été insomniaque.** Dit-il en se forçant à esquisser sourire. Il place une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. **D'ailleurs grâce à mon insomnie de cette nuit, j'ai fini notre exposé.**

 **\- Quoi ! Mais on devait le finir ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses tout le travail tout seul.**

Ventus rit face à ma réponse. Il se rapproche de moi progressivement. Putain j'ai une envie folle l'embrasser ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me torture : il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage qui l'implore de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

 **\- Je l'ai fini pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble gros bêta !**

Il me tire langue ! Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça, s'il savait où ce que je voudrais qu'elle aille il serait surpris. Je veux qu'il me possède.

Il se recule un peu.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ?**

Je n'en sais rien, à la base j'étais venu pour l'exposé et aussi parce que je voulais le voir. Mais si on peut passer du temps rien que nous deux, c'est encore mieux. Je jubile intérieurement.

C'est vrai qu'il y a bien une chose que j'aimerais apprendre à Ventus, cette fois ce sera moi son professeur. Je serai un doux professeur.

 **\- J'aimerais bien t'apprendre à faire du skate.**

 **\- Tu en fais ?** Il a les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, il est tellement impressionné par mes paroles que ça me fait plaisir.

 **\- Oui d'ailleurs je suis venu avec.** Dis-je.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, il se penche pour voir mon skate par terre. Un sentiment de bonheur et d'amusement passe sur son visage.

 **\- C'est trop cool !** Il me fait un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui illumine ma journée.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et le regarde avec un air joueur. Ca a l'air de le perturber, il me regarde comme s'il était embarrassé.

 **\- Tu devras m'apprendre quelque chose en retour Ventus.**

 **-Quoi ?** Il s'approche une nouvelle fois de mon visage un air innocent collé au visage.

 **\- À danser.**

Voilà c'est dit ! Je baisse la tête honteuse. Je sens son regard sur moi. C'est très perturbant !

 **\- Tu ne sais pas danser ?**

Il faut vraiment que je réponde à cette question venant d'un danseur de hip-hop ? Je l'entends commencer à rire légèrement, puis s'esclaffer.

 **-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle. En plus je sais danser, je ne sais juste pas danser de hip-hop. J'ai envie de faire ce que tu fais !**

Il arrête de rire et me fixe, son visage deviens cramoisie. Il baisse la tête, car il sait que je l'ai remarqué.

 **\- I-il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant, si on veut passer le plus de temps ensemble.**

Il s'apprête à se lever mais je l'interromps, prenant sa main et le tirant vers le lit pour qu'il tombe. J'approche mon visage du sien avec une vitesse calculée, sa respiration s'accélère.

 **\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser.**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai déjà une petite idée.**

Il empoigne mon tee-shirt, prend mes lèvres et aussi toute mon âme... Ses mains sur mon torse serrant mon tee-shirt et me colle encore plus à lui. Il incline encore plus son visage et fait entrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

 _Bon sang !_

Ses lèvres remuent contre les miennes. Quand nos langues se touchent, un plaisir intense m'envahit, je me presse alors plus contre lui. Je veux sentir tout son corps sous moi, tout ce que je désire coller contre moi.

 _Bon sang si tu savais comment je t'aime !_

 **XxX**

On vient juste d'arriver sur un terrain de skate. Une zone sans trou ni bosse qui pourraient le faire chuter. Et en plus il n'y a personne, donc je pourrai l'embrasser quand je veux ! Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

 **\- Je dois commencer par quoi ?** Me demande Ventus qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

 **\- Tu vas devoir commencer par te tenir bien sur la planche. Comme tu as un bon équilibre, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.**

Je lui tends ma planche qu'il pose à ses pieds. Il la regarde fixement, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait réussir. Comme s'il ne voulait faire qu'un avec elle.

 **\- Comment tu sais que j'ai un bon équilibre ?**

 **\- Tu as fait de la gym pendant toute tes années de collège, je me trompe ?**

 **\- C-comment tu sais ça !?**

Je fais un pas vers lui, colle mes lèvres contre son oreille et murmure d'une voix sensuelle et sexy :

 **\- J'ai mes sources.**

 **\- Tes sources, ne serait pas Sora ?** D'un ton joueur, autant que le mien.

 **\- Peut-être.** Je me recule et remarque ses joues cramoisies.

Il secoue la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il monte sur la planche et me regarde pour que je lui dise s'il est bien placé. Je lui souris pour approuver.

Je lui montre comment avancer tout droit. Je rigole en le regardant faire, il a tendance à se pencher en avant, ce qui me laisse admirer ses fesses. Quand il remarque que je rigole de sa performance, il fait la moue.

 **\- Arrête de rire, je serai bientôt aussi bon que toi !** Se plaint-il.

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup,** en riant de plus belle.

Je me mets à peu près à sept mètres devant lui et lui fais signe de s'avancer vers moi. Il hésite un peu puis s'exécute. Je me rends compte que je lui n'ai pas montré comment s'arrêter, un peu trop tard. Il me percute de plein fouet, heureusement je ne tombe pas et lui non plus, comme je l'étreins de mes bras.

Je ne le lâche pas. Son visage dans mon cou et ses mains qui ont pris place dans le creux de mon dos me font du bien. Je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher et lui non plus. Je souris.

 **\- Vanitas tu n'es pas un bon professeur.** D'un ton narquois.

Je mets ma main dans ses cheveux et lui tire pour le forcer à lever son visage.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été bon pour ça.**

Il me sourit puis pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Même si on est dans un lieu public, là maintenant, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Même si ce baiser est court, il est passionné. Je sens tout son plaisir pour moi, dans sa bouche dans sa langue dans ses mains qui m'emprisonnent contre lui. Le baiser fini, nos corps ne se séparent pas pour autant et restent collés comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

 **\- Tu es bon pour me faire perdre les pédales.** Dit-il avec la respiration saccadée.

 **\- J'ai envie de te faire perdre la raison...**

 **\- Peut-être que c'est déjà fait.** Déclare-t-il.

 **XxX**

Quand on arrive devant sa salle de danse. Ventus sort la clé pour l'ouvrir.

 **\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies la clé ?** Demandé-je.

 **\- Avec les autres membres du groupe, on vient souvent s'entraîner même quand on n'a pas cours, du coup on a chacun un double des clés. Et notre prof nous fait assez confiance pour nous les confier.** En souriant.

 **\- Vous êtes combien ?**

Il ouvre la porte, je le suis en la refermant derrière moi.

 **\- On est quatorze moi y compris, mais on est répartis en deux groupes de sept. C'est plus facile pour les répétitions.**

 **\- Ah d'accord.**

On arrive dans la salle de danse. Ventus ne perd pas de temps, il va s'asseoir contre l'immense miroir qui recouvre un mur entier.

 **\- Tu vas déjà essayer d'improviser sur une musique pour que je vois ton niveau. Pour voir si je peux quelque chose pour toi.** En riant.

 **\- Ne te moque pas de moi, je t'ai dit que je savais danser !**

 **\- Je ne demande qu'à voir !** En mimant un bisou.

 **\- Je vais t'impressionner !**

Il prend son téléphone pendant que je me mets au milieu de la salle en face du miroir et donc de lui. Je sens son regard brûlant sur moi. Je serre un peu plus la chemise rouge et noire que j'ai autour de la taille pour lui montrer que je suis près. Il me sourit et met play à la musique qu'il a choisi.

Je suis prêt à m'effondrer quand j'entends la chanson qu'il a choisie comment il veut que je danse sur ça ! Sorry de Justin Bieber ! Les secondes s'enchaînent et je commence enfin à danser, ou plutôt à faire un peu tous les pas de danse que je connais et qui me viennent à l'esprit.

Je vois au fur et à mesure de mes pas que Ventus sourit. Il a l'air content de ce que je fais. Tant mieux ! Quand je sens que la musique va dans ses dernières secondes, je bouge mon cul comme je ne l'ai encore jamais bougé.

La musique se finit. Je m'assoie en face de lui. Et lui demande avec un grand sourire :

 **\- Alors comment t'as trouvé mon final ?** Mon sourire est coquin parce que j'ai déjà une idée de ce qu'il va dire.

 **\- Ton final était tellement bien que j'ai oublié tout le reste.** Répond-il d'un ton lubrique.

 **\- Ah bon ?** En souriant.

Il rit légèrement. Il s'approche un peu plus de mon visage qui est un peu rouge.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire de la danse ?**

 **\- Non. D'ailleurs je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Pourquoi, tu trouves que j'ai bien dansé ?**

 **\- Pour une personne qui a improvisé je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillé.**

 **\- Je me débrouille bien pour autre chose tu sais.**

 **\- Oui je le sais.** Dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

 **XxX**

Bizarrement c'est lui qui me raccompagne. J'ai l'impression que c'est parce qu'il avait peur... peur que je me fasse de nouveau tabasser en le laissant derrière moi.

Sur le chemin aucun de nous ne parle, moi je me contente de le regarder du coin de l'œil, lui semble perdu dans ses pensées.

Arrivés devant chez moi, je le mets contre la porte et met ma main sur la poignée au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée de sortir de la maison.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Demandé-je **.**

 **\- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur, pour demain.**

 **\- Quand je dirai tout à Larxene ?** Je déduis.

 **\- Oui, elle va mal réagir j'en suis sûr.** Me répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Il a peur qu'elle s'en prenne à lui. Qu'elle lui fasse du mal comme la dernière fois. Je le comprends.

Je me rends compte maintenant, à quel point personne ne veut souffrir, Riku, Ventus, Tifa... _Moi ?_

 **\- Ventus, s'il-te-plaît regarde-moi dans les yeux.**

Il s'exécute de-suite, comme s'il avait une confiance aveugle en moi. C'est sans doute le cas, c'est mon cas.

Je noie mon regard dans le sien si pur et colle mon front au sien. Nos souffles se mêlent, nos lèvres veulent encore une fois s'unir.

 **\- Je ferai tout pour pas qu'elle s'approche de toi.**

Il ouvre grand les yeux.

 **\- Moi aussi j'arrive à te deviner Ventus.**

Il me sourit, ferme les yeux et passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour me serrer contre lui. Je me perds dans ses bras, dont je n'ai pas envie de trouver la sortie. Il dépose également un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

J'ai aussi envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais ma -satanée- planche m'en empêche. Alors j'apprécie ce moment comme j'ai apprécié tous les autres qu'on a passé tous les deux. Juste tous les deux.

J'ai l'impression qu'il se sépare trop vite de moi, alors que c'est moi qui perd la notion du temps quand je suis avec lui.

 **\- Rêve de moi ce soir.** Dit-il rieur.

 **\- Pas besoin que tu me le demandes pour que je m'exécute.**

 **\- Tant mieux. Je serais jaloux de savoir que tu rêves de quelqu'un d'autre.**

Les seuls rêves que je fais te concernent. Et mes nombreux cauchemars que je fais concernent Marluxia qui me détruit parce que mon cœur bat pour toi.

 _Je perds dans les limbes du plaisir avec toi._

Fin.

* * *

Je crois que c'est le chapitre qui ma mis le plus de temps à écrire! Mais bon j'espère qu'il vous à plu!  


N'hésiter surtout pas à poster une review pour me dire vos avis et maintenant que j'y pense à me proposer des citations ou proverbes! Comme ça je pourrais les mettre en début de chapitre. *v*

On à atteint les 953 vues! Je suis juste trop contente merci!

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Je le sais parce qu'un jour où je suis venu chez elle, soi-disant pour réviser et qu'on a fini dans son lit. Moi lui disant que ses parents pourraient revenir, et elle me répondant qu'ils ne revenaient qu'à partir de 21 heures puis se dirigeait vers mon sexe pour le claquer au fond de sa gorge.

Je me sens bizarre en repensent à nos heures de sexes. Moi s'enfonçant en elle. Nos corps luisant l'un contre l'autre. Ses gémissements... Ses orgasmes... Son visage juste avant de jouir. Ses je t'aime, que je détestais...

 _Que je détestais parce que... parce qu'elle méritait mieux... Elle méritait un homme qui l'aimerait un minimum en retour. Et pas un homme qui lui a laissé qu'une chance... qu'elle n'a pas su saisir._

Kiss


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* TvT

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à ma bêta Hagarendrawer pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Et à vous **FuninaLove** et **Guest** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab! Et à toi **Abygealle** de m'avoir mit en follow et favoris ainsi que ma fiction!

Note 3: Ma bêta et moi on a essayer de corriger au plus vite ce chapitre pour pas dépasser le délais des deux semaines, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas "trop" de fautes ^^'

Guest: Merci! ça me fait trop plaisir, en plus dès que j'ai eu ta review je voulais direct te répondre, mais tu n'avais pas de compte TvT J'essaie de publier un chapitre toute les deux semaine, j'ai bien dis essayer parce que les chapitres sont plutôt long à écrire et donc long à corriger également... XD En tout cas ça fais plaisir de recevoir une review d'un nouvelle lectrice, j'espère avoir une nouvelle fois ton avis!

Bonne lecture. ^3^

Kiss

* * *

Début Chapitre 7.

 _ **A**_ _ndré_ _ **M**_ _athieu_

 _ **C'est par la souffrance qu'on grandit le plus.**_

Quand je sors de chez moi lundi matin, je suis surpris de ne pas voir Riku mais Ventus devant chez moi. Ça me fait plaisir, mais je me demande ce qu'a Riku maintenant. Je secoue légèrement la tête il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter en une seconde dès qu'il s'agit de lui, il a 16 ans il sait se débrouiller seul.

Je m'avance vers lui en lui adressant un grand sourire. Au moment où j'allais déposer un vif baiser sur ses lèvres qui me donne toujours autant de désir, il baille. Il met sa main devant sa bouche lui-même surprit, ce qui me fait sourire.

 **\- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas !** S'excusa-t-il.

 **\- C'est à cause te ton insomnie de cette nuit ?** Demandai-je.

Il se frotte les yeux, pas encore totalement réveiller. Je souris, je me baisse très légèrement comme il ne mesure quelques centimètres de moins que moi, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Malheureusement c'est un baiser qui ne dure que quelque seconde. À cause de mon côté bestial, je lui mord la lèvre fortement et donne également un coup de langue sur sa lèvres inférieur.

Quand je me recule, j'admire le spectacle. Ventus s'humecter légèrement la lèvre que j'ai mordu. Ce qui me fais rougir, en réalité ça me perturbe. J'ai encore plus envie de l'embrasser, je le faire gémir de plaisir.

 **\- Je te le ferais payer, quand j'aurais aussi un coté bestial.** Dit-il en se tournant ne manquant pas de me lancer un regard compétiteur et plus que déterminer.

 **\- Il me tarde de voir ça. J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.** Je me lèche la lèvre inférieure.

Je vois que ses oreilles on instantanément une teinte rose, je souris. J'ai réussi à le faire déstabiliser !

Je le suit, je fais exprès de faire frôler ma main contre la sienne. Il ne rompt pas le petit contact que nous avons, et par moment ça ne dure qu'une seconde il passe ses doigts entre les miens.

 **XxX**

On arrive à quelques mètres du lycée une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec Naminé et Xion. Riku n'est pas là. Il est où ?

À quelque métres du lycée on croise Sora qui saute au cou de Ventus. Des envies de meurtre m'envahis, j'ai envie qu'il le lâche. Tout. De. Suite !

 _Mon petit ami ?_ Se faire enlacé par quelqu'un d'autre devant moi, m'énerve au plus au point ! Même c'est son gentil ami Sora.

Lorsque Sora me vois à son tour, il me lance le même regard. Si ce n'est en plus pire. Ventus qui remarque notre doux échange lui dis quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fais sourire. Il adoucie son regard envers moi brusquement.

On continue notre chemin, je me tient à l'écart. Sora et Ventus sont en pleine discussion. Ventus doit lui faire un petit débriefing de notre relation actuelle. Le visage de Sora à l'air de plus en plus détendus et serin.

 **\- Je connais un Vani qui est jaloux qu'on touche à son Ventus !** Dit Naminé avec un grand sourire gai.

 **\- Q-quoi non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Sora est juste son meilleur ami, comme Riku et moi c-c 'est normal.** Je croise mes bras et fais la moue, ce qui les fait rire.

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Vani !** Dit Naminé en me tirant la langue. Je lui pince les joues pour qu'elle arrête de raconter des conneries... qui sont pourtant vrai.

 **\- Arrête de dire ça en criant !**

 **\- Tu as peur que Ventus t'entende ?** Ses joues commencent à être rouge, je les pincent un peu plus ce qui la fais grommeler de douleur. **Lâche mes joues tu me fais mal.** D'un ton suppliant.

 **\- Si on arrêtait de parler de Ventus et qu'on parlait de Riku. C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas avec nous.** Dit Xion ce qui me fais lâcher la joue de Naminé. **Et ce n'est pas dans son genre d'être en retard.**

 **\- Il nous attend sans doute au lycée.** Propose Naminé.

Je veux croire que c'est ça... Je vais croire que c'est ça.

Quand on arrive au lycée, je vois Larxene, qui discute avec ses amis. Dont Axel. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient amis, ça me surprend d'ailleurs. Ventus qui est devant moi, se tourne me fais un rapide clin d'œil il à vue Larxene lui aussi. Naminé et Xion qui ont vu la scène se lance un regard complice qui ne m'échappe pas !

 **\- Si vous êtes ensembles, gare au grand méchant loup qu'est Larxene.** Me dit Naminé en me lancant un regard altruiste.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas.** Je lui réponds avec un sourire et une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 **\- Mais je ne m'en fais pas !** Se défend-t-elle.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux qui était soigneusement coiffer en une tresse coller.

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais à l'instant que c'était pas bien de mentir ?**

Elle me fait un doigt d'honneur en me tirant la langue ; ce qui me soutire un sourire.

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer une tempête me tombe dans les bras. La première chose que je vois son des cheveux blonds. Je déduis spontanément que c'est Larxene, toujours avec son parfum qui sent beaucoup trop fort. Je la repousse le plus doucement possible, elle me regard interrogatif. Elle affiche un sourire crispé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Me demande-t-elle.

 **\- On en parlera à la pause.**

 **\- D'accord. Mais... Vanitas ça va ?** Elle s'approche de moi alors qu'elle est déjà trop près, elle me gêne.

 **\- Oui, je vais bien.** Répondis-je faiblement.

Elle s'approche de mon visage et s'apprête à m'embrasser, mais Naminé me sauve la mise. Elle me donne un coup dans le dos pour que j'avance.

 **\- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on à cours. Donc on y va.**

On s'éloigne, Naminé fais heurter son poing fermer contre le mien. Je sens soudainement un regard sur moi je lève la tête et croise le regard de Ventus. Il n'y a pas que moi qui est jaloux à ce que je vois. Je souri intérieurement.

Je vois ensuite Xion regarder par-dessus son épaule. Puis remarquer mon regard sur elle.

 **\- Elle me fais de la peine, c'est tout.** Elle baisse la tête.

Je dis presque dans un murmure, comme si j'avais honte :

 _ **\- Moi aussi.**_

 **XxX**

Quand on arrive en cours, Ventus viens s'asseoir sauvagement à côté de moi. En fessant grincer sa chaise. Ça me fait rire de le voir comme ça.

Pendant le cours sa jambe tremble, comme s'il essayait de ne pas exploser. Je m'approche légèrement de lui et lui souffle sur le visage :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ?** D'une voix suave.

Je vois son visage devenir rouge comme une pivoine, sa jambe arrête de trembler. Il se tourne vers moi, je lis dans ses yeux de l'irritation mais aussi de la gêne, sans doute à cause de ma façon de l'appeler.

 **\- Je n'aime pas la façon qu'elle a de t'approcher. Elle à faillit d'embrasser en plus !**

 **\- C'est vrai mais il ne s'est rien passer et tant mieux d'ailleurs.**

Ventus sourit soulager sûrement de ma réponse. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, lui prend la main sous la table. Il me donne tous de suite son étreinte chaleureuse.

 **\- Il n'y a que toi, qui a droit de toucher à mes lèvres Ventus, et de faire tous ce que tu veux avec.**

 **\- Tant mieux parce que j'ai déjà de grand projet pour elles.** D'une voix lascive.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus on éclate de rire nous attirent des regards d'incompréhension du reste de la classe. Et le regard déchirant de Larxene, qui se retourne après avoir croisé mon regard larmoiement.

 **XxX**

Je laisse Ventus Xion et Naminé dans la cours, quant moi ça va faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'attends Larxene sur le toit. Il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche, la pause va bientôt se finir. Je me penche sur le grillage de sécurité et regarde dans la cours.

Je me retourne quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'est pas Larxene, c'est Axel. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et lui dit tout de suite le fond de ma pensée.

 **\- Axel part d'ici, je dois voir Larxene.** J'essaie de prononcer ces paroles le plus doucement possible.

 **\- Elle ne viendra pas.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Je fronce les sourcils, et fais quelques pas vers lui.

 **\- Elle ne viendra pas.** Répète-t-il plus lentement, comme s'il pensait que je n'avais pas entendus.

 **\- Je l'ai compris ça, mais pourquoi ?** Dis-je un peu agacé de cette nouvelle.

 **\- Tu n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle a peur. Peur que tu la jettes** _ **encore une fois.**_

 **\- Ça aussi je l'avais compris... Attends... ça veux dire que si elle ne vient pas c'est parce que elle a peur de l'entendre de ma bouche que c'est fini entre nous.**

Il s'adosse contre la porte et regarde le ciel. Il soupire puis me jette un regard, il attend que je dise quelque chose.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Si ce n'est pas elle qui vient à moi, c'est moi qui viendra à elle ! Qu'elle le veuille ou non on va parler, mettre les choses à plat. Et je vais rompre avec elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et tu sais pourquoi ... ? Parce que, je commence à en avoir assez d'elle et de ses sentiments qui on fait, que j'ai subi des choses qui m'on fait aller jusqu'à l'hôpital ! J'en ai marre qu'elle pense qu'à elle et à ses putains de sentiments alors que moi aussi j'en ai !**

Mes mots sont teintés de rancunes, je l'ai est lâchés avec tant de mépris. Je ferme mes poings et essaye de respirer calmement.

Je regarde Axel dans les yeux, il me regard avec sympathie. Je pensais qu'il allait ma faire la morale, mais ses prochaines paroles me figent sur place :

 **\- Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi elle s'attache à ce point à toi ? Non, je présume... C'est parce qu'elle est dépendante affectif. Je le sais parce que je suis sortie avec elle, pendant deux ans.**

Je le fixe, attendent qu'il continue sur sa lancée. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, sa lèvre tremble comme s'il ne voulait pas ressasser le passer.

 **\- Tu es sûr de vouloir m'en parler ? Tu n'es pas obligé.**

 **\- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la mer à boire.**

Il tousse un peu, puis me regard avec gentillesse.

 **\- Elle avait tendance à solliciter en permanence mon avis, elle avait des difficultés à prendre des décisions toute seule, elle voulait tout le temps que je la rassure que je lui dise que je l'aime, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se séparé de moi pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle avait peur de la solitude... Je trouvais ça mignons j'avais jamais rencontré une fille comme elle qui s'inquiétait autant pour une personne comme moi, qui m'aimait autant. Elle m'aimait tellement que ça ma fissurer. Elle m'étouffait, elle était en train de me tuer à petit feu.** Ses yeux se luisent, j'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêté. **Mais bizarrement, je suis resté avec elle. J'ai continué à faire semblant, jusqu'à ce que j'en peuvent plus... Quand j'ai rompu avec elle, elle ma traitée de tout les noms, m'a dit que je l'abandonnais. Elle a fondu en larme j'ai commencé à regretter. Elle me disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi et plein de trucs dans ce genre.**

 **\- Vous êtes redevenus ami, c'est une bonne chose, non ?**

Il hausse des épaules sans doute pas convaincue.

 **\- Sois sûr de ce que tu vas lui dire. C'est tout.**

Je hoche la tête, soudain la sonnerie retentit pour nous informer que la pause est fini. Axel s'apprête à quitter le toit mais il me dit une dernière chose :

 **\- Merci de m'avoir écouté princesse.**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

 **\- J'adore quand t'es gêner, t'es trop marrant.** En riant à plein poumon.

 **\- T'es un connard Axel !** Dis-je plus que mal à l'aise.

Une sourire moqueur orne son visage, que j'ai envie de frapper tout d'un coup.

 **XxX**

À l'intercours Ventus et Naminé me colle comme deux pots de colle pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Larxene.

 **\- Elle n'est pas venu, Axel est venu à sa place nous avons parlés. Point barre.**

 **\- Axel ?** Disent-ils en cœur.

 **\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. D'ailleurs où elle est ? Elle n'était même pas en cours...**

 **\- Elle ne se sentait pas bien elle est retournée chez elle.** Nous informes Xion qui surgit de nul par nous fessant sursauté.

 **\- Elle devrais arrêter de fuir ses problèmes autant les affronté une fois pour toute.** Dit doucement Sora à gauche de Ventus.

Je suis d'accord avec Sora, je le regard juste un instant pourtant il me sourit.

 **XxX**

À la fin des cours, au lieu de rentrer chez moi je fais un détour et va voir Riku chez lui. Depuis ce matin je m'inquiète il ne m'a pas donné de signe de vie. D'ailleurs en réalité depuis qu'il à dormis chez moi samedi, il ne m'a pas envoyé de message. Et je ne l'ai même pas remarqué !

Je me presse un peu, presque trottinant. Heureusement qu'il habite à quelques minutes du lycée.

J'arrive avec une pointe de côté devant chez Riku. Je frappe quelques coups à la porte, et attend... J'entends des pas arrivés. Je me crispe un peu, et si ce n'était pas Riku qui ouvre la porte ? Si c'est l'un de ses parents.

Il est trop tard pour penser à ce que je ferais si se n'est pas Riku, car elle s'ouvre déjà. Et c'est bien lui ! Il a l'air surprit de me voir, je fais un pas vers lui. Mais m'arrête brutalement quand il éternue plusieurs fois. Je souris faiblement.

 **\- Tu n'es pas venu en cours parce que tu étais malade...**

 **\- Et toi tu es venu parce que je t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles pendant plus de 48 heures.** En riant.

 **\- Exactement !**

Il me laisse entré, je me déchausse. Comme a pour habitude la famille de Riku. Je pose mon sac sur le canapé du salon et par la même occasion m'y assoie. Riku vient me rejoindre, s'enroule dans une couverture et prends son thé encore fument qui doit être au citron son préféré, sur la petite table basse.

 **\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?**

 **\- Non, ils sont au boulot. Donc j'essaie de me soigner seul.** Il se force à sourire, puis souffle sur sa tasse de thé.

Devant mon regard pas trop convaincu, voire pas du tout convaincue il essaye d'argumenter.

 **\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est vrai quoi ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe malade et que mes parents ne sont pas là !**

 **\- Je sais, mais...**

 **\- Mais quoi ... ?** Il boit une gorgée puis s'humecte la lèvre inférieure.

Je repli une de mes jambes et pose mon menton sur mon genou.

 **\- Mais se serait bien si c'était différent.** J'ai dit cette phrase comme un murmure mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

Il repose sa tasse, et s'enroule un peu plus dans la couverture. Il ferme les yeux et prends des grandes inspirations avant de commencer a parler.

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont changer... Ils resteront comme ça. Surtout lui...**

Son père et encore son père que je déteste de jours en jours.

 **\- Vanitas je pense que je vais arrêter d'essayer, arrêter d'y croire... a-arrêter de le considéré pour ce qu'il n'est pas.**

Il pourrait pleurer mais il ne le fait pas. Ses larmes restent là, ne coules pas. Elles ne coulent que très rarement... trop rarement. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi fort ? Parce qu'il ne pleure pas pour les personnes qui ne pleure pas pour lui en retour...

 _Je pleurais toujours pour toi... Je te le promets._

Je me rapproche de lui, et penche mon visage sur son épaule. Il sent le citron.

 **\- Tu t'es droguer au thé au citron ?** Dis-je en riant.

 **\- Hum... peut-être.**

Le sourire que j'affichais disparus quand Riku me demanda comment c'était passer ma journée et ma situation dans laquelle je me trouve désormais avec Ventus. Il perçut mon trouble, je le sais. Mais il ne dit rien et attend que je vide mon sac :

 **\- Pour ma relation avec Ventus on s'est avouer nos sentiments.**

 **\- Alors ?** Dit-il impatience.

 **\- Il m'aimait en réalité depuis le début de l'année scolaire.**

 **\- À bon ! Tes airs de bad boy lui on plut dès le premier jour !** S'exclama-t-il.

 **\- Comment ça mes airs de bad boy !?** Dis-je en gonflent la joue.

Riku à plein poumon puis éternues encore plusieurs fois.

 **\- Donc vous sortez ensemble ?** Me demande-t-il avec joie.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai qu'on s'est expliqué, dit nos sentiments et tout ça... Mais on ne s'est pas dit clairement qu'on sortait ensemble désormais.** Je commence à jouer avec mes doigts.

 **\- Peut être que ne vous avez pas besoin de vous le dire, vous vous aimez de toute façon.**

J'affiche un sourire niai pendant qu'il boit quelques gorgées de son thé au citron qui a dû devenir tiède. C'est vrai, qu'on n'a peut-être pas besoin de se dire ça, parce que c'est une évidence. Ça fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai un petit ami et non une petite amie, à moins que se soit la faite que je l'aime vraiment cette fois. J'ai trouvé la personne avec ce petit plus qui me rend si vulnérable... si différent.

 _Si moi-même..._

 **\- Et pour la garce ?**

En désignant Larxene.

 **\- La garce comme tu dis.** Je fais des guillemets avec mes mains. **Je devais lui parler à la pause de dix heure, mais elle s'est défilé. À la place c'est Axel que j'ai vu.**

 **\- Il t'as dit quoi ?** Me demande-t-il.

 **\- Il m'a dit pourquoi elle n'était pas là, pourquoi elle s'attachait autant à moi. Elle est dépendante affective.**

 **\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.** En souriant.

Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, et m'assoie en tailleur.

 **\- Comment il sait ça ?**

 **-Il est sorti avec elle, pendant deux ans...** Déclaré-je.

 **\- Pourquoi c'est quand je ne suis pas là qu'il se passe plein de chose !?** Dit-il en fessent la moue.

On continue à parler de ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que je doive y aller. Sur le bas de la porte, je le regarde longuement :

 **\- Pas besoin de me regarder avec ses yeux suppliant, je viens demain.**

Je lui fais une grand sourire et cogne mon poing contre le sien avant de m'en aller jusqu'à ma prochaine destination.

Chez Larxene.

Je n'avais pas menti, loin de là. Quand j'ai dit à Axel que si elle ne venait pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrait à elle.

 **XxX**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je suis juste en bas de la fenêtre de sa chambre j'hésite à monter par là ou frapper à la porte d'entrer comme une personne normale et civiliser.

J'opte pour la manière normale et civiliser, si leurs voisins me vois ils vont me prendre pour un détraquer ! En plus ses parents ne sont pas encore rentrés.  
Je le sais parce qu'un jour où je suis venu chez elle, soi-disant pour réviser et qu'on a fini dans son lit. Moi lui disant que ses parents pourraient revenir, et elle me répondant qu'ils ne revenaient qu'a partir de 21 heure puis se dirigeait vers mon sexe pour le claquer au fond de sa gorge.

Je me sens bizarre en repensent nos heures de sexes. Moi s'enfoncent en elle. Nos corps luisant l'un contre l'autre. Ses gémissements... Ses orgasmes... Son visage juste avant de jouir. Ses je t'aiment, que je détestais...

 _Que je détestais parce que... parce qu'elle méritait mieux... Elle méritait un homme qui l'aimerait un minimum en retour. Et pas un homme qui lui a laissez qu'une chance... qu'elle n'a pas su saisir._

Je sonne au lieu de frapper à la porte qui fut rapidement ouverte.

Larxene est toujours sur son 31 avec une jupe patineuse en cuire taille haute et un haut blanc en dentelle et pieds nus. Elle est plus que surprise, elle baisse légèrement la tête. Et se mord la lèvre.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on commence notre discussion ?** Sa voix est tremblante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait éclater en sanglot à tout moment...

 **\- Ouais.**

Elle me laisse entré.

Elle m'emmène dans sa chambre. À peine ai-je fermer la porte qu'elle mit claque. Je ne la repousse pas, je suis juste surpris.

 **\- Tu ne m'aimes plus... ? C'est ça ?!** Elle me crache ça au visage, comme si elle m'insultait.

 **\- J'ai ressenti quelque chose avec toi... c'est vrai. Mais ça n'a duré que peu de temps. Je me suis vite lassé. Tu m'étouffe Larxene, tu ne t'en rends pas compte.**

Ses mains se crispes sur mes épaules. Elle tremble, elle pleure ? Elle retire ses mains et les met aux extrémités de son haut pour l'enlever et le faire tomber sur le sol. Elle relève ensuite son visage sur moi, ses yeux remplis de larmes et de souffrances.

 **\- Même comme ça je ne te fais toujours rien... Juste en soutif ?** Ses yeux suppliant, elle m'ordonne de ressentir quelque chose devant elle...

 **\- Tu ne me fais rien Larxene... Arrête ça, ait une dignité merde !**

Elle se mord la lèvre, une larme glisse sur sa joue. J'ai envie de l'effacer. Elle fait ensuite glisser sa jupe le long de ses longues jambes. Elle porte une petite culotte noire.

 **\- Même ainsi... ? Tu ne ressens toujours rien.** C'est presque une supplication.

 **\- Larxene... arrête ça.**

Elle efface la larme que je fixais depuis tout à l'heure et me regarde dans les yeux. Son corps est parcouru de spasme à cause de ses sanglots.

 **\- Comment peut-tu rien ressentir pour un corps que tu as touché, que tu as pénétré, que tu as embrassé ! Et qui t'es offert sur un plateau d'argent juste devant toi !**

 **\- Je ne t'aime pas Larxene.**

 **\- Tu ne m'a jamais aimé...**

Elle fait un pas en arrière. Ferme ses mains qui trembles et essaye de prendre des respirations profondes et régulière

 **\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça... ?** **\- Tu préférais que je reste avec toi, même si je ne t'aime pas ?! Que tout ce que je te dise ne sois que des mensonges ! Que je reste avec toi parce que tu me fais de la peine et parce que tu me le demandes poliment ! Non Larxene je ne suis pas comme ça, comme certain qui reste avec leur petite amie juste parce qu'ils n'ont personne d'autre sous la main pour les remplacer ! Je ne t'aime pas ! C'est pour ça que je ne reste pas avec toi, et tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer depuis le premier jour ou j'ai rompus avec toi n'as fait qu'aggraver les choses ! Maintenant je te déteste de plus profond de mon âme...**

Je me décolle de la porte parce que je m'apprête à sortir. Mais elle me retient une nouvelle fois, vers elle.

 **\- Vanitas ne pars pas. S'il te plaît reste avec moi.**

Je me retire de son étreinte et sort de la pièce. La laissant s'effondrer en larmes.

 _Je suis enfin libéré de mes chaînes..._

 **XxX**

Quand je rentre chez moi il est presque 19 heure 30. Je sais déjà que ma mère va me sermonner sur mes une heure trente de retard.

 **\- Vanitas Desnos où étais tu ?** Me dit mon père depuis la cuisine.

 **\- J'étais parti voir Riku. Il n'était pas là aujourd'hui.** Répondis-je.

 **\- Ça va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois préviens nous. Je commençais déjà à m'inquiéter. Heureusement que ta mère n'est pas là.**

 **\- Désolé.**

Je me tourne pour aller dans ma chambre en espérant qu'il n'ait plus rien à me dire. Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre je jette mon sac à travers la pièce, puis m'allonge sur mon lit défait.

Larxene doit encore pleurer... Elle va peut-être enfin me laisser.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas, s'en prendre à Ventus comme il le pense. Si elle s'en prend à lui une nouvelle fois, comme elle la fait derrière le self, elle aura plus que quelques bleus et des cheveux arracher... et le cœur brisé.

Je ferme les yeux et pense à demain...

 _À nous..._

À mon avenir...

 **XxX**

Pendant la nuit, je me réveille encore à cause de mon cauchemar qui est toujours le même, qui s'arrête toujours au même moment.

Toujours le même putain de cauchemar !

Sauf que cette fois pas une seule larme n'est présente sur mon visage, sans doute à cause de l'habitude, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que je fais ce cauchemar. Où l'on me détruit, où l'on me brise... juste mon corps tremble, comme si l'on me frappait encore. J'essaie d'arrêter mes tremblements, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre où personne ne peut me voir ainsi...

Je me lève de mon lit, juste avec mon tee-shirt Keep Calm et un boxer, et marche vers ma fenêtre que j'avais laissé ouverte. Pourquoi je l'avais laissé ouverte ? Pour pouvoir partir, m'échapper d'ici et le retrouver ?

 _Être dans ses bras... ? Pouvoir être contre toi._

Je regarde mon téléphone, il est 3 heure 16 du mat'… Peut-être qu'il ne dort pas encore... Je lui envoie un message. Nous avons échangé nos numéros il y a quelques jours.

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 3 heure 17.  
Je n'ai pas rêver de toi...

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 3 heure 19.  
Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 3 heure 20.  
Oui. J'ai envie de te voir.

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 3 heure 20.  
Moi aussi ! La nuit n'est pas finie, tu as encore le temps pour rêver de moi.

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 3 heure 22.  
Maintenant que j'ai fait un cauchemar... j'ai peur de dormir, mon amour.

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 3 heure 23.  
J'ai encore plus envie de te voir ! Pourquoi t'as fais un cauchemar ? Il y a quoi dedans ?

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 3 heure 26.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en fais un... Dedans Marluxia me frappe, comme il l'a fait il y quelques semaines. Et quand je me réveille je tremble et pleure même si aujourd'hui je ne verse aucune larme...

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 3 heure 30.  
Moi aussi j'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemar, j'en fais encore... Ce sont toujours les mêmes. Sans exception. Il m'arrivait d'avoir peur de dormir moi aussi, mais je finissais toujours par fermer l'œil. Et un jours Sora m'a dit que si mon cauchemar ne changeait jamais, que si c'était toujours le même, pourquoi moi je fessai pas les choses différemment dedans. Peut-être que mon cauchemar serait alors différent et se transformerait en rêve.

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 3 heure 31.  
Tu as réussi ?

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 3 heure 32.  
Non, je n'y suis jamais arrivé malgré mes nombreuses tentatives. Mais peut-être que toi tu réussiras. Et tu arrêteras d'en faire, de trembler, de pleurer... de tout simplement avoir peur.

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 3 heure 33.  
J'essaierais.

 **XxX**

Je lève difficilement, avec un mal de tête horrible. Et la nausée, je me dirige presque en courant dans les toilettes pour vomir. Je tousse longuement, avant de me décider à tirer la chasse d'eau et aller me brosser les dents jusqu'à faire saigner mes gencives pour enlever ce goût dégelasses que j'ai maintenant dans la bouche.

Quand je sors de la maison, je retrouve Ventus qui baille et Riku. Ils sont en pleine discussion. Je rapproche de Ventus qui est dos à moi et l'enroule de mes bras. Il sursaute de peur, puis tourne sa tête vers moi pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les mienne. Ses lèvres douce et ourlées qui remue contre les miennes, son dos contre mon torse et fesses tentante contre mon moi.

Nous nous séparons quand Riku nous dit :

 **\- Arrêter, à cause de vous je vais complexer de ne pas avoir de petite amie !** En riant.

Nous éclatons de rire. C'est vrai que Riku n'a pas de copine, il en avait une au collège ça avait été très sérieux d'ailleurs, mais elle a déménagée après la fin de collège. Il a toujours son numéro, il prend de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, ils étaient vraiment mignons tout les deux. Et bizarrement moi aussi je l'appréciais beaucoup.

 **XxX**

Arrivé devant le lycée, il y a un attroupement d'élèves. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a une nouvelle rumeur qui court sur moi. Ventus Riku et moi, continuons notre chemin jusqu'à ce que Marluxia me lance presque en criant :

 **\- Salut la Pédale !**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule Marluxia !** Répondis-je sur le même ton.

 **\- Essaye de te calmer Vani...** Me dit doucement Riku à mon oreille. **Il veut juste que tu t'énerves, et tu commences à lui donner ce qu'il veut.**

Je regarde Ventus toujours à mes cotés, nos mains se frôlent et veulent se prendre. Mais on est au lycée, on ne peut pas se permettre les mêmes choses qu'un couple hétéro... fais chier !

Il baisse légèrement la tête, il replace une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il affiche un sourire plus que faux. Il n'aime pas ce que je vie... en ce moment.

 **\- Je vais aller retrouver Sora. À toute à l'heure...**

Je ne l'écoute qu'a moitié, parce que je vois Larxene se diriger vers nous, sur Ventus qui est encore dos à elle. Quand il s'apprête à se retourner, je prends son avant-bras et le jette brutalement derrière moi dans les bras de Riku qui à dû la voir arriver lui aussi.

Ça se voit qu'elle est enragée. Elle a les poings fermés, la mâchoire serrée et semble par tout les moyens qui existe se contenir pour ne pas se jetée sur Ventus pour le frapper et lui cracher toute les insulte qu'elle connaît.

 **\- Lâche moi Riku...** Dit Ventus qui ne toujours pas vus Larxene qui a des envies meurtrières.

 **\- Tu devrais essayer te fermer ta bouche d'ange Ventus, pour une fois.** Lui répond Riku, ça m'aurait bien fais rire, mais dans la situation actuelle même pas un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres.

Quand Larxene arrive devant moi, je remarque que ses yeux sont rougit par les larmes et sans doute la rage. Elle me contourne avant même que j'ai le temps de dire ouf et se pointe devant Ventus qui est dans les bras de Riku.

 **\- C'est ta faute si Vanitas ne veux plus de moi ! C'est à cause de toi ! C'est ta faute s'il me jette ! T'es qu'un sale pédé qui vole les mecs des autres ! Je te déteste !**

J'ai envie de la frapper... peu importe l'attroupement qui se fait autour de nous. J'ai envie de la frapper ! Qu'elle la ferme !

Maintenant !

Frapper !

Inspiration...

 **\- ...un.**

Expiration...

Frapper !

Inspiration...

 **\- ... trois.**

Expiration...

J'ai envie qu'elle saigne, qu'elle se taise !

Encore !

Inspiration...

 **\- ... six.**

Expiration.

Je vois le visage de Ventus se décomposer, il s'apprête à pleurer je le sais... Mais il fait tout son possible pour ne pas verser une seule larme. Riku essaye de calmer ses tremblement en le serrant un peu plus contre lui... mais Ventus se défait de son étreinte brutalement. Et commence à partir, avec un sanglot qu'il refuse de _me faire entendre,_ pour pas que je culpabilise encore plus... parce que c'est ma faute.

 **\- Je te le ferais payer Ventus pour m'avoir volé Vanitas ! C'est ça pare comme une fillette ! C'est ce que t'es de toute façon !**

Ventus s'arrête net et se tourne vers Larxene, mais me regarde-moi. Une larme coule sur sa joue rougit. Il déglutit et serre ses mains.

 **\- Désoler d'aimer Vanitas...**

 **\- Tu crois que tes excuses minables vont suffire ! Espèce de pédé !**

Blesser !

Frapper !

Inspiration...

 **\- ... huit.**

Expiration...

Saigner !

Agoniser !

Inspiration...

 **\- ... neuf.**

Expiration...

Ventus se retourne en s'attardant sur mon visage... Puis disparaît dans la foule qui est toujours là autours de nous, comme des vautours autour de leurs proie. Ils n'ont rien à faire de leur vie pour se mêler à la nôtre ?!

Je m'approche de Larxene je sens le regard de Riku, inquiet de ce que je pourrais faire. De ce que je suis tenté de faire. Elle se tourne face à moi, elle n'a pas le temps de dire un seul mot que j'enroule son cou et le serre, je rentre presque mes ongles dans son cou.

Inspiration...

 **\- ... dix.**

Expiration...

J'ai envie de le serrer encore, encore un petit peu... Encore un peu...

Riku s'apprête à me sortir de mon état second, mais c'est une autre voix qui m'interpelle.

 **\- Arrête Vanitas...**

C'est la voix de Axel... Je le regarde une demie seconde avant de reporter mon attention sur Larxene. J'approche mon visage de son oreille et lui dis à voix très basse :

 **\- Tu aimes bien que je te fasse ça, hein ? Que je te touche ? Que je te domine même dans des moments pareils.** Je serre un peu plus son cou, pendant qu'elle hoche la tête.

Elle a toujours aimée ça... que je la domine surtout au lit. Que je l'attache, que je pénètre violemment sans préliminaire, je me la morde, que je lui fasse des suçons un peu partout, que je lui donne des fessées...

 **\- Tu n'auras plus jamais ça... Tout ce que je te donnais tu ne l'auras plus jamais...** J'ai un petit rictus. **Et ne touche plus à Ventus, et oui je t'ai entendu lui parler derrière le self il y a une dizaine de jours. Parce que ce que tu lui fais, ce sont des menaces... et moi c'est du harcèlement. Donc tu devrais arrêter définitivement de traîner dans nos pattes sinon il pourrait t'arriver quelques petites choses désagréables. Et se n'est pas une menace, c'est juste un très bon conseil que je te donne.** Dis-je d'une voix suave.

J'enlève ma main de son cou et la laisse planter là pendant que je pars avec Riku. Tout les regards son braquer sur moi ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Sans doute parce que mon homosexualité à été dévoiler et pas seulement la mienne celle de Ventus également... Je m'en veux, il ne voulait pas que le lycée soit au courant et maintenant à cause de moi, c'est ce qui est arriver... Il doit beaucoup m'en vouloir.

On croise Naminé et Xion un peu plus loin heureusement, ça veut dire qu'elles n'ont pas vu ça... mais peut-être qu'elles ont vu Ventus.

 **XxX**

Ce matin cours de sport, course longue.

Quand j'arrive dans les vestiaires, plusieurs regards se tourne vers moi. Et Ventus qui arrive quelques secondes après moi. D'ailleurs je lui jette un regard, il a les yeux un peu rouges, au moins il ne pleurs plus.

 **\- Il est hors de question que vous entrez, j'ai pas envie de me changer avec deux pédés qui me regarde !** Dit Marluxia.

 **\- Marluxia je m'en fout royalement de ta personne !** Dis-je avec mépris.

 **\- Et alors ? Vous viendrez vous changez après nous.** Dit un autre élève calmement.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer un peu...** Dit Demyx qui se changeait alors que la porte était encore ouverte.

 **\- Ça ne te gêne pas de te changer devant des pédés Demyx ?** Lui demande Marluxia.

 **\- Non, on est en 2016... Il serait peut-être temps que tu acceptes que certaine personne ne soit pas comme toi Marlu... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais plus vite vous vous changerez, plus vite le cours de sport sera fini, alors magnez-vous.**

Demyx partit suivit de près par Axel. Demyx adressa un sourire à Ventus et à moi également. C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours trouvé sympa, même si l'on se parlait rarement, mais ce qu'il vient de faire, me fais extrêmement plaisir. Quant à Axel il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui semble surprendre Marluxia et ses sbires. Ils nous soutiennent... _nous trouves normales._

 **XxX**

Finalement on s'est tous changer au même endroit. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Marluxia et ses sbires bien sûr.

Quand tout le monde à fini de se changer je prends Ventus par l'avant-bras et le refait entrer dans les vestiaires, et le plaque contre la porte pour que personne ne soit tenter de revenir. De suite Ventus passe ses bras autours de mon cou et me serre contre lui. J'enroule sa taille, lui redonne son étreinte. Je m'enivre de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur... Il love son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

 **\- Je t'aime... je t'aime...** Répète-t-il avec tendresse.

 **\- Je sais.**

Je passe mes mains sur ses reins ensuite sur ses fesses ce qui le fait se raidir légèrement. Je lui fais quitter le sol, il enroule mes hanches de ses jambes en nouant ses chevilles.

Il quitte mon cou pour venir m'embrasser, se baiser a le goût des larmes. Mais n'est pas pour autant pas passionné. Ma langue s'enroule autour de la sienne. Il cambre son dos, pour être plus presser contre moi. Il est acculé entre la porte et moi. J'arrive à lui faire pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir.  
Je le fais revenir sur le plancher des vaches quand j'entends la voix de Naminé à travers la porte :

 **\- Les films pornographique ne se font pas nous plus dans les vestiaires jeunes padawans.** Avec la voix de Maître Yoda dans Star Wars ses films préférés entre tous.

Ventus et moi nous regardons gêné avant de sortir des vestiaires, les joues brûlantes.

 **XxX**

À la pause de dix heure, je me retrouve sur le toit du lycée avec Riku, Sora et Ventus. Les filles sont à leur cassier, récupérer leurs affaires pour les cours suivant. Je suis assis entre eux, avec Ventus entre mes jambes, mon menton poser sur sa boite crânienne.

Ses cheveux sentent bons, et ils tout doux. Je pourrais sentir ses cheveux pendent des heures... Je ne pensais un jour penser une chose pareille...  
Mes bras entours ses épaules, le serre contre moi, pour ne pas qu'il ne m'échappe. Pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps près de moi.

 **\- Vu la réaction explosive de Mademoiselle Garce j'en conclut que tu à mis les points sur les i ?** Me demande Riku.

 **\- Mademoiselle Garce ?** Demande Sora en regardant Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- C'est Larxene.** Lui répondit ce dernier.

 **\- Très bon choix de surnom.** Le félicite Sora.

 **\- Oui je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup-là.** En riant.

Ventus et moi-même observons leurs échanges en souriant. Je décide de rompre leur conversation, parce qu'ils semblaient oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce toit de lycée !

 **\- Oui, je lui ai tout dis.** J'entremêle mes doigts avec ceux de Ventus, qui n'avait pas prononcer un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

 **\- Tu lui à dis quoi exactement ?** Me demande Sora en se penchant un peu vers moi.

 **\- Je lui ai dis que tout était fini, qu'elle ne devait plus m'approcher, et que je la déteste.**

Je tourne ma tête vers Riku qui affiche un grand sourire, réjouie de cette nouvelle. Puis regarde Sora qui regarde Ventus avec insistance.

 **\- Je peux vraiment te faire confiance sur ce coup-là Vanitas ?**

Je le regarde avec incompréhension, et serre bizarrement un peu plus Ventus contre moi, qui semble le remarquer parce qu'il se tourne légèrement vers moi.

 **\- Sora arrête...** Lui demande Ventus.

 **\- Je peux te faire confiance ou pas.** L'ignore Sora en soutenant son regard sur moi.

 **\- À propos de quoi ?** Je demande.

 **\- Du fait que tu aimes et sort avec Ventus...**

 **\- Sora...** Murmure Ventus.

 **\- Tu veux savoir au juste... ?** Demandé-je une seconde fois.

 **\- Si tu ne le laisseras pas tomber dès que tu te sera lassé de lui, comme avec Larxene.**

Je penche un peu mon visage vers le sien et regarde dans le blanc de yeux. Je sens le regarde de Riku dans mon dos. Je sens presque sa respiration sur mon visage. Et je sens la tension monté d'un cran.

 **\- J'aime Ventus et je ne laisserais pas tomber. J'espère que tu as compris et que tu ne me reposerais pas une seconde fois la question.** Dis-je d'une voix amère et presque cassante.

On se fixe longuement avant que Ventus ne lâche ma main et se tourne complètement vers nous :

 **\- Bon vous allez arrêter, et arrêter avec votre combat de regards !** Avec un ton autoritaire.

 **\- Vous pourrissez l'ambiance !** Dit du même ton Riku, qui lui jette un regard complice par la suite à Ventus.

 **XxX**

Maintenant que tout le lycée est au courant que nous somme gay ainsi que Larxene, on à plus à se cacher... ? À quoi bon cacher quelque chose que tout le monde connait ?

À la sortie du lycée, je prends Ventus par la taille et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille :

 **\- À demain mon amour.** D'une voix lubrique.

Je relève la tête, et découvre son visage tout rouge. J'adore le voir gêner de la sorte. C'est la première personne que j'appelle comme ça... Le seul, je n'ai jamais appelé une de mes ex de la sorte. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux tout doux pour les lui ébouriffer. Je ris pendant qu'il essaye d'enlever main, pour se recoiffer, avant de souffler de désespérance.

 **\- Aller vous tripoter ailleurs, les pédés.** Nous dits Marluxia accompagné de Xaldin.

 **\- Plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression que tu es amoureux de moi Marlu.** Dis-je d'une voix mielleuse. **Tu fais que de me coller, même quand on n'est pas au lycée.** Dis-je en regardant le portail du lycée. **Tu ne t'intéressais pas autant à moi avant, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Il grimace, et fait quelques pas vers nous. Ni Ventus, ni moi bougons d'un centimètre. Mais je sens le regard de Ventus sur moi, qui le brûle la peau. Riku et Naminé sont déjà partis et quant à Xion et Sora doivent être encore dans le lycée.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un pédé !**

 **\- Tu es quoi alors ?** Dis-je avec provocation.

 **\- Tout sauf un pédé !** Répond-il avec hargne.

 **\- Ça veut dire que t'es un connard, un lâche, un moins que rien, un imbécile... tu veux que je continue ?**

Il fait encore des pas vers nous. Je vois Ventus déglutir difficilement à mes côtés. Je suis d'humeur joueur aujourd'hui.

 **\- Tu devrais la fermer.** Dit-il froidement.

 **\- C'est vrai que tu pensais que les « pédés » n'avais pas autant de répondant. Tu dois être surpris.** En me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Oui je pensais que vous aviez une bouche pour sucez des queues et non pour faire des longs discours.**

Je fais un pas vers lui qui semble réduire toute la distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Nos visages son si près de l'autre, que je sens sa respiration brûlant sur mon visage. Nos visages sont tout les deux teintés de colère. Je veux le frapper, encore plus que Larxene dans la matinée.

 **\- Tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule inutile, Marluxia.**

 **\- Au sinon tu vas faire quoi ?** Me demande-t-il joueur, comme s'il voulait que je le frappe.

 **\- Ce que je rêve de faire depuis longtemps. Te défoncer, jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes un séjour à l'hôpital.**

Je sens soudain la main douce et chaude de Ventus entrée en contact avec la mienne, pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Je me tourne vers lui, et vois instantanément dans ses yeux du désarroi... Il veut que j'arrête ça.

 **\- Vanitas arrête s'il-te-plaît...** Me demande Ventus d'une voix douce et posée.

 **\- Tu vas obéir à ton petit toutou Vanitas ?** Demande Maluxia et fixant Ventus, qui ce dernier ne lui prête aucune attention.

Je fixe Ventus en ayant envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de partir loin d'ici, mais c'est plus fort que moi et reste immobile... Je dois dire une dernière chose à Marluxia.

 **\- Ventus n'est pas un petit toutou comme tu dis.** Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers Marluxia. **Tu devrais arrêter tout ce que tu fais, parce que ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. N'oublie pas que je pourrais porter plainte contre toi et tes pseudos potes pour ce que vous m'avez faits. Et vous n'êtes pas majeurs je me trompe.** Avec un sourire moqueur, alors que son visage se crispe. **C'est vos parents qui perdront vos erreurs, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça leurs plaises. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?**

 **\- T'oserais ?** Me demande-t-il avec méfiance.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable... pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.**

Je suis content de le voir déglutir, si une goutte de sueur froide coulait sur sa tempe ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau.  
 **\- À ce que je vois tes parents ne ton jamais apprit à réfléchir avant d'agir.**

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je serre la main de Ventus et commence à partir. Fou de colère et de rage que je doit vite dissiper !

 **XxX**

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je ne remarque même pas je tiens toujours la main de Ventus. Quand je franchie la porte de la maison ma mère est juste devant, elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Comme par hasard elle sort quand moi j'arrive !

 **\- Vanitas qu'est- ce qu-**

 **\- C'est un camarade de classe !**

Je fais un sprint jusqu'à ma chambre, Ventus ne manque pas de tomber plusieurs fois dans les escaliers à cause de moi. Une fois dans ma chambre, je claque la porte et m'y appui. Je prends de grandes inspirations, pour essayer de me calmer. Je lâche la main de Ventus, les passes dans mes cheveux et baisse la tête pour ne pas voir son regard sur moi. Avant de me laisser glisser contre la porte. Ventus s'accroupit juste devant moi, enlève son sac pour le pousser un peu plus loin.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé Ventus...**

 **\- De quoi es-tu désolé ?** Demande-t-il en essayant de me regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Je t'apporte des problèmes, à cause de moi le lycée est au courant pour toi aussi... Je savais que tu ne voulais pas que ça ce sache et à cause de moi-** Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Vani, c'est Larxene qui la criée comme une poissonnière.** En se forçant à rire.

Je baisse un peu plus la tête, il se rapproche un peu plus de moi. Il place ses mains par-dessus les miennes. Ses mains sont toujours aussi chaudes... ils les enlèvent de mains cheveux et les serres.

 **\- Vani-**

 **\- Et mes problèmes de colère. Comment tu fais pour me supporter avec ça... ?** Pourquoi je cherchais des excuses, pour qu'il soit énervé contre moi ?

 **\- Je savais avant même que je ne t'adresse la parole pour la première fois que tu en avais, et pourtant je suis tout de même tomber amoureux de toi, Vanitas. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de te trouver magnifique, de te fixer tout le temps discrètement pour pas que tu me remarque...** Il place mes mains sur ses joues. **Vani regarde-moi, regarde comme je t'aime.**

Je lève la tête et le vois entre mes jambes repliées, un sourire orne son visage. Il se penche doucement vers moi et pose ses lèves parfaites sur les miennes. J'oublie tout... Je passe mes mains sur sa nuque sur ses cheveux qui rebiques. Il incline son visage et j'entrouvre mes lèvres, il y fait entrer sa langue qui est encore plus chaude que ses mains. Des frissons de plaisirs me font frissonner. Je commence à respirer de plus en plus vite, mon cœur rate un battement. Juste un baiser et il me fait tourner la tête...

Il passe ses mains sur mon torse, et serre mon tee-shirt. Se cambre pour être le plus possible contre moi. Je sens mon sexe vibré juste un cause d'un baiser. Il m'excite à une vitesse hallucinante. C'en est perturbant !

Sa langue s'enroule entours de la mienne, explore ma bouche. Explore tout mon être. Je gémis dans sa bouche, à chaque fois qu'il se frotte contre moi et que sa langue me domine. À chaque fois que son souffle heurte ma peau. Que ses mains caressent mon torse.  
 _Putain, c'est qu'il commence à devenir bestial mon ange !_

Ses mains se dirige vers mes cheveux pour les tirés à son tour, ce qui me fait gémir de douleur et d'excitation, de me faire dominer. Mes mains descendent à ses reins puis à ses hanches, sur chacune de ses courbes. Il rompt le baiser pour aller lover son visage dans mon cou, cette fois je souffle à chaque coup de langue qu'il me donne.

Sa langue me rend fou ! J'ai l'impression de me sentir vivent à chaque fois que ça langue est sur moi. Qu'elle pose ses marques...  
Sur mon oreille, ma mâchoire, ma pomme d'Adam...

 **\- Continue... mon amour...**

Il me mordille l'oreille, ce qui me fais refermer ma prise sur ses hanches. Je veux qu'il me morde encore ! Il descend plus bas, me donne un coup de langue entre mes clavicules, puis jusqu'à mon tatouage _Nirvana._ Sa respiration est encore plus brûlante, elle me fait mal... m'excite... me fait bander.

 **\- Mon amour...**

Juste à coté de mon tatouage, il pose ses lèvres et doucement me fait un suçon. Je grimace quelque peu, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

 **\- Putain... !**

C'est la première fois qu'on me faisait une morsure d'amours, ça fait mal. À la seconde d'après, Ventus se met à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Ses yeux son luisant, ses lèvres encore plus roses que d'habitude et elles sont gonflées. Ses joues son également toute rouge, ce qui me soutire un sourire.

 **\- Tu es à moi Vanitas...**

 **\- Tout à toi, mon ange bestial.**

 **\- J'apprends vite.** Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il pose une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec plus de douceur. Cette douceur, que j'aime tant... que je voulais ressentir depuis si longtemps.

 _Comment tu fais pour me rendre aussi différent, mon amour... ?_

Fin.

* * *

Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre... XD plus de 9k

J'espère qu'il vous à plus! Surtout le règlement de compte entre Vani et Larxene ainsi que celui avec Marluxia! En plus j'ai intégré un nouveau personnage: Demyx! On en sait également plus sur Axel! Me frapper pas pour l'avoir fait sortir avec Larxene pendant deux ans! XD Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fais une scène un peu hot à la fin XD

*1 224 vues OvO Je suis mégas heureuse dès que je vois ce nombre augmenter! N'hésiter pas à poster une review j'aime vraiment beaucoup lire vos avis! Et ils me booste puissance 10 pour écrire! Donc n'hésiter surtout pas!

Kiss mes sucres!

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:  


Il me pousse violemment en arrière, je me prends les pieds dans un sac qu'il y avait juste derrière. Je perds l'équilibre. Et tombe dans les escaliers. À chaque marche, une nouvelle douleur s'empare de moi, à chaque fois plus forte que la précédente. Le visage, mes côtes qui commençaient à ne plus être douloureuses, mes épaules...

Quand ma dégringolade prise fin, je me recroqueville sur moi-même à cause de la douleur. Je tremble, je sens mes larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Mais je ne laisserais pas mes larmes sortir et montrer que je suis faible. Non je en suis pas faible ! Je porte mes mains à mon visage et le cache. Je ne veux pas que mes amis voient que Marluxia, m'a fait mal une nouvelle fois.

Quand mes amis arrivent à ma hauteur Riku essayer-t-en bien que mal à me soulever. Mon sang commence à se glisser entre mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux, je veux pas les voir. Pas maintenant.

Kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* TvT

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à ma bêta Hagarendrawer pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Et à vous **FuninaLove** et **Abygealle** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab! Et à toi **SianaDesliura** de avoir mit en follow et favoris ma fiction!

Je vous adore mes sucres!

* * *

Chapitre 8:

 _ **W**_ _ill_ _ **S**_ _mith._

 _ **Ne sous-estime jamais la douleur d'une personne. Tout le monde vit des difficultés. Certaines personnes sont seulement meilleures pour le cacher que les autres.**_

Après que Ventus soit partie ma mère était venu dans ma chambre pour me demander comment j'allais... Je lui ai répondu que j'allais bien avec une touche de sarcasme...

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien Vanitas... ? C'est vrai que tu n'es pas du genre à tout nous dire, mais là... J'ai l'impression que tu es muet.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas vous en parler, c'est tout...**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas... ? C'est le fais qu'on soit tes parents qui te gênes ? Tu en as parlés à Tifa, Riku et oui je la sais... Mais nous non. Je sais que tu as confiances en nous. Tu sais qu'on t'aime, ton père, ton beau-père, et moi. Mais pourtant toujours rien. Tu veux parler à quelqu'un d'autre Vanitas... ? Un psy, peut-être... il pourrait t'aider-**

 **\- Un psy... ?**

 **\- Oui tu ne voudrais pas essayer mon chéri... ?**

 **\- Non, il est hors de question !**

 **XxX**

Le lendemain je suis encore préoccupé par les paroles de ma mère. Voir un psy, ne m'aidera pas... Je ne suis pas près à faire mon coming out point final ! Voir un psy, ne changera rien à mon choix. Aller dans un bureau, être assit sur un fauteuil en cuire rouge à dire ce que des taches de peinture sur des feuilles représente pour moi.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, j'ai froid. J'ai toujours eu froid... Alors pourquoi je prennais des douches froides... ? J'en savais rien, mais j'aimais bien ça... Je regarde mon réveille, il est 6 heure 55. Je vais bientôt me lever... je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, pas après ce qui c'est passer. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à Marluxia une énième fois...

 _Je suis devenu bien faible..._

J'en ai marre de devoir toujours lui répondre à cause de ses provocations, de devoir m'énerver à chaque fois, devoir faire semblent que ça ne me touche pas... de ne pas faire trembler ma voix quand je suis à bout.

J'en ai marre de ne pas être dans la normalité... _pour les autres !_

Même si je me fous royalement de ce que pense les autres concernent ma sexualité, leurs propos me blesses toujours. Je n'ose pas imaginer si c'était Xion, Naminé, Riku, ma sœur ou alors mes parents... C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne leurs dis rien, parce que s'ils le prennent mal ça me détruirais jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme... c'est leurs réaction à eux que je redoute.

Je ravale un sanglot en même temps que mon réveille se mette à sonner.

On est jeudi, ma mère est en jours de repos. Même quand elle ne travaille pas, elle se lève toujours tôt... sans doute à cause de l'habitude. À cause son travaille de pâtissière, elle doit toujours se lever au alentour de 5 heure du mat' parce qu'elle commence à 6 heure. Tant mieux, c'est un coup de chance pour moi. Je met mes pieds à plat sur le sol et approche lentement ma main de ma bouche, avant de déglutir difficilement.

 **\- M-maman, je ne me sens pas bien !**

 **\- J'arrive dans une seconde !**

Je prends une grande inspiration et sans attendre une seconde de plus j'enfonce deux de mes doigts dans ma bouche, jusqu'à effleurer ma luette. Je commence à tousser. Je fini par être à quatre pattes sur le sol, près à recracher mes tripes. J'enfonce un peu plus mes doigts, puis fini par vomir. C'est dégueulasse et pas du tout agréable de se faire vomir soi-même !

Quelques secondes plus tard ma mère débarque dans ma chambre. Tout de suite elle se précipite vers moi. Elle met ses mains sur mes épaules tremblantes et tente tant bien que mal de me mettre debout.

 **\- Ça va mon chéri ?**

 **\- Je ne me sens pas bien...** J'aime pas lui mentir, mais est-ce c'est vraiment un mensonge... ?

 **\- Va te rincer, d'accord ? Je vais te préparer des médicaments et nettoyer ça...**

Je hoche la tête, et pare à la vitesse de la lumière vers la salle de bain. Le cœur lourd à cause de mensonge. Obliger de lui mentir, à cause mes propres sentiments dont j'ai peur qu'elle ne comprenne le sens... son fils aimé un camarade de classe. Aimé quelqu'un qui l'aime autant en retour. Aimé quelqu'un qui peut le rendre heureux.

Je n'ose même pas me regarder dans le miroir, tellement je suis à bout...

 _À bout de tout._

 **XxX**

Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, elle à été nettoyer. Elle à poser des médicaments sur mon bureau. Mais étant donné que je ne suis pas réellement malade je bois juste l'eau qu'elle m'a laissée. Puis ressors de ma chambre, et me dirige vers le salon.

J'entends ma mère parler au téléphone, elle appelle mon lycée pour prévenir que je ne serai pas présent aujourd'hui. Riku et Ventus vont se demander où je suit et Sora leur dira sûrement de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Et Naminé et Xion diront que je suis sans doute malade.

Quand elle finit de téléphoner elle se tourne instinctivement vers moi, comme si elle avait deviné ma présence depuis tout à l'heure. Elle fait quelques pas vers moi, je ne bouge pas. Quand elle fut devant moi, elle me sourit comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'il c'était passer hier et il y a quelques minutes. Elle pose sa main sur mon front en enlevant ma franche avant bien sûr.

 **\- Tu l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre. Tu es chaud...**

À bon !? Je ne pensais pas avoir réellement de la fièvre. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas augmenter et que je vais tomber réellement malade.

Elle enlève sa main et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, puis passe sa main sur ma joue. Pendant un instant son regard change, elle paraissait triste, à bout...

 **\- Tu as bien pris les médicaments que je t'ai laissée j'espère ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- J'espère, parce que toi et les médicaments ça fait deux.** Elle sourit, puis se dirige vers la cuisine ouverte. **Je vais te faire des cupcakes, ta pâtisserie préférée.**

Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils. C'est son jour de repos elle devrait se reposer, au lieu de me faire des pâtisseries, même si ce sont mes préférés.

 **\- Non, maman va te reposer tu en as besoin !**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'aime bien te faire des pâtisseries quand tu es malade en plus ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait constamment.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Vas dans ta chambre te reposer Vanitas !** Dit-elle avec un ton autoritaire. **Et attend que je t'apporte ça, d'accord ?** En me fessant un grand sourire.

 **\- Bon d'accord...**

Je fais quelques pas hésitent en arrière puis me retourne et marche droit devant moi.

Arriver dans ma chambre, j'envoie un message à Riku pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas en cours. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

De Riku à Vanitas, à 7 heure 25.

D'accord soigne toi bien ! Je viendrais te voir, sans doute avec les filles et ton Ventus ^^

De Vanitas à Riku, à 7 heure 26.

Merci. D'accord, dis lui de ne pas trop penser à moi surtout ! XD

De Riku à Vanitas, à 7 heure 26.

Je lui dirais !

Je verrouille mon téléphone le met sur mon lit et me dirige vers ma fenêtre, je regarde le ciel. Puis ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, le vent claque mon visage et fais voler mes cheveux n'importe comment, mais je reste.

Je reste encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu mieux.

 _Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la force ne pas abandonner... de ne pas craquer comme je l'ai souvent fait._

 **XxX**

J'ai passé toute la journée dans mon lit un pyjama, si on appelle ça un pyjama. Un tee-shirt simple noir et un jogging qui me colle assez à la peau. Je prends un énième cupcake framboise chocolat que ma mère m'avait préparé, elle m'en avait fait une dizaine.

Je suis content de voir Riku et Naminé franchir la porte de ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, malheureusement Ventus et Xion ne sont pas avec eux... Ils a sans doute eu un empêchement. Riku qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert me dit :

 **\- Il n'était pas là non plus aujourd'hui.** Pendant que nous nous fessons une accolade. **Et Xion avait un empêchement.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour être absent, ou quoi ?** Me demande Naminé en riant avant de me faire la bise.

Riku va prendre la chaise de mon bureau, pour s'y asseoir le dossier contre son torse, quant à Naminé elle s'assoie sur mon lit, juste à côté de moi. Je prends l'assiette avec les cupcakes framboise chocolats et leurs tend. Naminé Xion et Riku sont les plus grands fans de ma mère quand il s'agissait de pâtisserie. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant d'en prendre un.

 **\- Des cupcakes ! Ils sont super beau !** Dit Naminé toujours autant impressionnée par le travail de ma mère.

 **\- Tu lui dira merci de notre pare.** Me dit Riku en prenant une boucher du cupcake.

Je les regardais pendant un instant à manger leurs cupcakes, il avait l'air de se régaler. J'aime bien les voir comme ça, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Ça me rend nostalgique. Je commence à sourire comme un idiot.

 **\- Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui au lycée ?** Demandé-je.

Riku s'arrêta soudainement de manger quant à Naminé elle déglutissait difficilement et replaça une de ses mèches blondes. Je me redresse un peu commençant à m'inquiéter, je les regardes à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'un prenne la parole.

 **\- C'est quand vous voulez pour me dire ce qui se passe... ?**

 **\- Marluxia ne s'est pas gêner pour encore une fois se moquer de toi. Il** **commence sérieusement à me gonflée, j'ai envie de le frapper.** Fini par me dire Naminé en essuyant le glaçage qu'elle avait sur la joue.

 **\- C'est un peu ce que tu as fait, non ?** Répond Riku avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. **Vanitas tu aurais dû voir la gifle que lui à mis** **Naminé à la pause de quinze heure trente !** Il pointe Naminé du doigt.

 **\- Quoi ?! Tu lui as vraiment mis une gifle ?** Je la regarde bouche bée.

 **\- Évidemment ! Il méritait que je lui en foute une deuxième. Si les surveillants n'étaient pas arrivés, il l'aurait eu sa deuxième gifle et elle serait encore plus forte que la première.** Cri-t-elle en prenant une grande boucher de la pâtisserie.

 **\- Déjà que la première a résonner dans la cour !** Dit en riant Riku, qui viens de finir son cupcake.

 **\- N'exagère pas Riku !**

 **\- Mais je n'exagère pas !**

Ils commencent à rire, quant à moi je suis toujours surpris. Marluxia a dû vraiment être énervent pour que Naminé lui mette une gifle, je n'imagine pas si se serais Xion. Elle qui ne fait de mal à personne, même à une mouche, et plaide pour la non-violence.

 _J'ai vraiment des amis formidables..._

Naminé me raconte tout le reste de la journée avec Riku qui ne cesse pas de la contredire pour plaisanter. On pourrait croire qu'ils sont en couple !

 **\- D'ailleurs, on à reçu nos notes pour l'exposer en histoire.** M'annonce Naminé réjouie.

C'est vrai que nous avions fait nos exposer il y a quelques jours. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naminé me demandant encore comment elle à fait pour supporter Larxene, même si elle n'avait pas trop le choix. L'ordre alphabétique ne lui à pas été favorable, comparé à moi.

 **\- Vous avez eu combien ?** Leur demandé-je.

 **\- J'ai eu 17 sur 20 avec Sora.** M'annonce Riku avec un sourire. **Et Naminé avec Larxane on eu 13 sur 20.** En se retenant de rire.

 **\- Arrête de rire comment veux-tu que je montre tout mon quotient intellectuel avec elle !** Nous répond Naminé en souriant, elle passe ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux l'air désinvolte. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi. **Avec Ventus tu as eu 15 sur 20.**

 **\- On avait si bien travailler en plus!** Je réponds avec une mine faussement déçue, ce qui les fais sourie.

 **\- Peut-être mais il faut dire que pendant les dix minutes de votre exposé, vous avez passé au moins cinq bonne minutes à vous fixer.** M'informe Riku en affichant un sourire malicieux, je les détestes ses sourires la ! **Et je n'exagère pas du tout là !**

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçus que je le fixais... ou plutôt qu'on se fixait. En même temps je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Qui sont juste magnifique. De regarder ses doigts se tortiller entre eux, ses joues devenir rouge dès qu'un élève lui posait une question. D'admirer sa bouche, quand il se ma mordait ou l'humectait. De voir sa façon de me regarder quand c'était à moi de prendre la parole.

D'ailleurs pendant notre exposer Marluxia s'est abstenu de tout commentaire non justifier. Sans doute parce qu'on était en classe et qu'il n'a pas assez de courage pour ça. Pour faire ce qu'il me fait quand qu'il n'y a plus aucun adulte.

 **\- Vous auriez pu vous sautez dessus j'ai l'impression, s'il n'y avait personne.** Dit Naminé en m'adressant elle aussi un sourire malicieux !

 **\- Vous auriez rater un beau spectacle.** Dis-je d'un ton soutenu.

Encore nos rire qui n'en forme qu'un, envahi la pièce. Et tout mon être, ça me fait chaud au cœur, de les voir rire avec moi. Après tout ce qui c'était passer, nos rire sonnait faux quelques fois... Nos pleurs et nos paroles teinter de tristesse elles, étaient authentique.

Peut-être qu'une nouvelle page se tourne... ?

 **XxX**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tare Naminé doit partir prendre son TBM qui passe dans une dizaine de minutes à deux pas de chez moi. C'est vrai qu'il était presque 19 heure, ses parents devaient s'inquiéter comme elle ne les avait pas prévenus de son arrêt chez moi.

Je regarde Riku qui était rester. Il me fixe, c'en est presque perturbent. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il à, mais il me devance :

 **\- Tu vas bien ... ? Je veux dire...** Il baisse la tête sans doute inquiet une nouvelle fois pour moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Riku... ?**

 **\- Psychologiquement tu vas bien... ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Je me mords la lèvre, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui veux savoir... Je me déplace pour être face à lui, et essaye de le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Tout le lycée est au courant pour toi, c'est comme si tu avais fais ton coming out au lycée et pas chez toi. Tout le contraire de ce que tu voulais, enfaîte.** Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie qui est vite remplacer par de la tristesse. **Quand tu m'as dit que tu ne ferais pas ton coming out, tu m'as dit que c'était parce que tu avais peur. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu au lycée je me trompe... ? C'est parce que tu as peur...**

 _Oui j'ai peur..._

NON !

 _Je suis terrifié..._

NON !

 **-J e... je vais bien Riku. Ce que ce que pense les autres, j'ai envie de m'en foutre royalement. Mais je n'y arrive pas, j'y accorde toujours de l'importance. Pourtant je me convaincs que je ne dois pas les écouter, c'est ce que vous vous pensez de moi qui est me plus important... C'est ce que vous pensez de moi qui me rend plus forts...**

 **\- Être forts ne suffit pas dans ce monde Vanitas...** Dit-il d'une voix très douce.

 **\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu.** Dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

 **\- Je le savait déjà, idiot.** Il me dit ça avec réconfort avant de se replacer sur sa chaise.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Tu rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais des parents normaux ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est ce que je veux toujours d'ailleurs.** Répond-il avec un sourire.

 **\- Bah je pense qu'une personne normale ça n'existe pas non plus... Toi, moi... les autres.** Je baisse la tête méditative, ce genre de personne n'existe pas.

 **\- Vanitas, c'est quoi une personne normale ?**

Je lève la tête, et croise de-suite ses yeux turquoise. De la tristesse passe dans ses yeux. Je n'aime pas ça, voir ce sentiment dans ses yeux. Je me mords la lèvre :

 **\- Je ne sais pas...**

Riku à un petit rictus désespéré avant de me répondre avec un peu plus de détermination que tout à l'heure.

 **\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.**

 **XxX**

Quand j'arrive au lycée avec Riku et les filles, je remarque que Ventus n'est pas là.

 _Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?_

 _C'est ma faute..._

 _Je le sais..._

Pendant les cours j'écoute qu'à moitié, comparé à Xion qui fait que prendre des notes. J'essaie tout de même d'en prendre de temps en temps, mais mes pensées toujours dirigé vers Ventus. J'aurais peut-être dû m'inquiéter plus tôt... ? Dès qu'il avait franchis la porte de chez moi, dès que je ne le sentais plus sa présence… ?

 _Je n'en sais rien..._

Quand le cours pris fin, pratiquement tout les élèves se pousses pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible. Je me demande pourquoi ils se pressent, ils sortiront tous de toute façon, arriver quelques secondes avant les autres ne change rien. Je soupire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier Vanitas ?**

Je me tourne, et vois le visage de Maluxia. Il affiche un sourire bienveillant, et s'approche doucement de nous. Il me parle comme si on était ami, sans doute parce que notre prof est encore là. Je n'aime pas son double jeu, faire semblant d'être gentil avec moi, alors que quand on est seul il ne se gêne pas pour être désagréable.

 **\- Je ne me sentais pas bien, mais je vais mieux maintenant Marlu merci de t'inquiéter, tu es vraiment gentil.** Dis-je d'une voix douce qui sonne faux à cause de mon expression faciale.

Sur ce, nous quittons la salle de classe. Naminé et Xion m'adresse un sourire sûrement contente de ce que j'ai répondus à Marluxia. Riku fait heurter son poing contre le mien en me disant :

 **\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu le mets en rogne ?**

 **\- Oui je l'ai remarqué.** Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

 **XxX**

Sur le toit du lycée, j'envoie un message à Ventus. Qui ne me répond pas. Bon, il est peut-être occupé ou peut-être qu'il dort. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fait, qui l'empêche de me répondre !? Je souffle, il me répondra plus tard.

Xion vient à mes côtés, devant le grillage de sécurité. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, après d'avoir replacé une mèche brune derrière son oreille à cause du vent.

 **\- Je n'ai pas pus venir te voir hier, désolée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas venir.** Je lui demande en me penchant vers elle.

 **\- J'avais un rendez-vous-**

 **\- Un rendez-vous ? Tu veux dire un rendez-vous avec ton copain ?**

 **\- Ne le cri pas !** Me dit-elle en me foudroyant du regard, alors que j'avais parlé normalement.

Xion sortait avec un mec qui venait d'entré à l'université, elle a toujours aimée les hommes plus âgés. Ils avaient deux ans d'écart, personnellement ça ne me gêne pas du tout ce genre de relation avec une différence d'âge. En plus Xion est heureuse avec lui, depuis trois ans. Trois ans de bonheur, elle en a de la chance...

 _Est-ce que je suis jaloux... ?_

 _Peut-être._

Ça avait été très dure pour elle au collège, les gens trouvaient ça bizarre qu'une 4ème sorte avec un seconde, ou qu'une 3ème sorte avec un première... Alors qu'une fille de vingt ans sortir avec un mec de vingt-deux ans est tout à fait normal. C'est illogique, pourquoi ça marche dans un sens et pas dans l'autre ?

 **\- Oui c'était avec lui.** Avoue-t-elle en rougissant. Quand Xion rougit, elle est encore plus mignonne. **Il était libre ce jour-là c'est pour ça que je suis allée le voir. Ne m'en veux pas.**

 **\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour si peu crois moi.** Fini-je par dire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle m'adresse de nouveau un sourire avant de passer une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant en bataille. Je la regarde un instant, puis regarde devant moi, à la recherche de quelque chose qui doit être Ventus.

 **\- Je me demande ce qui arrive à Ventus ? Tu comptes aller lui rendre visite ?** Me demande-t-elle en me regardant attentivement alors que je regarde toujours devant moi.

 **\- Peut-être.**

 **\- Tu devrais... Après ce qui s'est passer vous devriez vous parlez. Vous en avez besoin.**

 **\- Comment peut-tu être sûre de ça ?**

Elle détourne le regard, et regarde-t-elle aussi l'horizon.

Quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie retentisse, elle souffle avec une pointe d'amusement :

 **\- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

On s'échange un sourire, et retournons en cours.

 **XxX**

Au cours d'espagnol je suis assis à côté de Naminé. Je regarde la place vide un peu plus loin, celle qui est normalement occuper par Ventus. Sora est juste à côté, je me demande s'il sait ce qu'a Ventus. Et s'il va bien.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'il était fixé Sora se tourne légèrement vers moi, et doucement ses lèvres s'étirent. On se regarde longuement, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, pour fixer quelqu'un derrière moi en plissant des yeux. Qui regarde-t-il comme ça ? Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour voir que la personne en question, c'est Larxene. Dès qu'elle croise mon regard, cela semble la perturber car elle baisse la tête. À moins que ce ne soit a cause de mon regard agacé.

J'ai plus envie qu'elle me regarde, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait, ce qu'elle a générer dans ma vie. Après avoir fait couler des larmes autours de moi. Pas après ça !

Je ne sais pas si Sora à fait exprès pour que je sache qu'elle me regardait... si c'est le cas tant mieux. Je ne veux plus rien d'elle, point barre !

 **XxX**

Dans les couloirs qui mène aux casiers il y a pleins de sacs qui traînes. Les élèves qui les ont mit là, aurait put au moins les mettre dans un coin au lieu des les éparpiller un peu partout. Ils les ont sans doute mit là parce qu'il a plus de place dans leurs casier, et qu'ils préfèrent les laisser à l'intérieur pour éviter de se faire voler des objets en les laissant en deghors de l'établissement.

 **\- Vanitas je peux te parler une seconde ?**

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui était la personne qui m'interpellait.

 **\- Non, j'ai des choses à faire.** Dis-je en continuant à marcher.

Comme manger au self, par exemple. Avoir une vie ! Les cours de la matinée étaient enfin finis, et j'avais faim !

 **-** **Comme te masturber en pensant à Ventus ?** Me dit Maluxia avec arrogance et en poussant un petit rictus, ce qui m'arrête tout comme Riku, Xion et Naminé.

Je ferme mes mains, et compte dans ma tête jusqu'à dix en prenant une grande inspiration. Riku qui me voit faire, et fait signe aux filles qu'on continue à avancer. À peine ai-je descendus une marche de l'escalier que Marluxia m'interpelle encore une fois :

 **\- Hé Pédale ?!**

BON DIEU ! QU'EST CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIS POUR QU'IL S'ACHARNE SUR MOI !?

 **\- À moins que ce soit avec Riku ?** Demande-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je m'arrête, sur la marche et reste immobile.

J'ai le sentiment que mon cœur va exploser, comme la colère que j'essaie de contenir, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. J'ai l'impression que mes ongles rentrent dans ma peau, que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et qu'il va finir par s'arrêter...

 **\- Arrête ça !** Crié-je.

 **\- Arrêter quoi ? De dire la vérité ?**

Je me retourne, et remarque que pour mes amis c'était déjà fait.

 **\- Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais rien su...** Lui répond Riku, en s'approchant de moi de à peine quelques centimètres.

 **\- Si je sais Vanitas est un pédé, et que Ventus aussi.** Répond Marluxia d'un ton moqueur.

Je m'approche de lui dangereusement et le pousse contre le mur.

 **\- Ne me touche pas sale pédé.**

 **\- Change de disque tu me la déjà dit ça. Si tu veux plus voir ma belle gueule, t'as qu'à dégagé de ce lycée, parce que je ne partirais pas.** Mon sourire sournois se transforme en un sourire hautain.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière, je ne regarde pas où je pose les pieds.

 **\- C'est toi qui a intérêt à partir d'ici !**

Il me pousse violemment en arrière, je me prends les pieds dans un sac qu'il y avait juste derrière. Je perds l'équilibre. Et tombe dans l'escalier. À chaque marche, une nouvelle douleur s'empare de moi, à chaque fois plus forte que la précédente. Le visage, mes côtes qui commençaient à ne plus être douloureuses, mes épaules...

Quand ma dégringolade pris fin, je me recroqueville sur moi-même à cause de la douleur. Je tremble, je sens mes larmes qui me monte aux yeux. Mais je ne laisserais pas mes larmes sortir et montré que je suis faible. _Non je en suis pas faible !_ Je porte mes mains à mon visage et le cache. Je ne veux pas que mes amis voient que Marluxia, m'a fait mal une nouvelle fois.

Quand mes amis arrivent à ma hauteur Riku essaye t'en bien que mal à me soulever. Mon sang commence à se glisser entre mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas les voir. Pas maintenant.

Remplit de rage Naminé commence à monter les marches en direction de Marluxia. Mais Xion lui prend l'avant bras et l'incite à se calmer, puis reviennes vers moi.

 **\- Vani, ça va aller d'accord.** Me dit Riku en cachant quelque peu mon visage dans son torse.

Xion me caresse doucement le dos, en me disant doucement que ça ira. Mais je pense pas que ça ira, j'ai trop mal. J'ai le sentiment que mon nez est en feu. Mon sang fait que de couler, et en plus à cause de mon hémophilie son écoulement dure deux fois plus longtemps que la normal. Fais chier ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des menstruations par le nez !

Naminé me passe un mouchoir en papier le regard remplit d'inquiétude, pour que j'essuie mes mains, tachées de sang, comme la fois où j'ai été fissuré... et que j'ai fini brisé...

Nous traversons la cour, quelques regards indiscrets se tourne vers nous. Je croise une nouvelle fois Larxene, elle s'avance vers nous. La voir m'approche m'énerve encore plus, que je ne le suis déjà. Elle me regarde tristement, elle n'a aucun droit de me regarder ainsi après ce qu'elle me fait enduré.

 **\- Vanitas qu'est-ce que**

 **\- Dégage ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir !**

Je presse Riku qui A toujours une étreinte sur mes épaules. Je ne manque pas de la pousser légèrement. Une fois de plus je vois Xion se retourner vers elle peiner. Riku serre son étreinte sur moi, et continue de marcher à l'allure que je lui ai imposée.

Arriver à l'infirmerie, seul Riku vient avec moi. Être quatre dans une infirmerie, c'était trop. Quand l'infirmière me vois elle me demande directement d'aller me rincer le visage, dans le lavabo qu'il y a juste à ma droite. Je m'y précipite, avoir du sang qui coule et qui à sécher à certains endroits, ce n'est pas très agréable.

Pendant que je me lave le visage, j'entends l'infirmière discuter avec Riku. Quand je fini ne me nettoyer le visage, je me sens enfin propre. Je m'approche d'eux, mon nez recommence doucement à saigner. Elle me donne un mouchoir, en me demandant de me moucher légèrement pour enlever les possible caillots de sang, puis me dit de pencher légèrement ma tête en avant jusqu'à ce que le saignement cesse.

 **\- À cause de ton hémophilie, cela va de durer des bonnes minutes. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cette état ?** Elle regarde Riku, parce qu'elle semble avoir remarquer que je détourne le regard.

 **\- Je l'ai poussé sans faire attention, et il s'est pris les pieds dans un sac. Il a dégringolé dans l'escalier.**

Pourquoi il ment ?! Il aurait juste pu dire que c'était Maluxia, sans donnée des détails. Mais il préfère faire retomber la faute sur lui... Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pour défendre Marluxia ? Pour que je culpabilise de le mêler à mes histoires... _De les mêler à mes histoires... ?_

 **\- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois Riku, ça aurait pu être pire. D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution pour ces sacs qui traîne dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive.** Murmura-t-elle en me regardant.

Elle soupira et demanda ensuite à Riku de sortir. Avant, il me dit pardon, l'infirmière lui sourit. Riku est vraiment un très bon comédien, il a l'air vraiment triste... Sans doute parce que c'est le sentiment qui prend le plus de fois place sur son visage. Il arrive à l'imiter dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Je lui réponds en lui donnant un coup de pieds dans le cul. Je n'accepterais pas ses excuses. Ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser, mais même si c'était Marluxia je ne pense pas que ma réaction changerait pour autant.

Je ne serais pas faible face à lui.

Je me battrais.

 _Je me battrais pour nous._

 _Pour notre avenir..._

 _Parce que je t'aime tout simplement._

 **XxX**

J'assiste aux cours de l'après-midi comme toute le monde quand ma menstruation du nez s'être arrêtée. Je ne parle pas du tout pendant tout le cours, Riku Naminé et Xion sans rendent bien compte je le sais, mais ne me le font pas remarquer.

À la pause de 15 heure sur le toit, pendant qu'ils parlent entre eux je m'éclipse. J'ai envie de rester seul pour un instant... Sans l'infirmière, sans Naminé, Xion ou même Riku... Juste seul, avec moi-même. De fermer les yeux, de dormir, de toute oublier...

Je descends les escaliers, et me dirige vers le C.D.I, je sens soudain une présence derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas et accélère juste mes pas. Normalement le C.D.I est censé être fermé, mais il a quelques mois Riku et moi avont découvert par inadvertance que le C.D.I était en réalité ouvert mais qu'il était complètement vide.

Je ferme la porte le plus doucement possible derrière moi. Je me mets dos à elle et prend une grande inspiration et me dirige vers les grandes bibliothèques. Je n'allume bien sûr pas les lumières, même si les volets sont tous fermés. Pas une seule source de lumière n'entre dans la pièce.

Je slalome entre elles, pour trouver un endroit qui me plaît. J'avance vers le radiateur, et mis laisse glisser.

Je peste un juron quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et balance la tête en arrière et soupirant exaspéré... Je ne peux pas rester seul deux minutes, sans qu'on vienne me parler ? C'est trop demander !?

 **\- Vanitas... ?**

C'est la voix de Sora...

Bizarrement elle me fait pensée à celle de Ventus...

Sans me montré pour autant je lui réponds :

 **\- Casse-toi de là. Je veux rester seul.**

 **\- Oui bah moi j'ai envie de te parler.**

 **\- Je ne t'écouterais pas.**

 **\- Comme tu veux de toute façon, j'aurais dis ce que j'ai à dire.** Finit-il par répondre.

Je lève le visage de mes bras, et le voit planté juste devant moi. Il me sourit et continue à s'avancer vers moi. Il se laisse lui aussi glisser, puis étant ses jambes devant lui, comme moi un peu plus tôt. Il est près de moi, nos épaules se touches ainsi que nos jambes, nos bras...

 **\- C'est toi qui me suivais tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Oui, je pensais être discret.** Avec un sourire niai.

 **\- C'est raté.** Dis-je du tac-au-tac.

Il me pousse un peu avec son coude, en me disant d'arrêter de me moquer. Il regarde ensuite autours de lui, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que le C.D.I était ouvert, quand il est censé être fermer.** Toujours avec son sourire niai.

 **\- Et si tu me disais la raison de ta présence...** Soufflé-je.

 **\- Ah parce que tu veux bien m'écouter, maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui, plus vite tu auras commencé, plus vite je pourrais être enfin seul.** J'ai dis les derniers mots en faisant de longue pose.

 **\- Je voulais m'excuser pour la-**

 **\- Vous en avez pas marre de vous excuser pour rien !** Dis-je en pensant à Xion et à Riku. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux en soufflant, pour l'inciter à continuer et à me calmer.

 **\- Quand je t'ai demandé si je pouvais te faire confiance pour Ventus... C'était idiot de ma part. Si Ventus sort avec toi je devrais l'accepter et ne pas faire d'histoire.** Il repli une de ses jambes et y pose son menton et soudain me regarde tristement.

À ce moment-là j'aurais pu lui dire de dégagé. Mais non, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche pour le lui dire. Il allait peut-être me dire quelques petites choses sur Ventus, et son passé qu'il semble vouloir cacher.

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Ventus.**

 **\- Il y a de quoi...**

Il ferme les yeux un instant. Pendant ce cours instant je plis également une de mes jambes et pose ma tête sur le radiateur.

 **\- Tu ne connais pas Ventus-**

 **\- Si c'est pour me dire ça tu peux partir.** Je déclare en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Laisse-moi finir.** Grogna-t-il en fessant la moue. **Tu connais le Ventus qui a changer... pas celui qui a été détruit pour laisser place à celui que tu connais maintenant. Tu ne le connaîtras jamais...**

 **\- J'ai envie de le connaître, le Ventus détruit. Je veux savoir tout de Ventus.**

Sora affiche un sourire et je trouve me fixe un peu trop d'un coup.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui y a ?** Demandé-je.

 **\- Rien, je me disais juste que Ventus à vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.**

 **\- C-comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.** Je commence légèrement à rougir.

 **\- Après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, Ventus a écarter de lui tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une relation amoureuse. C'est à dire depuis le collège. Le fait que tu sois son premier petit ami montre qu'il tient beaucoup à toi... qu'il veut aller de l'avant et oublier le passé.** Je commençais à être sérieusement gêner, mais je laisse continuer sur sa lancer. **Tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces rapprochements entre vous il ne t'aurait jamais avoué ses sentiments sois en sûr...**

Sora continua son discours, mais moi, je restais bloqué au « premier petit ami ». Ça veut dire que Ventus était novice en tout, même au sexe. J'aurais le plaisir de lui faire ressentir ces plaisirs avec bestialité. De lui faire connaître ses premiers orgasmes, aller là où personne n'est jamais aller pour le faire crier d'excitation.

Pour lui faire crier des « je t'aime » qui ne seront destiner qu'à moi, parce que Ventus m'appartient.

Il est à moi, et à personne d'autre.

Point barre.

 **XxX**

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Marluxia c'était fait tout petit c'était à peine s'il me regardait dans les yeux. Il m'a tabasser, jusqu'à m'envoyer à l'hôpital et là il me fait « juste » tomber dans l'escalier et il ne m'adressait plus un regard. Je trouve ça un peu illogique, mais c'est tant mieux s'il m'ignore. Je suis tranquille.

Je décide de raccompagner Riku. Le fait qu'il se soit dénoncer à la place de Marluxia me reste en travers de la gorge. Je ne comprends toujours pas...

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** Commencé-je.

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

 **\- Fais pas l'idiot. Pourquoi tu t'es dénoncer à la place de Marluxia ?**

Il hausse les épaules et affiche un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

 **\- Si j'avais dis que c'était lui, l'infirmière serait aller lui toucher deux mots tu ne crois pas... ? Marluxia aurait pu en rajouter et dire que c'était toi qui avait commencé. Il aurait eu encore une occasion de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Et il est hors de question que ça arrive.**

Lentement un sourire prend place sur mon visage. Je le remercie.

Quand on arrive devant la maison de Riku, on entend quelques cris. Je vois Riku se raidir, je passe ma main sur son bras. Il se tourne vers moi, et croise mon regarde compatissant. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'il considère comme une prison...

Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que je ne me décide à partir, les cris ne cesseraient pas. Riku doit être dans sa chambre à attendre que ça cesse pour reprendre le cours de sa vie. Et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendus, comme s'il aimait rester ici.

Je me presse, pour rentrer chez moi. Mon père va sans doute encore une fois s'inquiéter parce que je rentre plus tardivement que d'habitude. J'irais voir Ventus demain, d'ailleurs il ne m'a toujours pas envoyé de message. Ça lui fait plaisir de ne pas me donner de nouvelle ou quoi !? Je m'inquiète moi !

 **XxX**

Heureusement que mon père n'avait pas remarquer mon retard.

Je suis sous le jet d'eau froid de ma douche. À me toucher comme je voudrais que Ventus le fasse. J'accélère mes va-et-vient, jusqu'à être près de la limite de ma jouissance... pour ralentir. Et passe mon pouce sur mon gland sensible, pour étaler mes quelques gouttes de plaisir qui y reposaient.

Je veux le sentir près de moi, sous ce jet d'eau qui me brûle la peau, alors qu'il était censée être froide.

Le sentir m'effleurer avec ses doigts chauds, ses caresses, ses soupires dans le creux de mon oreille... Son corps tout entier contre le mien. Jusqu'à me faire crier son nom, me faire perdre la raison, toute lucidité, jusqu'à m'amener à un point de non-retour, le _Nirvana_.

 **XxX**

Après avoir mangé, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour laver mon assiette. Puis vers le salon pour regarder ma série préférée qui était aussi celle de Tifa. Cette dernière me rejoint quelques minutes après son assiette et son verre d'eau à la main. J'entends un soupire de nos parents qui n'en formaient qu'un, c'est vrai qu'ils n'aiment qu'on mange devant la télé.

La série que nous regardions s'appelait Empire. Depuis le premier épisode, Tifa et moi la suivont.

Tifa et moi avions beaucoup de points communs, et aimions la plus par de temps les mêmes choses. Je suis d'ailleurs content de ça. J'aime bien pouvoir lui parler de plusieurs choses en sachent qu'elle les apprécies également.

Je suis tout simplement content que ce soit elle ma sœur et pas une autre... Je pense que c'est pareil pour elle.

 **XxX**

Je me réveille après un énième cauchemar. Toujours sans des larmes qui coules le long de mes joues. Je prends une grande inspiration et quitte mon lit pour me rendre devant ma fenêtre. Je regarde la lune et les étoiles qui sont justes autours d'elle. Je ferme les yeux, et l'imagine enlacer dans mes bras, les rayons de la lune se refléter sur sa peau douce...

Oui je veux te voir... te prendre dans mes bras.

 _Et peut-être pleurer un bon coup dans ses bras... ?_ Non !

 **XxX**

Aujourd'hui, je vais aller voir Ventus et personne ne pourrais m'en empêcher !

Sur le trajet, que je fais avec mon skate je décide de prévenir Ventus de mon arriver. Et cette fois je n'attendais pas de réponse. De toute façon je viendrais tout de même. Je le prendrais dans mes bras, l'embrasserais, lui tirais les cheveux parce qu'il n'est plus cette chose fragile qu'il était au collège, _cette chose que j'aurais aimé connaître,_ l'acculerais contre son lit pour lui montrer mon emprise sur lui...

Quand j'arrive à l'autre bout de la rue, je remarque une voiture juste devant la maison de Ventus s'en aller... Je vais un peu plus vite, j'espère qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur ! Il faut absolument qu'on parle ! J'arrête mon skate juste devant l'entrer, puis prend une grande inspiration. Je sonne à la porte au lieu de frapper, pour montrer mon impressionnent.

Pendant que les secondes défilent, je prie silencieusement pour que Ventus soit là. J'entends la clé dans la serrure qui se tourne pendant quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Ventus qui ne semble pas surpris de me voir. Normal je l'ai prévenu de mon arriver.

Alors que je m'apprête à parler, il empoigne mon tee-shirt et me fait entrer dans sa maison. Pour me plaquer contre la porte par la suite. Je le regarde faire, sans dire un mot alors que j'en meure d'envie. Il se presse contre moi, m'acculant un peu plus contre la porte. Puis plante ses yeux dans les miens. Ses mains sur mes épaules trembles, il à l'air terrifié. Doucement je passe ma main sur sa joue rougit, et l'embrasse sans bestialité... juste avec une douceur infinie.

 **\- Il faut que tu me parles Ventus... T'es d'accord ?**

 **\- O-oui.** Dit-il en hochant tout de même la tête.

Je pose mon skate à l'entrée puis nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre, sa main confiner dans la mienne. Elle tremble, elle est bouillante. Je la serre, et caresse son dos.

Arriver dans la chambre je m'assoie sur son lit, il fait de même, le regard braqué sur ses jambes. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Si triste, si seul. Soudain, je l'attrape par la taille le soulève pour qu'il vienne me chevaucher. Ses mains prennent appui sur mes épaules, il doit sentir mes mains dans son dos le caresser tendrement. Ses yeux son luisant et d'une profonde tristesse s'y recueille. Nous nous regardons un long moment, avant que je ne mette ma main sur sa joue avec délicatesse.

 **\- Mon amours dis-moi ce que tu as...** Dis-je en collant mon front contre le sien, alors qu'il baisse ses magnifiques yeux. **Mon ange...**

 **\- ...Vanitas depuis ce qui c'est passer, les choses que j'ai endurées reviennent... Ces souvenirs que j'avais enfin oubliés, qui ne m'atteindaient plus... ou de moins pour certains. Ils reviennent en boucle !** Il relève les yeux vers moi, et une larme franchit la barrière de sa paupière et vient s'écouler sur sa joue avant que je ne l'efface. **Me font douté de moi, de tout ce que j'ai fait pour surmonter ça, et le pire c'est qu'ils me terrorisent encore !** Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour ne pas pleurer et prend une profonde inspiration. **J'essaie de penser à toi,** _ **à nous**_ **, à Sora, ma famille, à mon psy... à tout ceux qui mon aidé. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis comme avant, je n'ai pas changé ! Je suis toujours aussi faible... Je suis un incapable, moi qui pensais être un nouveau Ventus, pouvoir redémarrer à zéro en entrant au lycée.** Son étreinte sur mes épaules se resserre. **Mais ces souvenirs qui reviennent me font revenir au point de départ...**

Il niche son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je sens ses perles salées qui tombent de ses yeux et viennent se réfugier dans mon cou. Ses spasmes à cause de ses sanglots qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Mes yeux commencent eux aussi à se remplir de larmes... Je ne sais même pas si c'est à cause de ce qu'on vie en ce moment ou si c'est l'état dans lequel il est et qui tord tout mon être jusqu'à mon âme.

 **\- Ventus, tout va à point à qui sais attendre. Une personne qui m'est chère ma dit ça un jours ou j'allais au plus mal. Tout vas s'arranger... Et Ventus je t'interdit de dire des choses pareilles ! Tu as évolué, grandit, endurcit, tu n'es plus la même personne que tu étais avant... Tu es un nouveau Ventus, tu es le Ventus que j'aime par-dessus tout.**

Tout son corps se relâche, comme si toutes ses peurs disparaissent. Il lève la tête et m'examine et me souris, j'ai dit les mots justes. Les mots qui vont lui faire de nouveau espéré. L'écart entre nos lèvres se dissipe. Il n'y a plus que la douceur de mes lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau et notre souffles court qui se caresses. Il me rend mon baiser avec une ardeur dévorante, c'est comme s'il retrouvait enfin l'oxygène qui l'avait tant manqué. Il plonge ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, et palpe le contour de ma taille. Sans cesser la danse de ma langue autour de la sienne, je descends mes mains sur la courbure de ses reins et le presse contre moi. Je veux plus le lâcher. Je gère ce plaisir comme je peux, mais ce contact est si bon, si doux. Et il m'avait tellement manqué !

Mes doigts s'attardent et tirent ses cheveux alors qu'il resserre son étreinte. Ses mains cherchent et palpent les muscles de mon corps. Je grimace et grogne lorsqu'il me mord la nuque. Soudain je le repousse et l'allonge sur le lit, ses yeux bleu magnifique son remplit d'amour et plus de larmes. Je me baisse sur son corps et dépose des baiser fougueux sur son ventre, il commence à gigoter, puis à rire.

 **\- Arrête de gigoter, comme ça.**

 **\- Non.** Répond-il en me lançant un regard amusé et de défi.

 **\- Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire.**

 **\- Je ne demande qu'à voir.** Murmure-t-il moqueur.

Je remonte son tee-shirt et le laisse sur son visage de sorte à se qu'il ne puisse pas me voir ni me toucher, juste me sentir. Sa respiration s'accélère, pendant que j'admire son corps qui m'est offert sur un plateau d'argent. Avec un son putain de V magnifique ! Je m'approche une nouvelle fois et pose ma langue sur le bas de son ventre et remonte jusqu'à sa clavicule. Son ventre se creuse.

 **\- B-bébé...** Dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

 **\- Encore.** Dis-je, j'aimais déjà se surnom.

 **\- Bébé...** Répète-t-il un peu plus fort, mais ça ne me suffisait pas.

Je passe ma langue sur un de ses tétons redressés et dure. Lui procurant un frisson et un gémissement de plaisir. Je donnerais tout pour le faire gémir encore une fois comme ça. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec notre langue. Tout le plaisir que l'on peut procurer.

 **\- Encore !**

 **\- Bébé ! Bébé ! Bé-**

Son dernier éclat de voix fut remplacé par un gémissement quand mes lèvres se pose juste à côté de l'un de ses boutons de chaire pour y déposé un suçon. Comme lui l'avait fait quelques jours plutôt. Il se cambre davantage de façon à ce que ses hanches se frottes à mon érection naissante. Bon sang ! C'est moi qui devrais mener la danse pas lui !

 _Pourquoi je ressens toute ces choses contradictoires quand je suis avec toi... ? J'ai envie de te fais plaisir, de te faire mal... De te faire gémir, de te faire crier... De te faire rire, et de te faire pleurer... J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, et j'ai envie de te baiser..._

 _C'est ça l'amour... ?_

 **XxX**

Alors que je m'apprête à partir parce qu'il se fait tare. Une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure franchir mes lèvres.

 **\- Tu viendras à l'école lundi... ?** Je demande alors que j'avais déjà une petite idée de sa réponse.

 **\- Non.** Sa réponse était catégorique. **Ou en tout cas pas pour le moment.**

 **\- Et se sera quand le moment ?** Soufflé-je.

Il prend une grande inspiration, je le regarde faire attentivement cherchant la réponse à ma propre question dans son regard.

 **\- J'affronterais ma peur de retourner au lycée quand tu auras vaincu la tienne.**

 **\- Quoi ? De quelle peur tu parles ?** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Celle de ton coming out. En plus de notre peur respective on a tout les deux peur de la peur de l'autre je me trompe ?** Non tu as raison... **J'ai peur de la réaction de tes parents face à ton homosexualité et toi des comportements des autres élèves...** Répond-il à voix basse comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre.

 **\- J'ai envie de faire mon coming out. Mais j'ai toujours cette appréhension qui me tire vers le bas... Si je fais mon coming out, tu reviendras au lycée... ?** J'ai la voix remplit d'espoir.

 **\- Oui.** Ce oui aussi était catégorique et me fait sourire.

 **\- Alors je le ferais.**

J'empoigne ses cheveux et l'embrasse sauvagement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot.

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, mon amour...

 _À moins que je le fasse plus pour moi ?_

 **\- Je t'aime bébé.**

 **\- Je t'aime, mon amour.**

Oui je l'aime, et je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier battement de cille et ça mes parents devront l'accepter.

Ils ont déjà acceptés mes qualités qui cachaient mes défauts et maintenant ils vont devoir accepter cette face cachée. Que Ventus à sut recoller malgré les nombreuses fois ou elle a été détruite, souiller, piétinée, éparpiller, devenu un tas de cendre.

 _Je vie grâce à toi Ventus... ?_

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! Il s'est passe plein de chose quand même!  


L'hémophile c'est si j'ai bien lu les informations sur Wikipédia, c'est quand l'écoulement du sang d'une personne est plus longue que la normal même pour des blessures minimes.

TMB ça veut dire Transports Bordeaux Métropole, c'est les bus de Bordeaux en faîte. ^^

Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à être poster c'est pour ça que celui-ci est poster un peu plus tôt. Sorry!

Je vous souhaite déjà un bon Noël et Nouvel an, comme ça c'est sûr que je ne serais pas en retard. XD

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

 _Je veux crier !_

 _Frapper !_

 _Pleurer..._

 _Être sauvé..._

 _Kiss_


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* TvT

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à toi **FuninaLove** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab! ^3^

Je vous adore mes sucres!

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

 _ **I** nconnu **.**_

 _ **Joie ou tristesse, les larmes sont des sentiments que le cœur ne parvient pas à traduire en mots.**_

Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit, cette journée commence plutôt bien. Parce que à la place j'ai fait un rêve érotique avec Ventus. S'il savait ce qu'il fait dans mes rêves il ne me verrait plus de la même façon

Je vais dans la salle de bain quand j'entends Tifa y sortir. Mes parents n'étaient pas là. Ma mère avait ses jours de repos le mardi et mercredi et quant à mon père c'était le lundi et mardi, ce qui faisait que le week-end nous avions la maison pour nous tout seul.

La plus pare du temps on sortait chacun de notre côté, ou quand c'est pas le cas on regardait un film... Dans le cas présent ça ne sera aucun des deux, Tifa peaufinait ses cours de l'université, et je voulais pas la déranger. Même si on était début Mars il ne restait que trois mois et demi pour qu'elle peaufine tout ce qu'elle avait vu au cours de l'année. Heureusement qu'elle faisait des fiches de révision chaque semaine, tout comme moi.

J'enlève mes vêtements, une fois nu je regarde le miroir recouvert de buée. Je l'essuie avec ma main et me regarde attentivement. Je me trouve soudain bête de sourire. Peut-être parce que moi-même ne connaissais pas la raison de se sourire... C'était parce que je n'étais plus brisé physiquement, je n'avais plus aucune marque. Pourquoi je souriais maintenant devant ça ? alors que ça faisait déjà quelques jours que je voyais plus rien... ?

Cette question reposait toujours dans ma tête quand j'entre dans la douche. Je fais couler l'eau, mes cheveux s'aplatissaient de-suite sur mon front. Je me laissais aller sous cette eau froide, je me détendis. Il n'y avait personne, j'étais seul, juste de l'eau froide parcourait mon corps tout entier. Je souris encore une fois, en passant mes mains remplit de shampoing dans mes cheveux.

Peut-être qu'en réalité je suis tout simplement heureux...

 **XxX**

Les cheveux encore humides je décide de sortir faire de skate, sentir l'air frais heurté ma peau, le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Personne ne me regardait, prenait le temps de me regarder dans les yeux. De ne s'intéresser à moi. Je pouvais être tranquille, libre de faire ce que je voulais. Personne ne remarquait ma différence, pour eux j'étais comme tout le monde.

Un nouveau sourire.

 _Un nouveau souffle._

Je me dirige vers la zone où j'ai appris en quelques sorte l'art du skate à Ventus. Une fois arrivé je remarque que je ne suis pas seul, le contraire m'aurais étonné. La grande partie des personnes présentes sont sur le terrain de basket. Je me dirige vers la zone de skate.

Je commence déjà à faire des ollie, ollie à 180°, et des shove-it qui sont des figures de base. Je vais un peu plus vite et exécute un varial flip suivis d'un varial heelflip.

Un varial flip, hard flip, inward heelflip, un varial heelflip, kickflip, heelflip, No-Comply... Je fais toutes ses figures sans protections, je les ai déjà fais une centaine de fois. C'est pas maintenant que je vais me blesser, ou alors mal les exécuter. Je maîtrise chacune d'elle, et ne prend aucune risque en faisant une figure que je ne maîtrise pas.

Je me sens libre, je fais se que j'aime faire le plus au monde, faire de skate. _M'amuser..._

Je m'arrête lorsqu'il est 11 heure 34. Je m'asseoir fatigué sur un banc à quelques mètres et écris un message à Tifa pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète étant donné que j'étais partis il y a plus d'une heure et qu'il était bientôt midi. Après mon séjour à l'hôpital, je suis toujours obligé de dire où je suis et quand je rentre avant que mes parents ou ma sœur s'inquiète. Ça me soûle un peu mais je le fais quand même, je n'ai pas envie de les inquiéter encore une fois.

Quand j'envoie mon message, je remarque avec stupeur qu'un enfant à quelques mètres de moi me fixe. Je lui souris en espérant qu'il s'en aille, mais il fait tout le contraire en venant vers moi. Peut-être qu'il a perdu ses parents, ou la personne qui l'accompagnait, c'est encore un enfant il doit avoir cinq ou six ans.

 **\- Tu fais du skate ?** Me demande t-il avec un grande sourire, en regardant en biais mon skate à mes pieds.

 **\- Euh oui. Mais où son-**

 **\- Tu peux me montrer ?** En plus de me couper la parole, il me demande de lui faire une démonstration. Non mais quel toupet !

 **\- Où sont tes parents ? T'es tout seul ?** Je lui demande en me levant du banc sur lequel je m'étais affalé.

 **\- Non, je suis avec mon grand frère, il est la-bat.** Il pointe du doigt le terrain de basket sans se retourner.

 **\- Tu devrais le rejoindre, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?** Je lui propose poliment, même si ça na pas l'air de l'enchanter grandement et moi non plus.

 **\- Mais je veux te voir faire du skate, depuis tout à l'heure je te regarde en faire !**

 **\- On ne t'as jamais dis de ne pas parler aux inconnus ?** Je prend mon skate sur le sol, ses yeux pétille en me regardant. Il devait croire que je lui donnerais ce qu'il veux.

 **\- Si ! Mais je ne les écoutes pas.**

 **\- Et bah tu devras !**

On se fixe pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix nous interrompe :

 **\- Titus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te cherchais partout !**

Je reconnais tout de suite cette voix. C'est Sora.

Je relève les yeux et je le vois trottiner jusqu'ici. Dès qu'il croise mon regard il me sourit même si il à l'air surprit. Il y a de quoi, dans tout les endroits de Bordeaux, on a quand même réussit à se trouver au même endroit au même moment.

 **\- Ah salut Vanitas. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** Me demande-il en foudroyant son petit frère puis en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Je lui montre ma planche à roulettes, il hoche la tête. Puis se tourne vers son frère.

 **\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'éloigner de moi !**

 **\- Oui mais il faisait de skate, je voulais venir voir... c'est tout !**

 **\- Il fallait me le dire dans ce cas ! J'ai eu peur je pensais que tu t'étais fais kidnapper.**

 **\- Désolé...** Répondit son frère en baissant la tête pour regarder ses chaussures comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Sora s'accroupit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Tous les deux se mirent à sourire, comme des idiots. Bizarrement ils me faisaient penser à Tifa et moi quand on était plus jeune, elle faisait que veiller sur moi alors que je faisais que des âneries. Elle devait en baver avec moi, heureusement que j'ai changé.

 **\- Bon il faut qu'on rentre maintenant.**

 **\- Oh... Bon d'accord.**

Sora se redresse et lui tend la main, elle fut vite serrer par ce dernier. Je commence déjà à partir quand Sora m'appelle :

 **\- Vanitas !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Riku propose une soirée bowling, tu y fais partie j'espère ?**

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il faisait référence, mais si ça venait de Riku la réponse était évidente.

 **\- Évidemment !**

 **\- À ce soir !**

Je lui fais un geste de ma main libre, et met ma planche sur le sol pour rentrer chez moi.

Riku à prévenu Sora avant moi ! J'ai l'impression de devenir jaloux !

 **XxX**

Je mange devant la télé, avec Tifa. On regarde Kealoo, c'était en quelques sort mon dessin animé préféré. C'est vrai que j'aimais bien regarder des dessins animé de temps en temps ça me mettais de bonne humeur. En plus je n'ai que seize ans ça passe, je pouvais ma le permettre, Tifa elle avait eu vingts-un ans il y a quelques mois. Personnellement moi le personnage que je préférais était Moignon je le trouvait marrant, quant à Tifa c'était M. Chat.

Je me charge de faire la vaisselle puis va dans ma chambre. À peine mon corps devient détendus mon téléphone se met à vibrer, ça doit être Riku.

Bingo !

De Riku à Vanitas, à 14 heure 16.

Soirée bowling, avec Nami, Xion, Sora et ton ange, tu viens bien sûr ? ^^

De Vanitas à Riku, à 14 heure 17.

Bien sûr que je suis de la soirée ! À quelle heure ?

De Riku à Vanitas, à 14 heure 19.

Vers 18h, ça te vas ? T'es parents seront d'accord ?

De Vanitas à Riku, à 14 heure 22.

Okay, c'est bon pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas mes parents seront d'accord. :) Les tiens aussi le son je suis pose ?

De Riku à Vanitas, à 14 heure 24.

Cool ! Oui ils sont d'accord. De toute façons ils m'accordent le peu de chose que je demande. ^^ Sora viendra me chercher, puis on ira chercher Xion. Tu t'occuper de ton ange et Nami ? ;)

De Vanitas à Riku, à 14 heure 26.

Pas de problème en plus ils habitent dans le même quartier ça ne devrait pas être long. :D

De Riku à Vanitas, à 14 heure 26.

D'ailleurs comme il va ?

De Vanitas à Riku, à 14 heure 27.

Plutôt mal. Mais ça s'arrangera.

De Riku à Vanitas, à 14 heure 27.

Comment peut-tu en être si sûr ?

De Vanitas à Riku, à 14 heure 28.

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. ^^

 **XxX**

J'enfile mon slim noir, et accroche une chemise autour de ma taille. Je regarde mon téléphone je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon miroir, puis sort de ma chambre. Je me précipite vers la sorti pour mettre mes dr martens qui m'arrivaient en haut des chevilles. Je me dirige vers la cuisine ouverte où sont mes parents. Ils ont toujours aimés faire la cuisine ensemble. Je les regardes faire un instant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils sont mignons comme ça.

Je fais quelques pas et m'assoie sur une chaise du bar. Mon père se tourne vers moi le sel dans la main.

 **\- Tu pares maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui, je dois aller chercher Naminé et Ventus.**

 **\- Ventus... se serait pas ton ami blond que tu as ramené la dernière fois ?** Me demande ma mère dos à moi. Même si je ne la vois pas je sais qu'elle affiche un sourire satisfait parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a raison!

 **\- Oui c'était lui.** J'essaie de répondre avec le plus de détachement possible alors que mon père me regarde.

 **\- Tu manges quand même à la maison ?** Me demande mon père les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour ça, de toute façon je vous envoie un message quand on a fini.**

Ma mère me regarde par-dessus son épaule et me sourit pour acquiescer.

 **\- N'oublie pas, et amusez-vous bien. T'en a bien besoin.** Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, d'habitude cela me gêne mais je le laisse faire. On échange un sourire.

 **XxX**

J'essaie de me dépêcher. Arriver à quelques mètres de la maison de Ventus je remarque qu'il est accoudé contre le muret d'en face. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il bouge légèrement sa tête aux rythmes de la musiques. Il porte un jean qui lui colle à la peau et un tee-shirt oversize.

Comme si il avait deviné ma présence, sans enlever ses écouteurs il tourne sa tête vers moi. Et avec un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres, il se décolle du muret et fait également des pas vers moi. J'ai envie de courir et de lui sauter dessus, comme le ferait un gamin qui retrouve sa mère.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut.**

Sans ajouter un mot, nous commençons à marcher côte à côte.

 **\- C'est cool que tu viennes.** Lui dis-je, en prenant un de ses écouteurs One Dance de Drake.

 **\- Je voulais vous voir, même si je n'ai raté que deux jours de cours pour l'instant j'aime bien passer du temps avec vous et surtout avec toi.** Son visage se fait un peu plus cramoisies, il me fait une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 **\- Tu peux plus te passer de moi, monsieur cramoisies.**

 **\- Eh !** Il veux me donner une autre tape sur l'épaule mais je l'arrête et serre sa main.

La musique se finie, et Uncover de Zara Larsson démarre. Cette musique veut dire tellement de choses. Je serre sa main, puis me reprend et la lâche.

 **Nobody sees, nobody knows**  
 _Personne ne voit, personne ne sait_

 **We are a secret**  
 _Nous sommes un secret_

 **Can't be exposed**  
 _Qui ne peut être exposé_

 **That's how it is, that's how it goes**  
 _C'est comme ça, c'est normal_

 **Far from the others**  
 _Loin des autres_

 **Close to each other**  
 _Proches l'un de l'autre_

Un milliard de choses passes dans mes yeux... De la peur pour mon coming out comme le lycée pour Ventus. Du doute parce que je sais pas comment géré tout ça. De la confiance parce que je sais que des personnes aux quelles je tiens m'aime. De la haine parce que des personnes ne m'acceptent pas tel que je suis. De l'amour que j'éprouve à l'égare de mon ange et qui me rend meilleur. De la tristesse car ma vie peut basculer en quelques secondes. De l'indifférence par rapport à la haine que me vous Marluxia. De la joie parce que j'ai enfin rencontré une personne qui m'aime comme je l'aime.

Ventus met sa main sur mon épaule.

 **My asylum , my asylum**  
Mon refuge, mon refuge

 **Is in your arms**  
Est dans tes bras

 **When the world gives heavy burdens**  
Quand le monde nous accable de lourds tourments

 **I can bare a thousand tons**  
Je peux en supporter des tonnes

 **On your shoulder, on your shoulder**  
Sur tes épaules, sur tes épaules

 **I can reach an endless sky**  
Je peux atteindre un ciel infini

 **Feels like paradise**  
Une impression de paradis

 **\- Vanitas tu vas bien ?** Je lève les yeux vers lui et remarque à quel point il est inquiète juste à cause de mon attitude.

 **\- O-ouais c'est juste que j'ai pas eu mon bisou du jour.** Dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Il se mord la lèvre, et soudainement prend ma main pour m'entraîner un peu plus loin. Et avec bestialité, met ses mains sur ma chemise qui repose sur mes hanches pour me presser contre lui. J'entoure son cou en nouant mes mains, et me rapproche lentement de son visage pour le laisser à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec ardeur. Ses lèvres remue contre les miennes pour m'en demander l'accès. Que je lui donne immédiatement. Sa prise sur mes hanches se resserre.

Moi nous plus je veux pas te lâcher.

 **XxX**

Naminé nous fait la bise, puis nous nous mettons en route pour le bowling.

Nous parlons de toute et de rien. Naminé ne demande pas comment se sent Ventus, elle doit déjà avoir une petite idée sur la question. Le fait qu'il n'assiste plus aux cours mais qu'il veille bien passé une soirée avec nous. Et qu'il sourit comme il le fait, montre qu'il va bien mais pas assez pour se mêler aux personnes qui sont semblable aux personnes qui l'ont fait souffrir autrefois.

À quelques mètres du bowling nous passons devant un fast-food duquel nous voyons sortir Axel se tordant de rire avec Demyx qui fronce les sourcils l'air mécontent. J'esquisse un sourire. Semblant nous avoir remarqués, le duo se tourne vers nous et viens à notre rencontre.

Axel va de-suite faire la bise à Naminé. Xion et Naminé l'apprécient beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'il est sympa. Mais le fait que Axel me surnomme Princesse me fait sortir de ma gonds !

 **\- Ah Ventus ça va ?** Lui demande Demyx et Axel dans une parfaite synchronisation ce me fais rire avec Naminé.

 **\- Oui, ça va. Ça pourrait être pire.**

 **\- Oui je sais... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois.**

Quoi ?! Si Axel sait ce qui lui ai arrivé, ça veux dire qu'ils étaient dans le même collège... Larxene aussi comme elle sortait avec Axel. Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit. Peut être que pour lui ça n'avait aucune importance mais pour moi si ! Il aurait dû me le dire ! Axel est au courant, d'une chose que je meure d'envie de savoir.

 **\- Bon Axel je te rappelle qu'on a un TBM à prendre, et j'ai pas envie de marcher à pieds.** Râle Demyx.

 **\- Oui, oui.** Axel fait le moue en regardent Demyx par-dessus son épaule. **Bon salut les gars. À demain princesse !** Dit-il moqueur.

 **\- Ta gueule !** Crié-je en lui faisant un doigts d'honneur.

Ventus et Naminé rigoles de ma réaction et de mes pommettes qui deviennent roses. Je déglutie, me retourne vivement et commence à marcher sans jeté un dernier regard à Axel.

 **\- Alors comme ça tu es une princesse !** Me dit Ventus réjouie de ce qu'il viens d'entendre.

 **\- Non s'il-te-plaît Ventus ne t'y met pas !**

 **\- D'accord princesse !** Répète t-il en me tirant la langue.

Sans attendre une seconde je lui pince les joues et les tires. Sa tête est juste tordante ! Il met ses mains par dessus les miennes et me supplie de le lâcher. Ce que je ne fais pas. Voyant que je ne lâcherais pas de sitôt, il me pince aussi les joues.

 **\- Lâche moi !**

 **\- Nan toi lâche moi !**

On continue à se tirer les joues, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Naminé nous ramène à la réalité :

 **\- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir seize ans ?** Nous questionne t-elle en riant de bon cœur.

Je lâche ses joues, pour masser les miennes, il à de la poigne. Celles de Ventus sont toute roses, moi aussi apparemment.

 **\- J'en ai encore quinze moi ! Je suis né en Avril.** Dit Ventus en faisant la moue.

 **\- Ah ça veux dire que je suis plus grande que toi !**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière Naminé!**

Cette dernière sourit avant de lui ébouriffer le cheveux qui était déjà en bataille.

Moi aussi ça me surprend, je pensais qu'il aurait le même age que moi. Mais de toute façons Avril est dans une quinzaine de jours. J'aurais la chance de lui souhaiter. Et de le voir atteindre ma majorité sexuelle.

Pendant qu'on marche, Naminé est quelques pas devant nous. Je pose quelques question à Ventus.

 **\- T'en né quand exactement.**

 **\- Le 4 Avril. Et toi ?**

 **\- Tu es donc né le quatrième jours du quatrième mois. J'avais jamais vu ça.** Je souris. **Moi je suis né le 24 Décembre.**

 **\- La veille de Noël, c'est aussi original que moi.**

Un nouveau souffle.

J'aime tellement en apprendre petit à petit sur toi, mon ange. Savoir qu'il y a différentes facettes de toi, des pares d'ombres, des pares de lumière, des pares fissurés, des pares qui ont besoins de moi.

 **XxX**

Nous entrons tout les six dans le bowling, allant de-suite vers l'accueil. Étant donné qu'on est dimanche les tarif était un peu plus chère qu'en semaine. Chacun paye pour sois et prend ses chaussures. Quand je vais au bowling je prends toujours deux pointures en dessous, tellement elles étaient grande. Je devais donc prendre du trente-sept alors que je faisais en réalité du trente-neuf.

Nous allons ensuite devant notre piste, passant devant le bar.

 **\- Celui qui perd la partie paye une verre à tout la monde ?** Nous demande Riku.

 **\- D'accord ! Je ne perdrais pas !** Lance Naminé.

 **\- Je vais vous ridiculiser !** Déclare Sora en passant son bras sur les épaules de Naminé.

 **\- Je ferais de mon mieux.** Disent Xion et Ventus.

 **\- Moi ça me va.** Répondis-je en faisans une accolade à Riku.

Une fois sur la piste du bowling, nous commençons à jouer. C'est Sora qui commence, suivit de Ventus, puis moi, Naminé, Xion et pour finir Riku.

Sora prend sa boule, suivit une inspiration et la lance. Toutes les quilles tombes, le tableau affiche « Strike ». Xion, et Naminé son bouche bée quant à Ventus lui, sourit. Il devait s'attendre à ça. Sora est un adversaire de taille à ce que je vois. Quand il revient, un sourire satisfait orne son visage. Il nous tape dans les mains fière de lui.

Puis se fut au tours de Ventus, il prend la même boule que Sora. Il se mord la lèvre et commence à avancer vers la piste. J'admire son cul, sur chaque fouler qu'il fait, que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que son lancé est raté et qu'il fini dans une gouttière. De-suite Naminé et Riku rigole, suivit de moi quand je voie la tête dépiter de Ventus.

 **\- Arrêter de vous moquez de moi, j'ai jamais dis que j'étais bon ! J'ai juste dis que j'allais faire de mon mieux.**

On rigole encore plus. Mais Ventus avait raison car à son deuxième tire il renverse sept quilles. Comme moi juste après. Naminé quant à elle fait un demi-strike, elle saute sur elle même contente de sa performance avant de nous taper dans les mains.

Xion prend une boule un peu plus légère et la lance. Elle va tout droit dans une gouttière. Un nouveau rire, sort de nos bouches. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous lance un regarde noir, ce qui nous fais encore plus rire.

 **\- Vous rigolerez moins quand ça vous arrivera.**

Elle se remet face à la piste et lance pour la deuxième fois sa boule. Xion croise ensuite ses doigts pour pas qu'elle aille une nouvelle fois dans les gouttières. Le boule atteint enfin les quilles pour n'en reverser qu'une seule. Riku se retient de rire imiter par Sora.

 **\- Une quille c'est mieux que rien.**

 **\- T'en fais pas, tu feras mieux.** Lui dit Naminé avec un sourire toujours amusé.

Riku se lève prendre une boule plus lourde que celle de Xion. Il la met devant son visage, puis fait quelques pas avant de la lancer. La boule va en ligne droite sur la première quille, et les reverses toute en clin d'œil. Sora semble surprit, Ventus me regarde pour voir l'expression de mon visage, voir si je m'y attendais. Oui je m'y attendais.

Les tours s'enchaîne, Sora est toujours premier. Il n'a fait que des strikes, ou des demi-strike. Alors qu'il s'apprête a faire son sixième lancer, Riku lui dit :

 **\- Sora t'as un trop beau cul !**

Sora surprit en sans doute gêner lâche sa boule beaucoup moins fort que prévu. Elle va droit dans une gouttière. Sora jette un petit regard à Riku les joues toutes rouges, en déglutissant.

Ventus et moi les regardons, un sourire aux coins. Et doucement je passe ma main sur son dos, en dessinant des petits cercles du bout des doigts. Je le sens frissonner. J'entends Riku dire à Sora qu'il à un beau cul pour le faire raté une nouvelle fois, mais je reste scotcher aux sensations qu'éprouve Ventus quand je le touche. À cause de son tee-shirt oversize je peut pas me faufiler en dessous, mais je décide de faire autrement. Et commence à griffer son dos par dessus, pour lui montré mon désire sur son corps. Son corps qui réagit instantanément avec le mien. Il essaye de détourner le regard et surtout de ne pas croisé le mien, ce que je déteste. Je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi.

J'enlève ma main, ce qui lui fait pousser un soupire. Et prend son bras, pour le rapprocher de moi. Je me penche et colle mes lèvres à son oreille qui est aussi rouge que ses joues.

 **\- Tu as toujours le suçon que je t'es fais... ?** J'ai une voix suave.

 **\- Pourquoi, tu veux le voir ?** Finit-il par me répondre avec un sourire.

 **\- Je veux voir si** **ma** **marque disant que tu es à moi est toujours sur toi.**

 **\- Oui elle y est toujours.** Répondit-il réjouit et amusé. **Et toi tu as toujours la mienne ?**

 **\- Non il va falloir que tu me marques à nouveau.** Je dépose un bisou sur son oreille qui dure à peine une seconde.

Je le lâche et fais comme si rien ne c'était passée, alors que Ventus lui est toujours rouge et semble gêner. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Même si Ventus n'était pas timide, il rougissait souvent. Mais j'aimais beaucoup. J'aimais beaucoup Monsieur Cramoisies.

 **XxX**

Sora aide quelques fois Xion qui est en train de perdre lamentablement. Riku déstabilise toujours Sora pour qu'il perdre. Naminé se chamaille avec Ventus par ce qu'il ont quelques point d'écarts. Quant à moi je regarde toujours le cul de Ventus, et il semble l'avoir remarquer car il jette aussi des regards sur le mien.

Finalement c'est Sora qui gagne avec 87 points, ensuite Riku avec 84 points. Il a perdu de peu. Mais bon ça l'apprendra à croire qu'il est fort en tout Maintenant il a trouvé un adversaire, qu'il veux à tout prix battre.

Naminé a 76 points, moi 70 et Ventus en a 64. Je pensais en avoir moins, donc je suis assez fière de moi. Je souri, et avance avec les autres vers le bar un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Ventus. Avec ce simple contact personne ne trouvait ça bizarre et moi je pouvais toucher Ventus.

Xion doit tous nous offrir un verre. Elle a perdu avec 48 points, et elle aurait perdu de beaucoup plus si Sora ne l'avait pas aidé avec Naminé. On s'assoit sur les tabourets du bar. De suite une barman qui à l'air débordée viens nous voir. Elle a le souffle court les joues rougit malgré son teint halé, et plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux s'échappent de son chignon.

 **\- Pour moi se sera un Ice Tea, et vous ?** Nous demande Xion en nous jetant un coup d'œil.

 **\- Un coca.** Réponds Sora et Riku avec quelques secondes d'intervale, ce qui fait sourire la barman.

 **\- Une sprite, s'il-vous-plait.** Lui dis-je poliment.

 **\- Un chweppes agrume.** Déclare Ventus en lui souriant

 **\- Un orangina.** Finit par dire Naminé

La barman hocha la tête et commence à préparé nos boisons. Elle finit à une vitesse monumental. Après tout, vu le monde qu'il y a il vaut mieux qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne veux pas être encore plus déborder. Xion fut la première à être servit avec Sora.

 **\- Merci.**

Une fois tout le monde servit. Xion paye en nous lançant un regard. Sora lui fait une petite accolade.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Xion, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.** Xion lui rend son accolade, en souriant.

 **\- Parce qu'il y auras une prochaine fois ?** Questionne Ventus avec un grand sourire, en me lançant un regard.

 **\- Bien sûr !** Dit immédiatement Naminé en sortant son téléphone de son jean. **Et on va immortaliser celui-ci.**

Elle déverrouille son téléphone, et lance son application appareil photo. Heureusement que Naminé n'était pas du genre à hésité pour un simple filtre pendant des minutes et prit le premier. On se met tous en ligne, pendant qu'elle place son téléphone en hauteur pour qu'on nous vois tous. Je passe mon bras autour du cou de Ventus, Sora s'approchait de jusqu'à être collé à Riku, et Naminé penchait son visage vers celui de Xion.

Quelques secondes avant que Naminé prenne la photo, Ventus passe sa main sur ma cuisse pour la comprimer entre ses doigts. Quand la photo fut prise, Ventus ne relâche pas sa prise. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, nos visage ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, sans parler de nos lèvres. Je crève d'envie de l'embrasser.

 **\- Tu sais qu'on est dans un bar, là ?** Je lui demande à voix basse, avec une voix en peu suave.

 **\- J'aimerais oublier ce détaille.** Il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix.

 **\- Bon arrêter de vous dévorez du regards, on est là nous et on vous voit.** Déclare Riku avec un sourire amusé.

Suite à ces paroles nous arrêtons de nous regarder si intensément, mais notre étreinte sur l'autre elle était toujours là. On leur sourit, un peu gêner tout de même. Naminé toujours moqueuse nous donne son téléphone pour qu'on puisse voir la photo.

 **\- Je la veux !** S'exclame Sora.

 **\- Moi aussi !** Répète son meilleur ami.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéro, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que je n'avais pas celui de Sora. Toute cette histoire finit et échange de numéro général. Moi avec Sora, Riku avec Ventus...

C'est vrai que pendant cette journée j'ai appris à un peu mieux connaître Sora, et je ne vais pas dire encore une fois que je commence à l'apprécié parce que c'est faux. Je l'apprécie vraiment.

Je le considère comme un ami.

 **XxX**

J'envoie un message à mes parents pour dire que notre soirée est fini. Et décide raccompagner Naminé et Ventus.

Le retour se passe aussi bien qu'à l'aller. Nous nous retrouvons vite seul Ventus et moi.

Pendant que nous parlons, il passe ses doigts entre les miens. Je serre sa main, et le tire soudainement contre moi. Son souffle s'accélère, tout comme le mien. Je passe ma seconde main sur sa nuque, enroule ses cheveux qui rebiquent à mes doigts.

 **\- Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors, on est seul.** Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je n'attend pas une seconde de plus, et pose sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles on un goût sucré. J'adore ! Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, alors que son autre main va se poser sur mes reins pour me presser contre lui.

Dieu que j'adore t'embrasser.

 **XxX**

Une fois devant chez lui, il pose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, puis amène ma main toujours étreinte dans la sienne à son visage.

 **\- Tu m'as dis que tu n'avais plus ma marque je me trompe ?**

 **\- Oui.** Dis-je presque hésitant.

Il porte ses lèvres à mon avant bras, y donne un coup de langue qui me fais frémir. Il veux que je me soulage encore ce soir ou quoi !? Il pose définitivement ses lèvres, mais pas pour déposer sa marque. Il me mord légèrement la peau, il adore me rendre comme ça !? Me rendre impatient !

Fou de lui ?

Voyant mon état, il décide de me donner ce que je veux avec une lenteur démesurée. Moi aussi je lui ferais ce coup-là ! Et pas plus tare que maintenant.

Je passe ma main sous son tee-shirt oversize le colle contre moi et commence à lui griffer le dos. Je le sens frisonner quand le bout de mes doigts caresse sa colonne vertébrale.

 **\- Embrasse-moi.**

Il enlève sa tête du creux de mon cou, et la met à quelques millimètres du mien. Comment j'arrive à ne pas lui obéir et à ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres... ? Son souffle chaud ne m'aide pas à rejeter l'idée de le plaquer contre la porte juste derrière lui.

Sa main comprime encore plus la mienne. Il veux que je l'embrasse maintenant, il est aussi impatient que moi tout à l'heure. Je souris, ce qui semble le surprendre. Je penche un peu plus mon visage contre le sien mais ne l'embrasse pas. Je pose doucement et chaleureusement mes lèvres sur son front. Mes doigts caresses amoureusement son dos.

 **\- Bonne nuit, mon ange** Dis-je en quittant son champ de vision.

 **\- Bonne nuit** Me répond-il avec la tendresse dont il faisait preuve.

 **XxX**

Quand je traverse la porte de chez moi il est plus de 19 heure 30. Je peux entendre les voix de mes parents et de Tifa dans la salon. Je pare les rejoindres, un sourire orne mon visage. Ma mère est contre le torse de mon père, ses jambes par-dessus ses cuisses, sa tête repose sur son épaule. Tifa a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Elle doit encore être sur ses réseaux sociaux.

 **\- Alors cette soirée ?** Me demande mon père.

 **\- C'était cool.**

 **\- Ça se voit ! T'as l'air d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde.** Me dit ma mère réjouit.

Ils ont l'air impressionnés par mon bonheur. Depuis quand je n'ai pas été aussi heureux pour qu'ils me disent ça... ? Nostalgique, je commence à monté dans ma chambre, mon regard croise celui de ma sœur. Son regard était remplit de gentillesse, et d'empathie. Je lui souris, puis disparaît du salon.

Je vais immédiatement dans la salle de d'eau. Mes vêtements se retrouves vite sur le sol. Je regarde le suçon que m'a fait Ventus, en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Il est un peu plus gros que la dernière fois. J'entoure mon avant bras, là ou repose son suçon. Et le met contre mon torse, sur mon Nirvana.

J'appartiens à la personne qui m'aime à en perdre la raison... J'appartiens à la personne qui m'aime comme personne avant lui m'a aimé... J'appartiens à une personne qui m'aime comme je l'aime.

 **XxX**

Des semaines plus tare.

Ventus n'est toujours pas revenu au lycée, même si il me dit qu'il essaye. Et moi je n'ai toujours pas trouver le bon moment pour faire mon coming out. Plus les jours passes plus, ma peur revient au galops.

En cours d'histoire la place est vide... Je la regarde un instant, avant de détourner le regard vers la prof. Elle explique plus en profondeur le document que nous étudions dans notre manuel. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille, mon regard fixé sur le suçon de Ventus qui avait pratiquement disparut.

Même si on s'envoyait une tonne de messages le jour comme tare dans la nuit, on avait rarement l'occasion de se voir. Je grogne intérieurement.

Au self, je m'assoie entre Riku et Xion, Naminé et Sora devant nous. En mangeant ma purée, j'espère que Marluxia ne va pas venir me voir encore une fois. Depuis le début de la semaine il enchaîne ses répliques mal placées et les petites brimades en tous genres ! Je ne me laisse pas faire, mais il continue. Il veux me faire craquer je le sais, mes amis le savent. C'est pour ça que la plus pare du temps ils me défendent. Une partie de moi trouve que c'est faible de ma pare, je devais me défendre seul. Et l'autre partie moi trouve ça extrêmement gentil, ce sont des amis sur qui je pourrais toujours compter.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi indécis...

À quelques tables de la nôtre mon regard croise celui de Marluxia, qui affiche toujours un air dégoutté quand mon regard se pose sur lui. Je lève les yeux au ciel, lasser de cette réaction que je vois au moins une dizaine de fois sur son visage.

Des tables commences à se libéré, les cours commences dans une vingtaine de minutes. Alors qu'on s'apprête à quitter notre table Sora hausse la voix :

 **\- Marluxia arrê-**

 **\- Trop tare.** Dit Marluxia avec lenteurs.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que Marluxia me renverse de l'eau sur la tête. Je me mord la lèvre, en fermant les yeux. Ne pas craquer ! Ne pas craquer !

Je me met debout mon visage ruisselle d'eau. Les personnes qui sont assisent autours de nous nous regardes surprises. Je sens toujours la présence de Marluxia dans mon dos. J'ai envie de lui jeté le contenu de l'assiette à moitiez vide de Xion au visage, mais je ne veux pas gaspillé de la nourriture. Je lui fais volte face, mon verre d'eau à la main.

 **\- Tu comptes me le lancer au visage ?** Il a un ton provocateur que je déteste.

 **\- Non, j'ai une meilleur idée.**

Sans plus attendre, je lance mon eau sur son pantalon. Je met ensuite mon autre main devant ma bouche comme si je regrettais mon geste. Ce qui est totalement faux.

 **\- Oh Marluxia ! Tu t'es pissé dessus ? T'as des incontinences urinaires ?** Dis-je sérieusement, mais mon ton devient vite moqueur.

Mes amis commencent à rires, comme les personnes assissent aux tables voisine. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Voir Marluxia s'énerver était tellement beau ! Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, ça ne pouvais que me faire plaisir.

Il s'approche de moi, je n'aimais pas qu'il me prenne de haut, avec ses dix centimètres de plus que moi.

 **\- Oh et toi Vanitas. Tu serais pas pédé. Un pédé qui filtre avec Ventus dans un bar. Vous étiez dégouttant. A être coller l'un à l'autre je voyais que vous.**

En voyant mon regard surprit, et énervé par ses paroles, il en rajoute une couche.

 **\- Tu sais la Pédale, moi aussi j'ai droit de m'amuser avec mes potes. Jusqu'à ce que deux pédales essaye de copuler devant mes yeux.**

 **\- Ferme là.** Mon ton n'a jamais été aussi sérieux, si il continu j'allais me jeter sur lui et défouler me rage. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

Je vois le regard de Riku, inquiet. Il ne veut pas que je m'énerve. Que je fasse quelques chose que je pourrais regretter. Parce qu'il sait que je vais le regretter.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas me frapper, parce que je te traite de pédé ? Et surtout Ventus avec sa tignasse blonde.**

 **\- Tait-toi, avec ta tignasse rose !**

Ce n'étais pas moi qui avais crié, c'était Sora. Je me tourne vers lui, ses yeux son remplit de rage.

 **\- Oh j'ai peur... de toi Sora et de ton petit un mètre cinquante.** Cri t-il moqueur.

 **\- Marluxia je t'avais dis de la fermer.** Dis-je pour qu'il reporte toute son intention sur moi.

À peine a t-il posé ses yeux sur moi que mon poing atterrie sur sa joue. Il m'en donne un à son tour. Des personnes commencent à siffler autours de nous. Riku se précipite veers moi et essayer de me séparé de Marluxia.

Je veux le faire saigner !

Je veux le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux.

Désolé, maman... J'ai pas réussi. Encore une fois.

 **XxX**

Mes joues sont rouge et un peu enflées. Depuis midi je ne parle à personne. Rester silencieux, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Sur le toit de lycée, Riku Naminé et Xion me laisse seul, ils savent que je ne veux voir personne. Sora n'est pas de cet avis et viens se mettre à mes cotés. Il pleut légèrement, ça me fait du bien.

 **\- Marluxia l'avait mérité.**

Je reste silencieux, et ne lui lance même pas un regard. Un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres.

 **\- Bizarrement, tu t'es plus énervé quand il a parlé de Ventus plutôt que toi.**

Je m'en fichais royalement qu'il parle de moi, mais qu'il parle de Ventus, des personnes auxquelles je tenais était une autre histoire.

Sora se tourne vers moi, en soupirant.

 **\- Je sais que t'auras des problèmes. Et que c'est pas la première fois.**

 **\- Qui n'est pas au courant de toute façon.** Dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. **Oui j'aurai des problèmes, mes parents vont être convoqués une seconde fois comme ceux de Marluxia. Ils vont me demander pourquoi j'ai fais ça, et tu sais ce que j'ai leur dire ?** Il secoue la tête. **Je vais devoir leur mentir, ou rester muet. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais de mieux avec eux en ce moment, leur mentir ou rien leur dire.**

Sans rajouter un mot, je commence à quitter le toit. J'entends les pas de Sora derrière moi.

 **\- Sora arrête de le suivre il veux rester seul.**

Les paroles de Riku résonnent dans ma tête. Oui je veux rester seul, avoir un second souffle. Pouvoir fermer les yeux rien qu'un instant.

 **\- Mais t'as vue comment il-** Argumente Sora avant que Riku lui coupe la parole.

 **\- Sora. Laisse-le.** Fini par dire Riku avec une voix très sérieuse, et avec une pointe d'énervement.

Sora hésitant retourna sur ses pas. Moi nous plus j'aimais pas ce ton que pouvais prendre Riku, même si il ne le prenait que rarement. Je me retourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire de remerciement qu'il me rend.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, et laisse enfin échapper un râle rauque que je retenais depuis tellement longtemps.

 **\- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les gros durs.**

Je reconnais cette voix et cette phrase. J'esquisse un fin sourire.

 **\- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de me suivre, on dirait un psychopathe.**

 **\- Hé ! J'ai droit de m'inquiéter !**

Je descends les escaliers et trouve Axel assit sur une marche. Il est assit de façon désinvolte, son portable dans la main et un écouteur dans une de ses oreilles. Il n'est pas avec Demyx, ils sont pourtant toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Comme deux aimants. Semblant voir mon questionnement, il me dit :

 **\- Demyx fait partie de groupe de musique du lycée.**

 **\- À bon ? Et toi ?** Je lui demande, toujours en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

 **\- Je ne fais partie d'aucun club au lycée. Du coup je veille sur toi princesse. J** e grogne, ce qui le fait rire. **Bon en réalité je n'avais rien à faire. Et rester dans la cour pendant que Marluxia faisait son show m'enchante pas plus que ça.**

Un petit rire franchit mes lèvres, alors que je m'assoie a ses cotés.

 **\- Je peux tu poser une question Axel... ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr, même si tu ne me laisse pas trop le choix, non ?**

 **\- Pas du tout !** Dis-je sans une pointe d'hésitation en lui poussant légèrement l'épaule.

 **\- Vas-y je t'écoute, princesse.**

 **\- Est-ce que...** Ma voix tremble, je passe ma main sur ma nuque pendant qu'il enlève son écouteur. **Ce qu'a vécu Ventus est si horrible que ça ?** Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux de peur de voir que c'est vrai.

Je l'entends déglutir et se gratter le crâne pendant qu'il cherche une réponse à ma question. Qui pourtant n'est pas du tout compliqué.

 **\- Oui... Oui c'était horrible. Ce qu'il a vécu lui a donné envie de mettre fin à ses jours... Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, et si j'ai bien fais de te le dire. Mais fait en sorte qu'il vive sa vie à plein dents, désormais. Ventus est un mec vraiment gentil, c'est difficile de trouver mieux. Ce qui lui ait arrivé, il ne le méritait pas.** Sa voix aussi basse qu'un murmure, je lève mes yeux vers lui.

 **\- V-vous étiez proche ?** J'ai la voix tremblante, encore choquer parce qu'il vient de me dire.

 **\- On était amis, ça n'a pas changé.**

Ma respiration est lourde et saccadée. Mes mains dans mes cheveux tremblent. Je reste un moment immobile, essayant de dirigé les mots que vient de me dire Axel...

Ventus a voulu se suicidé... Il a voulut mettre fin à ses jours à cause de personne tel que Marluxia.

Mes larmes franchissent mes yeux, j'essaie de prendre une grande inspiration. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. J'aurais pus ne jamais ne le connaître... jamais croisé son regard. C'est alors que Axel passe son bras autours de mes épaules et m'approche un peu de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

 **\- Il a voulu mourir... à cause de connard telle que Marluxia !** Mon corps est secoué par mes sanglots.

 **\- Il n'aura plus cette envie maintenant que tu es avec lui.**

Parce qu'il sait que je me battrais pour nous, notre demain, notre avenir.

 **XxX**

J'attends mes parents dans le bureau de la directrice de mon lycée. Marluxia fait que de me regarder en biais et de parler « poliment » à la directrice comme si c'était un bon élève. Quant à moi, je grogne j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de voir Ventus, ça fait quelques jours que je l'ai pas vu.

On frappe à la porte. Ma mère et mon père ainsi que le père de Marluxia entrent. Ma mère en venant s'asseoir à ma droit me caresse doucement l'épaule. Quant à mon père il me regarde inquiet, il doit se demander ce que j'ai, j'aillais si bien...

La directrice commence à parler à nos parents, je n'écoute pas. J'ai juste envie que ça se termine vite. Être à même pas deux mètres de Marluxia me donne envie de vomir ! La directrice s'adresse ensuite à nous, nous demande les raisons de notre acte. Marluxia est le premier à ouvrir sa bouche.

 **\- J'aime pas le fait qu'il y a un pédé dans MA classe, point barre.**

 **\- Marluxia change ton langage !**

 **\- Non je changerais pas mon langage ! Je parle comme j'en ai envie ! Et j'en ai marre qu'il y pédé près de moi en cet instant ! Il est juste dégueulasse ! Qu'il se barre de ce lycée !** Dit Marluxia en ma montrant du doigt.

Mes parents se regardent interloquer, ne comprenant pas la situation. Le visage de ma mère commence se crispé tellement elle est énervée. Moi je ne fais rien... je ne peux plus rien faire... Marluxia vient de me faire un outing, il a avoué mon homosexualité devant mes parents sans que je ne puisse rien faire...

Je suis juste paralysé par la honte, la peur, et mon sanglot.

J'ai peur Ventus. Aide-moi...

 **\- Je t'interdis de dire que mon fils est dégueulasse !** Cri ma mère folle de rage.

 **\- C'est ce qu'il est pourtant !**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je baisse la tête pour que personne ne les voit. Les entendre crier, entendre mes parents crier. Je veux que ça s'arrêter !

Que tout s'arrête !

Je me lève brusquement, alors que la directrice allait élever la voix, après encore une remarque de Marluxia. Je me tourne vers ce dernier les yeux remplit de larmes qu'il aimerait voir couler, et je lui donne ce spectacle...

 **\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait que je sois gay !? Tu fais partie de mes amis de ma famille, non ! Alors garde tes réflexions pour toi ! J'aime Ventus et alors !? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois enfin heureux ! Tu en as pas assez !? Tu m'as tabassé, fais tomber des escaliers et balancé des insultes pendant des semaines ! T'es en train de me pourrir la vie ! Putain !**

Je quitte la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière, en sachant pertinemment que le regard choqué de mes parents est sur moi. La porte claque, je coure le plus vite possible. Je veux quitter cet endroit !

 _Je veux crier !_

 _Frapper !_

 _Pleurer..._

 _Être sauvé..._

Fin.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

 **\- Les étoiles sont belles.**

 **\- T'aime les étoiles . Tu les regardes souvent?** Mon regard croise le sien, puis se reporte sur le ciel.

 **\- Oui, je trouve ça jolie, je les regardes quand je peux.** Déclare-t-il moqueur.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu vas te moquer.** Se plaint-il en me poussant légèrement l'épaule.

 **\- Non, je te le promets !** Je jure, alors qu'il affiche un sourire.

 **\- J'aimerais bien voir une étoile filante.** Son ton est presque rêveur.

Un sourire né sur mon visage. Je m'accoude contre le rebord de la fenêtre et ferme les yeux un instant, qui semble durer une éternité.

 **\- Tu ferais quels vœux ?** Je lui demande avec lenteur.

 **\- C'est ça le problème... je sais pas.** Il se mord la lèvre. **C'est un peu bête, tu trouves pas? Vouloir à tout prix voir une étoile filante mais ne pas avoir de vœux.**

 **\- Si complètement ! Moi j'en aurais un de vœu.** Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Et se serais quoi?** Articule-t-il.

 **\- Que tu vives ta vie à fond.**

Kiss


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* T3T

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à toi **FuninaLove** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab! ^3^

Note 3: Merci une deuxième fois ma p'tit **Funi** pour avoir corriger ce chapitre qui j'espère ta plu!

Je vous adore mes sucres! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

 _ **M**_ _arquise de_ _ **L**_ _ambert_

 _ **L'amour exige un acte l'amitié, mille.**_

Je cours sous la pluie qui tombe avec violence et abondance, et le vent qui gronde dans mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas où je vais, ni où aller. Je veux juste m'éloigner le plus possible de mes parents, de Marluxia, de tout le monde.

Sans faire attention mes jambes m'ont menés jusqu'à mon skatepark. Malgré la pluie qui ruisselait sur mon visage, mes vêtements trempés qui me collent à la peau, je continuais tout de même à avancer. Je n'avais pas froid, je m'en foutais qu'il pleuve. Je voulais juste encore plus m'éloigner, oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Je m'assois au bord d'un bowl, à cause de mes cheveux aplatit sur mon front, je ne vois que légèrement le creux se remplit d'eau. Comme mes yeux se remplissent une nouvelle fois de larmes, je ramène mes genoux contre moi et baisse la tête. Plusieurs larmes franchissent mes paupières sans que je puisse les retenir.

Je ferme fortement les yeux comme si je voulais plus les ouvrir. Plus voir la réalité, plus voir que j'étais dans un skatepark... Qu'il m'était arrivé ce qui m'était arrivé...

Je glisse ma main dans la poche de ma veste quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer. C'est mon père, pourquoi il m'appelle... ? Pour me dire qu'ils sont déçus de moi qu'ils me trouvent dégoutant, qu'ils me renient de la famille. Que je suis le fils d'un démon, ou le fils du diable ? Je vois le nom de mon père disparaitre de l'écran...

 _Peut-être qu'ils s'inquiètent... ?_

Je serre mon téléphone, ma vue est brouillée par les larmes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de composer le numéro de Ventus que je connaissais par cœur. Je porte en tremblant mon téléphone à mon oreille, j'ai le sentiment mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant les secondes qui passent. Pour enfin redémarrer quand la voix douce et tranquille de Ventus me parvient.

 **\- Vanitas... ?** Je ne réponds pas, je sais que si je prononce un seul mot, il va comprendre que j'ai plus que jamais besoin de lui. **Vanitas qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors avec ce temps ?** Je ne dis encore rien, mais un sanglot franchis sans le faire attention mes lèvres. Le voir s'inquiéter aussi vite pour moi, me donne un second souffle. Après quelques secondes, il reprend. **Vanitas, tu veux que je te trouve ?**

 **\- Hum-hum...**

 **\- Je viens te retrouver ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Hum-hum...**

 **\- Ne bouge surtout pas. J'arrive !**

 **\- O-oui mon ange**. Ma voix tremble, est rauque et est mal assurée.

Je l'entends déglutir, avant de raccrocher.

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche, puis mon visage entre mes bras. Même si je lui n'ai pas dit où j'étais, il allait me trouver. Il me trouvera, toujours. Je devais juste l'attendre. Attendre que mon prince charmant vienne me sauver... Je crois que le coin de mes lèvres s'étire à cette pensée.

Les minutes s'enchaînent, comme mes larmes sur mes joues que j'ai arrêté de retenir, ça ne servait à rien, elles allaient toujours finir sur mes joues. Ventus ne devrait pas tarder après tout, il habitait à environs quinze minutes d'ici.

Juste me dire que je vais enfin pouvoir le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser... Étire mes lèvres une seconde fois.

 **\- Vanitas !**

Je penche ma tête par-dessus mon épaule et croise son regard avant qu'il ne commence à courir vers moi. Ses pas sur le sol claquent, ses lacets ne sont même pas noués, ses joues sont toutes rouges et il ne porte qu'un simple pull. Une fois jusqu'à moi, il s'accroupit brutalement sur le sol et enroulent ses bras autour de moi. Mon dos collé à son torse, qui se soulève à chacune de sa respiration saccadée.

Il enlève toutes mes peurs et mes incertitudes. Tout ce que j'ai envie qu'il enlève. Il niche son visage dans mon cou, en me murmurant qu'il m'a trouvé et qu'il ne me lâchera pas. Ce qui fait encore plus monter mes larmes.

 **\- Vanitas** **,** **je suis là, je ne te lâcherais pas... D'accord ?**

Vivement, je hoche la tête, je le sens sourire dans mon cou. Il resserre son étreinte sur moi, me comprimant encore plus contre lui. Ses jambes encadrent les miennes. Je me sens à ma place, contre lui, dans ses bras. Avec la personne que j'aime.

Il s'écoule plusieurs secondes avant que mes sanglots s'arrêtent et qu'il se décide à parler :

 **\- Vanitas, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est** **-** **ce qui** **s** **'est-**

Je l'embrasse avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Les gouttes de pluie recouvraient son visage et ses lèvres. Ce baiser est doux, humide, salé... Magnifique. On est sous la pluie, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose, nos visages en sont recouverts, et pourtant, ce baiser est si bon. C'est le genre de baisers que je ne pensais pas aimer, le genre sans approfondir, juste poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- J'ai encore eu** **une** **crise et j'ai frappé Marluxia, m-mes parents ont été convoqué c-comme d'habitude.** Je me mords la lèvre, mes yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Ventus. **E-et M-Marluxia, m'a fait la chose la plus sale qui puisse exister...** Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Il passe une de ses mains sur ma joue, pour me la caresser et coller mon front au sien. **Il a dit...** **I** **l a dit que j'étais un pédé dég** **u** **e** **u** **lasse. Devant mes parents ! Je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages alors je suis parti le plus vite possible... Je ne voulais pas voir leur visage dégoûtés...**

 **\- Vanitas calme toi...** Il continue de caresser ma joue, où doit déjà perler une énième larme. **Il faut que tu partes voir tes parents, ils doivent s'inquiéter. Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu** **n'** **en as pas envie, je te comprends** **,** **ce qu'a fait Marluxia a d** **û** **beaucoup te déstabilis** **er** **et tout ça... Mais tu dois savoir ce que pense** **nt** **rée** **l** **lement tes parents de tout ça et pas juste** **faire** **des hypothèses dans ta petite tête où il doit se passer un milliard de choses.**

Il passe sa main qui était sur ma joue sur ma nuque, puis pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et ce baiser ce fait plus ardent. Plus sexy. Plus passionné. Sentir son souffle chaud sur moi, est une sensation que j'apprécie beaucoup. Sa langue qui se mêle à la mienne pour une danse improvisée, pendant qu'il tire légèrement mes cheveux comme je l'ai souvent fait avec lui.

Mon téléphone vibre plusieurs fois sans que je ne lui prête attention jusqu'à ce que Ventus me le rappelle.

 **\- Vanitas répond, s'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi.**

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je ne veux pas répondre... Pas savoir ce qu'il pense de moi après ça... Mais le regard de Ventus tellement est attristé, il veut que je le fasse, que tout se finisse une fois pour toute. Que je sache enfin ce que mes parents pensent désormais de moi, pour pouvoir avancer.

Je saisis mon téléphone, puis plisse les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas leur parler au téléphone... Si je leur parle, il vaut mieux que je leur parle face à face... Ventus, tu veux bien le faire avec moi ? Mon regard est plongé dans le sien, comme s'il voulait s'y perdre. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il hoche vivement la tête, et pose son front contre le mien ses yeux plongeant dans les miens.

 **\- Je serais avec toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

Un rire franchit mes lèvres, comme le sourire sur le visage de Ventus.

 _Merci de me sauver..._

 **XxX**

Main dans la main, nous sommes devant le bas de la porte. Ventus caresse le dos de ma main, depuis au moins une bonne minute. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la porte, alors j'essaie de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Quand je m'apprête enfin à ouvrir la porte, Ventus me tire la main et dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue. Puis me lance un regard compatissant et déterminé. Je souffle, puis penche enfin cette poignée. Qui, en quelque sorte, me sépare de mon futur, un futur qui pourrait basculer.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, j'entendais des pas sur le sol. Tellement fort qu'on pourrait les comparer à ceux d'un éléphant. Les pas se rapprochent d'ici, ils ont dû entendre que je suis rentré. Je vois d'abord Tifa sortir de la cuisine, dès qu'elle me voit, elle me saute au cou en prenant Ventus au passage.

 **\- Vani** **,** **t'étai** **s** **où, putain ! On t'a appelé plusieurs fois !**

Elle nous serre encore plus contre elle. Même si Tifa était déjà au courant, je suis tellement heureux que son avis sur moi n'a pas changé. Elle me considère toujours comme son petit frère, qui aura toujours besoin d'elle.

Je vois ma mère et mon père entrer dans mon champ de vision, tout de suite mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air, quand leurs yeux croisent Ventus. Comme si c'était un réflexe, je serre la main de Ventus jusqu'à ce que mes ongles rentrent dans sa peau.

Tifa se sépare de nous, et regarde Ventus un sourire éclairant son visage. Ventus lui sourit à son tour, il se passe un rapide échange entre eux. Avant de voir ma mère et mon père. Ma mère se jette littéralement sur moi, et pose ses mains partout sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux pour voir si je n'ai rien.

Moi-même, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

 **\- Vanitas** **,** **tu n'es pas bless** **é** **? Tu n'as rien ?**

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, je suis surpris de voir que le contour de ses yeux son rouge. Elle a pleuré, comme moi... Pour moi.

 **\- Maman...** **I** **-il faut qu'on parle, d-de ça...** Je lève nos mains enlacées.

 **\- Plus tard d'accord.** Elle passe sa main sur ma joue et la caresse comme si elle enlevait les traces qu'avaient laissées mes larmes. **Vous êtes trempés jusqu'aux os, vous allez tomber malade si vous reste** **z** **comme ça.**

 **\- D-d'accord.**

Je quitte tout de suite le salon en lançant un regard à mon père, qui me regarde avec gentillesse.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, en soupirant. Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit, rien fait qui montre qu'ils sont contre ma sexualité...

Ils m'acceptent... Ils m'acceptent vraiment...

Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux en soupirant plus que rassuré. Je vois les pieds de Ventus juste devant moi. Sans attendre une seconde, j'empoigne ses épaules pour le mettre contre moi. Pour ne plus le lâcher.

 **\- Mes parents m'acceptent...** **P** **utain** **,** **je suis tellement heureux.**

Il love son visage dans mon coup et inspire. Mets ses bras autour ma taille et me serre contre lui. Il sent la pluie et le froid. Mais malgré ça, j'arrive à sentir cette odeur de miel, que j'adore.

On reste plusieurs minutes comme ça. J'aime bien rester juste dans ses bras et ne penser à rien. Je suis si à l'aise, dans la chaleur de ses bras. Et de son souffle juste sous mon oreille.

 **\- Tu es gelé, mon amour.**

 **\- Toi, tu es tout chaud mon ange.**

Il sort le visage de mon cou, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

 **\- Il vaut mieux que tu te changes. Moi aussi** **,** **j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.**

 **\- Oui** **,** **je sais.** Dis-je en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Il enlève son étreinte sur moi, comme moi sur lui. Sans attendre une seconde, j'enlève mon tee-shirt, ce qui le fait instantanément rougir. Je rigole, alors qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de détourner le regarde.

 **\- Ne te gêne pas Ventus, j'adore quand tu me regarde** **s** **.** Avec un sourire moqueur plaqué au visage.

Il fait la moue et détourne vraiment le regard. J'aime bien quand il est gêné, il est trop craquant. J'enlève ensuite mon pantalon, le faisant tomber assez fort pour que Ventus l'entende. Je vois ses épaules se raidir. Je fais alors quelques pas vers lui et pose mes mains sur son pull en murmurant son prénom d'une voix suave. Ses joues et ses oreilles prennent une teinte rose, alors que je lui enlève son haut.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade, toi aussi.**

Une fois son pull sur le sol, je dépose plusieurs baisers papillons sur son cou. Il rejette sa tête sur mon épaule, me laissant son cou tout entier.

 **\- V-Vanitas... ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- J'ai aussi un pantalon** **,** **tu sais.**

Putain !

Je le plaque contre un mur de ma chambre et pose mes lèvres brutalement sur les siennes. Pendant que mes mains enlèvent son pantalon qui lui colle encore plus à la peau que d'habitude comme il est humide à cause de la pluie. Une fois enlevé, j'admire pendant quelques secondes son corps recouvert uniquement d'un boxer noir. Puis me jette une nouvelle fois sur lui, me collant le plus possible contre lui. Tout son corps chaud, contre le mien me rend fou. Je commence à frotter mes hanches contre les siennes, ce qui faisait également frotter nos sexes. _Bon sang !_

Je passe mes mains sur le creux de son dos, puis plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. Je passe mes mains gelées sous son boxer et prends ses fesses à pleine main, le faisant gémir dans ma bouche. Il serre encore plus son étreinte autour de mon cou. Je tripote ses fesses les écartes l'une de l'autre.

 **\- M-mon amour...** Articule-t-il avec difficulté son souffle est saccadé.

 **\- Tu es tellement magnifique.**

Soudain, il me mord l'épaule, ce qui me fait soupirer. Encore, j'adore quand il pose ses marques sur moi.

 **\- Vani, tes parents. Tu les as oubliés ?** Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

C'est vrai que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, notre ardeur redescendue, nous sortons tous les deux avec des habillés secs. Mes vêtements étaient légèrement grands pour lui, mais je le trouvais trop mignon dedans surtout dans mon pull. Les manches étaient plutôt grandes, juste le bout de ses doigts dépassait.

Avant d'arriver dans le champ de vision de mes parents que je voyais boire un thé dans le salon l'air soucieux, je me tourne vers Ventus. Je déglutis tracassé, et prend sa main. Il me sourit en hochant la tête. Je prends une grande inspiration, et commence enfin à marcher encore angoissé.

Tifa n'est pas là, elle a dû vouloir nous laisser seul. Tant mieux.

Mes parents lèvent les yeux vers nous. Ventus serre ma main, pendant que nous nous asseyions. Mon père s'humecte les lèvres avant de commencer. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac, tellement j'appréhende ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

 **\- Vanitas... Si j'ai bien compris ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu es gay ?** Dit-il avec prudence comme s'il voulait choisir les bons mots.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- P-pourquoi tu nous l'a** **s** **pas dit... ?** Réplique mon père les poings fermés.

 **\- T'as vu comment un mec de ma classe a réagi ? J-j'avais peur de votre réaction. Que v-vous me rejetiez... Que...** **Q** **ue vous me trouviez différent.** Mes yeux s'humidifient, et ma voix tremble.

 **\- Vanitas, tu as dû supporter tout ça... Sans nous en parler. Tu aurais dû !** La voix de ma mère commençait à être rauque, et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. **Tu es notre fils, même si tu es gay et que tu pourras** **pas** **nous faire des petits enfants, on t'aime. Le fait que tu sois différent comme tu dis ne change rien, tu es et reste** **s** **notre fils.**

Je souris, et regarde pendant un instant Ventus qui me caresse le dos de la main, avant de reporter mon attention sur mes parents qui nous regard avec mélancolie.

 **\- Depuis combien êtes-vous ensemble ?** Fini par me demander mon père.

 **\- Depuis un mois et douze jours.** S'exclame immédiatement Ventus.

 **\- Tu l'as retenu.** Dis-je surpris, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **\- Évidemment ! Je compterais chaque jour que je passe avec toi !**

Un rire amusé de ma mère nous ramène à la réalité.

 **\- Ventus,** **tes** **parent** **s** **sont au courant de ton homosexualité ?**

 **\- En réalité** **,** **je suis bisexuel, et pour ce qui est de mes parents oui** **, ils** **sont au courant. Dis Ventus avec un ton très sérieux que je ne connaissais pas.**

 **\- Vanitas ta relation avec Ventus ne nous dérange pas du tout ta mère et moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il y a juste un dernier point que je voudrais éclaircir avec toi.** La voix de mon père s'était faite cassante d'un seul coup.

 **\- Okay.** Répondis-je timidement.

 **\- C'est ce certain Marluxia qui t'a tabassé, jusqu'à t'envoyer à l'hôpital avec sa « bande d'amis » ?** Une touche de sarcasme était présente dans sa voix.

Mon père n'avait pas oublié que je m'étais fait tabasser par plusieurs personnes. J'écarquille les yeux, de suite mon souffle s'accélère. Je baisse la tête, les doigts de Ventus toujours entre les miens, me serrent. Je prends une grande inspiration et hoche la tête. Mon père lâche une merde qui fait sursauter Ventus ainsi que moi-même.

 **\- Dès demain, on va porter plainte contre cette homophobe mal éduqué !**

Bizarrement, cette phrase me soutire un éclat de rire, pourtant, il était plus que sérieux. À moins que ce fût parce que je suis tellement heureux que je rigole pour rien, accompagné de Ventus.

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes avant que nous remontions dans ma chambre. Ventus reste pour la nuit, il envoie d'ailleurs un message à ses parents et à son frère pour qu'il le couvre le plus possible.

 **\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais même pas le prénom de ton frère.**

 **\- Il s'appelle... Roxas.** Répond-il en riant et se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

Je le rejoins, pliant une de mes jambes sur mon torse, pendant qu'il pose son téléphone sur ma table de nuit.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir soutenu.**

Il se tourne vers moi et m'offre le plus beau des sourires.

 **\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi,** **tes** **parents sont sympa** **s** **.**

 **\- Ça** **,** **c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.**

Tifa se tient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et nous regarde tendrement. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et vient s'accouder contre le mur devant nous.

 **\- Alors comment ça** **s** **'est pass** **é** **avec les parents ?** En nous jetant des coups d'œil en biais. **Plutôt bien** **,** **je présume ?** Ses lèvres dessinent un sourire.

 **\- Oui** **,** **ça** **s** **'est bien passer. Ils m'acceptent, et ils acceptent aussi Ventus. Ça ne pouvait pas être mieux !** Affirme-je.

 **\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps maintenant ?**

 **\- Pourquoi** **,** **toi aussi tu veux savoir ça ?** Dis-je presque agacé.

 **\- J'ai le droit de savoir, c'est plus un secret maintenant de toute façon !** Répond-elle instantanément.

 **\- Depuis un mois et douze jours.** Dit Ventus un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

 **\- Si longtemps ! Ventus** **,** **tu es le premier avec qui sa relation est aussi longue !**

 **\- Vraiment !?** Cria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Je suis là** **,** **je vous signale.** Mes mots sont accompagnés de mes bras que je balance dans le vide pour leur montrer ma présence, ce qui les fait rire.

 **XxX**

Pendant le dîner, mes parents et ma sœur ne se sont pas gênés pour nous poser quelques questions sur notre relation. Juste après le dîner, pendant que Ventus parlait avec Tifa, je suis allé parler à ma mère au sujet de cette histoire de psychologue. Elle m'a dit qu'elle abandonnait désormais cette idée maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

Quand nous arrivons dans ma chambre, je soupire en fermant ma porte. Je rejoins ensuite Ventus à ma fenêtre grande ouverte. Son regard est plongé dans le ciel qui est rempli d'étoiles. J'ai une idée qui me vient à l'esprit. J'éteins la lumière de ma chambre puis vais une nouvelle fois le rejoindre. On voit un peu mieux les étoiles comme ça.

 **\- Les étoiles son** **t** **belles.**

 **\- T'aimes bien les étoile** **s** **? Tu les regardes souvent ?** Mon regard croise le sien, puis se reporte sur le ciel.

 **\- Oui, je trouve ça joli, je les regarde quand je peux.** Déclare-t-il moqueur.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu vas te moquer.** Se plaint-il en me poussant légèrement l'épaule.

 **\- Non, je te le promets !** Je jure, alors qu'il affiche un sourire.

 **\- J'aimerais bien voir une étoile filante.** Son ton est presque rêveur.

Un sourire né sur mon visage. Je m'accoude contre le rebord de la fenêtre et ferme les yeux un instant, qui semble durer une éternité.

 **\- Tu ferais quel vœu ?** Je lui demande avec lenteur.

 **\- C'est ça le problème...** **J** **e ne sais pas.** Il se mord la lèvre. **C'est un peu bête, tu ne trouves pas ? Vouloir à tout prix voir une étoile filante mais ne pas avoir de vœux.**

 **\- Si complètement ! Moi** **,** **j'en aurais un de vœux.** Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Et se serai** **t** **quoi ?** Articule-t-il.

 **\- Que tu vives ta vie à fond.**

Ventus se crispe un cours instant avant de poser ses yeux dans les miens. Son visage éclairé par la lune et les étoiles, est très beau. Je pourrai le regarder des heures, à regarder chaque détail de son visage en m'attardant sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

 **\- C'est un beau vœu, mais tu préférais pas faire un vœu qui te concerne. Que toi** **,** **tu vives ta vie à fond ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un égo** **ï** **ste. Et pour l'instant** **,** **c'est toi qui prend** **s** **le plus de place dans ma vie, depuis un mois et douze jours.**

Un rire passe ses lèvres, mais il ne dure pas longtemps. Une expression sérieuse prend place sur son visage, comme tout à l'heure. Je vois ses mains agrippées les manches de mon pull et les serrer fortement.

 **\- Je retournerais au lycée lundi.** Affirme-t-il déterminé.

 **\- Ça ira ?** Demande-je quand même un peu inquiet.

 **\- Oui...** **Ta** **peur a disparu, il serait temps que la mienne aussi. Elle prend déjà beaucoup de place en moi, il faut que je m'en débarrasse.** _ **Une deuxième fois.**_ Son dernier mot se termine dans un soupir.

Je sors ma main droite de ma poche pour lui donner mon étreinte. Les paroles d'Axel me reviennent à l'esprit, sa tentative de suicide quand il était au collège.

 **\- Ventus...** Je dis son prénom avec autant de sérieux que lui. **J'ai appris quelques choses aujourd'hui, qui** **,** **m** **'** **a laiss** **é** **sur le cul. Tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas Sora qui t'a dit ça, il n'aurait jamais osé... Mais... Ça n'a pas d'importance** **,** **j'aurais fini par te le dire.**

 **\- Quand me l'aurais-tu dit... ?**

 **\- Quand j'en aurais eu le courage, sans doute.**

Il serre ma main comme s'il avait le sentiment que j'allais la lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Au contraire, je le tire contre moi et pose ma tête dans ses cheveux en bataille, respirant encore son odeur.

 **\- Mon ange, tu pourrais me dire ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça... ?**

Il frisonne dans mes bras, de suite, je regrette d'avoir posé cette question. Quel idiot ! Il a voulu se suicider quand il était au collège, et je lui demande de me dire la raison, ce qui s'est passé exactement pour qu'il en arrive là. Alors que ça fait un mois et douze jours qu'on est ensemble, et qu'on n'est toujours pas passé à l'acte. Cet acte qui nous lira. Je suis surpris de le sentir hocher la tête.

On se dirige vers mon lit, pour s'y allonger l'un contre l'autre. Nos jambes se sont enlacées entre elles, comme un réflexe. Même s'il fait noir, la lumière de l'extérieur pénètre dans ma chambre et me permet de voir le visage tendu et triste de Ventus.

 **\- C'était quand je venais d'entr** **er** **au collège, j'avais un peu peur, être dans une nouvelle école et tout ça... Ça ne m'enchantait pas trop. Mais le pire** **,** **c'est quand j'ai su que je n'étais pas dans la même classe que Sora, j'avais l'impression que c'était la fin du monde. Je ne me sentais pas de me faire de nouveau** **x** **amis, j'étais très timide et je rougissais encore plus vite que maintenant.** Cette phrase me fait sourire. **Je n'avais pas peur pour Sora, il allait vite se faire de nouveau** **x** **amis, j'en étais sûr. I** l soutient son regard sur moi. **Plus les jours se succédaient plus je n'arrivais pas à me faire à ma classe, même si l'un d'entre eux semblait m'apprécier. Il s'appelait Terra. Il venait me voir quand j'étais tout seul, mangeait avec moi au self. Me prenait quand on faisait des équipes en sport.** Un triste sourire prend place sur son visage. **J'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Je me suis vite trouv** **é** **dégueulasse, j'ai donc tout fai** **t** **pour arrêter** **de** **le fréquenter. J'ai fait exprès de provoquer une dispute entre nous, pour plus qu'on soit amis.** Un souffle rauque me parvient, puis il déglutit. **L'année suivante** **,** **je me retrouvais encore dans sa classe et pas avec Sora, et mes sentiments pour lui étaient encore présent. Je m'en voulais pour ça, j'ai alors commencé à me faire de l'automutilation.** Dit-il presque avec ironie. Ses yeux commencent à être luisants. **Comme si faire ça allait régler mon problème... Il a ensuite commencé à sortir avec une fille, elle était belle... J'étais jaloux d'elle, elle avait ce que je voulais depuis un an, être avec lui. Et je m'en voulais pour ça aussi, d'être jaloux. J'en ai parlé à Sora de mes sentiments, de mes automutilations. Il m'a aidé,** _ **il m'a tellement aidé**_ **, j'en ai parlé à mes parents. Ils l'on bien pris, tant mieux d'ailleurs. J'avais enfin arrêt** **é** **de me mutiler quan** **t** **à Terra...** **O** **n s'évitait toujours. Les rare** **s** **fois où l'on se parlait, que ce soit avec lui ou elle, j'étais en colère. Je ne sais pas combien de jours son** **t** **passé** **s** **avant que Terra veuille discuter avec moi. Il me disait qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal...** **E** **t là** **,** **il y a quelque chose qui s'est comme...** **D** **éclenché en moi, j'étais encore plus énervé. Oui, il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il m'avait montré que j'étais différent. Je ne voulais pas être différent ! Je lui ai crié dessus tout ce que je lui reprochais, et tout ce que je ressentais. J'étais partag** **é** **entre la colère et la joie. La colère parce que je lui en voulais et la joie parce que je venais de lui dire me** **s** **sentiments que je gardais pour moi depuis si longtemps...**

Il fait une longue pause... Je sais pourquoi il s'arrête. C'était évident pour moi. Il se préparait à me dire le pire. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

 **\- Mon amour vient là.**

Il affiche un sourire et vient se blottir contre mon torse, j'aimais bien le savoir là. Près de moi. Le seul inconvénient, je ne voyais plus l'expression de son visage. Il prit plusieurs fois sa respiration, et souffla entre ses lèvres avant de se lancer :

 **\- Évidemment** **,** **il l'a mal pris. Il a commencé à m'insulter...** **M** **ais je n'étais pas triste. Tu sais pourquoi... ?** **P** **arce que je m'y attendais. Je...** **J** **'étais juste anéantie, entendre la personne que tu aimes te dire que tu le dégo** **û** **tes, et que tu n'es pas normal à ses yeux. Je comptais toute** **s** **les insultes qu** **'il** **me disait, et y laissais une trace sur mes jambes. Tous les jours...** **C** **'était juste une mutilation de plus que je m'infligeais. Mes parents remarqueraient que mes mutilations ont recommencé si elles reposaient sur mes poignets... Je ne voulais pas plus les inquiéter, déjà que j'inquiétais Sora. Il avait vite remarqué que j'avais recommenc** **é** **, que je faisais une dépression, que je pouvais plus le supporter. Que j'étais à bout... J'arrivais plus à me dire que j'étais normal.** Sa voix tremble ainsi que tout son corps, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et le lui caresse. **Chaque nuit, je pleurais. La nuit personne ne m'entendait, me posait de question... J'étais seul avec moi-même. Il y a eu ensuite Axel, un nouveau qui venait d'arriver dans notre classe, il était plutôt sympa avec moi. Malgré toute** **s** **les rumeurs qui circulai** **en** **t à mon sujet. Les brimades et les paroles réconfortante** **s** **de Sora était mon quotidien...** **M** **es notes chutaient, mes parents eux même ne comprenaient pas ce que j'avais. J'avais l'impression de décevoir toute** **s** **les personnes autour de moi, je me décevais moi-même... !**

Je n'aime pas l'entendre dire ça ! J'ai envie de me lever et de le secouer pour qu'il arrête de dire ça. Je prends une lourde inspiration et dépose mes lèvres sur sa tête pour les y laisser.

 **\- Je n'avais plus goût à la vie... J'étais à bout. Je ne voulais pas vivre comme ça. Vivre au milieu de personne qui me déteste, et me détrui** **t** **avec leurs actes...**

Je me demande de quels actes il parle, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander. C'était déjà un gros effort pour lui de me dire tout ça, je le savais. Il me dévoilera tout, en temps voulu.

 **\- Je me suis alors demand** **é** **pourquoi je devais vivre, pour mes parents, mon petit frère, Sora et pourquoi je devais mourir, parce que je n'étais plus heureux...**

 **\- Di** **s** **-moi Ventus, maintenant** **,** **tu veux vivre... V-vivre ta vie à fond ?** Ma voix est rauque, et teinter d'inquiétude.

 **\- Je ne veux pas mourir... V-vivre est une bonne chose, dommage que je l'ai su trop tard.**

Il lève enfin son visage magnifique, ses yeux sont remplit de larmes de soulagement. Enfin en parler, à dû lui faire un bien fou. Au temps pour moi, de savoir enfin ce qu'il a vécu, enduré, détruit. Je vois ses pupilles bouger, et vouloir lire dans les miens.

 **\- Mon amour, t-tu m'aimes encore... ?**

Un sourire idiot s'affiche sur mon visage, la réponse est tellement évidente ! Je passe ma main sur sa joue et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Je t'aime encore plus maintenant...** **M** **on ange.**

Un sourire vient enfin élargir ses lèvres parfaites. Il cligne successivement des yeux pour faire disparaître ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, à chaque mot qu'il m'annonçait.

J'enlève mes jambes qui sont entortillées aux siennes, et viens me mettre entre elles. Je pose mes avant-bras aux deux côtés de sa tête, l'encadrant. Mon torse est collé au sien, nos hanches sont l'une contre l'autre. Ventus semble un peu perturbé par notre position qui me fais sourire avant que je ne l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

Sa langue prend possession de ma bouche, après ce qu'il vient de me dire, je serais prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il veut. Il semble l'avoir remarqué, que je lui céderais. Il passe ses jambes autour de mes hanches, ses pieds s'enfoncent dans mon cul, me pressant encore plus contre lui. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, mes omoplates, ma colonne, mes reins laissant ses marques de griffures. Putain que j'adore qu'il me marque. Je me presse encore plus contre lui, assez pour sentir son érection naissante.

 **\- P-putain mon an-**

Mon éclat de voix fut stoppé quand je sentis ses mains chaudes prendre mes fesses qui attendaient que ça et mes lèvres pour me les mordre. Je pousse un lourd soupir, et lui lance un regard que j'aurais voulu moins joueur :

 **\- Il va falloir que tu me touches mieux que ça Ventus.**

 **\- Arrête d'être aussi joueur avec moi.**

 **\- Je sais que t'adore ça.**

 **\- Oui** **,** **c'est vrai.**

Il prend pleinement mes fesses, et y rentre ses ongles. On dirait un félin qui garde sa proie avec soi pour que personne ne le lui prenne. Il plaque mes hanches contre les siennes, je colle mon front contre le sien me laissant aller à la sensation qu'il me procure. Il écarte mes fesses l'une de l'autre, je sens mes joues se chauffer.

 **\- J'adore quand tu rougis mon amour. T'es trop mignon.** Finit-il en souriant.

 **\- Je préfère être beau, que mignon.**

 **\- T'es beau aussi.** Ses mots sont accompagnés d'un baiser doux et rapide.

 **XxX**

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux pédés dans ton genre ?_

 _Sa voix est teintée de folie, je ne réponds pas._

 _\- On les extermine._

 _Les bruits étouff_ _és_ _de ses poings qui me frappe_ _nt_ _résonne encore et encore, les coups s'enchaînent. J'ai mal, j'agonise, mais je n'arrive pas à émettre un seul son ou à crier. Leurs coups pleuvent jusqu'à_ _m'_ _épuiser sûrement ils arrêtent._

 _Mes jambes ne me portent plus. J'entends vaguement leurs insultes, mais je souhaite juste m'endormir, que mon agoni_ _e_ _cesse. Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

 _Je vais mourir._

 _Aide-moi ! Ventus !_

 _Trouve_ _-_ _moi, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et ensuite promet moi de ne plus me lâcher..._

 _De ne jamais me lâcher._

Je me réveille en sursautant légèrement, mais cela a suffit à Ventus pour se réveiller. À moins qu'il ne dormait toujours pas. J'inspire profondément, et passe ma main dans mes cheveux un peu humide à cause de ma sueur.

 **\- Cauchemar ?** Me demande-t-il simplement la voix pâteuse à mon oreille.

 **\- Ouais.**

Il passe son bras par-dessus mon torse, et également une de ses jambes sur ma taille. Comme si c'était une liane qui m'entourait pour pas que je tombe. Pour pas que je tombe où ? Dans mes cauchemars, dans ces mauvais souvenirs que je veux oublier.

 **\- Je ne te lâcherais pas Vanitas. Je ne te lâcherais jamais, je te le promets.**

Je souris, même si on est plongés dans le noir total. Il sait que je lui souris, et que je le remercie silencieusement.

 **XxX**

J'ouvre petit à petit les yeux, la première chose que j'entends, c'est un souffle que je reconnaîtrais entre milles. Je me frotte les yeux pas encore très bien réveillé. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et le regarde faire des exercices sur le sol, je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Salut... Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ven ?**

 **\- Bonjour. Je fais des exercices de souplesses. Même si j'ai arrêté la gym** **,** **je fais toujours ces exercices pour rester souple. En plus être souple en danse ça aide.**

De suite, une question me vient à l'esprit, je voulais lui demander depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion.

 **\- Tu peux faire le grand écart ?**

 **\- Le grand écart, si tu veux. Tu veux lequel** **,** **facial ou latéral ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je dirais le latéral.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Ventus se met debout puis commence à faire glisser ses jambes sur le sol devant et derrière son dos qui restait parfaitement droit. Il met ses mains à plat sur le sol, pour se soutenir un peu. Mes yeux sont écarquillés quand il tourne sa tête vers moi.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

 **\- T'es très souple.** Dis-je encore impressionner.

 **\- Merci.**

Après m'avoir montré quelques autres figures, nous descendons ensembles. Mes parents ne sont pas là, et ma sœur doit encore dormir, il n'est que 9 heures...

 **\- C'est quoi comme exercices de souplesse ?**

 **\- Les jambes, pour les adducteurs et le ishio-jambiers, ensuite le dos pour la colonne vertébral et les muscles para-vertébraux, les épaules, et en dernier les hanches pour le coxo-fémorale.**

Je ne comprends que quelques mots, et ça doit se voir à ma tête car Ventus rigole. On se dirige vers la cuisine, il s'assoit au bar quant à moi, je vais prendre quelques petites choses à manger, des spéculoos, des cookies, jus de pomme...

 **\- Prend ce qui te fai** **t** **envie.**

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- Évidemment, tu dois avoir faim.**

De suite, Ventus se sert du jus de pomme et me sert par la même occasion. Il le boit d'une traite qu'il manque de s'étouffer.

Nous prenons notre déjeuner ensemble comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mon outing suivi de mon coming out, et de son passé qu'il m'a quelque peu révélé. Je le regarde manger comme un affamé les cookies, il les mange tellement vite, on dirait un enfant, en plus il un peu de chocolat sur le coin des lèvres.

 **\- Ventus ?** Il se tourne vers moi un cookie encore à la main. **Tu t'es mis du chocolat partout.**

 **\- À-à bon ?** Bégaie-t-il gêné.

Il porte sa main à son visage pour s'essuyer mais je le retiens. Il tourne son visage encore gêné vers moi, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je frôle son visage rien qu'avec mon souffle avant de passer le bout de ma langue sur la petite tâche de chocolat. Puis fais glisser mes lèvres sur la sienne, sa langue vient titiller la mienne. Toute sa bouche est sucrée et chocolatée, j'aime assez.

 **\- Bonjour les tourte** **re** **aux vous avez bien dormi, à ce que je vois ?**

Nous nous séparons et regardons Tifa qui s'approche de nous encore en pyjama. Une robe courte en tissu avec un Pikachu dessus, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille et pour couronner le tout, une longue trace de son oreiller sur le visage.

 **\- Bonjour, oui** **,** **on** **a** **très bien dormi. Et toi ?** Je lance directement un regard à Ventus qui m'en lance un également.

 **\- Ça peut aller, mais j'ai déjà eu de meilleure** **s** **nuit** **s** **.** Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux, en s'asseyant avec nous au bar.

Elle mange ses céréales Trésor, et nous parle en même temps. Je suis navré de voir que Ventus obligé de voir ça. Ma sœur parler la bouche pleine, moi, j'étais habitué.

 **\- Alors tu vas porter plainte contre ces crétin** **s** **homophobe** **s** **à quelle heure, avec papa ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas sans doute en milieu d'après-midi, connaissant papa** **,** **il voudra qu'on y aille dès qu'il aura franchi la porte.**

 **\- Ça c'est bien vrai ! Tu comptes l'accompagner Ventus ?** Elle regarde Ventus qui bois mon jus de pomme comme je n'y avais pas touché.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mon cours de danse aujourd'hui de 14 heures à 16 heure** **s** **.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave** **,** **je te teindrais au courant de toute façon.** Je passe ma main sur le creux de ses reins et y fais des petits cercles.

 **\- D'accord.** Dit-il en hochant la tête.

 **XxX**

Ventus vient juste de partir et mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver. En attendant son retour, je fais mes devoirs que je n'avais pas commencés, pour toute la semaine qui va suivre. Je commence par l'histoire, je suis trop nul, j'aurais dû demander à Ventus de me filer un coup de main avant de partir.

Le thème que nous étudions était : révolutions, libertés, nations à l'époque contemporaine. Je ne comprenais rien. Les autres ne comprenaient pas les maths, moi, je comprenais pas l'histoire, chacun ses difficultés !

Je laisse tomber mon histoire et plonge mon nez dans mes maths et mon français. Je mâchouillais mon crayon en même temps que je faisais mes exercices, et rédigeais quelques bilans pour ne pas être perdu. Et ne pas être obligé de relire une leçon entière.

Quand je suis sur le point de terminer, j'entends de ma chambre la porte d'entrée claquer. Mon père doit être rentré... Je descends l'escalier pour vérifier si c'est bien lui.

Raté.

C'est ma mère. Elle est dans la cuisine ouverte, elle met quelque chose dans le frigo, sans doute un gâteau qu'elle a ramené du travail. Heureusement qu'elle en amène pas souvent au sinon je serais déjà obèse.

Je m'approche d'elle, tout doucement pourtant, elle décèle ma présence et me dit sans se retourner :

 **\- Bonjour mon chéri, ça va ? Ventus est déjà parti ?**

 **\- Salut...** **O** **ui** **,** **ça va. Oui** **,** **il est déjà parti.** Je m'assois au bar, et pose ma tête dans la paume de ma main.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?**

 **\- J'appréhende juste le moment où j'irai porter plainte contre Marluxia avec papa. C'est tout...**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon chéri, ça va bien se passer. En plus** **,** **ce n'est pas comme s'il allait aller en prison, il aura juste une am** **e** **nde et sera interdit de t'approcher à moins de cent mètres.** Elle porte son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu penses ?**

 **\- J'espère qu'il aura plus, mais bon se sera au policier de juger. Après ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est ce qu'il mérite. Il va comprendre ce que c'est de s'attaquer à mes enfants.** Bougonna-t-elle.

Elle pose son verre dans le lave-vaisselle qui est rempli et le claque pour le fermer. Elle allait sans doute monter dans sa chambre mais avant, elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Plus le temps passe, plus je trouve que je lui ressemble.

Je souris silencieusement, et sors mon téléphone de la poche de mon sweat. Il est 14 heures 30, mon père devrait bientôt rentrer.

 **XxX**

 **\- Alors comment ça** **s** **'est pass** **é** **?** Me demande Ventus à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 **\- Plutôt bien, même si le policier laissait à désirer, il me posait toujours les mêmes questions. On dirait que c'était un stagiaire !** Son rire me parvient avant que je continue. **Pour Marluxia, il aura une amande de 1500 euro** **s** **, et aura une interdiction de m'approcher. Et pour les personnes qui l'ont aidé à me tabass** **er** **auront aussi une am** **e** **nde et l'interdiction de m'approcher également. Ils seront donc virés du lycée. Je vais enfin pouvoir être libre ! J** e me reprends assez vite. **On va enfin pouvoir être libre Ven.**

 **\- C'est génial ! On pourra arrêter de se cacher. Même s'il y a encore des personnes qui ne sont pas au courant...** Ses mots deviennent un murmure, qu'il m'est presque difficile de comprendre.

 **\- Qui ?** Demande-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Mes parents. Tu voudrais bien les rencontrer ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr ! Tu as rencontré les miens que je sache.**

 **\- Demain** **,** **ça tirait ?**

 **\- Oui, en plus j'aurai des questions à te poser sur les exercices d'histoire** **,** **j'y comprend** **s** **rien.**

 **\- D'accord.** Dit-il en se retenant par tous les moyens de rire.

 **XxX**

Avant de m'endormir, je pense à ma journée de demain. Je vais enfin rencontrer les parents de Ventus, je ne les ai jamais vus. Je me demande comment ils sont, ils doivent ressembler un minimum à Ventus, je présume. Moi-même, je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère et mon père. Ma mère dit même que je suis la version masculine de Tifa...

Je pense aussi à lundi, ce jour sera comme un nouveau départ pour Ventus et moi. Ventus a raté une semaine de cours, ça va être encore plus dur pour lui que pour moi. Pour moi, c'est surtout un poids énorme qu'on me retire, lui a toujours ce poids même s'il devient plus léger au fur et à mesure qu'il décide d'avancer.

Je ferme tout doucement les yeux, avec l'espoir que tout ce que nous avons vécu, puisse nous aider dans notre futur.

 **XxX**

Je voulais essayer d'être présentable devant les parents de Ventus, mais ma sœur ma directement dit que j'en faisais trop. Je me suis alors habillé comme je le faisais en temps normal, c'est-à-dire un pantalon sombre avec une chemise accrochée autour de la taille et un tee-shirt simple col V et, bien sûr mes Converses.

Je suis en route, sur mon skate. Les voir me stressais un peu, et le seul remède que j'avais, c'était le skate. Ça me détendait.

Je descends de mon skate, une fois arrivé et me met face à la porte. Je prends une grande inspiration puis frappe à la porte. Je serre mon skate entre mes doigts. Pourquoi, je commence à stresser ! Je vais juste voir ses parents... Je prends une grande inspiration. Est-ce que lui a été stressé quand il a rencontré les miens. Non, et puis il l'a fait pour moi. Je dois faire pareil.

La porte s'ouvre vite, et c'est Ventus qui m'accueille. Un grand sourire au visage. Il porte un pantalon sombre, un tee-shirt oversize et est pieds nus.

 **\- Bonjo-**

Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase qu'il fait un pas vers moi, se met sur la pointe de pieds et m'embrasse. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il avait deviné que je stressais, un peu. Il prend doucement mon skate dans sa main, en même temps qu'il rompt le baiser.

 **\- T** **'en** **fais pas Vani, ça va bien se passer. Et plus ma mère est absente, il n'y a que mon père et mon frère à la maison.**

 **\- Je ne stresse pas.** Je mens mal, il me sourit.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu as ramené ton skate ?**

Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça, ce qui le fit une seconde fois sourire. Une fois rentré dans sa maison, je vois Roxas sur la table de la cuisine recouverte de cahiers. Sans se retourner, il me fait un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule.

 **\- Salut Vanitas.**

 **\- Salut.**

On se dirige sans plus attendre vers le salon, la main de Ventus est toujours dans la mienne.

 **\- Vanitas, c'est la première fois que je présente mon petit copain à mes parents...**

C'est vrai que je suis son tout premier petit copain.

 **\- Même si tu n'es pas la première personne avec qui je suis sortie Ventus, toi aussi** **,** **tu as été la première personne que j'ai présenté à mes parents.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'as jamais fait avec les autres ? I** l serre ma main, et plonge son regard dans mes prunelles.

 **\- Je sais pas... Peut-être parce que je savais que ça n'allait pas être du sérieux, ou parce que je trouvais qu'elles en valaient pas la peine. Toi, tu en vaux mille fois la peine Ventus.**

Il tourne son visage et pose sa tête sur mon épaule en soufflant, presque de soulagement. Je dépose un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fais une deuxième fois souffler. Ce sont ces petites intentions qui font ce que nous sommes.

Nous entendons petit à petit des pas qui vienne par ici, son père. Mais aucun de nous ne bouge d'un millimètre. Je vois la silhouette de son père entrer dans mon champ de vision. Il ressemble comme je l'imaginais à Ventus, cheveux blond/châtain, grands yeux bleus. Il est grand, il avait de longues et fines jambes musclées. Il a un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, deux lettres qui se superposais un V et un R, surement pour Ventus et Roxas.

Il m'adresse un sourire avenant qui me détend un peu.

 **\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Vanitas, comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Bien merci.**

 **\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

 **\- Non, c'est bon.**

 **\- Ventus** **,** **tu veux bien nous laisser seul un petit moment s'il-te-plaît ?**

Ventus me jette un dernier regard, en serrant une dernière fois ma main. Il disparaît de mon champ de vision pour aller sans doute dans sa chambre à l'étage. De suite, l'expression du visage de son père se fait plus sérieuse.

 **\- Ventus à beaucoup souffert par rapport à sa sexualité au collège et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça recommence. Ventus t'aime ça ne fai** **t** **aucun doute, au sinon il ne t'aura jamais demandé de venir nous rencontrer. Il n'aurait jamais fait un pas vers toi. J'espère que tu te rends compte de tous les efforts qu'il fait. Ce qui lui** **est** **arriv** **é** **l'a traumatisé, plus d'un an de séance chez le psychologue et de visite à l'hôpital pour diverse** **s** **raison** **s** **.**

 **\- J'aime Ventus.** La réponse passe mes lèvres en une fraction de seconde. Aucune hésitation, aucun doute, la conviction la plus totale.

Je relève un peu plus la tête et vois la tête de Ventus dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon. Un sourire éclaire son visage, comme les étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux la nuit dernière. Juste beau. Les larmes presque aux yeux. Son visage disparaît.

Je reporte mon regard sur son père qui a remarqué mon inattention, et lance :

 **\- Ce Ventus, toujours à écouter aux portes.** Avec un ton qui se veut lasse.

Je ris quelques secondes, il se lève. Il me tend sa main que je regarde quelques secondes.

 **\- Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Vanitas.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** Je prends sa main, et la serre.

C'est un pas en avant dans notre relation.

 _Un nouveau souffle._

Ça n'a pas duré longuement. On peut dire que j'ai stressé pour rien. Son père est plutôt gentil, et à l'air sympa.

Je monte l'escalier, pour rejoindre Ventus. À peine ai-je franchi la porte qu'il me tombe dans les bras, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et noue ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je titube quelque peu, puis me stabilise enfin. Je passe mes mains sur son dos et le caresse tendrement, pour qu'il arrête de trembler.

Il niche son visage dans mon cou et y dépose un baiser.

 **\- Je t'aime Vanitas.**

Je continue à lui frotter le dos, pour qu'il arrête de trembler. Pourquoi, ces petits mots lui font cet effet-là. Sans doute parce que je suis le premier à lui dire. A lui dire que je l'aime de cette façon, il n'est pas un membre de ma famille, pas mon pote... C'est mon petit ami, il n'est que ça pour moi, il n'est rien d'autre. C'est la personne que j'aime, parce qu'il me fait sentir exceptionnel. Il me rend libre, heureux.

 **\- Je t'aime Ven. Je t'aime pour tout, même pour ton passé. On va surmonter ça ensemble.**

 **\- Oui.** Il hoche un même temps la tête, et enlève ses jambes de ma taille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Mais ça nous a fait un bien fou, à tous les deux parce qu'on savait tous les deux que demain serai une longue journée.

 **XxX**

J'ai eu mal à la tête une fois de plus ce matin. J'ai dû prendre un médicament encore ce matin. Ces maux de tête commencent à me gonfler. Ils m'arrivent le matin de façon aléatoire, ils peuvent m'arriver deux jours de suite comme une seule fois en deux semaines.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et mets une autre musique, en attendant Riku qui est un peu en retard. The Greatest de Sia.

 **Oh oh, running out of breath, but I**  
 _Je suis à bout de souffle, mais_

 **Oh, I, I got stamina**  
 _J'ai de l'endurance_

 **Oh oh, running now, I close my eyes**  
 _Courant, je ferme mes yeux_

 **Well, oh, I got stamina**  
 _J'ai de l'endurance_

 **And oh oh, I see another mountain to climb**  
 _Et, j'aperçois une autre montagne à gravir_

 **But I, I, I got stamina**  
 _Mais, j'ai de l'endurance_

 **Oh oh, I need another love to be mine**  
 _J'ai besoin qu'un autre amour soit mien_

 **Cause I, I, I got stamina**  
 _Car, j'ai de l'endurance_

Je vois Riku du coin de la rue, il court vers moi. Il s'arrête à un mètre de moi, essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux.

 **\- Désolé du retard...** Il déglutit, **panne de réveil.**

 **\- Vingt minutes de retard, ça va** **,** **tu as déjà fait pire.** Dis-je en riant.

 **\- Arrête de te moquer !** Se plaint-il.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous mettons en marche. En trottinant, les paroles de Sia toujours dans mes oreilles. Je trouve ça bizarre tout de même qu'il soit en retard.

 **Don't give up, I won't give up**  
 _N'abandonne pas, je n'abandonnerai pas_

 **Don't give up, no no no**  
 _N'abandonne pas, non non non_

 **Don't give up, I won't give up**  
 _N'abandonne pas, je n'abandonnerai pas_

 **Don't give up, no no no**  
 _N'abandonne pas, non non non_

Pendant qu'on trottine pour essayer de rattraper notre retard, alors que c'est peine perdue, Riku articule des bouts de mots. Que j'ai un peu du mal à comprendre à cause de son souffle haletant.

 **\- L-le mois prochain...** **M** **es parents divorcent...**

 **\- Q-quoi ?!**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surpris, alors qu'il m'en avait déjà parlé. Je ne sais même pas si je dois être content ou non. Les parents de Riku, moi, je ne les apprécie pas, surtout son père. Ils font souffrir Riku sans s'en apercevoir. Et Riku doit tout encaisser, même si je l'aide du mieux que je peux.

 **\- Je sais que c'est dur, le divorce de ses parents. Je ferais tout pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Parce que ce n'est pas l** **a** **mer à boire.**

Il sourit tristement et continue à courir.

Il ne voulait sans doute plus en parler pour l'instant, mais notre discussion n'était pas finie. De toute façon, il faudra qu'il en parle aux autres.

Je ferais juste une chose, le soutenir.

Fin.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

 **\- Q-qu'est ce qui ce passe ?** Il a la voix pâteuse.

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ?**

 **\- Hein? Euh je vais sans doute aller à la plage, avec mes parents et mon frère. Voir de la famille... Et toi ?**

 **\- Je vais aller chez mon père pour les vacances.**

 **\- On vas pas du toute ce voir si je comprend bien...**

 **\- Ouais... Il serait peut-être temps qu'on ait notre premier rendez-vous, tu ne crois pas ?** Je lui demande avec un ton ironique.

 **\- Je l'attend depuis longtemps moi.** Il rit un instant **.**

 **\- C'est moi qui l'organise dans ce cas!**

 **\- D'accord**. Je sais qu'il sourit à cet instant.

J'inspire profondément et déclare :

 **\- Tu verras il sera magnifique.**

 **\- D'accord mon amour**. Sa voix est douce lente.

Kiss


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* T3T Sauf Gaby! ^3^

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à toi **FuninaLove** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir comme d'hab! ^3^

Note 3: Merci une deuxième fois ma p'tit **Funi** pour avoir corriger ce chapitre qui j'espère ta plu! ^3^

Je vous adore mes sucres! Bonne lecture!

Kiss

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

 _ **L**_ _éo_ _ **B**_ _uscaglia_

 _ **Nous sous-estimons souvent le pouvoir d'un contact, d'un sourire, d'un mot gentil, d'une oreille attentive, d'un compliment sincère ou de la moindre attention ; ils ont tous le pouvoir de changer une vie.**_

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Ça va faire quelques jours que Riku m'a annoncé que ses parents allaient divorcer, et il n'a toujours rien dit aux autres. Il devrait. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui, et qu'il a du mal à digérer ça. Mais garder ça pour lui ne va pas l'aider. J'ai envie qu'il le dise aux autres, mais je ne vais pas le forcer, il le fera de lui-même quand il se sentira prêt.

Je suis au C.D.I, avec Ventus. On a une heure de pause et les autres sont à la cafétéria. On partage tous les deux un pouf. Alors qu'il tourne une page de son manga, il s'adresse à moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Riku ? Il n'a pas l'air d'aller fort...**

 **\- Quelques problèmes familiaux...** Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, au sinon il serait que je ne lui dis pas tout.

 **\- Riku est bien enfant unique ?** Il fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Ouais.** Dis-je agacer, Riku n'a jamais aimé être fils unique.

 **\- Ça a un rapport avec ses parents alors...** Conclut-il amer.

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Tu ne me diras rien d'autre, je présume ?**

 **\- Exactement.** Avec un sourire malicieux.

Il tourne une seconde page, et s'approche un peu plus de moi. Les autres personnes assisent autour de nous, sur leur pouf ne nous accordent pas la moindre importance. Pouvoir enfin faire les mêmes choses que les autres, se montrer. Je ne pensais pas que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi agréable. Juste se tenir la main au lycée, pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras quand l'envie m'en prend, l'embrasser. Malgré tout, ça surprend Ventus, il ne pensait pas que nous allions être aussi bien reçus par les autres élèves de notre classe. Ils avaient pratiquement tous souhaité un bon retour à Ventus après une semaine d'absence. Il avait failli chialer.

C'est un moment dont je me souviendrais encore longtemps, je pense. Un peu comme l'expression qui est venu s'afficher sur son visage à ce moment-là.

Alors que nous sortons du C.D.I, la documentaliste nous sourit chaleureusement en nous faisant un petit signe de la main. Ventus lui sourit en retour ce qui n'est pas mon cas, j'ai bien remarqué que les profs et autres personnels avait un peu changé de comportement vis-à-vis de nous. J'en ai d'ailleurs parler à Ven mais, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Moi ça me dérange et pas qu'un peu, voir une personne changer quand elle apprend quelques choses de toi… C'est bizarre, elle devrait rester la même. C'est comme si j'apprenais qu'Axel était gay, mon comportement envers lui ne changerais pas le moins du monde.

D'ailleurs, même la psychologue du lycée voulait prendre rendez-vous avec nous pour qu'on lui parle de ce qu'on ressentait vis-à-vis des autres élèves, et autres conneries. Pour le coup, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai été énervé, Ventus et Sora également. Pour Ventus, ça devait lui rappeler les séances qu'il avait eu pendant un an chez un psy, quant à Riku, il est plutôt absent pour le moment donc je préfère le laisser en dehors de mes histoires.

Nous rejoignons les autres à la cafétéria, elle est pratiquement vide. Quand Naminé nous aperçoit, elle nous fait signe, Riku ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je remarque en m'avançant vers eux que Sora est presque assis sur ses jambes tellement il le colle. Lui aussi doit avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, comme tout le monde.

 **\- Tu devrais lui parler.** Me dis à voix basse Ventus, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un siège à droite de Xion.

Je me mords la lèvre, et fais encore un pas vers eux. Riku me jette un petit regard par-dessus son épaule avec un minuscule sourire. Sora se retourne également vers moi, il a presque l'air désespéré. Ne pas savoir ce qui le rend comme ça, le rend triste également.

Je m'apprêtais à appeler Riku, mais Sora m'interrompt et se levant brusquement. Ce qui semble surprendre Riku, qui se tourne vers lui les lèvres retroussées.

 **\- Quand tu voudras me parler de tes problèmes, tu m'appelleras Riku.**

Sora n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas que Riku lui prend le poignet. Sora ne se retourne pas et attend que l'argenté fasse quelque chose, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

 **\- D-d'accord.**

Sora se tourne doucement vers lui et se rassoit. Son poignet est toujours dans la main de Riku, qui commence à trembler. Riku me regarde quelques secondes avant que je hoche la tête et lui souris pour l'encourager à le faire. Je vais sur les jambes de Ven, ce qui ne le gêne pas le moins du monde. Il passe une de ses mains sur mon dos et y fait des petits cercles. J'aime bien quand il me fait ça, j'aime bien être contre lui tout simplement en faite.

Riku déglutit difficilement, et je le vois serrer le poignet de Sora comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte après ce qui va lui annoncer.

 **\- Mes parents vont divorcer le mois prochain...**

Les plus choqués étaient Sora et Ventus, nous autres, nous savions déjà quelle relation entretenait Riku avec ses parents. Et pour mon cas, Riku me l'avait déjà annoncé. Xion le regarde incrédule, Naminé baisse les yeux pendant quelques instants. Ventus regarde Riku puis moi, en plissant les yeux. Il ferme sa prise sur mes hanches et me presse un peu plus contre lui.

 **\- Quoi... ?**

Sora regardait Riku stupéfait. Il devait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. J'ai l'impression qui le prend encore plus mal que nous tous réunis. Il rompt le contact qu'il avait avec Riku. Il ferme fortement les yeux, comme pour se donner l'illusion que nous étions plus là. Soudain Sora éclate un sanglot, je le regarde surpris.

Il se met debout, et, même avant que Riku ne le retienne il quitte la cafétéria. Je me lève rapidement et vais le rejoindre sous le regard confus de mes amis et de mon petit ami.

Je suis Sora et réussis à attraper son bras, il s'arrête net. Et se retourne vers moi, surpris.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Je lui demande en serrant mon étreinte. **Et ne me dis pas « rien » !**

 **\- S'il-te-plaît lâche-moi.**

 **\- Non, je ne te lâcherais pas !**

 **\- Je m'en doutais... Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit.**

 **\- Surtout si ça vient de mes amis.** Je lâche son bras, il ensuit une énième larme.

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que Riku voulait peut-être ?** Dis-je agacé.

Il baisse la tête, et la tourne de droite à gauche.

 **\- Ça me fait juste penser que j'habite dans un foyer et que je ne vois mes parents qu'un seule fois par mois,** _ **et encore**_ **... Ça me rend triste, c'est tout.** Il renifle et détourne le regard.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas que Riku soit triste, comme toi... ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre tout simplement.** Il me regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Je pense que Riku a déjà assez souffert quand ses parents étaient mariés.**

 **\- Comment tu peux dire ça !**

 **\- Parce que je le connais pardi ! Tu n'as pas oublié que Riku et moi, on est meilleurs amis ? Et qu'on est lié comme les cinq dois de la main. Alors maintenant écoute-moi... Il a souffert et souffre toujours alors aidons-le, c'est tout. Peut-être que pour lui ce sera le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.**

Sora réfléchis encore quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête.

 **\- D'accord.**

 **XxX**

Après avoir fini nos assiettes, Riku et moi nous nous dirigeons vers le toit. Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on discute.

 **\- Vani. Tu veux que je te dise une chose...**

Je me tourne vers lui, pour qu'il continue.

 **\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état... Triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens de la tristesse alors que je m'y attendais... A-alors que moi-même, j'en ai marre de la situation.**

 **\- C'est parce que c'est tes parents Riku.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'ils sont censés être Vanitas, ils ne le sont pas pour moi.**

 **\- Un peu quand même.**

 **\- Vraiment un peu alors…** Répète-t-il avec un minuscule sourire. **Vraiment un peu.**

Il ferme les yeux un instant et prend plusieurs inspirations. Je le regarde faire puis plonge mon regard dans le ciel.

 **\- Riku qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Je demande alors que je savais déjà ce qu'il désirait.

 **\- Je veux rester avec toi, avec vous tous.**

 **\- C'est surtout pour ça que t'es triste a-avoues.** Je voulais que ma voix soit bien assurée, mais elle tremble.

 **\- Je n'aime pas quand t'as raison.** Il essaye de rire, il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux argentés.

 **\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes. Mais comme le dit Xion, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer avant d'avoir mal.**

 **\- Je ne pleure pas !** Crie-il.

 **\- Tu étais sur le point de le faire.** Dis-je un ton que je ne voulais pas aussi sérieux.

Je le regarde un long moment, avant d'annoncer :

 **\- Je pense que tu devrais parler à Sora.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Fais-le, ne pose pas de question.** Je réponds en faisant quelques pas en arrière, avec un sourire.

 **\- Bon okay.**

 **XxX**

Sur le chemin du retour, je fais un détour vers le centre-ville. L'anniversaire de Ventus est dans une quinzaine de jours, il faudrait que je lui achète quelque chose. Je sais qu'il a les oreilles percées tout comme moi, mais ne porte pas de piercing à l'oreille. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles c'est pas assez personnel.

Je passe devant un salon de tatouage. C'est là où j'ai fait mes deux premiers tatouages. Je regarde à la vitrine, là où son exposés des dessins fait par la tatoueuse qui m'a tatoué. Elle s'est améliorée, dire que je trouvais déjà ses dessins bien exécutés. C'est encore mieux.

Je décide d'entrer, j'entends tout de suite le son de l'aiguille qui transperce la peau, l'odeur de l'ancre, des produits bactériens.

Il y a quelque temps, je voulais me faire un nouveau tatouage. Je n'en avais pas parlé à mes parents. Je n'avais pas trop d'idée de ce que je voulais qu'il représente. Je voulais juste qu'il y ait un peu de Ventus et de moi dedans. Un tatouage qui nous symboliserait tous les deux.

 **\- Bonsoir Vanitas, comment tu vas ?**

Je me retourne, et tombe nez à nez avec Gaby, la fille qui m'avait fait mes tatouages. Elle avait quelque peu changé, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noir que les miens avec quelques mèches rouge écarlate. Elle porte un débardeur qui laisse tout de même sa poitrine dévoiler. Ainsi que son bras droit entièrement tatouer. Avec une minijupe écossaise avec un bas noir, et de grosses bottes à lacets montant jusqu'à ses genoux.

Je me demande un instant comment elle a fait pour se souvenir de moi. Peut-être qu'elle se souvient de la douleur que j'ai éprouvé quand elle m'a fait mon tatouage. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait dû arrêter plusieurs fois parce que je devenais livide et qu'elle m'avait apporté du sucre et de l'eau. Elle croyait que j'allais faire un malaise. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle devait bien se moquer de moi.

 **\- Bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oui, ça arrive beaucoup en ce moment. Bref, que me vaux ta venue ?** Elle me sourit. **Un nouveau tatouage ?**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je veux. J'aimerais bien que tu me fasses un croquis.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te fasse ton prochain tatouage ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

 **\- Merci ? Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de tatouer plusieurs fois la même personne. Ça me fait plaisir de le faire.** Elle me sourit une seconde fois avant de se diriger vers un endroit tranquille.

Elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil, je fais de même, juste à côté d'elle. Elle prend un crayon à papier et une feuille cartonner qu'il y avait sur la table basse.

 **\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir te faire tatouer, n'oublies pas que je n'ai pas le droit de te tatouer si tes parents ne m'ont pas donné leurs accords.**

 **\- Je ne leur ai pas encore demandé. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais juste que tu me fasses un croquis, pour que je leur montre. T'es d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord pour un croquis.** Elle commence à écrire quelque chose dessus. **C'est quoi ton nom de famille déjà ?**

 **\- Desnos. Vanitas Desnos.**

 **\- Alors pour commencer la taille et tu voudrais qu'il soit composé de quoi ?**

Je réfléchis un instant avant d'annoncer :

 **\- J'aimerais bien pour commencer qu'il ne soit pas très grand. Pour ce qu'il doit contenir, je ne veux pas que ce soit un animal.**

 **\- Un objet ? Un végétal ? Une fleur ? Un arbre ?**

 **\- Une fleur. Mais pas intacte…**

 **\- D'accord.** Elle commence à griffonner sur la feuille en plissant des yeux. Sans lever son regard, elle me demande si je veux autre chose.

 **\- Des plumes ?**

 **\- Q-quoi ? Des plumes ?!**

 **\- Pas des plumes d'oiseau ! Des plumes d'ailes d'ange.** Dis-je moqueur.

 **\- Okay. C'est tout ?**

 **\- Ouais pour l'instant en tout cas.**

Elle continue à griffonner, puis s'arrête pour le regarder et recommencer. Je la regarde faire en silence, elle a l'air vraiment concentrée. Je suis impatient de voir ce qu'elle me prépare.

 **\- C'est bon, c'est encore qu'un petit croquis, mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaira.** Elle griffonne encore un peu avant de me tendre la feuille.

Je la prends, et tout de suite, mes lèvres s'étirent. Il était vraiment très beau, je l'adorais. Il représentait une rose qui se fane, avec quelques pétales qui tombaient avec des plumes d'ange qui tombe par-dessus. La rose qui se fanait me représentait et les plumes d'ange, c'était Ventus. Il avait débarqué d'un seul coup dans ma vie, et ne me lâche plus désormais.

 _Il me l'a promis._

 **XxX**

Dès que j'arrive à la maison, je vais directement voir mes parents qui sont au salon, Tifa est assise au bar de la cuisine un gâteau à la main et son portable dans l'autre. Comme si de rien était, je dis :

 **\- Je peux me faire un nouveau tatouage ?**

Mes parents sur tourne vers moi. Ma mère incrédule tout à fait le contraire de mon père.

 **\- Tu en as déjà trois Vanitas, ça ne te suffit pas ?**

 **\- J'en ai deux, maman. Allez ! S'il vous plait, Tifa a bien trois piercings sur une seule oreille.**

 **\- T'en a un aussi, je te signale.** Dit cette dernière, alors que je fais la moue. **Deux tatouages plus un piercing ça fait trois aussi.** Dit-elle moqueuse.

Mes parents se regardent un instant, ma mère à l'air perplexe. Je me rappelle du jour de mes seize ans, ce que je voulais, c'était mon premier tatouage. J'y réfléchissais depuis un bon bout de temps. Et c'est le jour de mes seize ans que je m'étais décidé. Mes parents ne se sont pas opposés, ils étaient même obligés, c'était la chose et unique chose que je voulais pour mes seize ans.

 _Un papillon avec des ailes bleues._

Fait par Gaby, en personne. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à me le faire, parce que je manquais de m'évanouir, et aussi parce que je voulais qu'il y ait le maximum de détails sur ce premier tatouage. C'était le premier, je voulais qu'il soit parfait.

Je me rappelle de la première fois où Riku l'a vu, il m'avait demandé pourquoi je voulais que ses ailes soit bleues. Je lui avais répondu que c'était la couleur de l'infini, de la méditation et du rêve. Qu'elle symbolisait l'innocence, le calme, la sagesse et la vérité. Il a éclaté de rire, et j'ai rigolé avec lui.

 **\- T'en dis quoi mon chéri ?**

 **\- Vanitas est assez mature pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Je pense qu'on peut lui accorder cette faveur.** Dit mon père en me faisant un clin d'œil que je lui rends avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Merci.** C'est à ma mère de faire la moue. **Regarder ce que Gaby à fait comme croquis !** Je sors la feuille de ma veste et m'assois entre eux.

Je tends tout d'abord le bout de papier à mon père, il sourit doucement. Ça a l'aire de lui plaire tant mieux.

 **\- Il est très beau.** Il le passe à ma mère.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?**

 **\- Oui maman, je vais encore y réfléchir quelques jours, c'est quand même quelque chose que j'aurais toute ma vie sur moi. Mais j'en ai vraiment envie.**

 **\- Y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis.** Ma lance Tifa en riant.

Je prends un oreiller sur le sofa et lui lance, en plein derrière le crâne. Ma mère éclate de rire suivi de mon père.

 **\- Eh ! Tu vas voir toi !** Elle s'apprête à le relancer avec un air de défi.

 **\- Vous n'allez pas commencer !**

Tifa et moi éclatons de rire, et elle me le lance au visage sans que je ne le voie venir. Et court pour se jeter dans les bras dans notre mère pour être à l'abri.

 **XxX**

Une fois nu devant le miroir de la salle de bain, je me regarde sous tous les angles, où je pourrais le mettre. Un endroit pas très voyant, je n'aimerais pas que le premier venu le voie. Peut-être mon poignet ? Je me tourne un peu et regarde mon dos, se serais un bon emplacement, mais je ne pourrais pas le voir.

Je soupire. Je demanderais à Sora s'il a des idées, après tout, c'est le meilleur ami de Ven.

D'ailleurs, je me demande si Riku est déjà parti lui parler.

J'entre dans la douche et fais couler l'eau sur moi. Je baisse les yeux vers mon sexe. Quand allons-nous franchir ce cap ? Est-ce que je l'aimerais encore plus ? Aimé Ventus plus que je ne l'aime déjà, je me demande si c'est possible...

J'en ai tellement envie. J'ai tellement envie qu'on fasse l'amour. Qu'on s'unisse. Que je sois le premier à le toucher, à cet endroit pour le faire crier. De sentir la chaleur de son dos contre mon torse. De la chaleur de son sexe dans ma main. De voir mon sexe pénétrer son cul magnifique. Ce sera la vue la plus érotique que j'ai vue de toute ma vie. Et sa voix, putain sa voix... Je n'imagine même pas la voix qu'il aura quand je le pénétrerais, ferais mes va-et-vient, le masturberais... Quand je le ferais jouir. Fera atteindre le _Nirvana_.

J'attrape mon sexe qui commençait à devenir dur. Et me caressais doucement, est-ce que se serait aussi agréable si c'était Ventus. Si ma bite était dans sa bouche. Putain ! Je me mets contre la paroi en verre et atteins le sol de la douche. Je serre mes doigts, il est dur et brûlant.

C'était tellement bon, proche de l'orgasme. Je n'entendais plus l'eau couler sur moi. Je ne remarquais pas que l'eau était froide, mon corps était brûlant. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je ne ressentais que du plaisir. Je sentais que j'allais jouir. Je passe mon pouce sur mon gland ce qui me fais frissonner et serrer un peu mes jambes qui étaient bien écartées.

 **\- V-Ven...**

La respiration saccadée. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression de ne pas réussir à respirer. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma main qui contient un peu de ma jouissance. Je déglutis, comment Larxene a pu avaler ça ? Je me demande quel goût ça a ? Apparemment, le goût est différent pour chaque personne. Je me demande quel goût j'ai... Interdiction que je goûte à mon propre sperme.

 **XxX**

Le lendemain, je retrouve Riku devant chez-moi. Et le reste de mes amis devant le lycée. Je leur fais la bise et embrasse doucement et rapidement Ventus. Quelques personnes autour de nous nous regardent. Mais je m'en fous, je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent. Je vais juste avancer, tourner des pages, les ignorer jusqu'au dernier. Tout comme Ventus... _Ensemble_.

Alors qu'on marche vers le gymnase, je donne un coup de coude à Riku le plus discrètement. Il se tourne vers moi, avec un sourire comme s'il était déjà d'accord avec ce que j'allais lui demander.

 **\- Il faut que je parle à Sora et toi tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Rien de grave, t'inquiètes. Je le rassure.**

 **\- Si tu le dis. Je le dirais à Sora.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, c'est bon, je lui ai parlé.** Déclare-t-il, en détournant le regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a dit pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça... Son foyer, son petit frère et ses « parents » ...**

Je n'insiste pas, pour qu'il m'en dise plus, il ne me dira rien de toute façon. Ce que lui a dis Sora restera entre eux, d'ailleurs s'il l'a dit à Riku, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas nous le dire à nous, Xion et Nami. Même si Ventus doit être au courant.

Quand on arrive dans le gymnase, le prof nous réunit, pour nous parler. Il nous parle du cycle de course qui est fini, et qu'on allait faire un nouveau sport. De la gymnastique. De suite je me tourne vers Ventus, qui affiche un grand sourire. Il a l'air vraiment heureux de savoir qu'on va en faire. Pourtant, il a arrêté pour pouvoir faire de la danse. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il n'a jamais voulu arrêter...

Je secoue un peu la tête, il doit être content c'est tout. Après tout il en a fait pendant des années. Je ne pourrais pas tenir un mois sans faire de skate moi. J'en ai toujours fait... Arrêter se serait impossible.

Notre prof nous dit ensuite qu'on doit aller dans une salle de gymnastique approprié. Qui a est à quelques mètres d'ici. Quand on sort du gymnase, Ventus a l'air excité comme une puce.

 **\- Si t'es si content qu'on fasse gymnastique, pourquoi tu n'en fais plus ?**

 **\- Parce que...**

Il me prend le poignet et m'entraîne derrière tous les élèves. Nous étions maintenant les derniers. Je le regarde avec incompréhension.

 **\- Les personnes qui faisaient de la gym avec moi, étaient homophobes. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté. Pas parce que je n'aimais plus la gym. Au contraire, j'adore la gymnastique, je me suis juste forcer à abandonner parce que j'en pouvais plus.**

 **\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?**

 **\- Si... Mais ils m'ont poussé à bout. J'arrivais même plus à faire un simple grand écart à cause d'eux.** Il me répond avec un ton qu'il voulait ironique.

 **\- Mais tout ça, c'était avant t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir reprendre ? Ça fait quoi maintenant, presque un an ?**

 **\- Oui presque un an que je n'ai pas fait de la gym. Ça va me faire bizarre.** Il sourit, alors que nous arrivons.

Avec tous les autres garçons, nous entrons dans les vestiaires. Il est petit, je suis collé à Ventus et Axel, c'est à peine si je peux faire un mouvement sans me cogner contre l'un des deux. J'enlève mon pull et frissonne une fois torse nu, l'air était froid. Je regarde Ventus du coin de l'œil lui aussi torse nu. Il a la chair de poule, je descends mon regard sur son torse ses abdos légèrement dessinés et avec son V tellement sexy.

 **\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. On dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus.** Me dit-il à voix basse alors que son visage était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Axel.

 **\- Si je le pouvais, je le ferais.** Dis-je d'une voix suave et en me rapprochant de son oreille.

 **\- S'il vous plait pas de film porno dans les vestiaires.** Dis un élève mort de rire, qui est vite imité par Axel.

 **\- Quand vous serez plus là alors.** _Enchainais-je_ , alors que Ventus était de plus en plus gêné.

 **\- Arrêtez, vous être en train de rendre mal à l'aise notre petit Ventus.** Dit Riku et mettant une main sur la nuque à Ventus.

Soudainement la porte claque. Même si une grande partie nous acceptait, il y avait encore quelques exceptions. Je baisse la tête et continue à m'habiller dans le silence, tout comme le reste des mecs.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le praticable de gym, où sont déjà Naminé et Xion. Toutes les deux avec un short, ce qui laissait leurs jambes à découvert. Elles devaient avoir froid. On s'assoit à leur coté. Je voyais déjà Naminé avoir la chair de poule.

Le prof de sport nous explique les différents éléments dans le gymnastique, le sol, le cheval d'arçons, les anneaux, le saut de cheval, les barres palléales, et la barre fixe pour les garçons. Le sol, le saut de cheval, les barres asymétriques et la poutre pour les filles. Et plein d'autres trucs, mais je n'écoute qu'à moitié.

Trop occupé à voir que Ventus être excité comme une puce. Ce qui me fait sourire. J'aime bien le voir comme ça.

Après avoir fait des échauffements, nous faisons du gainage. Je me mets à gauche de Ventus qui commençait déjà. J'allais tenir plus longtemps que lui. Je me tourne vers lui, il ne tremblait pas du tout, il ne semblait pas du tout fatigué. Moi, mes bras commençaient à trembler. Je déteste le gainage !

 **\- Tu peux arrêter si tu veux.** J'aurai pu prendre ça comme un conseil, mais il se moquait juste de moi !

 **\- Si j'arrête t'arrête avec moi !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Je m'affale sur le praticable et lui donnant un coup dans l'avant-bras ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Il me regarde méchamment et me donne un coup de pied dans les fesses. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas, tant pis pour lui.

 **\- Oh, tu peux continuer.** Dis-je en riant.

 **\- Nan !** Il me tire la langue et se redresse pour s'asseoir.

Après encore quelques échauffements. Le prof nous explique en quoi va consister le cycle de gym. On va devoir savoir-faire dix figures, et notre évaluation à la fin de ce cycle sera sur vingt. Donc une figure bien exécuter égale deux points, ça me plaisait bien.

Un saut carpé, un saut de l'ange, un ATR passager, un ATR roulade avant, une roue à deux bras, la chandelle, un salto avant et arrière, un cercle Thomas... Et autres figures... Voilà celle qu'on devait savoir exécuter. Mais juste celle-ci, me déprimait. Je n'allais pas avoir une bonne note à la fin de ce cycle... Heureusement que j'ai Ventus pour m'aider, car pour lui toutes les figures semblaient faciles.

 **\- Bon, il faudra que tu sois mon professeur Ventus.**

 **\- Ça me fait penser à avant.** Dit-il avec mélancolie.

 **\- Moi aussi...**

 **XxX**

 **\- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on parle seulement nous trois ?** Me demande Sora. **Je suis sûr que Ventus va se poser plein de questions.** En riant.

 **\- C'est par rapport à l'anniversaire de Ventus.**

 **\- Son anniversaire... ?** Dit Riku.

 **\- Je voulais me faire un tatouage. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?** Je commence à sortir le dessin de Gaby.

 **-Tu es sûr de vouloir un tatouage ? C'est quand même quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.** Dit Sora soucieux.

 **\- Je pense que si Vanitas nous dit ça, c'est qu'il est déjà sûr de le vouloir. Alors fais voir le cher d'œuvre de Gaby.** Me dit Riku avec enthousiaste.

 **\- Regarde.** Je lui tends le papier, déjà tout exciter de savoir leur réaction.

Riku prend le papier qui s'était un peu chiffonné dans mon sac. Et se penche un peu vers Sora qui est à ses cotés pour lui montrer également. Les deux sourissent.

 **\- Il est trop beau !** Avoue Sora, les yeux grands ouverts.

 **\- Ouais ! Il est trop classe ! C'est censé vous représenter ?** Me demande Riku.

 **\- Oui. À votre avis qui est qui ?** Je leur demande, avec un sourire.

 **\- Toi, tu es la rose qui se fane.** Me dis Riku sûr de lui.

 **\- Non Ventus est la rose qui se fane.**

Mes deux amis se regardent, pas d'accord. Ils se regardent en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui me fait plutôt rire.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Ventus pourrait aussi être cette rose qui se fane. Après tout lui aussi avait souffert et je l'avais aidé, comme lui l'a fait pour moi. Ce tatouage me plaisait encore plus ! Il était hors de question qu'il reste sur ce bout de papier et non sur ma peau.

 **\- Ce tatouage nous représente tous les deux, donc peu importe quoi représente qui. Je voulais juste savoir votre avis sur l'emplacement, j'aimerais bien sur l'omoplate.**

 **\- Un endroit pas trop voyant, donc ?** Dit Riku, songeur.

 **\- Oui.** Je réponds, en rangeant la feuille de papier de nouveau dans mon sac.

 **\- Pourquoi pas sur la jambe.** Propose Sora.

C'est vrai que quand Ventus se mutilait, il se mutilait aux cuisses pour pas qu'on le voit. C'est plutôt une bonne idée.

 **XxX**

Avant qu'on retourne en classe Ventus me prend par le bras, et m'emmène dans les toilettes. Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire presque crispé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?**

 **\- Rien. Pourquoi je te cacherai quelque chose ?**

 **\- Parce que tu ne veux pas que je le sache. Je sais que tu as parlé à Riku et Sora. Et vu le sourire se Sora ça devait être une très bonne chose.**

Il fait des lent pas vers moi, je ne bouge pas et l'attends de pieds ferme. Pressé de voir ce qu'il va faire pour me tirer les verres du nez. Une fois devant moi, il passe ses mains directement sous mon haut ce qui me surprend un peu. Le voir autrement, à me toucher de la sorte me donne juste envie de le plaquer contre un mur. Le voir prendre des initiatives.

 **\- Arrête d'être curieux Ventus.** Dis-je, alors que je voulais qu'il continue.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas quand je suis curieux ?** Répond-il comme s'il se sentait vexé.

Il me met doucement contre un mur, met ses mains sur mon torse qui vibrait sous ses doigts. Mets ses lèvres dans mon cou pour lui donner un petit coup de langue.

 **\- Nan, je n'aime pas quand t'es curieux.**

 **\- Quel mauvais menteur.** Il rit dans mon cou

Il monte ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent toutes les deux mes tétons. Je jette ma tête un peu en arrière. Je glisse rapidement ma main dans ses cheveux blonds et le lui tire pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Alors que lui, pince un peu l'un de mes tétons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche, pour son plus grand plaisir.

 **\- Ose me dire que ce que je te fais ne te fait rien Vanitas?** Il articule en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

 **\- Je ne ressens rien du tout.** Je mentais d'une façon pitoyable.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Me demande-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Il pince l'un de mes tétons et caresse l'autre, toute de suite ma respiration s'accélère, en même temps qu'il se presse contre moi. Je sens qu'il commence à bander.

 **\- Tu as pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce que je te fais Vanitas.** Dit-il avec son sourire triomphant.

 **\- Oh arrête de dire la vérité Ventus.**

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Ma langue domine la sienne, qui est taquine et qui s'enroule à la mienne. Je ne perds pas de temps, met mes mains sur ses fesses et le fait quitter le sol. Il enroule mes hanches en nouant ses chevilles, je n'avais même plus besoin de le tenir. Il s'agrippait à moi, il ne voulait plus me lâcher.

Ses bras viennent entourer mon cou et moi sa taille. Nos lèvres, elles n'avaient pas changé de position, elles étaient toujours l'une sur l'autre. Quelque fois Ventus se frottait comme il pouvait son sexe contre le mien.

Putain ! Je voulais qu'on reste le plus longtemps dans ses toilettes.

 **XxX**

Quand le lycée est fini, je vais de nouveau voir Gaby pour lui dire ma réponse. Je suis pressé d'enfin pouvoir l'avoir sur moi et pouvoir le montrer à Ventus. Même si je sais que je vais devoir être patient, parce que Gaby ne pourra pas me faire mon tatouage maintenant, c'est interdit par la loi. Elle est obligée de me laisser quinze jours d'attente maximum, pour que je réfléchisse encore.

Et heureusement, on était ni en été ni en hiver, c'étaient les pires saisons pour se faire un tatouage. L'été à cause de la température et du fait qu'on pouvait avoir des coups de soleil et le froid à cause de la température également. J'avais bien choisi la saison pour le faire.

Je passe les portes du salon, je vois Gaby qui vient juste de finir un tatouage, à une grande rousse. Elle lui explique comment prendre soin de son tatouage pendant les deux premières semaines parce qu'il pouvait s'abimer pendant ce temps impartit.

Gaby me voit du coin de l'œil, elle me sourit puis continue sa discussion pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je lis un magazine posé sur la table. Elle vient me voir. Elle se baisse un peu pour me faire la bise, c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment plus grande que moi. Elle devait faire 1 mètre 80 alors que j'en faisais un peu prêt 1 mètre 70.

 **\- Salut Vanitas.**

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Alors quelle est la réponse de tes parents, ils sont d'accord ?** Demande-t-elle, elle avait du mal à cacher son impatience.

 **\- Oui.** Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire, moi aussi j'étais super content.

Elle me sourit, elle-même est super conte de pouvoir me tatouer. Pouvoir dessiner sur ma peau, pouvoir dessiner des choses qui signifient tant de choses pour les personnes qui les portent.

 **\- Par contre, tu connais les règles Vanitas, quinze jours d'attente maximum. Et tu devras être accompagné d'une personne majeure.**

 **\- Oui... Je sais. Tu pourras me le faire quand, du coup ?**

 **\- Attend laisse-moi réfléchir.**

Elle se dirige son bureau et prend un carnet aussi gros qu'un dico. Elle tourne quelques pages puis me regarde.

 **\- Tu peux le 4 avril, tu devras attendre quatorze jours au lieu de quinze, mais bon on n'a pas mal de clients les jours suivant.**

J'avais une bonne étoile ou quoi ? Je pourrais faire mon tatouage le jour de son anniversaire, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé !

 **\- Non ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'arrange même !**

 **\- D'accord. Ça a l'air vachement important que ce soit à cette date, il se passe quelques choses d'important le 4 avril ?** Me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle écrit sur le carnet.

 **\- C'est l'anniversaire de mon copain.**

Ces mots étaient sortis sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mais cela ne semble même pas étonner, ou surprendre Gaby.

 **\- À bon, tu veux que ce soit lui qui le découvre en premier, je me trompe ?** Elle entrecroise ses doigts et me regarde avec un grand sourire, comme si elle m'enviait.

 **\- Ouais.** Je suis un peu gêné en lui disant ça.

 **\- C'est très mignon.** Je suis encore plus gêné, alors qu'elle sourit de plus belle. **Mais Vanitas... Fait surtout ça, pour toi.**

 **XxX**

Le soir en plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveille. Il est tout juste 3 heures 54 du mat'. J'essaye de me rendormir, mais je ne pense qu'à mon tatouage. Et aux vacances que je vais passer chez mon père. Pendant les vacances de deux semaines, j'allais chez mon père et pendant le reste de l'année, je restais avec mon beau-père et ma mère. Tifa venait de temps en temps, elle est majeure maintenant, c'est elle qui décide quand elle vient avec moi.

J'aimais bien aller chez mon père ça me permettait de décompresser, d'oublier le lycée... J'en ai bien besoin d'ailleurs en ce moment. En plus, je voyais mon père.

Je me demande ce que va faire Ventus et Sora pendant leurs vacances. Riku restera chez lui. Nami ira sûrement chez sa tante. Xion passera pas mal de temps avec son copain.

Je prends mon téléphone, et compose rapidement le numéro de Ventus. Il décroche un moins de cinq secondes.

 **\- Q-qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Il a la voix pâteuse.

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ?**

 **\- Hein ? Euh, je vais sans doute aller à la plage, avec mes parents et mon frère. Voir de la famille... Et toi ?**

 **\- Je vais aller chez mon père pour les vacances.**

 **\- On ne va pas du tout se voir si je comprends bien...**

 **\- Ouais... Il serait peut-être temps qu'on ait notre premier rendez-vous, tu ne crois pas ?** Je lui demande avec un ton ironique.

 **\- Je l'attends depuis longtemps moi.** Il rit un instant.

 **\- C'est moi qui l'organise dans ce cas !**

 **\- D'accord.** Je sais qu'il sourit à cet instant.

J'inspire profondément et déclare :

 **\- Tu verras, il sera magnifique.**

 **\- D'accord mon amour.** Sa voix est douce lente.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà! j'ai crée mon premier OC, j'espère que vous l'aimer bien. De toute façon elle ne sera présente que dans deux chapitre je pense. ^^

N'hésiter pas à me dire vos avis surtout!

Kiss

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

 **\- On sera toujours ensemble dans « des années » .**

Moi nous plus je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'on devait profiter du moment présent. Profiter de ce que notre amour grandissait l'un pour l'autre.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir...**

Je le serre contre moi ce qui semble le surprendre d'un coup. Je ferme un peu les yeux et niche mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur de miel mélanger à du caramel. J'entends le doux souffle de sa respiration, les bruits des vagues qui tombe avec un peu plus de violence à chaque fois.

 **\- Tu as froid.** Je lui demande en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Menteur !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- On va y aller, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombe malade.**

 **\- ... Bon... okay...**

Kiss


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* T3T Sauf Gaby! ^3^

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à toi **FuninaLove et SomeoneNobody Mari** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir! ^3^

Note 3: Merci une deuxième fois ma p'tit **Funi** pour avoir corriger ce chapitre qui j'espère ta plu! ^3^

Je vous adore mes sucres! Bonne lecture!

Kiss

* * *

Début Chapitre 12 :

 _ **I**_ _nconnu_

 _ **C'est en regardant le ciel que j'ai compris que je n'étais rien. C'est en te regardant que j'ai compris que tu étais tout.**_

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 2 heure 34.

Je viens te chercher aujourd'hui à 17h30. ^^

 _De Ventus à Vanitas, à 2 heure 35._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? XD_

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 2 heure 35.

Tu verras demain. ^^

 _De Ventus à Vanitas, à 2 heure 37._

 _J'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! J'ai encore plus envie de savoir maintenant ! Je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit, je vais faire que d'y penser !_

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 2 heure 38.

Il sera magnifique, enfin j'espère...

 _De Ventus à Vanitas, à 2 heure 38._

 _Il le sera, j'en suis sûr._

Je souris comme un idiot avant de poser mon téléphone à côté de mon oreiller et de m'endormir.

 **XxX**

Je me réveille dès 8 heures sans avoir besoin de mon réveil. Une première pour moi qui n'est pas du tout du matin. Même mon père, quand je débarque dans le salon en pyjama une marque de mon oreiller sur ma joue et les cheveux tout décoiffer, semble étonné.

 **\- Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous cette aprèm'. J'arrive plus à me rendormir...** Dis-je la voix pâteuse.

 **\- Avec Ventus ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !** Il boit quelques gorgées de son café.

 **\- Oui, mais ça me stresse un peu.** Je m'assois sur une chaise du bar et commence à tortiller mes doigts.

 **\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Un premier rendez-vous se passe jamais comme on veut-**

 **\- C'est censé me rassurer ?**

 **\- Non.** Il me sourit en remuant son café. **Mais même s'il ne se passe jamais comme prévu, c'est le premier. Il restera le plus important et le plus beau de ta vie. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Vanitas.** Dit-il d'un ton qui se veut rassurant. **Il sera génial, même s'il y a des imprévus. Et si tout se passe comme prévu ce n'est pas amusant, tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **\- Si.**

Il avait raison sur ce point. Quand tout se passait comme prévu ce n'était pas amusant. Avoir quelques surprises, c'était bien aussi.

Je continue à parler avec mon père pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à partir au travail. Mais juste avant il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

 **\- Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous. Et dis bonjour de ma part à la marmotte.**

 **\- D'accord.** Dis-je en riant.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, je souffle et me lève difficilement pour me faire un thé pomme cannelle, prendre du jus d'orange et un bol de céréale Trésor. Je m'installe sur le canapé et mets Kaeloo. Mon dessin animé préféré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tifa vient me rejoindre en baillant. Elle traine des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte.

 **\- Salut...**

 **\- Bonjour. Papa te passe le bonjour aussi.**

 **\- D'accord. Il part de plus en plus tôt, j'ai l'impression.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Je continue à regarder la télé, en entendant Tifa faire son petit-déjeuner. Avant qu'elle ne revienne, je lui demande :

 **\- Tu peux me prendre mon thé s'il-te-plaît, il est dans le micro-onde.**

 **\- Oh espèce de feignant !**

Je ris, sachant pertinemment qu'elle va me le faire tout de même. Je l'entends ouvrir quelques placards puis me demander :

 **\- Pomme cannelle comme d'hab' ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Elle vient ensuit me rejoindre avec ses céréales et mon thé fumant sur le canapé. Elle me le tend puis commence déjà à manger. Nous commençons à discuter de tout en de rien comme à notre habitude dès le matin.

 **-Tu vas sortir aujourd'hui.** Je lui demande en soufflant sur ma tasse.

 **-Oui, je vais voir mon copain.**

Ah oui son copain ! Ça faisait combien de temps maintenant, trois/quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ils c'étaient mis ensemble dès la seconde. Est-ce que se sera pareil pour Ventus et moi..? J'espère, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup.

Doucement, mes lèvres s'étirent pour former un sourire, mais je grimace instantanément quand elles entrent en contact avec mon thé encore brûlant.

 **XxX**

 _De Riku à Vanitas, à 14 heure 27._

 _Alors aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour mdr ! XD_

De Vanitas à Riku, à 14 heure 28.

Arrête je stresse bien assez comme ça !

 _De Riku à Vanitas, à 14 heure 29._

 _C'est la première fois que tu stresses pour un rendez-vous je crois ! XD_

C'est vrai que c'était la première fois.

 **XxX**

Tifa part de la maison vers 16 heures 30. Aussitôt, je me dirige vers le garage et allume la lumière. Je m'avance vers la moto de mon père.

Quand mes parents ont divorcé, mon père nous a offerts à Tifa et moi sa moto. Étant donné que Tifa à cinq ans de plus que moi, elle l'utilise d'ores et déjà. À chaque fois que mon père faisait de la moto, je venais avec lui. J'adorais la moto ! Il m'apprenait même comment l'utiliser, même si je n'avais pas mon permis, j'arrivais à la conduire, je la conduisais quelques fois.

C'était une BMW noire, en très bon état.

Je me demande quelle tête fera Ventus en me voyant le chercher de la sorte. Il sera surpris, c'est clair et net !

 **XxX**

Je commence à me préparer rapidement. Un tee-shirt blanc, un slim troué noir mes Dr Martens noir qui m'arrivent en aux chevilles, sans oublier ma chemise à carreaux rouge et noire accrochée autour de ma taille. J'enfile ma veste, je passe dans ma salle de bain, je m'approche du miroir et admire mes yeux, toujours aussi parfaits. Comme les aime Ventus. Je continue à me regarder quelques minutes avant de me mettre du parfum « 1 million ».

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre le sac que j'ai préparé, puis retourne dans le garage. Je mets mon sac eastpack dans le coffre de la moto. Je prends la clé qui repose sur une étagère, tout excité de pouvoir la conduire une nouvelle fois. J'ouvre la porte du garage, sors la moto puis la referme derrière moi. J'espère intérieurement que je ne vais pas tomber sur mon père ou ma mère, ils ne voulaient pas je conduise cette moto. Ce qui est plutôt compréhensible vu que je n'avais pas le permis ni le code...

Je vérifie pour l'énième fois que la porte de la maison est bien fermée avant de monter sur la selle moto. Je mets le contact en déglutissant, puis enlève la béquille de la moto. Je mets mon casque en soulevant la visière. Destination la maison de Ventus.

Sur la route, je me sens parfaitement libre. Je sens l'air caresser l'ensemble de ma peau. J'entends juste le vent et uniquement ça, pas les paroles des passants, pas le bruit des animaux domestiques sur le trottoir... Pas les bruits qui me perturbent. Juste le bruit du vent de la liberté ! _De la paix..._

J'arrive sans embûche dans quartier de Ventus, je roule doucement mais sûrement devant sa maison. De loin, je le vois accoudé contre le muret qu'il a devant chez lui. Je romps le contact, il lève les yeux vers moi. Un éclair de surprise passe furtivement sur son visage. J'enlève mon casque. Il porte un slim bleu clair un tee-shirt avec une inscription et une veste en cuire. Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il enlève ses écouteurs et me sourit.

 **\- Depuis quand tu as une moto ? Tu me caches beaucoup de choses dis donc !**

 **\- Je l'ai depuis des années, mais je ne la conduis presque jamais. Et sache que je te cache encore beaucoup de chose Ven.**

Il se décolle du mur et vient tout près de moi. Il est un peu plus grand que moi dans cette position.

 **\- Je connaîtrais toutes ces choses un jour, sois en sûr.**

 **\- On verra.** Dis-je en prenant brutalement sa hanche pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi et l'embrasser.

Notre baiser ne dure que quelques secondes ce qui ne semble pas plaire à Ven qui me mord rapidement la lèvre. Je lui souris, moqueur avant de lui tendre un deuxième casque qu'il prend timidement.

 **\- Tu veux toujours pas me dire où tu n'emmènes ?**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Il a des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **\- Non. T'es beaucoup trop naïf Ventus !**

 **\- Eh !**

Il me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant la moue ce qui me fait plutôt rire au contraire. C'est vrai qu'il devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas juste à côté, comme on y allait en moto.

 **\- Allez monte.**

Il met le casque, je fais de même. Je remets le contact pendant qu'il s'assoie derrière moi. Je sens doucement ses mains agripper mes hanches, et son torse caresser mon dos ainsi que ses jambes encadrent les miennes.

 **\- C'est bon, tu es bien installé ?**

 **\- Ouais, c'est bon, tu peux y aller.**

À peine il eut fini sa phrase que je démarre, sous la surprise, il s'avance contre moi, faisant entrechoquer nos casques.

 **\- Démarre pas comme ça ! Oublie pas qu'on n'a pas de ceinture de sécurité !**

Je ris, et accélère de plus belle. Ses mains entourent un peu plus ma taille, je sentais son regard sur moi. Je voudrais me retourner, mais il faut que je reste concentré sur la route. Il ne faudrait pas que notre rendez-vous soit gâché parce que je suis pas concentré.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?**

 **\- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de voir une autre facette de toi...**

J'avais eu du mal à l'entendre à cause du vent que vibrait dans mes oreilles, mais je pense avoir compris le plus important.

Et je pense aussi qu'il les découvrira tout un jour. Ce ne sera peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais un jour il les découvrira et ce jour-là, il aimera tout mon être.

 **XxX**

Ça va bientôt faire 25 minutes qu'on roule, Ventus se tient tranquille et ne me pose toujours pas de question tant mieux.

 **\- C'est quand qu'on arrive ?** Demande-t-il comme un enfant, je souris, j'ai pensé trop vite.

 **\- Bientôt. Sois patient.**

 **\- D'accord.** Dit-il en reposant sa tête sur ma nuque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrête, Ventus se redresse et me demande :

 **\- On est arrivé ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu ne me fais pas marcher encore une fois ?**

 **\- Non, je te jure !** Je lui réponds en riant.

Sur ces mots, j'enlève mon casque, Ventus m'imite et de suite tourne son visage vers la plage. Heureusement qu'on habite à Bordeaux et qu'il y a des plages ici, pas comme au nord de la France.

Ven descend de la moto encore le casque à la main et s'approche de la plage un large sourire au visage.

 **\- Comment tu sais que j'adore la plage ?** Me questionne-t-il avec un large sourire.

 **\- J'ai mes sources, tu l'as oublié.**

Il rit, puis se tourne une nouvelle fois vers la plage. Il semblait vraiment heureux, autant que moi quand je fais du skate. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait le rendre si heureux. Je suis plutôt fière de mon idée du coup. Moi qui appréhendais, je suis beaucoup plus serin. On va bien s'amuser.

J'accroche ma moto à un lampadaire avec un antivol, vu le prix qu'elle coûtait, je ne devais absolument pas me la faire voler, ma mère ainsi que Tifa me tuerait !

Je prends mon sac dans le coffre en toute discrétion puis prends la main de Ventus pour me diriger vers la plage déserte. Nous descendons l'escalier en pierre presque en courant pour arriver sur le sable fin et blanc.

 **\- C'est super beau en plus il n'y a personne. On pourra être seul.**

Je me tourne vers lui, nos regards se croisent. Il serre un peu plus ma main avant de se mettre un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je passe mon autre main dans ses doux cheveux pour approfondir ce baiser.

 **\- Merci princesse !** Il commence à partir en courant vers la mer.

 **\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !**

Je jette mon sac sur le sable en constatant que pour Ventus, c'était déjà fait. Je commence à lui courir après. J'entends son rire et le bruit de vague s'écrasant contre le sable.

 **\- Tu ne m'attraperas pas !**

 **\- Si !**

Je l'avais bien rattrapé, je tends ma main vers lui mais je ne pouvais pas encore l'atteindre. Je continuais à courir derrière lui et fini par l'attraper, je le tire en arrière. Il perd équilibre et tombe dans mes bras. Il n'essaie pas de partir, au contraire et arrondis quelque peu son dos pour être le plus contre moi.

 **\- Je t'avais dit quoi ?**

Il ne répond pas et se contente d'avoir une respiration lourde et légèrement saccadée tout comme moi. Je le retourne vivement et le plaque contre moi. Il baisse la tête, juste ce petit geste de rien du tout me donnait des envies bestiales ! Je mets ma main sur son menton, mes doigts au bord de ses lèvres.

 **\- Répète ce que je t'ai dit.**

Il me regarde avec un air de défi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ça. Je le ferais parler. Mon index appuie légèrement sur ses lèvres, il persiste à les fermer. J'approche alors mes lèvres d'un de ses points sensibles, les oreilles il y a aussi le cou. Je n'y vais pas en douceur en la mordant, de suite Ven entrouvre très légèrement ses lèvres, mais assez pour que j'y glisse mon index.

Je sens sa langue chaude, s'enrouler entours de mon doigt. Putain, j'ai l'impression qu'il simule une fellation. Bon sang, j'avais l'impression d'être comprimé là-dedans ! Je n'imagine même pas quand ce sera mon pénis à l'intérieur ! Ça serait tellement bon...

Avant que d'autres pensées salaces prennent place dans mon esprit, il me mord le doigt, je le retire de suite. Je regarde Ven avec une mine faussement vexée, il sourit.

 **\- Je t'avais dit que je pouvais être aussi bestial.**

Oui, c'est vrai, il est mon ange bestial. Encore un peu novice question bestialité mais bon, je serai un excellent professeur pour le lui enseigner croyez-moi. Il se tourne et commence à marcher vers nos affaires qu'on avait abandonnées pour se courir après comme des gamins. Je souris à mon tour.

Alors que Ven est retourné, je prends de l'élan et cours vers lui pour sauter sur son dos. Surpris, il met un peu de temps à être stable, puis il passe ses mains sous mes cuisses. J'étais un peu surpris qu'il puisse me porter mais bon, je pesais pas une tonne non plus, et il était un minimum musclé.

Je le serre contre moi, alors qu'il commence à courir dans tous les sens, à tourner sur lui-même, à sauter. Je rigolais à plein poumon tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Je me sentais tellement bien... J'ai l'impression qu'on était plus sept milliards sur la planète mais juste deux... Lui et moi. _Toi et moi. Je suis tellement bien avec lui..._

Après quelques minutes, on se pose sur le sable. J'enlève mes chaussures ainsi que mes chaussettes. De suite, je plonge mes orteils dans ces fins grains. Ventus fait pareil et passe ensuite ses jambes par-dessus mes cuisses.

 **\- J'aime beaucoup ce rendez-vous.**

 **\- Eh ! Il n'est pas encore fini !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?**

 **\- Un pique-nique, j'ai tout préparé. Bon, ma mère m'a aidé pour les desserts, mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail.**

 **\- Haha d'accord !** Dit-il maintenant impatient.

Je prends mon eastpack et commence à sortir toute la nourriture. En entrée, une quiche au saumon, en plats des wraps avec différente garniture et en dessert une mousse au chocolat.

 **\- Tu as intérêt à aimer vu le mal que je me suis donné !**

Il rit, me fait un bisou sur la joue.

 **\- Évidemment que je vais aimer !**

 **XxX**

Ventus finit tout juste sa mousse au chocolat, il s'en est mis aux coins de la bouche.

 **\- Tu manges vraiment comme un cochon ma parole ! Tu t'es mis du chocolat partout ! C'est encore moi qui vais devoir t'essuyer.**

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit je mets ma main sur sa joue et pose ma langue sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il est surpris mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce et ferme fortement ses lèvres. Je n'aime pas quand il m'en donne pas l'accès, et il le sait ! Sans cesser le contact du bout de ma langue avec sa bouche, je la fais glisser entre ses lèvres pour être à l'autre extrémité. Je donne un coup de langue pour récupérer le chocolat.

Avant que je ne rompe le contact Ventus ouvre ses lèvres pour prendre les miennes sauvagement. Il place ses mains sur ma taille pour se mettre un peu plus contre moi. Je le pousse violemment et l'allonge sur le sable. Il n'a pas le temps de se redresser que je m'assoie à califourchon sur lui, empoigne ses poignets pour ne pas qu'il me touche. Je sais qu'il a horreur de ça lui aussi ne pas pouvoir me toucher quand nous nous embrassons de la sorte.

Je me penche vers lui avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée pour enfin l'embrasser. Il bouge ses poignets, mais je les maintiens trop fermement pour qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Comme il ne peut pas les bouger, il décide de me mordre la lèvre inférieure puis de me la suçoter.

Notre baiser se rompt, je mets alors mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi Vanitas... Là, maintenant.**

 **\- Quoi... ?**

 **\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.** Dit-il plus que gêner, en tournant la tête pour ne pas me regarder.

 **\- Si dit le moi, cinq fois.**

 **\- Cinq fois !** Il me regarde de nouveau les joues toujours aussi rouges.

 **\- Aller, vas-y Ven.** Dis-je pour l'encourager.

 **\- J-j'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi ! J'ai envie-**

Je l'embrasse plus passionnément que jamais et lâche ses poignets. Il met de suite ses mains dans le creux de mon dos, puis plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Il empoigne mon cul pour plaquer mes hanches contre les siennes.

 **\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, depuis tellement longtemps...**

À peine ma phrase se fini que mes lèvres vont une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. Bon dieu que j'adorais ça l'embrasser, le faire rire, le gêner, lui faire la moue, le faire sourire, le serrer contre moi... Où même juste le regarder dans ses yeux magnifiques.

 _Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point je tiens à toi Ventus... ? Je me le demande des fois... Mais je me dis ensuite que s'est évident._

 **XxX**

On marche les pieds dans l'eau, nos pantalons un peu retroussés pour ne pas les mouiller. Ventus marche quelque peu devant moi.

 **\- Ça va très bientôt faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble et j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître autant que je le voudrais...** Dit-il doucement en s'arrêtant.

 **-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais déjà sur moi dans ce cas.**

Je l'enlace de mes bras il me regarde surpris, puis me sourit avant de commencer :

 **\- Tu t'appelles Vanitas Desnos. Tu as seize ans. Tu es né le 24 décembre en Espagne mais tu as des origines françaises. Tu fais un mètre soixante-treize. Tu chausses du trente-neuf. Tu as une grande sœur, un beau-père. Tu es gay, tu as déjà fait ton coming out. Tu es plutôt bestial. Dit-il avec un sourire. T'adores le skate, tu en fais depuis la primaire. Tu es du signe Capricorne. Ta couleur préférée c'est le noir. Tu aimes beaucoup les cupcakes chocolat framboise. Ton endroit préféré c'est le skate park. Ton animal préféré c'est le chat, tous les félins en fait. Tes sports préférés sont le basket et ensuite le foot. Tu adores la limonade ! Ton meilleur ami c'est Riku depuis des années. Tu as deux tatouages, un papillon avec des ailes bleu, le mot Nirvana en dessous de ta clavicule et un piercing sur l'oreille. Tu as d'ailleurs les oreilles percées mais tu ne portes jamais de boucle d'oreille. Tu as de l'hémophilie. Tu détestes les personnes sexistes, homophobes, racistes, et ceux qui jugent au premier regard. Tu as des problèmes de colère, qui ont commencé quand ta mère à divorcé quand tu étais au collège. Tu peux conduire une moto, tu es très sexy d'ailleurs quand tu la conduit alors que tu n'as pas le permis.**

 **\- Tu me connais plutôt bien !**

 _Même pas le tiers de ce que tu as dit savait mes ex..._

Il serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et lève son visage vers moi.

 **\- À ton tour maintenant.** Il m'incite à commencer.

 **\- Tu t'appelles Ventus Collins. Tu as encore quinze ans !** Dis-je en riant, ce qui m'offre une mine boudeuse de mon amant. **Tu es né le 4 avril en France, mais tu as des origines anglaises. Tu fais un mètre soixante-huit environ. Tu mets du trente-huit. Tu as un petit frère qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, qui s'appelle Roxas. Tu es bi, tu as déjà fait ton coming out. Tu adores la gymnastique et la danse ! Ton signe astrologique c'est bélier. Tes couleurs préférées sont le jaune et le vert. Tu as un chien qui s'appelle Dolce c'est un husky, tu aimes aussi les hamsters, tu trouves ça mignon. Tu aimes beaucoup les boissons gazeuses, surtout le Schweppes agrume ! Ton meilleur pote c'est Sora. Tu as les oreilles percées, tu portes des boucles d'oreilles très discrètes. Tu as toujours un bracelet un cuire au poignet droit. Tu aimes bien admirer les étoiles pour pouvoir voir une étoile filante même si tu n'as pas de vœux ! Tu détestes les personnes qui jugent les autres sur leurs actes, et qui se mêlent des affaires des autres...**

 **\- Waouh, tu sais tout ça sur moi !**

 **\- J'en sais autant que toi sur moi.** Dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

 _Et que j'ai fait exprès que je pas parler de ce que tu as enduré au collège et au club de gym dont tu faisais partie._

 **\- Et le Vani enfant, il était comment ?** Me demande-t-il en riant.

 **\- Il était moins beau pour commencer !**

 **\- Espèce de narcissique !** En riant de plus belle.

 **\- Je faisais que des bêtises, je rendais folle ma mère. Ma mère m'a dit qu'un jour lors d'une sortie en mer quand je devais avoir six ans, j'ai mis du sable avec des crustacés dans le sac d'une camarade de classe.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu avais fait ça ?**

 **\- Je ne m'en rappelle même plus.** Dis-je moqueur.

 **\- Une vraie petite terreur dès son plus jeune âge !**

 **\- T'étais comment toi ! Un vrai petit ange ?** En fronçant les sourcils pas très convaincus.

 **\- Exactement ! J'étais déjà un vrai p'tit ange !**

 **\- Menteur !**

Je commence à le chatouiller, pour lui apprendre à me mentir. Il commence à gigoter dans tous les sens en me suppliant d'arrêter. Il pleure presque quand j'arrête enfin. En reprenant son souffle, il me dit :

 **\- Quand... J'étais petit mon père m'avait grondé pour je ne sais plus quoi, pour me venger, j'ai caché son portefeuille, et j'ai oublié moi-même ou je l'avais mis. On la retrouver deux semaines après. Et je me suis fait encore plus punir.**

Je rigole instantanément. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui faisais les quatre cents coups à ce que je vois.

 **XxX**

Même quand le soleil se couche pour faire face à la pleine lune et aux nombreuses étoiles, nous étions encore à la plage. Ventus assit entre mes jambes, mes bras l'entourent comme si je voulais le protéger. Mes doigts enlacés aux siennes.

 **\- Vani... ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on verra une étoile filante ?**

 **\- J'espère.**

 **\- Parce que je crois que j'ai un vœu.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Nan, je te le dirais pas. Même s'il te concerne.**

 **\- T'en a trop dit maintenant ! Dis-le moi !**

 **\- Non.** Dit-il en riant.

 **\- S'il te plaît ?** Dis-je poliment.

 **\- Non.** Il était catégorique.

 **\- Allez !** Je mets son oreille entre mes dents.

 **\- C'est déloyal ce que tu fais !**

 **\- J'utilise ce que j'ai sous la main, c'est tout.** Je lui réponds en passant ma langue derrière son oreille.

Il peste un juron tout bas en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

 **\- Je te le dirais quand j'aurais vu cette étoile filante.**

 **\- Je vais attendre des années alors.**

Il ne me répond pas, je le regarde alors du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air triste. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de mal...

 **\- On sera toujours ensemble dans « des années » ?**

Moi nous plus je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'on devait profiter du moment présent. Profiter que notre amour grandissait l'un pour l'autre.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir...**

Je le serre contre moi ce qui semble le surprendre d'un coup. Je ferme un peu les yeux et niche mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur de miel mélangé à du caramel. J'entends le doux souffle de sa respiration, ainsi que ses poils se hérisser, le bruit des vagues qui tombe avec un peu plus de violence à chaque fois.

 **\- Tu as froid.** Je lui demande en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Menteur !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- On va y aller, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.**

 **\- ... Bon... okay...**

Il se lève en faisant la moue. Il récupère son sac en silence et commence à se diriger vers ma moto. Il a l'air fâché contre moi... Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'on parte.

Sur la route du retour Ventus s'accroche autant à moi qu'à l'aller.

 **\- C'était vraiment bien comme premier rendez-vous !** Crie-il pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Heureux d'entendre ça j'accélère, ce qui le fais rire.

 **XxX**

Alors que je mets descend la béquille de ma moto Ven me dit :

 **\- Tu viens à la maison ? Il n'y a personne.**

 **\- Vraiment personne ?**

 **\- Oui.** Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. **Juste nous deux.**

Plutôt content de cette invitation, je gare ma moto dans l'aller du garage de sa maison puis entre avec lui. De suite, nous nous dirigeons dans sa chambre. Alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi, j'entends Ventus enlever sa veste pour la jeter à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ait autant envie de moi. _Que je pouvais autant plaire à une personne._

 **\- Tu as envie de moi toi aussi, non ?**

 **\- Plus que tu ne le penses.**

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, et commence sans plus attendre à enlever son haut jusqu'à être torse nu. Je fais de même en à peine quelques secondes, ce n'était pas la première fois que je les enlevais pour ce genre de moment.

Pendant quelques secondes j'admire son corps, ses muscles finement dessinés son putain de magnifique V plongeant dans son pantalon. Je lève les yeux sur son visage et remarque avec joie qu'il regarde aussi mon corps bien dessiné.

Je fais un pas vers lui en me penche sur son visage, mais au lieu de l'embrasser comme il le pensait, je le pousse sur le lit. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, mais je viens de suite le chevaucher. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se touchait de la sorte alors que nous étions aussi dénudés. Mais bon dieu que ça m'excitait encore plus. Voir son corps réagir instantanément au mieux qui lui offrait des caresses.

Tout en l'embrassant, je fais glisser ma main sur sa taille puis sur sa hanche, lui procurant quelques frissons. Je descends encore ma main et la fais caresser sa jambe pour la placer autour de moi, il y rajoute sa deuxième jambe me compriment contre lui. Je sentais son sexe bander et durcir contre le mien. C'est tellement plaisant... Il passe ses mains sur mon dos qui se cambre pour être encore contre lui. Ses ongles rentrent dans mon dos, comme s'il voulait m'emprisonner contre lui, pour ne pas que je lui échapper.

 _Je ne partirais jamais... Je resterais dans tes bras. Promis._

Alors que mes lèvres parcourent son cou pour y déposer des marques qui ne cessent de le faire soupirer de plaisir, je passe ma main à l'extrémité de son slim pour commencer à l'enlever. Ventus ne semble pas surpris, et m'encourage même en levant quelque peu ses hanches pour que je puisse lui enlever plus vite.

Une fois son pantalon en son boxer noir enlevé, profitant que je sois déconcentré à cause de son sexe à moitié redresser et rose. Il était un peu plus long mais moins épais que le mien, ou en tout cas pour l'instant. J'avais lu un jour que le sexe masculin en érection pouvait faire jusqu'à dix-huit centimètres. Il me fait basculer sur le côté, et se met rapidement entre mes jambes.

Même si ses joues étaient rouges, je savais que ce n'était pas de la timidité, c'est juste de l'excitation. À peine embrasse-t-il mon torse que mes mains attrapent son cul parfait. Je commence moi aussi soupiré de plaisir, alors qu'il passe des coups de langue là où il sait que ça me fera plaisir. _Il sait me faire plaisir mon ange._ Je malaxe ses fesses et les écarte l'une de l'autre, il arrête ce qu'il faisait sur mon torse et rejette sa tête. Il est tellement sexy quand il réagit de la sorte, j'avais encore plus envie qu'on fasse l'amour. Je le voulais vraiment... V _raiment_.

Très vite mon pantalon alla rejoindre celui de mon amant sur le sol, mais pas mon boxer. Le frottement de son sexe qui ne cessait de bander contre le mien, me rendait fou. J'ai l'impression que mon boxer est devenu mon pire ennemi, je me sentais comprimer dedans. Mon sexe avait besoin d'être libéré et de toucher celui de Ven.

Il se redresse, je fais de même sur mes coudes et me retourne pour me mettre à quatre pattes. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que je ne le voyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait me faire. Bizarrement, cela m'excitait un peu plus.

 **\- Ven... Touche m-**

Je perdis mes mots quand je sentis la langue de Ventus se poser et glisser sur sa nuque, puis entre mes omoplates. Je remue un peu plus pour lui laisser plus de place. La main de mon amant se fige sur mon cul, en plus de sentir sa langue qui trace un chemin humide le long de sa colonne et je sens sa main malaxer mes fesses par-dessus mon boxer ! Cette sensation est à se damner ! Putain, je veux qu'il me touche ! Qu'il me touche pour de vrai et pas par-dessus un bout de tissu !

Je me mis à jurer, lorsqu'il s'arrête.

 **\- Putain Ven continue…**

 **\- Dis-moi...Vanitas, dis-moi que tu veux me sentir en toi... Dis-moi ça...**

Ventus voulait être en moi… ? Je suis plus que surpris, moi aussi, je veux être en lui… Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer un peu plus sur la question que Ventus me retourne sur le lit. Il me surplombe largement, je me trouve petit comme ça… Mais aussi soumis, ça ne me plaît pas trop. Alors que je commence à me redresser sur mes coudes et s'assoie à califourchon sur moi, prend mes poignets pour les plaquer contre lit.

Il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, pour m'y mordre et y déposer des baisers. Putain ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer ça. Le sentir me mordre posé des marques sur mon corps et uniquement mon corps. Mon corps et mon âme lui appartenaient… Tout mon être.

Ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue commencent leur ascension sur mon torse. Ma respiration était totalement irrégulière. J'avais du mal à respirer et j'ai tellement chaud. J'avais l'impression d'être un volcan qui pouvait entrer en éruption à tout moment. Je grogne à gémissement quand ses dents mordent un de mes tétons déjà redressé et durcirent par l'excitation qui augmentait dans cette pièce. Putain ! Ca m'excitait et me faisait mal en même temps !

Il enlève son étreinte sur mes mains et se met à quatre pattes sur moi. Son visage est rempli de désir tout comme le mien. Ses joues sont toutes rouges, à cause de la chaleur ou de son excitation, peut-être les deux.

J'agrippe les draps d'un seul coup quand je sens ses doigts passe sous l'extrémité de mon boxer pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Je n'ai pas le temps de sentir l'air froid que Ventus met ses mains sur mes cuisses pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler sans doute et les couvres de baisers. Tout à l'heure, il était brutal dans ses gestes, maintenant, il est doux comme s'il avait peur de me briser, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile qui existe.

 **\- Tu es tellement beau Vani…**

 **\- À croquer, tu veux dire… ?** Dis-je avec une voix que j'aurais voulu beaucoup mieux assurée.

 **\- T'es encore mieux que ça.** Sa voix est suave.

Je m'apprête à répliquer qu'un grognement franchit mes lèvres, ses doigts serraient mon sexe. Il commença ses va-et-vient, mon dos se cambrait. Plus vite ! Je rejette ma tête en arrière, c'est trop bon ! Je sentais mon sexe vibré entre ses doigts. En plus, je sentais son regard sur moi. J'étais à sa merci, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait tout me demander, je lui accorderais. Savoir qu'il regardait mes faits et geste, me gênais.

Je lève les hanches quand d'un seul coup, je sens le bout de sa langue se poser sur mon gland.

 **\- Putain V-Ven !**

 **\- J'ai envie d'être en toi Van… Dis-moi que t'en a aussi envie.**

Il me prend autant qu'il peut dans sa bouche. Putain ! C'était tellement chaud, humide ! J'étais comprimé dedans ! Mon dieu ! J'ouvre les yeux et vois mon sexe disparaitre dans sa bouche. Mon dieu, c'est la vue la plus érotique que j'ai vue ! La plus sexy, le plus belle, et là plus bandent que j'ai jamais vu.

 **\- V-Ventus ! Putain, plus vite !**

Je crie un gémissement lorsque les mots de Ventus sont accompagnés de ses doigts. Je sens l'un d'entre eux glisser à l'intérieur de mon corps, lentement cette caresse m'envoie des décharges électriques jusqu'à mon sexe qui est toujours dans sa bouche et qui est enrouler par sa langue. Je lève les hanches enfonçant sans le vouloir mon sexe dans sa bouche, alors que je voulais qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès.

 **\- Alors ?**

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux et vois ses lèvres entrouvertes à quelques centimètres de mon sexe tendu à l'extrême, un filet de salive les relient encore. Tout ce que je ressens à ce moment-là est tellement fort et tellement nouveau que je n'arrive pas à assimiler tout ça… Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, il commence à me mordiller la cuisse. Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier, Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger au même rythme que ses doigts, désirant le sentir plus profondément en moi. Je ne peux que dire oui. Je n'en peux plus, ce préliminaire, c'était une torture ! Je veux du sexe et maintenant ! Peu importe si c'était lui qui me sodomisait, là je m'en fous. Je veux juste qu'on fasse l'amour.

 **\- Vanitas ?**

Il m'appelle, mais toujours aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche, je gémis, c'est tout. Comment il veut que j'aligne deux mots avec ses doigts qui venaient en moi !? Ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi sans difficulté, prenant soin de me détendre, m'exciter et me préparer à le recevoir en douceur.

Ce qu'il me faisait, coupait toutes mes pensées cohérentes. Seule mon érection et les doigts de Ven comptaient en cet instant. Je tente de dire quelque chose mais juste mes halètements étaient audibles. C'est la première fois que je désire autant quelqu'un, que je voulais faire l'amour et non baiser.

Je sens ses doigts se retirer. Je m'apprête alors à dire quelque chose quand sa langue vient remplacer ses doigts, la chaleur m'envahit, et je serre encore plus les draps comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'en pouvais plus ! Je ne pouvais plus résister une seconde de plus.

 **\- Putain ! Ventus vas-y ! Prends-moi !**

Mon amant ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Léchant l'entrée de mon corps et enfonçant ses doigts au même rythme. J'allais devenir fou ! Soudain, mon amant saisit une nouvelle fois mon sexe raide le serre et le fit glisser dans sa paume. Il voulait que je le surplis ou quoi ?! Il s'amusait une moi, alors que j'étais au bord de l'orgasme !

 **\- Ven prends-moi ! Maintenant ! Je te veux en moi tout de suite ! Putain !**

Sa langue s'immobilisa puis se retira, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle du mieux que je peux alors qu'il se redressa. Ven s'allongea à côté de moi puis leva les yeux vers moi, en affichant un sourire de mec satisfait. Putain, je déteste déjà se sourire ! Il était fier de m'avoir mis dans cet état !

 **\- Monte sur moi.**

Je le regarde surpris puis me plaça au-dessus de lui. Les hanches de mon amant vinrent à la rencontre des miennes. Les mains de Ven saisirent mes fesses. J'eus un frisson de plaisir, je sentais son sexe entre mes fesses qui n'attendais que de s'y enfoncer. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour m'empaler sur lui.

Nous gémissons au même moment. J'essaye d'ignorer la petite pointe de douleur, mais plus je me baissais sur son sexe plus je me sentais me déchirer lentement. Et de me concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir, le sexe de Ventus avait glissé aisément à l'intérieur de son corps, jusqu'à totalement s'y enfouir.

Nous restons immobiles, et savourons cette sensation. C'est... Renversant !

 **\- P-putain Ven...**

 **\- Tu es tellement étroit mon Vani.**

 **\- C'est toi qui es trop gros Ven.**

Un sourire vient étirer nos lèvres, il doit adorer lui aussi. C'était la première fois qu'on me sodomisait, je suis ravi que ce soit Ventus et non un autre. Doucement, je commence à monter mes hanches, ce qui fessa gémir Ventus, ses mains emprisonnaient toujours mes fesses. Il remonta ses mains et planta ses doigts dans mes hanches.

Je commence alors à faire des va-et-vient réguliers alors que je me sentais me refermer autour de lui. Ses gémissements... Il disait mon nom à chaque gémissement chaque grognement. En plus de supporter son sexe en moi, je devais supporter ses gémissements. Putain, sa voix et son sexe allaient finir par me rendre fou ! J'ai l'impression que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

 **\- Va-Vanitas... !**

 **\- Ah putain !**

Ventus enroule mon membre en érection et commence à me masturber au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Quand je monte, Ventus monte sa main sur mon sexe et pareil quand je descends.

La température de la pièce augmente, à chaque coup de reins ! Je veux encore plus sentir les centimètres de Ventus en moi. Et lorsqu'il touche ma prostate, des décharges des plaisirs parcouraient mon corps et vinrent mourir dans son bas ventre. Mon orgasme ne faisait que grandir. Je voulais qu'il aille encore plus vite, plus profond, putain, je le voulais le plus possible en moi ! Juste en moi !

 **\- Ven ! Plus vite !**

La main libre de Ventus, alla chercher la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il lâche soudainement mon sexe alors que je m'apprêtais à jouir pour se redresser et s'enfoncer en moi d'un puissant coup de reins qui nous entraîne dans les limbes du plaisir brut et puissant.

 **\- Mon dieu...**

Alors que mon corps tremblait de plaisir, j'essayais de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Je m'écroule sur le corps de mon amant pour finalement jouir entre nos deux corps. Je sentis par la même occasion Ventus se libérer en moi par de puissants jets chauds. Je souffle de plaisir et me serre autour de son membre, mon souffle fut atténué par son baisé doux et lent.

 **\- Putain, c'est tellement bon...** Dis-je exténuer.

 **\- O-oui.**

Il se retire doucement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux dans son cou. Et écoute sa respiration aussi saccadée que la mienne. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou en mis lovant, il passe ses bras autour de moi. Je sens lentement un peu de sa semence couler entre mes fesses.

Je dis dans un murmure à peine audible :

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Il semble m'avoir entendu, car il me serre un peu plus contre lui et dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

J'étais fatigué. Je savais qu'on était tous les deux couverts de sperme, à cause de moi qui avait jouis entre nos deux corps... Mais là, je voulais juste rester là et ne plus bouger. Juste un peu, un tout petit peu...

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux pédés dans ton genre ?_

 _Sa voix est teintée de folie, je ne réponds pas._

 _\- On les extermine._

 _Les bruits étouffés de ses poings qui me frappent résonnent encore et encore, les coups s'enchaînent. J'ai mal, j'agonise, mais je n'arrive pas à émettre un seul son ou à crier. Leurs coups pleuvent jusqu'à épuiser sûrement ils arrêtent._

 _Mes jambes ne me portent plus. J'entends vaguement leurs insultes, mais je souhaite juste m'endormir, que mon agonie cesse. Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

 _Je vais mourir._

 _Aide-moi ! Ventus !_

 _Trouve-moi, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et ensuite promet moi de ne plus me lâcher..._

 _De ne jamais me lâcher._

 _Oui, c'est ça ne me lâche pas. Serre-moi juste contre toi. Et aime moi aime moi encore et encore !_

 _Comme hier comme aujourd'hui et comme... Demain ?_

 _-Je n'aime que toi et uniquement toi, Vanitas Desnos._

Fin.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:  


Je le tire brutalement vers moi pour ensuite le plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. C'est la première fois que je le regarde de si près. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Je reprends mes esprits et lâche sa main, pour les plaqués de chaque côté de sa tête. Il baise la tête, et doucement commence à plier ses jambes pour passer en dessous de mon bras.

 **\- Bouge pas !** Dis-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il se remet vite en position. Je baise mon visage pour être en face du sien.

 **\- Sora ?**

 **\- ... Pourquoi tu ne vois rien Riku?** Sa voix n'est pas du tout assurée, et est teintée d'inquiétude.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas Sora... ?** _Éclaire-moi_.

Il se mord la lèvre, puis ne dis plus rien. Ça avait un rapport avec Kaïri .

 **\- Ça.**

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Kiss

 _(Je fais un "peu" ma sadique en vous mettant ce moment xd )_


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Nirvana

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Drame.

Couples: Ventus/Vanitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *snif* T3T Sauf Gaby! ^3^

Rating: M

Résumé: Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Notes 1: Il y aura qu'un seul POV, celui de Vanitas.

Note 2: Merci à toi **FuninaLove** pour avoir m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait hyper plaisir! ^3^

Note 3: Je m'excuse pour les fautes!

Je vous adore mes sucres! Bonne lecture!

Kiss

* * *

Début Chapitre 13 :

 _ **I** nconnu_

 _ **L'amour et la passion sont les battements de cœur de la vie.**_

 _Ventus Collins_

Le corps de Vani repose sur le mien, depuis au moins plus d'une heure. Je sens sa respiration régulière dans mon cou. Mes bras entours toujours son corps, brûlant... Son corps qui est d'habitude froid.

Il dort profondément, je baisse mon regarde sur lui. La lumière de la lune et des étoiles se reflètes sur son corps nu... Même quand il dort il est magnifique. Maintenant qu'on avait franchit ce pas, je me sentais différent, déjà parce que je n'étais plus puceau. Mais il y avait autre chose, je me sentais unique désormais. J'étais la première personne avec qui Vanitas s'est offert. On avait fait l'amour, on n'avait pas baisé. On s'était offert l'un à l'autre.

Je ferme un instant les yeux et son visage, hurlant mon nom me revient. Je souffle. Je crois que c'est un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. C'était tellement magnifique, tellement torride... Tellement tout en fait ! Le son de sa voix, jurant, criant mon nom, criant qu'il en voulait plus... Je crois qu'à ce moment la, je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé, c'est comme ce jour où je l'ai retrouvé sous la pluie. Je m'étais dis, que je ne le laisserais jamais. Et que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer.

Je souris en le serrant contre moi. Il bouge un peu, je décide alors de le faire basculer à côté de moi. Il fronce les sourcils.

 **\- V-Ven...**

Je le regarde quelques secondes avant de nous recouvrir un peu plus de mon drap et de lover son visage dans mon torse nu. C'était la première fois que nous dormions de la sorte, même si je ne dormais pas encore. D'habitude s'est moi qui suis dans ses bras, je m'y sentais en sécurité. Est-ce que lui s'y sens en sécurité ? Il commence soudainement à gigoter, un cauchemar, il m'avait dit qu'il en faisait... qu'ils concernaient Marluxia. Ils n'ont pas cessés.

 **\- ...aime moi... encore... encore !**

Instinctivement, alors que je sais qu'il dort encore, je passe ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. Je dépose un bisou sur son crâne et lui chuchotant :

 **\- Je n'aime que toi et uniquement toi, Vanitas Desnos.**

 **XxX**

Alors que le soleil est levé, et que les rayons du soleil parcours et réchauffe ma chambre je me lève le plus doucement possible. Je regarde mon Vanitas encore endormi, ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait toujours son charme.

Encore nu, mes parents et mon frère n'étaient pas rentrés, je vais dans la salle de bain. J'entre directement dans la douche et fais couler l'eau brûlante contre ma peau.

Alors que je m'apprête à me mettre du gel douche j'entends la porte s'ouvre et se refermer aussitôt. C'est lui.

 **\- Van... ?** Je demande timidement.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Ç-ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Toi ça va ?**

 **\- Oui... C'était magnifique hier.**

 **-** **A** **vec moi c'est toujours magnifique.** Dit-il moqueur, ce qui me fait également rire.

 _Vanitas Desnos_

Je me réveille doucement, je me frotte les yeux. J'étais dans la chambre de Ventus. Nous avons fait l'amour la nuit dernière, c'était merveilleux. J'ai quelques frissons en y repensant. Lui en moi, c'est plus que renversant.

Ventus n'est pas là, je me redresse difficilement. Je suis encore nu comme un verre. Je m'étire, me frotte les yeux pas encore bien réveillé. Je quitte le lit de Ventus complètement en désordre après la veille. J'enroule le drap autour de mes épaules puis sort de la chambre. J'ai mal en bas du dos, je m'aide un peu du mur pour avancer, en plus je sens un truc liquides bizarre entre mes fesses... Ah oui c'est le... la... le sperme de Ven. Je rougis à cette pensée, je sens mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

Des flashs me reviennent à l'esprit. Pour la première fois je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir fait l'amour. Pas comme avec mes ex, ou je baisais parce que je trouvais ça normal. Tous les couple baise, non ? Et les vrai couples font l'amour.

J'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain, je m'y dirige et entends les bruits de l'eau qui coule. Alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était Ven à l'intérieur je rentre et ferme derrière moi.

 **\- Van... ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Ç-ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Toi ça va ?**

 **\- Oui... C'était magnifique hier.**

 **\- Avec moi c'est toujours magnifique.** Dis-je moqueur, ce qui le fait également rire.

 **\- Viens me rejoindre Vani.**

Sans attendre une seconde je fais tomber le drap sur le sol, puis je le rejoins sous la douche. Il est dos à moi, j'admire ses cheveux qui ont pratiquement une teinte châtain aplatit sur sa tête, son corps dénudé ruisseler d'eau ses petites fesses magnifiques.

 **\- Sans même me retourner je sais que tu reluques mon cul.** Déclare t-il moqueur.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à avoir un joli p'tit cul aussi!**

 **\- Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute!?**

 **\- Exactement!**

Nous rions pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi, et m'asperge d'eau chaude.

 **\- Hé!**

Je lui retourne le jet d'eau en pleine face, ce qui le fais rire. Il protège son visage, en me disant d'arrêter.

On se chamaille pendant au moins cinq minutes, puis nous arrêtons. Tout les deux les joues rouge, à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans ce petit endroit confiné.

Après avoir remit le pommeau de douche à sa place il se baisse pour prendre un gel douche à ses pieds, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas regarder ses fesses qui son au niveau de mon sexe. Hors de question que j'ai une érection, il me y traiterait de pervers ! alors que c'est de sa faute ! Il a cas être moins beau... Il me tend le gel douche puis se tourne.

 **\- Tu peux me frotter le dos?**

Je souris et m'exécute. Alors que je frottes mes mains l'une à l'autre pour crée de la mousse, je vois comme une cicatrice sur son dos elle est plutôt petite c'est sans doute pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais remarquer avant.

 **\- Désoler de ne pas l'avoir vu avant... ta cicatrice.**

 **\- Ne soie pas désolé, en plus je ne voulais pas que la vois en réalité. C-c'est Terra qui me l'a f-fait...**

 **\- Il ne te touchera plus jamais mon ange.**

Mes lèvres se pose sur sa nuque tendrement et y déposer un baiser.

 **\- P-promis ?**

 **\- Promis.**

 **XxX**

Alors que nous sortons de la douche, Ven me passe une serviette pour que je puisse me sécher. Nous allons dans sa chambre, nous nous habillons chacun de notre côté. Heureusement que j'avais pris des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac.

Mes cheveux mouillés me gênaient un peu et les gouttes d'eau qui y tombaient se logeaient dans mon tee-shirt. Voyant que ça me gène Ven part dans la salle de bain puis revient avec un sèche cheveux. Je souris en comprenant son idée. Je m'assoit alors sur sa chaise de bureau que j'ai ramèner devant le miroir de son meuble à vêtements.

Il branche le sèche cheveux à une multi-prise puis se met derrière moi. J'avais l'impression d'être chez le coiffeur, ça me fais sourire. Ventus allume l'appareil puis commence à ma sécher les cheveux. Sentir l'air chaud et ses doigts est plutôt agréable. Il est doux dans ses gestes, je ferme les yeux et le laisse me sécher les cheveux.

 **\- Tes cheveux sont tout doux.**

 **\- Je fais rien de spécial pour qu'il le soit en plus. C'est mon charme naturel.**

 **\- La modestie !** Dit-il en riant, je ris également.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je remarque que Ventus est vraiment concentrer sur ce qu'il fait... il prend soin de moi. Fais ce qu'il peux pour que je me sente bien chaque minutes.

 **\- Mon ange ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

Je lève mon visage, nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Je lève doucement ma main pour agripper sa nuque. J'amène son visage jusqu'au mien et l'embrasse avec le plus de douceur possible. Nos lèvres remuent l'une contre l'autre, nos langues se touchent timidement.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Il sourit contre mes lèvres.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **XxX**

J'avais à peine garer ma moto dans le garage que ma sœur débarque, une spatule à la main. Je déglutie... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu que tu dormais chez ton copain !? À cause de toi je me suis fais engueuler pas maman ET papa ! Parce que je t'ai laissé quitter la maison et que tu m'as pas prévenu à quelle heure tu rentrais ! Je suis corvée de vaisselle pendant une semaine !**

 **\- Je prendrais ta corvée. Pas besoin de crier !**

Je soupire, puis nous entrons à la maison. Tifa retourne dans la cuisine ouverte. J'y vais également et prend une canette de 7up, puis m'assoie sur un tabouret du bar.

 **\- Sinon ton rendez-vous ? Comment c'était ?**

 **\- Bien...**

 **\- Et cette nuit ?** Me demande-elle également avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

 **\- R-rien de spécial ! On a dormit s'est tout.**

 **\- Oui je te crois, on à tous la même définition du mot « nuit » après un rendez-vous Vani.** Répond-elle en riant, alors que j'étais gêné.

Je bois plusieurs gorgées de ma boisson et Tifa continue à cuisiner le repas de ce midi.

 **\- Tu viens avec moi chez papa, pour les vacances de printemps?**

 **\- Non mon copain et moi on a prévus de faire quelque chose pendant ces vacances, tu vas devoir y aller tout seul cette fois. Tu as commencer à faire ta valise ?**

 **\- Non j'ai encore le temps, les vacances début le 15 avril on est que le 2 avril. D'ailleurs je fais mon tatouage le 4, tu viens avec moi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Elle me fait un grand sourire, en me tapant dans la main.

 **XxX**

On est dimanche matin, et je pense encore au tatouage que je vais ma faire demain. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée...? Oui c'est une bonne idée, il ne faut pas que je commence à hésiter alors que j'attends au moins depuis une dixaine de jours et que je le voulais depuis des mois. J'en ai encore parler à Riku et Sora, ils m'ont tout de suite dit de leur montrer dès qu'il sera fini. J'ai refusé, j'ai envie que se soit Ventus qui le voit en premier.

Mes pensées se coupent quand je sens mon téléphone vibré dans ma poche. C'est Gaby. Je décroche surpris me demandant pourquoi elle me contact.

 **\- Bonjour Vanitas.**

 **\- Salut Gaby... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Je voulais te prévenir que l'un de mes clients que je devais tatouer s'est désister au bout de ses quinze jours d'attente. Donc je voulais te proposer de prendre son jour, si tes parents et toi-même êtes d'accord bien sûr.** M'annonce t-elle.

 **\- Oui !** Dis-je réjouie.

 **\- Calme toi Vanitas, demande à tes parents dans un premier temps.**

 **\- Oh... d'accord.**

Je descend à la vitesse de la lumière les marche de l'escalier et me pointe devant Tifa qui regarde la télé, ou plutôt des dessins animés. Mais parents n'était jamais là le week-end, et Tifa avait déjà 21 ans elle pouvait alors prendre une décision qui me concernait.

 **\- Tifa, Gaby me propose de faire mon tatouage aujourd'hui plutôt que demain, tu m'accompagne ?**

 **\- Quoi ! Mais bien sûr !**

Je souris à Tifa ensuite m'éloigne un peu pour reprendre ma discussion avec Gaby toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

 **\- C'est d'accord pour aujourd'hui !** Dis-je encore plus réjoui.

 **\- Je te vois aujourd'hui à 14 heure, ça te vas ?**

 **\- Oui c'est bon, merci encore Gaby.**

 **\- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi tu sais.** Je l'entend rire un instant.

 **XxX**

Après que nous ayons fini de manger et de nous préparé nous allons au salon de tatouage. Pendant tout le trajet Tifa me parle de mon futur tatouage, et de la possible douleur que je vais ressentir comme mes deux précédents tatouages.

 **\- Tu as décidé de l'emplacement ?**

 **\- Oui, de toute façon je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.**

 **\- Ouais, tu vas le mettre où du coup ?**

 **\- Sur mon omoplate. Je ne pense pas avoir trop mal, comme s'est une surface plutôt lisse et la peau est plutôt épaisse comparé à la cheville ou le poignet.**

 **\- Tu es plutôt confiant si je comprend bien ?** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Oui. Je me demande juste combien il coûtera... J'ai un peu cherché sur internet il devrait coûter dans les 90 euros, entant donnée qu'il sera au dos, pas très grand, et qu'il sera juste fais avec de l'encre noir.**

 **\- J'espère pour toi, parce que s'est moi qui vais te le payer.**

 **\- C'est bon je te rembourserais, tu as oublier que j'ai une carte ou quoi ?** Dis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule en riant.

 **XxX**

On arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant le salon de tatouage.

 **\- À toi l'honneur.** Me dit Tifa pour m'inciter à avancer.

 **\- Merci.** Dis-je avec un ton aussi théâtral que le sien, ce qui la fait rire.

J'entre dans le salon suivit par Tifa. Nous nous dirigeons vers les canapés de l'accueil en attendant Gaby. Tifa feuille un magasine quant à moi je suis sur mon téléphone à parler à Riku. Je sursaute quand j'entends Gaby juste derrière moi, je me retourne. Elle nous sourit, puis s'assoit en face de nous pour nous parler quelques minutes. Je l'écoute attentivement tout comme Tifa.

Après quelques minutes d'explication, nous nous dirigeons elle et moi seulement vers le poste de travaille. Elle se prépare et prépare son matériel pendant que je m'assoie dos à elle. J'enlève mon haut pour lui présenter mon dos.

 **\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je veux ?** Je lui demande moqueur.

 **\- Une rose qui se fane sous une pluie d'ailes d'ange.**

 **\- Correct ! Je le veux sur mon omoplate gauche.**

 **\- D'accord, c'est comme si c'était fait.** Me dit-elle enthousiaste.

Après encore quelques minutes elle me demande sérieusement :

 **\- Tu es près Vanitas ? Son ton est rassurant.**

 **\- Oui s'est bon, vas-y.**

Après encore quelques seconde je sens doucement l'aiguille me marquer, ça me fais moins mal que mes précédents tatouages. Mais j'avais toujours cette petite sensation désagréable, mais je devais rester le plus immobile possible. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait, sans aucune souillures. Je pense alors à Ventus, à son sourire... À tout son être. Et essaie d'être le plus posé possible alors qu'une aiguille transperçait ma peau pour me la marquer à vie.

 **XxX**

Dès que Gaby fini mon tatouage elle nettoit la zone concernée, puis applique une pommade bactéricide et le couvre d'un pansement que je devrais garder pendant une période de 2 à 24 heures. Le pansement que Gaby me mettait était le même que mes précédent tatouages. Ils sont similaire aux pansements de combat utilisé par l'armée, ce sont des pansements épais, absorbant et antiadhésifs. Ils sont très efficaces, car ils permettent au tatouage de respirer et protège la peau contre les bactéries et les chocs. C'est ce que m'avait dit Gaby en tout cas, elle aimait vraiment tatouer le gens.

 **\- Dès que tu auras quitté ce salon, essaye de résister à la tentation de défaire le pansement pour y jeter un coup d'œil ou pour le montrer à tes copains.** Elle sourit. **Ce pansement sert à protéger ton tatouage contre les bactéries en suspension dans l'air, qui peuvent pénétrer dans les plaies. Alors tâche de garder ce pansement pendant deux heures au « minimum », avant de l'enlever. Mais bon je recommande au minimum 4 heures.**

 **\- T'inquiète je compte au moins le garder une journée.**

 **\- D'accord. Avant de retirer le pansement, imbibe-le d'eau tiède. C'est facultatif, mais je préfère te le recommandé, pour éviter que le pansement colle à ta peau et présente une résistance, quand tu essayeras de l'enlever. Tu devras le laver doucement avec de l'eau tiède en ne le mettant pas sous le jet d'eau c'est risqué tu devras l'asperger directement avec ta main. Tu dois le laver avec du savon bactéricide ou une solution bactéricide, douce et indolore. Tu dois enlever toute trace de sang d'exsudat ou d'encre, pour éviter la formation rapide de croûte sur ton tatouage. Surtout n'utilise pas de serviette ni de luffa ou tout autre type d'éponge pour le nettoyer, ces accessoires peuvent contenir de bactérie. Il faut que tu utilises un mouchoir un papier que tu tappotras sur ton tatouage. Dès que l'humidité en excès est enlevée, tu dois laisser le tatouage à découvert pendant un temps allant de 20 minutes à 1 heure. Cela permettra l'aération du tatouage et l'évaporation de l'humidité en excès. Dès que ton tatouage est complètement sec et que ta peau commence à se tendre, tu peux appliquer un peu de pommade dessus, comme la bacitracine ou de la pommade contenant les vitamines A et D. Applique une couche fine, juste assez pour faire briller le tatouage et masse doucement pour faire pénétrer la pommade sous la peau. Sache qu'il est très important d'éviter d'appliquer trop de pommade pour ne pas étouffer le tatouage et favoriser la prolifération des bactéries. Tu devras après chaque lavage applique cette pommade pendan jours. Continue à laver et à humidifier ton tatouag fois par jour. Tant qu'il n'est pas guéri, tu dois continuer à le laver avec du savon bactéricide et de l'eau tiède. Cela peut durer entre 3 et 6 semaines. Tu dois laver la peau tatouée environ 3 fois par jour. Après l'application d'une pommade bactéricide spéciale pendant le premiers jours, tu peux passer à une lotion normale. Je te recommandent de ne pas utiliser des lotions parfumées, colorées ou contenant des paillettes. Souvient-toi de ne surtout appliquer qu'une fine couche de lotion, car un excès d'hydratation peut affecter négativement le tatouage. La guérison initiale du tatouage prendra jusqu'à deux semaines. Pendant ce temps, tu peux attendre à ce que le tatouage commence à peler, d'une façon semblable à un coup de soleil. Un peu d'encre risque de partir, au fur et à mesure que le tatouage pèle, mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Après la perte des lambeaux de peau, ta tatouage semblera vitreux et deviendra serré. Il y aura aussi des morceaux de peau morte que tu sera tenté d'enlever, mais essaye de résister. Cela s'appelle « la peau d'ognon » et elle s'en ira d'elle-même au bout de deux semaines environ.**

 **\- C'est bon... ?**

 **\- Non je vais maintenant te dire ce qu'il faut éviter.**

 **\- Tu veins pas de le faire?**

 **\- Non ! Comme je te l'ai dis des croûtes vont recouvrir ton tatouage. C'est normal, il faut laisser ces croûtes se dessécher, puis tomber d'elles-mêmes. N'essaye pas d'accélérer le processus en les grattant. Cela peut provoquer leur chute prématurée, laissant ainsi des trous ou des taches claires sur ton tatouage. Tant que ton tatouage n'est pas complètement cicatrisé, tu ne dois pas aller à piscine, les bains de mer ou même de prendre un bain dans une baignoire. Il y a deux raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, un contact prolongé de ton tatouage avec l'eau peut faire partir l'encre et endommager l'apparence du tatouage. Deuxièmement, l'eau de la piscine, l'eau de mer ou de la baignoire peuvent être contaminées par la saleté, les bactéries, les produits chimiques et autres impuretés, ce qui peut provoquer l'infection de ton tatouage. N'expose pas ton nouveau tatouage au soleil ! Le soleil est le pire ennemi des nouveaux tatouages. Les rayons du soleil, peuvent provoquer des cloques sur ta peau et faire partir les pigments. Pour cette raison, il est préférable de garder ton tatouage à l'ombre, pendant au moin semaines, jusqu'à la fin de la cicatrisation. Évite de porter des vêtements trop serrés, des vêtements serrés diminueront l'arrivée de l'oxygène à ton tatouage et freineront ainsi le processus de guérison.**

 **\- C'est bon maintenant ?** Dis-je moqueur.

 **\- Non, bon sang ! Je dois également te donner des conseils.** Dit-elle un peu agacée. **Ne rase pas la peau tatouée avant la cicatrisation complète des plaies. Évite d'aller au sauna ou d'utiliser les cabines de vapeur, pendant la période de cicatrisation de ton tatouage, car l'humidité peut faire partir le pigment de la peau. Le froid peut aider à se débarrasser des démangeaisons. À cette fin, applique doucement un sac de glace sur le tatouage. Et évite les vêtements pelucheux, car les fibres peuvent entrer dans les plaies et causer une infection. S'est bon j'ai fini !** En tapant dans sa main.

 **\- Merci encore Gaby !**

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je la prend dans mes bras pour aussitôt la lâcher.

 **\- Euh... merci...**

 **\- De rien Vanitas.**

 **XxX**

À peine j'ai franchis la porte de ma chambre, je m'allonge sur le ventre sur mon lit en envoie un message à Riku.

De Vanitas à Riku à 15 heures 52.

C'est bon j'ai mon tatouage !

De Riku à Vanitas, à 15 heure 55.

Super ! Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

De Vanitas à Riku, à 15 heure 56.

Non ça va, c'était supportable. Ou en tout cas plus supportable que les précédents ^^

De Riku à Vanitas, à 15 heure 57.

Tant mieux ! Je suis trop de pressée de voir ce que ça donne ! Mais je suis pose que c'est à Ventus que tu vas le montrer en premier je me trompe ?

De Vanitas à Riku, à 15 heure 58.

Non tu as raison. D'ailleurs il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant ! J'espère que Sora et toi vous le lui avez rien dis !

De Riku à Vanitas, à 16 heure 00.

Ne t'en fais pas on ne lui a rien dis. Même si il s'est douter de quelque chose il y a quelques jours.

De Vanitas à Riku, à 16 heure 01.

J'ai réussi à le dissuader qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir... On n'a plus de soucie à se faire je pense.

De Riku à Vanitas, à 16 heure 01.

Je me demande comment t'y ai parvenu d'ailleurs... ^^

De Vanitas à Riku, à 16 heure 02.

Tu as bien une petite idée j'en suis sûr.

De Riku à Vanitas, à 16 heure 02.

Une petite XD

Je rigole devant mon téléphone tout seul, je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot.

 **XxX**

Dans quelques minutes on sera le 4 avril et donc l'anniversaire de Ventus. Je souhaite toujours l'anniversaire de Riku, Naminé et Xion à minuit. Je voulais toujours être le premier. Et Ventus n'allait pas faire exception à la règle. Même si j'aimerais bien lui faire une petite blague et le lui souhaiter que quand je lui montrerais mon tatouage, c'est à dire cette après-midi.

Je regarde l'heure, minuit deux. Je cède et lui envoie un message.

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 00 heure 02.

Bon anniversaire, mon amour ! T'as 16 ans !

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 00 heure 02.

Merci ! Et tu es le deuxième, si tu veux le savoir. XD

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 00 heure 03.

C'est qui le premier !?

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 00 heure 03.

C'est Sora à minuit !

Sérieusement ! Sora ne pouvait pas attendre deux minutes de plus ! Je soupire, bon au moins je faisais partie des premiers.

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 00 jeure 04.

Tu pourras venir chez moi demain, après les cours ?

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 00 heure 04.

Ouais d'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

De Vanitas à Ventus, à 00 heure 05.

Ne t'inquiète pas je dois juste te montrer quelque chose.

De Ventus à Vanitas, à 00 heure 05.

D'accord, tu commences à me faire peur là!

Je souris, il ne va pas du tout s'y attendre. Pour une surprise ça va être une surprise

 **XxX**

Je me lève difficilement, avec un énième mal de crâne. Je vais directement dans la salle de bain, et me prépare. Avant de quitter la salle de bain je regarde mon pansement sur le dos dans le miroir. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être abîmer pendant mon sommeil, il faut dire que j'ai dormis sur le ventre même si j'ai trouver ça très inconfortable.

Je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre et met mes vêtements, en faisant attention de ne pas mettre un tee-shirt qui me colle à la peau. Une fois prêt je prends mon sac et descend au ré-déchausser pour manger un petit truc rapide. Riku ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

J'enfile mes converse noir, prend mon sac et quitte la maison en refermant derrière moi.

Riku devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, je vais m'adosser contre le muret en l'attendant en faisant toujours attention à mon tatouage. J'écoute de la musique, la nouvelle musique de Bruno Mars 24k magic. Sans que je ne m'en rend compte Riku débarque et me pousse de l'épaule. Je le regarde surpris je ne l'avais pas vus arriver, trop pensif.

On se fait une petite accolade comme à notre habitude, avant d'aller au lycée.

 **\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me montrer ton tatouage ?** Me demande-il en me faisait les yeux doux, comme si j'allais cédé.

 **\- Oui n'insiste pas Riku ! Je te montrerais rien du tout.**

 **\- Allez !**

 **\- Non. C'est toi qui à vu mes deux précédents tatouages en premier, alors fait un effort.** Je lui dis en souriant.

 **\- Ouais.** Dit-il pas convaincue. **Sinon ton rendez-vous avec Ven comment c'était ?**

 **\- Trop bien ! On est parti à la plage, on a pique-niquer, on a beaucoup parlé en regardant les étoiles... _C'étai_ _t_ _vraiment bien._**

 **\- Vous vous êtes pas baigner ?**

 **\- Non, l'eau était trop froide, je voulais pas qu'on tombe malade. Mais bon grâce à ça on était seul tout les deux.**

 **\- Ça devais être super.** Sa voix n'est pas du tout assuré il a l'air triste pendant un instant.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Je lui demande.

 **\- Kaïri, m'a appelé hier.** Il marche un peu plus vite sans s'en rendre compte.

 **\- A bon ? C'est super, non ...? Tu as pas du tout l'air content.** J'articule, en marchant également plus vite.

 **\- Ouais c'est super... C'est juste qu'elle vient me voir vendredi, comme elle sera déjà en vacances. Je ne m'attend pas du tout à la voir, ça va faire assez bizarre.**

 **\- C'est vrai, que ça va faire un peu bizarre de la revoir après tout se temps. Mais ça me rend un peu nostalgique aussi.**

Kaïri est l'ex de Riku.

Ils étaient restés trois ans ensembles, puis elle a déménagée après avoir fini sa 4ème avec nous. Ils s'étaient séparé suite à ça. Ils s'aimaient tellement pourtant. Mais avoir une relation à distance ne leur plaisaient pas du tout l'un l'autre. Ça a été très dure pour mon meilleur ami, il était déprimé pendant au moins deux semaines. Même si il prenait de ses nouvelles et elle des siennes, c'était dure.

Ça me refait penser à la phrase de Ventus lors de notre rendez-vous.

 _Est-ce nous serons encore ensemble dans « des années » ?_

 **\- J'ai envie de la voir c'est vrai. _De la prendre dans mes bras... De discuter de tout et de rien... De l'entendre dire des idiotie, de rire avec elle._**

 **\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?** Je lui demande sérieusement alors que nous traversons la route.

 **\- Non ! Je ne l'aime plus, notre histoire c'est du passé ! Je suis célibataire.** Dit-il fière, même si je sens qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui le tracasse.

 **\- Et il y a rien d'autre que tu veux me dire?** Je le demande l'air de rien.

 **\- Arrête ça !**

 **\- Arrêter quoi !?**

 **\- De voir quand il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe !**

Nous partons en fou rire. J'ai même une petite larme au coin de l'oeil.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, plus de sept ans en ta compagnie, je vois en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.** Je lui dis en le poussant légèrement de l'épaule.

 **XxX**

À la sorti de notre cours d'espagnol, direction notre prochain cours Sora vient me voir avec Xion.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Riku ? Il est un peu bizarre. C'est par rapport à ses parents ?** Demande-il inquiet.

 **\- Non, il va juste revoir son ex, vendredi.**

 **\- S-sa quoi... ?**

 **\- Son ex.** Répète Xion.

 **\- Ah... d'acc... d'accord. Je comprend mieux.**

Sora marche un peu plus lentement et va rejoindre Ven. Ven le regarde en souriant alors que Sora fait la moue. Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler... Est-ce que Ven lui parle de moi, comme moi je parle de lui à Riku ? Est-ce que Sora lui parle de son foyer comme Riku me parle de ses parents... ?

À l'autre bout de la salle, en maths je regarde Ven. Il est en train de dormir à moitié sur sa table. Heureusement qu'il n'ait pas au premier rang, au sinon il se serait fait sermonner depuis un bon bout de temps. Je lève les yeux au ciel il ne changera jamais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

 _Riku Harts._

À la pause, nous allons sur le toit. De-suite nous allons nous asseoir contre le grillage de sécurité. Ven entre les jambes de Van comme à leurs habitude, et Van le serre contre lui.

Ils ont l'air tellement heureux ensemble, je suis content pour Vani. Il a trouvé une personne vraiment bien, et surtout qui le respect pas comme cette garce de Larxene. Alors que je tapote sur mon téléphone, je sens le regard de Sora sur moi. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, mais très vite ça me perturbe. Je me tourne vers lui de-suite il tourne sa tête vers Naminé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je fronce les sourcils puis continu à tapoter sur mon téléphone l'air de rien.

À la fin de la pause, alors que tout le monde quitte le toit, Vani et Ven en tête. Je retient Sora en lui prenant la main. Il regarde ma main quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sora ?**

 **\- Hein ? J-je n'ai rien ! Je t'assure.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui.** Il détourne le regard.

Alors qu'il se retourne pour pouvoir partir, je serre sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne. Je le tire brutalement vers moi pour ensuite le plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux sont plonger dans les miens. C'est la première fois que je le regarde de si près. Ses yeux son magnifiques. Je reprends mes esprits et lâche sa main, pour les plaqués de chaque côté de sa tête. Il baise la tête, et doucement commence à plier ses jambes pour passer en dessous de mon bras.

 **\- Bouge pas !** Dis-je plus fort que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Il se remet vite en position. Je baise mon visage pour être en face du sien.

 **\- Sora ?**

 **\- ... Pourquoi tu ne voit rien ?** Sa voix n'est pas du tout assuré, et est teinté d'inquiétude.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne voit pas Sora... ? _Éclaire moi._**

Il se mord la lèvre, puis ne dis plus rien. Ça avait un rapport avec Kaïri ?

 **\- Ça.**

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est tellement agréable, et tellement différent qu'avec Kaïri... Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas... ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

Lui m'embrasser, et moi... Moi rien.

Rapidement il rompt le contact, les joues en feu.

 **\- Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! J'aurai pas dû !**

Il pare aussi vite qu'une fusée, me laissant planté là le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 _Eh merde !_

 _Vanitas Desnos_

Arriver en cours de maths je me rend compte que Riku et Sora ne son pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il font ? Ils vont être en retard si ils ne se grouilles pas. Alors que nous nous installons, Sora franchit la porte le souffle court et les joues rougies. Riku ne l'accompagne pas. Alors qu'il passe à coté de moi je l'interpelle.

 **\- Eh ! il est où Riku ?**

 **\- Euh... i-il arrive.**

Je le regarde s'éloigne les sourcils froncés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Je le regarde s'installer à coté de Ven. Lui-même à l'air de se demander ce qu'a Sora. Alors que la prof fait l'appel pour savoir si tout le monde est présent, Riku débarque. Il est essoufflé. Il s'excuse à plusieurs reprises avant de venir s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Le cours peut enfin commencé, et la jambe de Riku commence déjà à trembler sous la table. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il a le visage tout rouge, il mord sa lèvre comme à son habitude quand quelque chose le stress ou le perturbe.

 **\- T'es encore plus perturber que tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Et toi arrête de me mentir. Toi qui a un bon jeu d'acteur d'habitude.**

Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il se tourne vers moi.

 **\- Vani tu me croit si-**

 **\- Oui.** Je lui répond alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore dit de quoi il s'agissait.

 **\- J'ai encore rien dis. Si je te dis que je commençais a aimé quelqu'un et que je te l'ai pas dis.**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi je te croirais pas ?**

 **\- Je sais pas...**

 **\- C'est qui ?**

 **\- C'est Sora...**

 **\- Quoi !?**

Nos camarades devant nous se retourne, je leur souris crispemant encore surpris et choqué. Je reporte mon attention sur le visage de Riku qui laisse toujours transparaître son air perturber. J'avais un peu de mal à y croire, il aime Sora. C'est vrai qu'il s'entendaient à merveille, mais je pensais pas que Riku éprouvait plus que de l'amitié.

 **\- Tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop... à vrai dire je suis perdu, je ne sais pas trop.**

Je le regarde attentivement. Puis je repense à son retard avec Sora.

 **\- Pourquoi vous étiez en retard tout les deux ?**

 **\- On a continué à parler sur le toit, puis il m'a embrasser. D'un coup. Je ne sais pas quoi penser...**

À cet instant, Riku me fait penser à moi. Quand je taquinais Ventus, quand nous rapprochions tout les deux. Quand je ne savais pas si je l'aimais réellement ou si c'était juste une attirance parmi tant d'autre. Je me rappelle j'étais perdu, et en plus j'avais Larxene qui ne voulait pas me laisser... _vivre_.

Je mets ma main sur son bras quelques instants pour qu'il me regarde.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Riku. Il te faut juste un moment pour remettre tes idées en places, c'est tout.**

 **\- Si tu le dis...**

 **\- En plus si s'est lui qui t'a embrasser, ça veux dire qu'il t'aime, soit il est au même stade que toi. Il est perdu.**

 **\- Je sens qu'on va un peu s'éviter maintenant...**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, parce que je sais que c'est vrai. Qu'ils vont s'éviter pendant au moins un ou deux jours pour enfin tomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ou en tout cas j'espère.

 **XxX**

Pendant tout le reste de la journée ces deux la se sont évités, Riku avec moi et Ventus avec Sora. Du coup je n'ai pas pu voir beaucoup voir mon Ventus, mais se n'est pas si grave étant donné qu'il va venir chez moi après les cours.

Ven et moi nous tenons la main alors que nous nous dirigeons vers chez moi.

 **\- Sora ta aussi parlé de « ça » ?**

 **\- Oui.** Dit-il en riant. **Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, il voulait s'enterrer au fond d'un trou pour ne plus y sortir.**

 **\- Riku était complètement à l'ouest, il a faillit se prendre des portes plus d'une fois.**

Nous rigolons tout les deux, comme des idiots.

 **\- Ils me font penser-**

 **\- À nous.** Je termine sa phrase ce qui le fait sourire.

Nous parlons encore de Riku et Sora quand nous franchissons la porte de ma chambre. Ven va s'asseoir sur mon lit et s'y allonge. Quant à moi je balance mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre avant de le rejoindre. Je me tourne vers lui et prend un air assez sérieux, en tout cas assez pour qu'il se redresse se mette en tailleurs. Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?**

 **\- Vient.**

Il n'a pas le temps de rajouter un mot, que je l'entraîne dans la salle de bain en fermant derrière moi à clé. Je me mets dos à lui, je vois dans le miroir qu'il fronce les sourcils. J'adore le voir faire ça, ça me fais sourire. J'enlève mon haut en faisant quand même attention laissant mon pansement dans son champ de vision.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais?!** Dit-il presque paniqué. **Tu t'es blessé ?!**

 **\- Mon ange ?** Dis-je dans un murmure en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour qu'il lève le yeux vers moi. **Je ne me suis pas blessé.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu as un pansement dans ce cas ?** Demande-il toujours un peu inquiet.

 **\- Enlève-le tu verra.**

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis reporte son attention sur le pansement, il s'apprête à l'enlever mais je l'interrompt quand je me souviens des paroles de Gaby. Je dis alors à Ven de mettre un peu d'eau sur le pansement avant de l'enlever pour qu'il ne rencontre aucune difficulté.

Il enlève doucement le pansement, mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je ferme les yeux, je ne sens plus le pansement sur mon omoplate. Ventus voit mon tatouage, il le fixe je le sais. Je le sens. Mais je ferme toujours les yeux de peur de voir sa réaction.

 **\- Van...** Je sens le boit de ses doigts sur mon tatouage, je frisonne. **Il est magnifique.**

Je souffle comme si ça faisait une heure que j'étais en apnée. J'ouvre les yeux et le voit dans le miroir émerveiller devant mon dos.

 **\- J'aime vraiment beaucoup.**

Il met ses mains sur mes hanches dénudées et love son visage dans mon cou pour y déposé un baiser. Je suis tellement content que ça lui plaise. On pourrait croire que j'ai fais mon tatouage pour Ventus mais c'est totalement faux. Je l'ai d'abord fais pour moi, je me suis représenté tel que je me voit et j'y ai ajouté la personne qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais une deuxième vie...

 _Une autre vie qui a commencer quand je pensais que tout était fini..._

Fin.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:  


 _Il à peine le temps de rependre sa respiration qu'un gémissement sort de sa bouche. Ma peau est luisante de sueur, quelques mèches de mes cheveux me colle au visage. Je continue mes coups de reins si fort que j'entends le claquement de me hanches contre ses fesses._

 ** _\- Encore !_**

 ** _\- Putain !_**

 _Je m'enfouit violemment en lui, touchant un point si sensible l'arrachant un crie de plaisir. Il dé-serre un peu les draps, ses jointure prenne une teinte rouge. J'essaie de prendre une longue inspiration, mais Ven n'est pas de cette avis et bouge ses hanches pour que je puisse mieux le pénétré. J'accélère mes mouvements, et nos cris devienne de plus en plus fort plus frénétique. Et sont comme une pière à mon oreille._


End file.
